Hello world, this is me
by Wizard92
Summary: Alex and Caro Haarler are new at their school. They are twins and look a lot like each other, but they are nothing the same. Caro is a calm, populair and smart girl. Alex on the other hand is a bad ass loner who loves to get attention from other's.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me 

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: This is me**

New town, new school, new life.

That's what me and my sister are having right now. It's a huge problem, cause we have to make friends again. And well, to honest I'm a huge loner, but who still loves attention.

My sister, Carolina, on the other hand is just the opposite. Being a former cheerleader, no I mean head cheerleader, she has a reputation to keep high. Looks are everything to her. She goes shopping every week and like every month she has a hole new dresser, full with clothes she'll only wear for maybe two times.

I hate people who think that their looks are everything. So it also means I hate my sister. Not only for her clothes, but also for the fact she's smart, beautiful and teacher's always lover her. She's everyone's little favorite. Even from our parent's.

Carolina has already a few universities who want her on there school's. I don't. If I'm even threw my year, I'm happy. My parent's want me to be more like Caro (her nick-name), but I'll never be like her. Hell would be freezing over if that ever happened.

That's for sure.

We're pretty rich. Our house is more like a mansion and Caro has three horses she ride's almost every day. I have a dog, named Moon. If Caro pisses me off, then I send Moon after her. Of course then I can go to my room and Caro would get to do what every she wanted.

The school where we are going now is called SJB-High. Don't know what the full name off the school is anymore. We had gotten a 'tour' around the school and the principal had told us that they were very strict about the rules.

If you would get into a fight, you would be expelled for a week. If it happens three times in one year, you would be kicked out off school. It's going to be an art for me to stay in this school, considering I get into fight's ALl the time. On my last school I had kick a senior's ass. He had a broken arm, five broken ribs and a broken nose. Oh, and a black eye.

Cause off that I got kicked out off school. I hated the school, so I didn't really care. Caro didn't talk to me during the hole vacation long. She was so pist that we had to move to find a new school for me. A lot off school's didn't let me in anymore.

Mom and dad are paying this school a lot money to let me in. And it's just an open, normal high school.

Not that I really care. I never care for what they have to tell me, or for what teacher's tell me about my attitude. It's my life and only I can choice how I want to live it.

That's my motto.

Wane know more about me? Well, I love music, writing and I'm very good at art. It's actually the only class I'm good at. Like you probably noticed I don't care for how I looked. I usually wear just lose jeans and a t-shirt. I do have over ten different kind off All-Stars. Their my favorite shoes.

I don't wear any jewelry, or high heels and skirt's are even worse then hell to me. If I wear a bikini I always wear long short's. It makes me feel much comfortable and save. You never know with guy's.

I like to do sport's. I used to play hokey, basketball, athletics, dancing and gymnastics'. But cause I wasn't a real team player, I stopped them. Even if I was good at them, I still quitted. Dad was so angry at me for doing that. He was also really good in sport's when he was young.

I also love to go out to a bar and dance all night long. I don't get drunk easily, cause I think it's stupid. I don't smoke, cause I'm against it and I don't take drugs or shit like that, cause I'm also against that.

I do have a tattoo on my shoulder ( a dragon) and a piercing threw my eyebrow. Mom almost killed me when I got home with those two. She told me get rid off them, but I just told her to fuck herself.

Yes, I do not respect my parent's. As long as they can't deal with the fact I'm not like Caro, then I'll refuse to respect them. Cause basically, they don't respect me either.

That's how it goes in our home a lot. Me and my dad call each other names all the time and mom always tries to get rid off my things that she doesn't like. But then I end up 'rebuilding' their room and then they stop.

I'm surprised that Caro doesn't mind it. But then again, she is still the favorite off the family. Even my grandparent's love her more then me. Doesn't that suck.

I love to pull pranks off on people. Every night when I lie in my bed I come up with new idea's for pranks. I have so many idea's and I can't wait to try them out. I just hope this school isn't like the last one.

On that school you would get detention for a week, for only pulling off one prank. It's so unfair. It's fucking bullshit! And I hated it. Can't people learn to lighten up? It's like they can't laugh about anything.

Okay some off them were a bit bad, but still…It's like I'm the only one who gets them. Who sees what's funny about them. It sucks.

People just don't get the way I think, or the way I look at stuff. I'm not someone who is picky about people. I don't laugh at someone who's fat, or a nerd or something like that. I just can't stand people who think they're better then other's and especially when they think they're better then me.

Cause then I have to teach them that they aren't better then me and that they don't expected me to let them walk over me. I do stand up for people who are being treated bad, just cause off there looks or because they are lesbian or something like that.

I'm really against discrimination.

* * *

So, that was chapter one. I know it's pretty boring, but every first chapoter is boring.

Pleas sent reviews.


	2. welcome to SJBhigh school

**_Title:_ Hello world, this is me **

**_Author:_ Xelion**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.**

**Pleas let me know what you think about the story.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Welcome to SJB-High school**

"Alex! Wake up. We're not going to be late on our first day off school, cause off you, got it!; Caro yelled at my door. One off the maids came in my room and opened the curtains; She also putted my stereo on to make sure I would get up. I hate to get up in the morning and I'm really bad at it too.

"Morning my lady; my maid said. Her name's Sharon. She was wearing a black skirt that came to her knees and a white blouse, with a tie. Her long, blond hair was together in a ponytail and she her shoes were neat, as always.

Dad wanted that the maid's liked nice and with style. It made a better impression on the out world. Not that we had problem's, except for me maybe, but as a rich family we had a states to live to. My parent's are both layer's and their pretty dam good at their job.

"Hello; I said and got out my bed. Sharon left and I pulled some close out the closet. Just a lose jeans and black t-shirt with the words 'I'm not nice' on it. My schoolbag was mad already by Sharon. She does it for me cause I forget all the time my books and the stuff I need the next day on school.

Dad was already to work. Mom would bring us to school. Well, she would come along. We even have our own driver. He's an old man, but he's really funny. He's the only one that likes me more then Caro. Mostly off my pranks, but also cause I stick to my own way off life. I don't let anyone change me.

The hall was painted with warm colours, red and yellow. It gave you a good feeling. And it always mad me think off Christmas. Family portrait's hang to the wall's and flower's were standing at the end off the hall, as decoration.

The stairs were black, with a red curser in the middle, covering almost the hole stair-case. The Front door was made out off wood and fitted the house perfectly. My parent's did have a good taste at building this house. I used to slide down the stairs case to pist mom off.

The living room wasn't really big. The wall's were the same as in the hall and different kind off paintings were covering the wall this time. There was a dinning room attached to the living room. The table and chairs were mad out off wood. The same as the front door's. Two tall windows were at the end off the room, giving a view over the garden.

The kitchen was a dream kitchen as our kook said. It had everything you would need. Further there were my parent's their room, a study room with a little librarian. I had read practically every book we had. Dad and I are the only ones who read them. Mom doesn't like to read and I think Caro can't even read.

"Look what came out off her bed; Caro greeted me when I came in the kitchen. Wow, she talked to me again. That's surprising. I almost forgot how it went in the morning: "Do me a pleasure, don't screw up on school this time."

"Or what?; I asked her and something to eat: "You going to run to mommy and daddy and cry. Telling that your little sister pist you off again?"

She hates it when I start talking on a very childishly way. It always works to pist her off. She didn't get back to me, cause mom walked in: "Morning girls."

My mom is a very pretty woman. Caro looks a lot like her and even I would. If I would take a better care for my looks. Mom think it's everything. She always tries to make me wear skirt's and stuff like that. Hate it: "Morning mom."

"We're leaving in ten minutes, so be ready; she told us and looked especially to me. I have this talent for always being late at school. Normally Caro doesn't wake me up at all. Only on the first day off school, to make a good impression on everyone.

When I was done eating I went to my room and got my ipod. Cracker was waiting for me at the car and he opened the door for us. Moon wanted to come with us, but mom forbid it. She doesn't even like dogs and she's actually allergic to them, that's why I got Moon.

SJB-High was an old castle. It was surrounded by grass and threes. There were two parking's: one for the teacher's and one for the junior's and seniors. (I'm fifteen by the way. Soon becoming sixteen)

There was a low fence around the school property. They said that they trusted their student's, but it would just look a bit better. There was a 'gate' were everyone would go threw to enter the building. The first two floor's were for freshman's and special classes, for people with learning problem's and also the tutor centum.

The other floor's were for the rest off the school. The principal's office was also on the ground floor. When we got our tour, the woman had given us our class schedules and a map off the school. So we could find our classes easily. Caro probably knows it already out her head.

The bell had went when we got out our car. People were starring at us. Probably cause we looked so identical. The only difference would be our style. We both had blue eye's, brown hair, our face forms were the same and we both had a scar in our ear. They had told us we were born with it. Dad has it too.

"Our first class would be English; Caro said and looked at her schedule. Most off the student's were already in their class. We both had asked to get separate classes. We never sat with each other in the same class. And it would be easier for teacher's as well.

"Where do I have to be?; I asked her. She looked it up for me: "One floor higher and then the fifth. By the way, are you even going to try and be nice to people?"

"Nope. Why do you even bother asking that question. You know the answerer to it anyway; I told her as we went up the stairs: "Great if people start to compare me to you, I'll kill them!"

I laughed: "Oh pleas, stop complaining. People never compare you to me. It's the other way around. And you get use to it after a while. Wane try it?"

"To be a savage like you?; she looked at me like I was crazy: "No thanks, I'll pas."

We separated. She went to her class and I went to the next floor. Jesus, it's like they put me on this floor just to piss me off. If I have to do all these stairs every day, I will kill myself.

I turned around the corner and bumped into some junior with blue hair. He wasn't alone. A tall kid with red hair was standing right next to him and looked at me like I was dirt: "Watch it loser!"

They pushed me aside and walked further. These dickhead's really don't know who they're talking to: "You watch out dickhead's." The stopped and looked at me: "Girl do you even know who your talking to?"

The red head came over to me. He looked like a player, a rich player, judging his clothes: "Do I care?"

The other guy smirked: "She's bitching you off Tala." He came over to us: "But he's right, bitch. And you might want to stay away from us, if you don't want to get hurt. Your probably new around here, so you deserve a warning."

"And should that scare me?; I asked him unimpressed. These guy's weren't used to having someone bitching them off: "Tell me when I should start to cry and beg for forgives?"

"The red head wanted to say something, but I cut him: "If that's the best you two can come up with, then your not even worth off my time, cause it really doesn't scare me one little bit."

The red head was shocked. God, this guy's isn't used to this is he? The blue head was just smirking. Don't I just hate people who do that. He didn't look anything like this Tala dude. His style was more lose and relaxed.

I turned around and walked further to my class: "And by the way blue boy or whatever your name is…" The junior was had stopped smirking now and was looking at me directly: "It's MISS bitch for you!"

"And you are?; the teacher asked me when she let me in her class. She was really short person. I was a head taller then her, but she did look scary: "I was at the principal's office miss, that's why I was late."

"Well, you can introduce yourself and then sit down in the back off the class; the woman told me and sat down behind her desk: "Euh well, my name's Alex Haarler and I just moved here with my parent's and my fucked up twin sister, Carolina. I love music, a lot off sports, drawing and writing. I hate people who think they are better then other's, who smoke and who are on the drugs. I'm not a big fan off teacher's as well, but hey that's just life and I'm probably not the only one who thinks that way. I have a dog, who's name is Moon. And My favorite hobby is pulling pranks on people. Good enough."

The hole class, including the teacher was stunned that I could say all that while barely breathing. I'm very talent at that. You become good at it by arguing all the time. And I do that almost every day. It also teaches you to come up with things pretty fast.

I went to the back off the class and sat down. This girls with long purple hair, emo style, was sitting next to me. She didn't look up when I sat down next to her. The teacher went on with her lesson, about telling us what we would see during English the hole year.

"This is so boring; I sighed and laid my head down on my table. The girl next to me smiled to me: "It doesn't get any better then this girl. Get used to it. The names Noin by the way."

"Alex; I told her and lifted my hand in the air as 'hey' sign: "So, all the teacher's are like this? Or are you just exaggerating? And pleas tell me it's the last one."

"Well your right, but then again, I'm not a big fan off teacher's either; she told me. This woman's name was apparently Miss Trinapoly. She wasn't that bad Noin said, if you behaved. Well, there's the problem. If you would behave. That's going to be tough. Really tough for someone like me.

"MISS HAARLER! What do you think your doing!; Miss Trinapoly yelled at me. I looked up and was surprised seeing her right in front my desk: "I think I was drowling miss."

Noin was trying really hard not to laugh, so was the hole class. The woman didn't back up to that: "Miss Haarler, if you want to stay in my class, I…" I cut her, huh second time today that I'm cutting someone off, oh well: "I don't WANT to stay in your class. I'm only here cause I HAVE to."

"Go to the principal's office! Immediate!; that last part she screamed. Dame, these people aren't used to this are they? First that red head, now this woman. I wonder how the principal is going to be like?

I got my things and left the class. Jesus what a fucking stupid school. I'm here for like, not even twenty minutes and I already have to go to the principal. That's got to be a record or something.

Oh no wait, my record was ten minutes, for kicking my boyfriends ass, cause he had bin cheating on me. With my own sister. And yes, he knew it was her. I haven't forgave her for that, but life goes on.

"You'll have to wait outside. She's talking to someone already; a man told me. He was of the secretariat. I sat down and waited for my turn. They woman started screaming at one point. I could hear every word she was yelling: "UNBELIEVBLE! SCHOOL HAS JUST STARTED AND YOU HAVE PULLED SOMETHING OFF AGAIN!"

After an other ten minutes the kid she had bin yelling to. It was that blue head from before. He told the woman to relax and then he just walked out her office. He had gut's: "God that woman need's to get a life."

"Oh what? Can't stand it that the bitch yelled at you?; I asked him, surprising him: "Wane bet I can get her to scream even more at me then she did at you?" He took the bet. I got up and was standing in the doorway: "Hey you fat ass, mother fucking bitch!"

The woman looked at me and turned red. She started screaming all kinds off insult's and at one point she couldn't even get out her words anymore. I looked at the junior: "I believe I just won that bet."

He smirked and left: "Don't worry Miss bitch, it won't happen again."

What's that suppose to mean? He's weird. I walked into the principal's office, closing the door behind me and sat down in one off the chairs in front off her desk. After a few minutes she had calmed down and asked me why I was here: "Cause I was drowling in class."

The woman didn't find it funny: "Oh well, old people just have a sense off humor. It's not personal. You can't do anything about it. It's just the way it is, so don't worry."

That was out my mouth before I really knew it. She took it better then that last one: "Miss Haarler, if you do not change that attitude off yours you will get expelled, for being rude against your teacher's and your principal. Do you understand that?"

"Miss, I don't even change my attitude for my parent's. Why would I do it for you?; I asked her. She gave me detention: "I hope that after today you will do something about controlling yourself. Cause you really need it Miss Haarler."

Whatever.

The bell had went already for the first free period. Everyone was outside. Caro had already made friends with the cheerleader's and to my horror to the Tala dude and the blue head. She just knows how to pick out her friends doesn't she.

She came over to me and asked if I had gotten into trouble already: "Hey I tried. I didn't even lie. The woman asked me what I was doing and I just simple answered that question. I can't help it if she can't control herself."

"And you don't think that the 'Hey fat ass mother fucking bitch' had anything to do with it?; the blue head asked me. Caro was stunned that I had done it again. Becoming enemies with the principal: "And by the way Caro. Learn to pick your friends."

"At least I have some, loner; she got back at me. Noin was walking over to me and said that I had friends: "My sister? Having friends? How unlikely does that sound. I mean, common Alex. Even you don't believe that. You r not THAT stupid."

"Guess your wrong then; I shot back at her and looked innocent: "But maybe I was wrong. I don't get what you guy's do with such a crybaby." I told the two junior's: "She's just pretending to be strong right now. But at home, she's such a crybaby who needs mommy and daddy to protect her."

"Whatever you say bitch; she insulted me. I looked unimpressed at her: "Should that hurt me? I hear it all the time. But if that's the best you can do, then you would fit perfectly with these guy's. Both loser's."

Noin her friends had come to back me up. We were with much more those three: "Now, if you'll excuse me I have other things to do." I walked away from them with Noin and her gang: "And Caro, tell mom I have detention. I'll walk home."

"Nice work girl; Noin told me: No one has ever won from those two prick's before. Not even us. But you insult them twice a day. You rock."

"I know I rock. But I'm not afraid off people like those two loser's and my sister. We're only related by family. Unfortunately; I sighed and sat down on one off the benches. Over the hole school there are benches for the student's to sit on. They hate it when you sit on the ground for some reason.

Noin knew a lot off people on this school. Her best friend was Jason. They knew each other since kinder garden and have never had a fight. Well, I mean a real fight. They bigger constantly apparently. Kat told me that. She was also a friend. She was, her words, the only one off the group with style.

She had the same clothes as Caro. Only Caro hasn't worn them. Sometimes she just buy's something and never wear's it. It's such a waste off money, if you ask me.

Further there was Stephanie. She was one off the blue headed junior's ex-girlfriends, who's name was Kai Hiwatari. I think my parent's know his grandfather. Mom and dad would just love Caro more if she would bring Hiwatari back home as her boyfriend. Stupid little bitch.

And then there was Kevin. He has always bin picked on by Tala and Hiwatari and their friends, cause he's so short compared to them. He's like two head's smaller then me. And they always say he's guy, because he has never had a girlfriend before .

"That's bullshit; I said, when I heard that: "God, I hate them already."

We had to go back to class, but there was a nasty surprise waiting for me when I opened the door to my class. Someone had rigged the door and a bucket off oil smeer fell over me: "Who the FUCK did this!"

No one answered. I saw Hiwatari standing at the locker's a bit further, smirking as usually. I went over to him: "What happened to you Haarler? Fell into a oil smeer?"

I had the bucket where the smeer had bin put in, in my hands. There was still a little bit in it. I took it in my hands and rubbed it in his face. People started laughing threw the hole fourth floor: "What's the matter Haarler, can't take a joke?"

"As long as you can take the prize, loser; I said and went to the toilet's: "Hey Miss Bitch, for your information, it's MISTER loser to you."

"How original mister loser."

* * *

Key, hope you liked it. Still let me know what you think about it. 


	3. roses are red and violets are bleu

**_Title:_ Hello world, this is me **

**_Author:_ Xelion**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.**

**Pleas let me know what you think about the story.**

**Chapter 3: ****Roses are red, violets are blue and I don't love you.**

Well, I mad it threw my first day off school, with only one detention. Can you believe it? Even I'm surprised. I didn't get into a fight or anything. And I have only insulted a teacher one time. Oh yeah and I mad my sister look like a total fool. Serves her right, if you ask me. How dare she become friends with those loser's.

I have two classes with my sister together and that's music and Drama class. From mister Paco! The man is so weird. When we all sat down, he started introducing himself: "Hello everyone, I am mister Paco. I have bin teaching on this school for twelve years now and I still hate it here. My boss and I can't stand each other. My dream is to become a chef-kook. I'm gay and my boyfriend and I are thinking about adopting a child. Further more, my hobbies are reading, walking and pissing my boss off."

He said it even faster then me, when I had to introduce myself. He just told everyone that he was gay. It's a good thing, but still. Don't student's laugh about that? Well, I'm not complaining. He loves to piss his boss off and I love to piss that woman off too. And the better part off him is that he likes me more then Caro. You should have seen her face, when he told us all that. Shocked to death. I even thought that she was going to faint.

It was so hilarious. I sat with Noin in front, cause we were the last one's to enter the class. The man also told us that he always deviate from the subject. One time he had started his class about poetry and they ended with discussing World War Two. He couldn't remember how they got to that subject, but it was pretty dam funny.

My gym teacher was called Miss April. She was really nice and didn't look like a gym teacher at all. She was a very good looking woman actually. I wonder where she got the idea off becoming a gym teacher. It doesn't fit her at all.

My other teacher's I haven't met yet, but Noin warned me that most off them were like Miss Trinapoly. And that doesn't sound good for me. Oh yeah and the principal's name is Miss Sway. It should be miss scream. She yells at all the student's and I thought it was personal. She was even yelling at a freshman, because he had dropped his stuff and was blocking the mane entrance to the school building. Talk about a woman with attitude problems. She's even worse then me.

"You must be miss Haarler?; the janitor asked me when I came after school to him. I had got detention for the whole insulting miss scream. And also for the oil incident. But for some reason she didn't give Hiwatari any detention. Snobby bitch, it's just because she knows he's rich and he buy's his way out off trouble al the time. Stephanie told me that when I had told them.

"He's such a jerk; she said: "He treat's girls like an object and doesn't even care for them. I'm so stupid that I had ever crushed on him. He's maybe fucking good looking, but that's it. When you meet his character he is even worse then Ivanov."

Weird, I thought it was just the other way around.

"Guilty for that; I answered to the janitor. Everyone calls him VDB. I can't remember his full name, way to long. He gave me a mob and told me to mop the floors. All four off them. If mom or dad would see me right now, they would rather die then let anyone ever find out.

They are so stuck up in their social status world. Caro told me that if they would find out, they would kill me: "They have no social status or anything Alex. Think about that. You'll ambaries the hole family with your friends."

Those were Caro's words, not mine.

It hadn't noticed to me that this school was so big. Well, when you have to mob the floor's, you notice that. There were two music classes, two history classes, two geographies rooms, a gym and five different sport's field. Every class had a class room where they would get all the head professions, like math and English.

Of course there were separate classes for people who were really good at math and there was also a different language room, where you could learn French, Spanish and German. I don't really get why they took those languages, but whatever.

The back off the school building was full with graffiti. Student's do it all the time, to piss the principal off. It mad me remember off that time that me and my friends where throwing paint threw the hole school building, so that it looked like a paint bomb had gone off inside. Of course we all ended up getting expelled from the school.

Good times.

"Did you have to do this a lot?; VDB asked me suddenly. I looked at him confused: "Mobbing the floors. Most student's that I get do hours over one single floor and you just did all off them in one hour."

"Yeah, you can say I have done this a lot. You can also say that I have had a lot off detentions and there just going to keep coming, if you get what I mean; I sighed. The man laughed. I noticed he was missing a lot off his teeth: "And how do you know that?"

"Well are the teacher's going to change?; I asked and he shook his head: "Well, then I'm positive about that fact."

If you thought that the mobbing was hard enough, well then you were deadly wrong. My parent's were furriest when I got home. They started yelling at me about the detention: "Well, it's not my fault! If that Hiwatari loser hadn't started it, this would never have happened!"

When I mentioned the name Hiwatari, it only got worse. They told me that I have to be friends with him and his family. It would give a good impression to others. And it would even be better if I would date someone like that: "Are you freaking nuts? He's a loser and the only thing he's good at is making fun off others and using people. You have no idea how he is!"

"And you do?; Caro asked me. She had come downstairs cause off the screaming and yelling: "I know more about him and he doesn't seem that bad. Your 'friends' are just laying to you. Can't you see that? They just want you to be with them, they're destroying your life!"

"No, the one's who are destroying my life, are the once I HAVE to call family; I said: "And for the record sister, every girl on school said the same thing. I hope you're smart enough to never date someone like him. Because you don't mean anything to them and they only want you to have sex!"

"KAI IS NOT LIKE THAT!; Caro screamed. I started laughing: "Well then don't come crying to me when he or one off his friends uses you. I stood up for you once, but it will never happen again. You hear me!"

I opened the front door and pulled it with such forse that he cracked. I walked away from my house. God, they are unbelievable. I don't understand that Caro is so stupid. I mean, Ivanov just looks like a gigolo. And if you know that he's the best friend off Hiwatari, then you just know that Hiwatari is just the same like him.

I went to the skate park a bit further. Noin told me that she and Jason lived close to that. But I don't know where that is exactly.

I thought to be alone there, cool off. But no! Hiwatari just had to be skating there. I you would look at him just now, you would never expect him to be such an asshole, such a player. But then again, I know better.

He was alone and an idea struck me. I called our driver and ask him if he could bring me some liquid soap. He knew I had an idea: "I'll come as fast as I can." I waited for him a bit further from the skate park, so Hiwatari didn't notice anything: "Thanks. I'll see you at home."

When Hiwatari went to his bag to get something to drink, I mad the soap concerning a couple

off ramps, giving me the perfect result. After a minute of skating around, he went on one off the ramps that I had soaped; he slipped and fell on its back, scratching both off his arms open: "God dammed fucking hell!"

"What's the matter Hiwatari? Fall on your face?; I asked him and he noticed I was sitting on one off the ramps. He was so pist at me. I think he even had fire in his eyes. He looked better at the ramps and noticed the soap: "This your work Haarler?"

"Maybe; I answered, smirking like an idiot: "Oh common Hiwatari. You did expect that something like this would happen. You should even be glad I didn't do anything on school. Now I'm the only one who saw it happen" But then again, everyone will hear about it."

It's like I wanted him to become even angrier at me then he already was: "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?" He took a look at his arms, were the blood just kept on coming out. He took his sweater and pushed it against his wounds, to stop the bleeding: "You're so going to pay for this."

"Should that scare me? I told you before Hiwatari, you really don't scare me, nor does Ivanov; I got up and walked to him: "So, do your best and show me what you got. I'm really interested in what you can do."

With that I walked away. I just started a prank war. And boy this would get ugly. My parent's are going to love this. I went back home. It was starting to cool off and I was bored anyway. Mom and dad were working on their new cases and didn't say anything when I came home. Not that I care. They never say anything to me.

Caro was calling with her friends on the phone, discussing the people she could be with and the once she needed to avoid like hell, a.k.a. me and my friends were forbidden to be seen with. But cause I was her sister, that could become a problem. Her friends told her also that she and Hiwatari would make a cute couple. I busted her on blushing.

What an idiot. Maybe she'll learn.

I have an on-line diary. People from all over the world can read it and I have meat a lot off people that way. They help me out when I'm in a jam with my sister and my parent's. It's like they understand me. Oh well, if Caro ever finds out about it, I'll kill her.

'_Hey everybody, it's me again, girl-in-need._

_Today was my first day at a new school. I already have got detention and called the principal a mother fucking bitch, or something like that. My parent's were yelling at me again for it. God, they are so idiots. The only thing that matter's to them is their stupid social status. The friends I had made are not good enough for them. _

_Why are they complaining, I mean, I MAD friends. Me, girl-in-need, the loner mad friends and their still not happy.__ What does a girl need to do to make her parent's happy for crying out loud?_

_I have also mad enemies on my new school. It's so great. New victim's for all my pranks. I just can't wait to use them. They're Caro's friends. Player's and cheerleaders. No one sees how stupid my sister actually is. She'll get herself hurt if she keeps's going out with people like that._

_Anyway, back to those new enemies. Their names are Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari. There character's? Rich, snobby brat's, who don't know anything about life and who buy their way out off everything. And who tread girls like object. I almost killed Noin, my new friend, when I heard that. Kevin is also someone I meat and he has never had a girlfriend before. So they say he's gay and it's so bullshit. And they laugh at him because he's short! OMG, what is wrong with being short? And maybe he's just not ready to have a girlfriend, but that doesn't means he's gay._

_And what if he would be. There's nothing wrong with being gay, you know. People are so fucked up with all their popularity things and trying to fit in, that they just forget to act like they really are._

_When I got home from detention, because I insulted my principal, mom and dad gave me this huge lecture again. Why can't they just learn, that that won't change me. I'm not Caro for crying out loud. I hate it that they want me to be like her. _

_Oh well, so after that I went out and I saw Hiwatari at the skate park. I'll have to admit that he's pretty dame good on skate's. Okay he looks really good too, but that's not to the point. What is, is that I pulled a prank on him. Soap on few ramps. Both his arms were scratch open. SWEET! You should have seen his face. He was so pist._

_Well, that was everything. Got any tips for me to survive my life, pleas let me know._

_Girl-in-need_

After a few minutes someone sent ma an email about what I had rote: 'You sound like your dying. Your life can't be that bad, compared to mine, girl. Trust me. I have bin yelled at my whole life and my grandfather wants me to take over his business someday. Stop complaining.'

'Dark-phoenix, read the pages that I wrote about my life before this one. Then lecture me.'

After that I went to bed. Who does that guy think he is? Whatever Alex, forget about him. You'll need your sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

From the moment I got on school the next day, everyone was looking at me. It looked like I was some kind off attraction. What the fuck are these people looking at? Did I forget my jeans or what? I told them to stop looking at me and to mind their own business.

Noin and Jason came to me and told me that ii was fucking assume what I had done. I didn't get what they were talking about. They pulled me towards the school flag. It was standing in front, in the middle off the grass fields.

Instead off the stars and stripes flag that used to hang there proudly, there was hanging this huge poster off Miss Sway, in her bikini. The picture had to bin taken not a long time ago, because she just looks like it.

"Why does everyone think I did it ?; I asked my friends, after we were done laughing. Stephanie and Kevin had joined us and we're laughing too: "And where did they get that picture? It's hideous." I saw VDB standing at one off the windows, laughing really hard. He lifted his thumb at me, when I looked at him.

Noin and Jason told me to look at the back off the poster. The letter's 'A.H.' were writing down below in one off the corner's: "That loser. He actually did something back. Yeah, this was Hiwatari's work, for sure. Revenge on yesterday night."

I was so going to get into trouble for this. Hiwatari was standing with his friends and Caro. He was smirking his ass off.

Yep, the war started.

* * *

Well that was chapter 3, hope you liked it.

pleas sent reviews


	4. they don't know what I need

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**__**They don't know what I need.**_

A week has past since the whole poster thing with Miss Sway. She was so pist at me. I got detention for three day's. She had asked me if I had worked alone. I took Hiwatari with me to detention. And he was not happy with that. He refused to come, but this time he didn't buy his way out off it. His parent's had told him that he had to go.

"You should have seen his face! It was freaking hilarious; I laughed when I told Noin and the other's what had happened. They were shocked that Hiwatari had to go to detention and that he went: "Man, his grandfather was probably very angry at him: Kevin said. I didn't get what his grandfather had to do with any off this: "His parent's are dead and he lives with his grandfather."

"That man is even worse then hell; Stephanie told me. She had met him when she was dating Hiwatari. It still shocks me that she had ever date him. How stupid she was: "What do you mean with he's even worse then hell? Nothing can be worse then hell."

"Well he is. He never smiles and is never happy. Everything that Kai would do, wouldn't be good enough. It could always be better. You think that Kai is so smart on his own?; she asked me. It never came up in me that he was smart: "Well he is. Last year he had 95 on math. I never get that score on any off my classes. Not even gym."

"Yeah it's weird, but he's actually really smart. Only cause he's grandfather wants him to study so much; Jason finished the whole Hiwatari discussion. We had gym now. Kevin and Jason went to their group. They had gym with juniors, a.k.a. Ivanov and Hiwatari. Poor Kevin, I hope he's going to be okay.

We had gym with the girls' off their class. And most off them were cheerleaders, Caro's friends. This is going to be so boring. Our gym teacher, Miss April, was waiting for us at the athletic field. Yes, I hope we're going to do running.

My wish got granted, short distances we were going to do. I'll have to admit that the cheerleader's were pretty fast, but I was still faster! All off them bite the dust against me: "Nice work Alex. You should do this more often. You would become really good in this."

"Look who's the teacher's little favorite; the head cheerleader off the school told me. Miss April was talking to someone else and wasn't paying attention to us: "What's the matter Blondie? You aren't jealous are you?"

"On who? A retarded like you?; she said and laughed. Her friends did the same as she did. They aren't even her friends, they're just followers. Hillary and Mariah, two off Caro's friends were also cheerleader's. They looked like total sluts. Hillary has bin trying to get Hiwatari as her boyfriend, ever since she laid eyes on him. Mariah would be dating some guy named Ray. He was also a player. Kat told me that he cheated on Mariah the whole time, but she just act's like that wasn't true.

Idiot.

"Wow, how long did you have to think about that one? You probably had to stay the whole night up, to come up with some insults. But don't overdo it Blondie, because there're practically nothing in your head; I told her and went to Noin, Kat and Stephanie: "What's going on girls?"

They were looking at the guy's, who were playing basketball. They never past to Jason or Kevin and Ivanov just walked over the short kid. Oh, no you won't. They got a break and were laughing at Kevin, again. I asked Miss April if I could get a football: "What are you going to do Alex?"

"Just going to have a little bit off fun; I answered and kicked the ball towards Ivanov. It hit him right in his face and he fall to the floor. Everyone was laughing and pointing at him. He got up and was looking around to see who had kicked the ball. When he looked my way, he got even angrier.

"Haarler, you fucking bitch!; he yelled at me. The smile on my face just got bigger with every word he insulted me with: "Hey Ivanov, should I fall down now? Off the insults." All the girls started laughing at him, making him look like a total laughingstock.

"Ladies, stay to the class. Breaks over; Miss April said and we went back to our class. The girls were talking about Ivanov's fall the whole time. During lunch everyone had heard about it and Caro was pist at me for embarrassing her friends: "Can't you just leave them alone?: she yelled to me in the hall.

"Nope; I simply answered and walked to the cafeteria. Everyone has his own table: the nerds sit in front, the athletics sit as close to the food (why? I have no idea) the popular kids sat in the middle and everyone else sat as close as possible to the door. To get away when a fight breaks out.

"Man, this food is disgusting; I said, after taking a bit from the spaghetti. It didn't taste like it at all. Next time I'm bringing my own food. That's for sure. I stopped eating and watch the other's eat their sandwiches: "We warned you that the food taste's terrible here."

"Yeah I know. Your right; I told Kat. Kevin had thanked me for the hole football thing. Ivanov hadn't bugged him anymore. He was the hole time calling me names and finding a way to get back at me. I wonder what they are going to do?

As if on cue, I felt spaghetti falling on my head. The hole cafeteria was laughing at me. I turned around and founded Ivanov and Hiwatari standing behind me: "What did you do Haarler?" I got my own spaghetti and threw it against the two junior's, but I mist them. And it hit a teacher in the back.

Ah, fuck!

"Miss Haarler! My office immediately! Miss Sway yelled at me. The hole cafeteria was quite now. They were afraid that Sway would tell them to come too. Ivanov and Hiwatari were very happy with the result that they got: "Oh you two are so going to pay for this one."

"Haarler, NOW!"

Sway's lecture lasted a whole hour. I had told her that Ivanov had started it, but she didn't believe me: "You threw spaghetti to a teacher! Don't you have any manners! Another three day's off detention! And don't let it happen again!"

It's only three extra day's Alex, what does it matter. What is more important is to get those two losers' back. And while we're at it, why don't I take the cheerleading squat as well. Sorry Caro, but you just made the wrong friends. Your problem, not mine.

I skipped the rest off the day all my classes. Noin had called me and everyone thought I got expelled: "No, no. Don't worry. I'm just preparing some things for tomorrow. Hiwatari and Ivanov are going to get a little surprise from me. And trust me, it will be hilarious."

"Girl you sound scary when you talk like that; Noin told me: "Well, I think everyone would sounded scary when they now what was going to happen to them tomorrow. Eight hours off getting those popular kids back."

No one knew what hit them when they got at school the next day. Glue and fathers had exploded over Hiwatari and Ivanov, making them look like half-plucked chickens. Miss Sway forced them to stay on school the whole day. When the bell went for everyone's first period, the cheerleader's came running out the girl's bathroom, because someone had tossed a baking soda bomb in. Everyone knew it was me, getting revenge for yesterday, but it was still funny.

Miss Sway couldn't do me anything, because she never saw me doing any off those things.

During lunch Noin had went over to Hiwatari to ask him something. While she was doing that, she had hung a peach off paper on his back, with the words 'Dump thrash on me'. He didn't get why everyone was throwing their thrash on him, until Caro noticed the sign on his back. Both off them were angry at me.

Caro had told me to stop with what I was doing: "And what makes you think I will listen to you. Everything to pist you off, makes me happy. And by the way, they started it."

During Ivanov and Hiwatari's English, I had slipped into their class. They were watching some boring movie. I had glued them to their chairs, so when the wanted to get up, their chairs came along up. They had to walk like that to school nurse, so she could get them off those chairs. But everyone saw them walking around like that.

The whole week went on like that. They got revenge on me and then I took revenge on them back. The day after I had pulled off all those pranks, they had terrorized principal's Sway her office, making it look like it was. They had also rigged my locker, so when I opened it, all my things fell against me and I fell to the floor in front everyone.

Later that day I took revenge by putting glue in the lunch food, making their teeth slick together. The school nurse couldn't get their teeth from each other, so they were sent to the hospital. When Ivanov walked past me, on his way out the school building, I had set his pants on fire. It happened so fast that no one really saw it was me. Ivanov tried to scream, but because his teeth were glued together, he couldn't even scream.

The three off us saw Miss Sway's office almost twice a day, the whole week long. We ended up with a whole month detention. We had yelled at each other in Sway's office. But the pranks were still funny. I heard them admit it, during gym.

"You are nut's girl; Jason had told me more then once. They had laughed about everything we pulled off on everything, but they still kept warning me to watch out. They didn't want me to get hurt: "Don't worry guy's, it's really sweet and all, but I watch my back. So don't worry so much about me."

Kat and I had free this hour. The music teacher was sick, so we had free now. We were listing to my music in the stand, while watching the football team practice. Jason was on the team. He was really good at football. Kat found my music really funny. We were listing to music from South Park and well, that is really funny.

"OH MY GOD! How do you get this kind off music?; she asked me. I told her that I would send her the music threw on the internet: "Friends sent me theses kinds off music all the time. That's how I get my music. And I don't even have to do a thing for it. Doesn't that just rock."

"Look who we have here? Haarler, don't you have detention right now?; Mariah asked me. She and Hillary were wearing their cheerleading uniforms: "What? My sister isn't with you? That's something new. Anyway, what are you doing here? The stench that is coming from you is really nasty, you know. I almost feel like throwing up."

"Wow Haarler, did you just come up with that all by your self?; Hillary said and laughed: "I'm surprised that you can even come up with such things, considering you don't have any brains."

"Well, it's always more then you have; I shot back at her and smiled. They turned their attention towards Kat and started insulting her. Kat didn't really care they did that, but it did bug me that they were insulting my friend: "Hey bitches, if you don't leave in three second's, I'll rebuild your faces and ask Caro. I do that shit."

They didn't really believe me, but they still left: "You would really do that?" I gave a 'what-do-you-think-yourself': "That's too bad. I would have money to see you do that. It would be really funny then. But forget them; let's talk about more important issues. Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"Girl, I scare guys. What do you think yourself; I asked her and she stopped smiling: "God, your no fun. You're telling me that you have never had a boyfriend before? What about Carolina?" She hasn't had a boyfriend either. She never really cared for that. Sure we both have bin in love, but dating never came up in our minds: "Guy's only get in the way. And besides they're only good at one thing, if they're already good at that."

"Wow, that sounded complicated; Kat said. The bell went and we had to go to our last class, art. Our teacher is a guy, named Kris. We can just call him by his first name, pretty cool. But it's because no one can pronounce his last name.

We had to make a 3D animal. You could make one up, or just take something that already existed. I went for a dragon. It's a bigger challenge for me.

"Hey guys listen up; Steph told us while we were working: "Tyson Granger is throwing a beach part and everyone is invited off the school. Well except the freshman's, but we are. He personally asked me that we had to come. You too Alex." Tyson was a good friend off Ray, who was a player, so that couldn't mean anything good; I had seen him talking to Hiwatari a few times: "Sure, I'll come."

"Good, this is going to be so much fun. It's this Saturday, starting at three o'clock. Be sure to not forget your bikini and towel; she reminded us.

Why do I have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong?

* * *

Wow, finally done with this chapter. I hope you guys think it's funny.

Anyway, pleas let me know what you think about it. You'll make me very happy with that.


	5. tell me lover

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 5****: Tell me lover.**_

"Alex, we're leaving; Caro yelled at the stairs. Caro and I would go together. Hiwatari was going to pick her up and she had asked me if I needed a ride as well: "No thanks, I'll walk to there. It's not that far anyway. I'll do something good for nature once."

"Whatever; I answered to her and finished my writing. I was writing a song. When everyone's out the house, even the maids and butler's I would play my music and sing them. It's not that I can't sing or anything, because I can. I just hate it when people actually hear me sing. I don't know why, but I'm embarrassed then.

"You know, you can you just answer nice to me; Caro was standing in my doorway. Hiwatari was waiting downstairs for her: "To you? Never. You should hurry; your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"God, your such a bitch; she told me, making me smirk: "Wow, you just figured that out? Tell me something new." She slammed with my door and left. Stupid, little bitch. Like I care what you say or think off me.

Jason came to pick me up. He already has his driver's license. (He's sixteen, but had to double his year once) Noin was with him. If you didn't know any better, you would think they were a couple. The maids weren't sure if they could let them in, cause they looked so, well normal: "Wow, girl. Nice looking house. So when were you intending to invite us over?"

"How about…never? I'm embarrassed for my parent's. You guy's know that; I said and got my jacket. I was wearing my short's and a bikini top. It was really warm total. Tyson's lucky with the weather. Jason and Noin noticed my tattoo: "Mom hates me for getting it. Just like my piercing." (Threw the eyebrow, if you can't remember)

Jason was only wearing his swim shot's with a t-shirt over it. Noin had a black bikini, with a skull on one side off the top and on one side off her ass. It looked really good on her. Jason had come in his parent's car. Nothing much. Just an old Mercedes.

"You made it!; Steph greeted us, when we got at the beach party. It was overloaded with people. I couldn't even recognize half off them. There were tables with food and drinks and they had but up really big boxes for the music. On the other side off the beach was a small stages and the cheerleader's were standing on it, showing there newest dance.

Caro was standing between them. She was pretty good, considering she only had like two weeks to learn all that. And she was never that good.

"Hey Alex, come here. You need to learn some new people; Kat called me. She was standing with four guys: "These guy's are Max, Johnny, Kenny and Robert." I gave one off my 'nice' smiles. Don't give that a lot: "Max is Tyson's boyfriend, if you get what I mean. Kenny is the smartest kid in school and has bin friends with Tyson and Max since forever. And well, Johnny and Robert are just hot, so you needed to meat them."

Kat ended her introducing with a very evil smile. She wanted to hook me up to one off those to: "No, forget about it. Not going to happen." The guy's didn't get what was going on, but they didn't ask about it: "Hey you must be Alex Haarler." Some junior with black hair said to me. He had laid his arms around Max: "And you must be Tyson Granger."

"How did you guess?"

"Your boyfriend rated you out; I answered. He looked at Max, who smiled guilty: 'And how do you know me anyway? Am I that famous around here?" Tyson smirked to that: "Yeah, you can say that again. But you're the only one that Tala and Kai talk about." I raised one off my eyebrows: "That sounds nasty."

"Yes, it does. But if you'll excuse me. I have to steal Max for a moment; the teen said and pulled his boyfriend with him: "So don't want to know what they're going to do. It sound's even nastier then Hiwatari and Ivanov talking about me the whole time. And that's pretty nasty."

"Does she ever shut up?; Robert asked Kat, who shook her head: "Do you have a problem with that?" I putted my hands on my hips and looked at him like I was his mother or something: "No, it's very entertaining."

"I don't like you; I told the tall teenager: "But Haarler, no one like's you. You don't hear us complaining." My two favorite junior's were standing behind me, both with a girl on their arm. They didn't agree that they didn't get any attention from their boyfriends: "Don't worry, the feeling is the same with you two. But I don't talk about you two the whole time."

"Yeah, what can we say? Getting ride off you is the big plan; Hiwatari said and pulled his girlfriend closer. She gave me this weird look, like any girl would want to be in her place. Like I was jealous off her: "Who's the twit?"

Everyone looked at Hiwatari's girlfriend: "Your newest girl toy?" The girl sounded like Caro. She wasn't that to him: "And how do you know that? Girl, that sounds just the same as I would say that Hiwatari and I were best friends."

"In your dreams; the girl answered and left. Kat smacked her forehead: "I'm embarrassed for my own sexes. Doesn't' she get that that was a sarcastic question?" She was looking at Hiwatari: "Nope, all off them are that stupid. But back to you Haarler, I'm surprised you came? You think you can handle this?"

"And what's that suppose too mean?"

"Weren't you like a total virgin on the hole dating thing; Ivanov asked me: "And your point is? It's not that I'm single that I have never gone out before. You're comparing me to my twit sister and that is a very stupid thing to do." That bitch told them that? What does it matter anyway? It doesn't mean anything.

"What ever you say bitch; Hiwatari said and left with Ivanov and his play toy: "Hey Hiwatari, I told you, it's miss bitch for you." He just smirked at that. Stupid jackass. Well, he's not going to ruin my evening and night.

Jason, Noin, Kevin and Steph joined us: "You guy's, you know we're at a beach party, but these girls look a bit to dry to my taste." The other's guy's agreed on that and soon Noin and Kat were lifted up and thrown into the water. Steph and I were running away from Robert, Johnny and Kevin, but our way was blocked by Ray, Tyson, Max and Hiwatari: "We're you going in such a rush Haarler?" I looked at Steph: "Any ideas?"

"Not really; she answered and before she knew it she was graphed by Johnny and Robert: "You know this is so not fare. You guy's are with five." They laughed: "That's what makes it funny Alex." Caro and the cheerleading squad were walking our way: "Don't forget to put your piercing out. You'll lose it again."

I was paying attention to her and not to the guy's, who were planning on throwing me into the water. Before I knew it, had bin picked up by Hiwatari and he was walking towards the sea: "No, Hiwatari, put me down." I started hitting on his back, but he didn't care. People started looking at us and laughing. I heard Ivanov yell something like 'now you can cool off Haarler'.

"Common Hiwatari, put me down. Pleas, I don't want to get wet; I asked him, but he just smirked harder: "Maybe if you beg me." Fuck, now I'm going to be wet the whole time. And everyone is just laughing at me. Stupid jerk. But you'll pay. Be sure off that.

He was standing, to his knees, in the water, when he threw me off his shoulder. But I had hold on to him, so he lost his balance and fell with me. He fell on top off me, hitting my head hard against his. When I got back up, I heard everyone laughing at him. The t-shirt he had bin wearing was socked now and that pist him off: "Thanks a lot Haarler."

"Your welcome; I told him and got back out the water. The junior pulled his shirt over his head and threw it against Ivanov's face, who was laughing his ass off. A lot off girls were checking out Hiwatari's body, even Caro. And she liked what she saw. He had a tattoo on his side off a phoenix.

"Nice work Alex; my friends told me, when I got back to them. All the girls were wet and Jason and Kevin had dived in as well, to cool off: "Hey, does anyone want to go dancing with me over there?" Steph was looking at the small stages. A lot off people were dancing in front it. Noin and I went with her. Kat hates to dance: "She just can't dance."

We got some drinks and went for the dance floor. Last time I danced on a party like this, I had almost danced with very guy that was standing there. Mariah and Hillary were standing on the stage , singing with the music.

"Let's go wild, ladies; Noin said and we started dancing. The song 'but it's better if you do', from panic at the disco, started playing and some girls started dirty dancing. A drank my glass empty, got ride off it and let everything lose. Steph and I were getting a lot attention from everyone. Even the girls. Some were jealous because we could dance like this. Other's been calling us sluts and whores.

'_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me__  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety _

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead dead dead dead in this place'  


I pulled some guy towards me and Steph and I started dancing with him. The guy didn't know what hit him, but he started to dance like we wanted to. He wasn't a good dancer, but at least he tried. When the song ended, people we're giving us applause and they whistled to us.

A different song started playing and more girls started dancing along: "That was so much fun. We need to do that again." We were totally out off our breath and needed something to drink. Johnny was standing at the bar: "Well, ladies. What a very nice show you just gave us." Robert joined him: "Yeah Alex, see that you're entertaining."

"Whatever; we said and went back to the other's. We stayed with them for the rest off the time. By twelve a lot off people were going home already. Only the senior's, juniors and some off my year staid. A lot off people were drunk and couldn't even stand on their feet anymore. I saw Caro flirting with some guy: That's Brooklyn." Noin told me: "He's the worsted one off the whole gang. They say that he once raped a girl."

"Well, it's her life. She can do what ever she wants to; I said and look at my cell-phone. A friend from an other country, called Sarah, had called me: "Hey, I'll be right back." I got up and walked away from the party to call my friend back: "Hey my lesbian friend what's up?"

We used to pretend that we were a lesbian couple. Of course our whole class knew that it was fake, but the rest didn't, giving very funny results sometimes: "Hey, is this that fucking hot animal I used to have sex with?"

I laughed about that. Student's actually believed we had sex in school: "Yep, your speaking to her. What have you bin up too?" We started catching up and I called with her for almost an hour: "Listen I got to hang up, because my money's almost up; Sarah told me and we said goodbye.

I was sitting down on the rocks, which were lying in the water. Next to them was an old house, that looked like It was about to fall apart any moment. I could still hear the party from where I was sitting. The head cheerleader, Mandy, was standing on the stages, singing as false as a crow and as drunk as hell. I shook my head, what idiot's. I wonder where they're going to spend the night? Probably in the bed off some player.

"What the hell are you doing here Haarler?; the voice off Hiwatari brought me out my thoughts. I turned around and saw he was standing on the beach, alone: "Getting some fresh air." I looked at my watch, one o'clock already. Hiwatari was suddenly standing next to me: "That was a very nice act you gave us earlier." I looked at him: "What? You want to see it again?"

"That does sound very tempting; he answered: "You're probably not like all those other idiots. You're more rebelling. I like that." I looked at him, like he was nuts: "Yeah, well like I said before. The feeling isn't the same."

He sat down next to me and was looking at the moon that had come up: "And why are you sitting here?"

"Cause I love to bug you."

"Really funny; I told him and ignored him. Why the fuck is he here? It's pissing me off. Can't he just leave? Go back to his play-toy and Ivanov. Hiwatari noticed it was bugging me that he staid with me: "So, what can we expect from you on Monday. You know as pranks."

"You want me to pull off pranks on you?; I asked him and raised one off my eyebrows. He smirked at me. That's it, I'm out off here. I mean, I just had normal conversation with this stupid jerk: "Where you going?" He was surprised I was leaving: "Away from you Hiwatari. I don't like to be around you."

"No, I don't believe that. Why else would you pull off all those pranks?; he asked me and followed me. God, he's bugging me. He's really starting to pist me off: "can you just leave me alone." Before I knew what he was doing, he had pinned me against the old house: "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Playing with you; the teenager standing before me answered. He had graphed my wrists and was hurting them. I couldn't lift my knee, to kick him in his jaw's, because he stopped me every time, when I tried to do that: "That doesn't work on me, miss bitch."

"Let go off me you fucking asshole; I demanded, but he just laughed at me: "You're not in the position to demand anything bitch." What the fuck does he think he's doing: "But here's the deal bitch, if you ever mess with me again, this won't be the anything compared to what will happen to you."

He pushed me harder against the house and then let go off me. He walked away from me, back to the party. Oh you fucking asshole, now you really pist me off. I'll never give up a fight. Especially not to you. I'll show you what I can do.

* * *

Man, he's really pissing her off, isn't he. Oh well. Pleas sent reviews. 


	6. A killer is in me and a killer is in you

_**Title: Hello world, this is me **_

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A killer in me and **__**a killer in you**_

"He really said that?; Noin asked me. I had told her about what Hiwatari told me that night on the party. A week had past and I still hadn't found a way to get him back, full price. He was going to pay, needed to pay. And he will pay: "You need to help me find a way to get him back. It's driving me insane. Everything I come up with doesn't sound good enough."

"Maybe you should stop with pissing him off; Noin told me. I looked at her likes he was nuts: "It's just that Hiwatari knows how to make you stop and when he does something like that, there's no more turning back." She's on his side? How dare she, I thought I was her friend: "Alex, a girl once tried to kill herself because she got so paranoid."

That only made me more pist off at that jerk: "But I'm not that girl and I'm going to win this war. He won't know what hit him." I laughed evilly and Noin told me to drop the subject. Caro's friends would come over today. Mom and dad agreed that they could come, when they heard who it was. Mariah and Hillary. Their parent's were rich too, but not as rich as us. Then the other half off the cheerleader's squad would come too.

I'm going to die.

I had told them that one off my friends would come too. They didn't like it, but they didn't really have a choice, because Noin had arrived at that moment. They weren't really nice to her, but I told to ignore them: "That's how they are to all the time." She said that she didn't mind. We had bin discussing the whole Hiwatari situation thing the whole time, while she was looking at all the pictures that hang against my walls.

I love to take pictures and I have my own camera. Like professionals use. It's really cool. Every picture that I take, I hang against my walls and that's how I decorate my room. A few posters were hanging between them too.

We heard my sister and her friends giggle the whole time and it started driving us nut': "Let's go to the park." Mom didn't stop us when we left. Even if it was raining. God, this day was so boring. But something mad my day a lot better. Hiwatari's car was standing before one off the shops. I looked for a pinecone and stoke it in the exhaust pipe of the car: "Common, let's hide."

Noin didn't think it was a good idea, but I didn't really care what she thought right now. Everything was a good idea when it came to pranking Hiwatari. When he finally got out the shop and started his car, the thing didn't start and eventually he blew up the exhaust pipe of his car. Noin and I started laughing really hard at this. His face expression was hilarious. He looked around to see who did it and noticed me and Noin in the park.

He got so pist that he kicked his car and a large knock came in his car. Noin and I were dying off the laughing. People started looking at him and saying he was nuts. One even called the cops. When he heard that, my friend and I started running away as fast as we could. We stopped at the other entrance off the park, to catch our breath: "Did you see his face! It was so fucking funny!"

We had told our friends about what we had done and everyone found it funny. But that changed when several joke were pulled on me. Everyone knew it was Hiwatari getting revenge on me for molding his car.

He had put gum in my hair, forcing me to cut it. When the girls and I were showering after gym, he had stolen my clothes. Everything, so I had a huge problem. He had rebuilt the principal's office and the woman was so pist at me for that. Hiwatari had even stole a few document's from her and told her that I had them. He had stuck them in my back bag, when I wasn't paying any attention.

The worsted one was when he had hung my clothes out one off the class rooms. Even my bra and my underwear. It was so humiliating.

I didn't get any time to come up with something new, cause them he would have something for me already. I almost got expelled cause off Hiwatari: "Is your plan to get me expelled or something?" During one off my free period's I had busted him and his newest girlfriend, making out behind the school.

"Do you always have to come on the wrong moment's Haarler? Or do you just time it when I'm busy; he got back at me: "Very clever. Came up with that on your own?" He smirked. His play-toy was getting irritated for not getting any off Hiwatari's attention: "I warned you on that beach party. And trust me, I'm still very nice with only these pranks."

"You know, I really wonder what the worsted thing you would do is. Cause you talk big and everyone is warning me for you. But you don't look that tough at all; I told him. He let his play-toy go and turned towards me: "Would you really want to found that out?" He was standing only a few inches a way from me. I had to look up, to see his face. His play-toy couldn't take it anymore and left.

Hiwatari didn't even care for her and that mad the girl even angrier: "I'm not the only one who talks big around here. What's the matter Haarler, can't keep up anymore?" I looked unimpressed at him: "You wish." I hated that he was standing so close to me and he knew that, because he tried to close that distance: "What's the matter girl. Don't like to get a guy's full attention?"

I took a step back warts: "From you? No, thought you would know that." His smirk just got bigger whit every word I said: "You might know how to handle a lot off situation's Haarler, but you don't know how to handle 'this' kind off situation. I think I just found a weakness off you. This is going to be very funny."

"Kai, let's go; Ivanov yelled at his friend. Oh god, saved by that loser. Hiwatari had this very evil smirk on his face, but he did let it go: "See you next time Haarler." Don't I just hate that guy or what? Keep it cool Haarler. You're a prank-queen. Like I said before, I won't lose to that jerk. I won't feel intimidated by him ever again.

"What's with you?; Steph asked me when I had finally arrived at our English class. Miss Trinapoly was already angry at me for being late, so I had to stay cool in her class. Something I suck at with this woman. Noin kicked me every time when I needed to shut up. And that was a lot off times: "You really have to do something about your attitude, if you want to stay on this school Alex."

"Sway told me just the same thing at the beginning off this school year; I told Jason. We had drama now, with Caro. That class always turn's out funny. With her pist and me happy. Mister Paco had told us to write a poem. I had worked the whole night on it. But it's not that bad, if you ask me: "Miss Carolina, why didn't you make your task?"

"I had cheerleading practice last night; she explained and looked at her friends. Yeah right. There wasn't any practice last night: "Sorry miss Carolina, but that excuse doesn't work with me. You have a whole week the time. You'll lose points for this. Don't let it happen again."

The cheerleader's and I were stunned. Did that just really happen? Caro's mouth had fallen wide open, just like Mariah's and Hillary. All three off them got a note and lost points. Caro so hates this man: "Who's going first to read his poem?"

I stoke my hand up and looked at Caro. She was so angry at me. Me and my super confident smile started:

'_The forces of the wind  
The power of the rain  
The trouble in my mind  
I have nothing left to gain _

The danger in the fire  
The strength in the earth  
The caution in my mind  
I am nothing but a serf

Those who I loved  
Those who were my friends  
I can never come to terms  
My grief, it never ends

But now I have a family  
Who are gentle, loving, caring  
I am feeling some hope at last  
My grief is fading fast

I am who I am, no more  
I was lucky I escaped  
I ran away, out the door  
Into the wind, into the rain  
And for a hundred years,  
Forgot my pain'

"Very nice; mister Paco said and the next one started reading his poem. After class, Caro came to me and started bitch talking me off: "You knew he didn't take the whole cheerleading practice shit, did you?" I was smiling like an idiot: "Nope and by the way, he knew it wasn't practice. He checks's it all the time. Guess your going to have to make your homework next time. I wonder what mom and dad will say, when they hear about this."

"You fucking bitch, you better keep your moth shut; she threatened me. How dare she threaten me, that snobby little bitch: "Or what? What are you going to do Caro? You going to kick my ass? Oh wait, you could brake a nail then, so I guess the answer is no. Or are you going to tell mommy and daddy, like you always do. You're such a crybaby that wants to fit in so badly, that you don't even act like yourself."

She didn't say anything to that: "What's the matter Caro lost your tongue already?" Her look darkened, but she still didn't say anything back at me: "That's what I thought. You're such a loser. I can't believe there was once a time that I looked up to you."

With that I walked away from her, to my friends. They were already at our lunch table. I had told them about my little talk with Caro: "I don't get why she till tries? She always loses and she makes a bigger fool out herself." Kevin came walking very fast to us, followed by Ivanov and Ray: "Hey shorty, why are you in such a hurry?" They were laughing about their own joke. Ray graphed Kevin by his shoulder: "Yeah, we just want to talk."

"God, what jerks; I said. Kat had stood up and thrown her food towards Ivanov, hitting him in his face. I followed her example and hit Ray in his face: "How did you call him?" Ray pushed Kevin to the ground and the two junior's came over to us: "Haarler, do you really want your ass to get kicked. Because keep it up and I won't hold back to you anymore."

"Why are you holding back right now? I hope it's because I'm a girl; I told him. It's such an insulting that guy's don't girls, cause there girls. Totally discrimination: "There aren't any teachers here right now. Hit me with your best shot, Ivanov."

I didn't know what I expected. For him to actually hit me or to just leave it. I wasn't the only one who wondered that. Everyone was looking at the red head: "Sorry, but then I can't make fun off you anymore for the next month. Because you won't even be here." That was really insulting. Before I even knew it I had lifted my fist and hit him in the face: "MISS HARRLER! My office, now!"

If Miss Sway hadn't showed up, I'm sure that Ivanov would have hit me back. And I'm not really sure that I could take him on. But he was pretty pist for me hitting him. His nose started turning bleu. OMG, I think I broke it. I'm so going to get into trouble with him and Sway. Oh dear got help me.

Sway's lecture took two whole hours. She kept telling me how wrong it was to hit an other student and that I needed to control myself and bla, bla, bla. I got detention for an other week. Mom and dad were going to pist again. But then again, when aren't they pist at me?

VDB was waiting for me at the football field: "You get to pick up all the thrash that lies around the field and under the stand. Have fun." He finds it funny to let me do this, doesn't he? Oh whatever. Let's hurry up and then go home.

Oh no wait, Caro's friends are over again. Guess I won't go home for the next hours. I sighed at got to work. Man, my life is becoming so boring, you know. What I need is a good prank. And I know just the perfect person to pull it on.

When I was done with my task, I went to the janitor's office and got a bucket. I filled it with water and went around school to find some Hiwatari. He had got detention for being late, again. It was like the twenties time. Hey, I haven't bin late this year on school yet. That's got to be a record. I found the junior mobbing the floor, on the first floor. He was turned with his back to me and didn't see me coming.

He yelled and cursed when I threw the water over him: "Woops, my hand slipped." I was laughing at him, that I didn't notice him taking the bucket he was using and throwing it all over me. My laughing stopped immediately: Okay, that wasn't funny."

"Look who's talking."

"It was funny when I did it, because it was still originally. But when you did it, you just stole my idea; I told him and pulled my vest out, because it was wet: "Why don't we make a deal. No pranks out school. Deal?" I thought about that, but I remembered the car prank: "Forget it. I like to prank people to much too ever make such a deal."

"And that's why you don't have any friends; he shot back at me.: Excuse me, I believe I Do have friends. One off them was called Noin. At least I care something for my friends. Can't say that you do that." He didn't care that I said something like that: "Don't need to get angry Haarler. Your sister just told us that. She seems like a girl that doesn't lie often. I bet I can just walk over her any time I want too."

I had graphed him by his shirt, surprising him: "If you ever hurt my sister, I'll make sure off it you'll never get the pleaser off fucking an other girl again. Understand?" He was stunned that I actually cared for my sister: "I'm the only own that can hurt my sister. So don't get any ideas. Cause I'll find out anyway. And when I do, you'll wish you were dead."

I let him go and walked to the janitor's office, to get my stuff. VDB found it weird that I was wet, but didn't ask any question's about it: "See you tomorrow kid."

* * *

the poem isn't from me. i found it one time.

anyway's, hope you liked it.


	7. lying is such a cruel thing

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: L****ying is such a cruel thing, but it's so much fun.**_

_Hello girl-in-need is back,_

_So, what's up with everyone? A month has past with school and I didn't get expelled yet. Isn't that just fucking weird? I mean, I haven't pulled off any super cool pranks, or kicked anyone's ass, or vandalized the school building… I'm turning into a goody-goody! HELP! I'm becoming like my sister. So not good._

_What have I bin up to then? Well, let's see. I hit some loser in his face and I think I broke his nose, considering it said 'crack' and it was turning bleu. (Don't I just rock?)And I threatened a guy cause I'm pretty dame sure that he wants to use my sister and only I can do that. (Don't I just love to make friends?) And I went to a beach party, danced my gut's out again. Did not get drunk, but did get into a little fight with Hiwatari again. And as usually he pist me off, but then again everyone pisses me off._

_Oh and I broke his car down. That was really funny. Noin didn't think it was a good idea but thrust me. Pulling pranks on Hiwatari is always a good idea. But then he got revenge with the old gum in the hair prank, stealing clothes, hanging them out the window. He rebuild the principal's office and I got the blame and I got caught with official documents from students, that he had put in my back bag. I have to admit, that was pretty original. Never got pranked before with that kind off prank. Got to remember it for my next school._

_So you probably get that I had a lot off detentions again. One more time and I'm expelled. The good news is that there's a deadline on that staying out off detention problem. Until the next month and then hell's open again. (grins evilly)_

_I finished my storey about 'live off a twin'. It has forty chapter's and I still laugh my ass off about what I can write sometimes.(I'm totally not bragging now)And I finished my song, that too. Now I only need to find the notes and the tune and that will take me like…forever._

_Oh, well that's life. Get over it I always say. _

_Got to go any way._

_Bye._

I have a lot off people who sent me reviews about what I write and as usually my two best friends were online: "You did not get into a fight? What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking animal. You always fight. You kicked that guy practically into a come, because you felt like it! Go kick someone's ass, right now!"

"Yeah chiky, what the hell is wrong with you. Drop-dead-gorgeous is so right; my friends and I have these pretty stupid nicknames for each other. I'm chiky, drop-dead-gorgeous is the girl I called with on that beach part (you know, my so called lesbian girlfriend) and the third girl's nickname is hunny-pie: "What can I say. I only had two times a good excuse. And these guy's look so like wipes. There probably not even a change. bragging, bragging; I wrote back.

I noticed I got an email from 'Dark-phoenix': "You do brag a lot don't you. Why don't you just kick the guy's ass, if you dare too?" Who does he think he is? I'll show him: "Cause, A is don't kick thrash their ass B I don't even touch it. And C I could break a nail."

"Oh shut up chicky. You sound just like that fucked up bitch twin sister off yours; drop-dead-gorgeous entered the conversation. Hunny-pie agreed with her: "Don't tell me your losing that lovely temper problem off yours? That was the only reason we loved you chicky." OMG, why the fuck are they on that dark-phoenix his side: "I left it with you two remember, when I kicked that guy's ass so hard that he still lay's in the hospital. I think I lost it when I hit him the last time."

"So, when can we read your storey?; Dark-phoenix changed the subject. My two other friends agreed. They wanted to know what I was up to: "And you always put good pranks in your stories. I mean, look at the chicken-operation, the burn-the-class-down and the classic blow-away-project. That teacher is still burned on her face, cause off you chicky. Nice work."

"All my pranks are cool; I sent back at them and logged off.

"Hey Alex, we're going shopping after school. You coming with us?; Noin asked me when I got on school the next day. It would just be the girls and me. They had told me about their shopping mall. Apparently it would have the best ice creams on the whole planet: "You have to try some." And I who doesn't like ice cream. (Don't kill me)

"Okay everyone sit down: mister Paco told us, during our last period before lunch. (Music) Kat and I were discussing with new CD's and music stuff we would get: "Miss Alex and Miss Kat, pleas shut up." It still shocks me that Paco is like that. If he uses the word bullshit, it's really normal for everyone. If I say that word, I got detention in my previous school: "I got a rather interesting task for all off you. Considering its music class right now, I want all off you to play me a song next week."

"But sir, not everyone can play an instrument?; Steph told the man immediately. She can't play it, but she can sing it. I heard her once singing and she was really good at it. Noin and Kat had agreed on that with me: "You can always sing a song. And if you're to shy to do that, you can also write a song. But then I want the notes along with the lyrics. And you can work in groups."

The task sounded really cool, but I didn't want anyone to know that I was a songwriter and I was to shy to sing in front off anyone, expect myself and my two best friends. Guess I'll have to play a song. I can play the piano and electric guitar. So this task won't be a problem at all.

We were discussing which song we would take for the music task. Steph would sing something from Rihanna. It's her favorite singer. She has all her music and three posters off her in her room. Kat and Noin were thinking about taking fall out boy. Kat play's guitar too and Noin play's drums. Jason and Kevin can play guitar too. Jason is into gothic music, like Whiten Temptations and Evenacens. Kevin is a huge fan off Good Charlotte.

"So, who's going to pare up with who?; was the big question during lunch. I didn't really want to pare up with anyone, because the music and I go better alone. Ivanov, Hiwatari and Kon (Ray) heard us talking and were laughing at us that we even knew how to play an instrument: "Yeah Haarler, even my music talent is much bigger then yours; Hiwatari said and the group off girls that was following them, started giggling. One off the girls started heavy blushing when Hiwatari looked at her. He had this typical him smirk on his face when he looked back at me. I just rolled my eyes: "Ha, ha, really funny Hiwatari. But we don't need your opinion. Actually we'll never need YOUR opinion, or that off your stupid little loser friends and the giggle group."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous; he got back at me. I pretended to be laughing: "Don't say things that aren't true Hiwatari. You would be lying then and I don't think that your grand daddy would like that." Noin told me once that I should never bring that subject up with him. Or the father off Ivanov, which is Boris Balkov. Tala's adopted by the man. He and Hiwatari had the worsted childhood anyone could possible image.

Hiwatari's smirk was gone and he looked like he was about to hit me. Still, I didn't back down. There were teachers around, so he would get caught and get detention and I would be happy again.

He held himself in. He was lining on his hand, on the table we were sitting at, making that he was way to close to me: "Like you know anything my grandfather is like Haarler. You should keep your nose out off anyone else their family issues." He left after saying that. Whatever loser. You really don't scare me. He and his stupid friends went over to the cheerleader's table and started flirting with them. The look in his eyes was very bad when he looked at me. He was talking with Caro.

"Oh god, I thought that school would never end!; Steph said happy while we were on our way to the mall: "This is going to be so much fun. And not Ivanov or Hiwatari is going to ruin our evening." The girl was getting hyper. She is so addicted to shopping clothes. It's a good thing she has a lot off money. (Noin told me that too once.)

We spend hours in the clothe department. Kat and Steph kept bring new clothes that we just to try on. Kat even threatened me that if I didn't wear a shirt she had picked out for me, that she would tell Hiwatari that I loved him. And that is bad. (Not that I love him or anything. It would just be so embarrassing for me)

"Was this what you meant with hell shopping; I asked Noin when we came out the dressing rooms. She knotted and we both signed, seeing that Steph had four new shirts with her and one skirt for Noin. I mad it really clear that I did not wear skirts. And after trying me to wear it, they gave up: "You're helpless."

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving; Noin and I complained when we had finally got Kat and Steph out the clothe department. Steph had bayed five new shirts, two new skirts and a new pair off jeans. Kat had three new shirts and the same skirt as Steph. But it did look better with Steph. But she is the glamour girl off our group of course.

"OMG; Noin said when we had sat down in a café, where a lot off student's off school went. During classes, you could find the ones that skipped class here. The barman never links you out. He's really cool. Because he even warns you when there are officers around. You don't get caught, he doesn't get caught. And everyone's happy: "What's the matter Noin?"

She was looking at a table in the back off the café. A certain red head was sitting there with a cat look-a-like in front off him. The smile that had bin on my face disappeared like snow in front off the sun: "If we ignored them, they might ignore us. So Alex, shut up." Steph really didn't want our day to be ruined by those loser's. That's going to be really hard, if you ask me. Maybe even impossible. After a few minutes Hiwatari joined the two.

That made my day so much worse.

"Common Alex, let's get some drinks; Noin told me. Jason and Kevin had went to the game arcade and we saw them walking around. So they joined us in the café. We had gotten up and were waiting at the bar for our drinks: "Two cokes, two beers and two Vodka's." I needed some alcohol right now.

"I'll take these back already; Noin said, making me pay. Not that I really care, it's my parent's money anyway. Besides I'm the riches off the whole gang: "Haarler, what are you doing here? Weren't you like against alcohol." I know it, I just fucking know it. He just had to come over here, didn't he: "Everyone needs alcohol when they see your face Hiwatari?"

He was blocking my way back to the others and was pushing me against the bar. He can't do me anything here. There are too much people around, including my friends: "Move Hiwatari, you're in my way."

"I'm just wandering what you're doing here? You and alcohol don't seem to go together; he told me: "I told you Hiwatari, I'll never care for your opinion. So just move, or I'll screw your plans over for this weekend." That mad him laugh: "What are you going to do Haarler. Going to kick my ass. You underestimate me. And that's pretty stupid." I pushed him away from me and looked unimpressed at the teenager: "I'm not the only one then." I walked around him, he didn't stop me anymore: "But do remember, hurt her and your dead. And I can get away with murder. You're not the only one here who has money."

"Well see about that. But if you care so much, I'm not really interested in you sister. She's just like everyone else. I'm getting bored off that anyway." This time it was my turn to laugh: "What's the matter Hiwatari, are you growing up? Thought that would never happen."

"You might be surprised about that; he shot back at me: "Don't forget to be fun then. I mean pranks are still a way of life. Would hate it if you wouldn't pull them off anymore." After that I went back to the others. We started discussing the whole music situation again: "Jason and Kevin together and then the three off us, considering Miss Loner wants to work alone." Kat didn't like it that I wanted to work alone, but hey. Then I can practice when ever I want to and how I want to.

"Mom, I'm home; I yelled at the stairs when I got home from hanging out with the others. Caro was playing on the piano. She isn't really good at it, but that's because she was sent out the music class, when we were learning about that. That happened in like three school's back. She was trying to play the song 'But I do love you' from Lean Rimes. I can play it out my head already.

I looked threw my music collection to find a good song to play. Hunny-pie and Drop-dead-gorgeous told me to also sing: "No way, you know I hate it when people hear me sing. I'm not doing that, so forget that already."

"Why don't you take Avril Lavigne, hot? It's a good song and a lot off people haven't heard it yet; Hunny-pie suggested to me: "And you do love her music." She's got a point there. From out my poster collection, she's the only woman that can hang in my room. (I love her style)

"Fine then; I agreed. Before we all logged out again, those two idiot's told me to also sing. They'll never stop trying, I guess. I went to my own music collection (only like 250 CD's, not much) and got her song. My guitar was standing next to the tower's off CD's. Its blood red, with a black dragon painted on it.

'_You make me so hot__  
Make me wanna drop  
you're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby'  
_

(With Caro)

"What are you doing here Kai?; I asked the really good looking teenager. OMG, he's standing at my door. From all people I hadn't expected him to be standing at MY door. So cool. Stacy will never believe this when I tell her later. (My best friend from school) Keep your head cool Caro, this is your change. Don't screw this up. You'll be the most popular girl from school.

He had this so cute twinkle in his amazing eyes. I really don't get why Alex can't stand him. I mean, he's so hot and cute and strong and just totally perfect. She just doesn't have any taste. Sometimes I'm really embarrass she's my sister.

"Your sister lost this in the mall; the ground under my feet disappeared in a second. Here I am standing, thinking that I would finally have my first boyfriend and get the change off dating the most perfect guy on earth and then he say's that. I mean, what can he even care that my sister lost one off her million CD's. She probably never even noticed.

OMG, this is like SO embarrassing.

He gave me the CD. Can my day get any worse then this? Apparently it can, because without even saying goodbye he just left. OMG, he's so hot when he's acting so tough. My heart was going wild behind my chest and I couldn't breath.

OMG, I just need him to be my boyfriend. He's really perfect! AH! This is like the best day out my life!

I gave my sister her stupid CD, she was playing a song on her guitar. Like always she was pist that I had just walked in her room: "Can't you knock, like every normal person does? And how did you get my CD?"

I laid it on her desk: "You lost it in the mall and Kai found it. He was just here. So you should be thank full to him." I closed the door behind me. Was Alex actually stoned about the fact that Kai brought her CD back?

See little sister, he isn't that bad.

* * *

okay, get the huge diffrence between the two twin sister's? 

anyway, hope you like it

please sent review's


	8. your so fucking weird

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: **__**You're fucking weird**_

"No, you're wrong. It's 2075. Listen I'm the smart one, you're the idiot here, so just listen to me; Hiwatari told me again. We were discussing the whole math situation problem and I wouldn't believe him that he was right. Oh wait, you people probably don't get why I'm sitting here in the librarian with Hiwatari discussing math problems, do you? Well then, I'll show you how that all happened.

_Two weeks ago)_

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you?; I asked Kat when I got to school. She was so pist off cause off something. She started yelling for no reasons and she had hit a freshman, because he was staring at her. She was even worse then me sometimes, and that is really, and I mean really bad.

"I just so fucking mad, okay! I can't take it anymore; she said, trying to pulling her hair out. I tried to calm her down: "My parent's are driving me nuts. I hate them!" Steph and Noin came to us and started calming the girl down. Her parent's were pist that her grades weren't good anymore and that she goes to to many parties: "Just ignore them. In a few years your ride off them. That's what I always think anyway."

I had to leave them, because I was told to go to Sway's office. Guess I'm going to get expelled. What did that fucking loser do anyway: "Speak off the devil?" He and Ivanov were standing behind 'the wall'. All the smoker's, drug takers and shit like that go there to do their thing. In the case off these two loser's. They were smoking.

Hiwatari had his typical smirk on his face, but that disappeared when I looked very disapproval at his cigarette. I really hate smokers. But what can you expect form thrash like himself? Nothing good if you ask me.

Today we had the easement thing for mister Paco. About bringing a song in front the class. It's going to be so easy. With my guitar on my back I went to my locker on the third floor. All my friends theirs were on the forth floor. Sucks, but that's life. My next class was math. I'm so flunking that class. I haven't past any test I had the whole year. Dad is so pist at me for that. No wait he's SUPER PIST at me for that. That term would be corrector. Mom and dad were always the best off their classes and math was dad's best class. If he didn't get 90 on his report card, then something would be wrong.

I can't even dream off getting that kind off result.

Big problem.

They had suggested me to go look for a tuther for math, but no one really wanted to help me out. I really don't understand why? I never did anything wrong to them, did I? Oh well, Can't wait for music. Caro is so going down then. Paco told us we would go to the theater room, there would me more room. But we wouldn't be the only class there. It's always fun with people. Steph told me that once.

"What are you doing girl?; a teenager asked me suddenly. I could sell the disgusting smoke already. I pushed him away from me, giving him the most disapproval look I could make. He didn't get what I was meaning at: "I hate smoker's dude. So now, I got one more reason to hate you. Isn't life just great?" I got my math book and notice someone had spilled some kind off greasy shit in my locker: "Really funny loser."

Hiwatari look in my locker and started laughing about the prank: "Sorry girl, but that isn't my work. But it is really original." I got all my stuff out the locker: "Make yourself useful, will you." Before he could even react, he was holding my books for me, while I put everything in my back bag: "Remind me again, why I am helping you?" I look like he was stupid: "Because I'm your boss and I told you too."

"That sounds very tempting you know; I hit the teenager with one off my books, while getting back up: "Shut up loser. You don't even stand a chance." Apparently I had dared him with that, because his evil smirk was back: "We'll see that. Don't say things you don't mean, pretty girl."

After that he left. Did he just call me pretty girl? Did that fucking jerk just call ME pretty girl? It has started, hell is freezing over. And it's going to be ugly. The bell went, AH, FUCK IT! I'm late for math again! Mister Cookie is going to have his usual comets for me.

"Miss Haarler, you really need to do something about your grades if you want to pass my class and learn to be on time. Can't you read the clock? Because you are really giving me that impression sometimes; mister Cookie told me. What did I tell you? And that's how it goes ever class. Actually he's being nice right now.

"How do you do that?; Noin asked me after class. I had showed her my test's results and I had got an F, again: "Years off practice. And it's still hard." They didn't find that funny. If I didn't pass that fucking class, I would have to do my year over. So un-fare! It's totally bullshit.

"So, everyone ready for our music task?; I asked my friends. They sounded confident. Jason and Kevin had taken the song 'the river' from Good Charlotte. The girls had gone for the song 'Shut up and Drive' from Rihanna: "What's your song anyway Alex. You haven't told us that." Yeah, well it's going to be a surprise. I was thinking singing, but then I had this stupid dream. So no singing.

"Hey me and Alex are going to the theater room, to practice a little bit more. See you guy's latter; Noin and I left, during the lunch break. I didn't feel like being around all those people anyway. It's Friday and then during lunch Robert, Johnny, Max and Tyson come sit with us all the time. I really hate being around so much people.

"So, you going to tell me what your song is?; Noin asked me. I got my guitar and started the song. Noin didn't know the song. But she did find it a cool song; "Why don't you sing too. I heard that you're a rally good singer." I stopped playing immediately: "Who the fuck told you that?" She didn't expect me to react like that: "Chill out sister. What's the problem anyway." She got one off the micro's: "So me what you got. Or are you a chicken?"

That is really not fare. I can't sing in front anyone except myself. Noin started acting like a chicken. Fine, I'll show you. What the fuck am I doing? I started singing along with the lyrics and jumping on the rhythm off the music.

'_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby'  
_

"Remind me why you don't sing in front off other's?; Noin asked me when the song was finished. Did I sound that bad? Ah, crape: "Cause, you can really sing. Trust me on it. Steph isn't even ass good as you girl. You should use your voice much more."

During the whole lunch break we were rehearsing our songs. And singing other songs. Noin just wanted me to sing the whole time, what was driving me nut's by the way. We waited for everyone in the theater room. Mister Paco was happy to see us waiting for them already. When we sat down one other class came in. Ray Kon was in it and his girlfriend Mariah. She such an idiot. Noin was right when she said that she was embarrassed for her own sex.

"Okay everyone, who wants to go first?; Paco asked us. No one really wanted to go first. Paco said a number. The person who's birthday was on that day, had to go first. "Oh, crape: "Jason cursed when he heard the number: "Why do I have to work with you?" The class laughed at Kevin's joke and they got their stuff.

They were pretty good, considering they only had a week the time to prepare everything. Next was a girl with long black hair. She was going to sing the song 'Crazy' from Simple Plan. She looked very shy for someone her age, but she was good. Caro desisted that she would go next. She sat down behind the piano and started:

'I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you...

I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love you...

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head upon my  
shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do...'

"Very well, miss Carolina; Paco told her, but he still gave her a six. She had disserved a higher grade, cause she had worked hard on it and she wasn't that bad. Then it was my turn. Noin kept telling me to also sing, but I refused to do that. I felt the eyes off Mariah and Ray following me while I got my guitar. Calm down Alex. You can do this. Just pretend that only Hunny-pie and Drop-dead-gorgeous were with me and that helped a bit. Noin kept telling me to sing, but I just couldn't. Caro had the same look in her eyes that she always has when I won't sing in front off others.

Despite the fact I didn't sing, I still had the best score from everyone. Noin kept telling me how stupid I was for not singing: "I mean girl, you have the talent. Everyone will say that." It started pissing me off that she didn't drop the subject. It really started to irritate me: "Can you just shut up now. I get the picture you know. Just drop it for crying out loud."

She didn't know what to say. I left her behind with the others and went to the stand at the football field. I just wanted to be alone right now. God, why can't they just get the fact that I'm afraid off singing in frond off others? It's pretty normal you know and I'm not the only one who has it. I know I can sing, I'll admit it, but when I stand on a stage or something, I just freeze and my voice doesn't come out anymore.

When I walk past the chemistry class, I heard someone scream and what happened then I don't really know, but I before I knew it I was falling down the stair's and at one point my foot said crack! I never realized I knew so many curse words. The other's heard the one after the other coming out my mouth. The teacher that was in the class room at the moment came running towards me and asked if I was alright: "What the fuck do you think? My fucking foot is broken!"

The man didn't blame me for my words against him. Guess he understood the situation: "I'm very sorry. One off my student's didn't listen to me and now half the class is practically blown up." I looked at the stairs and saw Ivanov standing there. He told Hiwatari that it was only me that he had blown down the stairs. So he's the one who did this to me? Oh Hiwatari, you're so going down. I'll show you how much this girl can do!

I was brought to the hospital for my foot. My foot was laid in the bandages and I had run on churches for a couple weeks. My parents were so pist off this, but when they heard that it was Hiwatari's fault, they said that is still an accident. I couldn't believe my own ears. How could they say that? He hates me and I hate him! Nothing that we do on each other is an accident for crying out loud! Can this day get any worse?

Hiwatari did get expelled for a week and after that he would get an other detention for an awhile. That's everything? I mean when I pull shit off like that I get kicked off school! No he only gets this. It's SO FUCKING UN-FAIR! My friends heard this the whole time from me. The only thing I was talking about was that loser: "If we didn't know any better, we would say that he's your boyfriend."

"That shit head broke my bloody fucking foot!; I almost yelled at Kat. She told me to calm down. Why the fuck is this getting to me anyway? I should be preparing all my pranks for him. And boy he's going to find out that he really pist me off!

Hunny-pie and Drop-dead-gorgeous found it really funny that I got my foot broken over something so lame. They did have a point there: "Remind me again why I call you two my best friends?" Sometimes I really forget that: "Cause you just love the hot sex girl."

"You three are really weird you know that? Are you actually really lesbians?; Dark-phoenix entered the conversation: "No, it's just an act. By the way chiky, how did the music task go? Did you sing?" Oh crape, did hunny-pie really have to ask that question. Their just going to laugh at me again: "We were discussing the revenges pranks." I tried to change the subject, but sometimes their smarter then they look: "Nope, she didn't do it again. Chiky are you going to keep running away? I mean you're the fucking, bitch, loner, animal, prank queen! Get over it!" Doesn't Drop-dead-gorgeous always know how to cheer me up?

"Yeah chiky, you about that stupid French kid (I really don't have anything against the French) who's ass you kick so hard and who you hung to the basketball pole. That was so fucking hilarious; Hunny-pie remained me. Good times.

"Why were you talking about prank revenges?; I had forgot that Dark-phoenix was still here. I told him about the whole Hiwatari situation: "I'll show him what happens when you piss me off. So I need new prank ideas, because I'm getting tired off the 150 I already have." The teenager didn't believe I had 150 ideas for pranks: "Hey, I have a reputation as a prank-queen, you know. Get why I don't have any friends?"

"I think I do. But what are you going to do if the guy is sorry?; he asked. I hadn't really thought about that: "It doesn't matter. He'll still pay and we're still talking about Hiwatari. It's a hate relationship we have. He won't be sorry. He'll probable just brag about it anyway to that so fucked up Ivanov."

"You sure that he just doesn't do it to get your attention?; what's with this guy? No, it's not like that! I hate him and he hates me and that's the way it just is: "I'm just asking. Don't chicks think like that?" My friends told him that he really didn't get anything about girls: "What can I say, I'm a guy."

When Hiwatari got back to school a week later, he was in for a huge surprise. His locker had bin rigged so that all his things fell on him, soap was all over the stairs so that everyone who went on them, fall down. And a lot off people use the stairs. His car's pipe was sabotaged again and paint fall all over him all the time.

Though this all happened and the whole school laughed at him, he didn't really seemed to care. It looked like he even expected all off this to happen. I didn't get it. Any way's, I was called at the principal's office during lunch. She had found out it had bin me who was the terrorize off the school: "You two just can't stop this can you?"

"No; we both answered: "Well then, I guess that the usual detention won't teach a lesson anymore." We both smirked at that: "Then, mister Hiwatari, your punishment will be to give Miss Haarler additional lesson for math considering she's flunking that class."

_Back, two weeks later)_

And that's how I got stuck with this loser as my tuther. Don't get me wrong, I have protested and so did he, but we couldn't win. We lost to that woman! How embarrassing! Our friends were laughing about this the whole time. It's really not funny. All my lunch breaks I'm stuck with him and I'll be stuck with him until my grades go up, which will be never.

Miss Sway mad sure that we actually studied, which we didn't. I never believed him, I'll never admit he's right. Screw him and everyone else who say that he's right. We were bitching about every little thing. One time he had to tuther me at my place. Caro was so pist that he wasn't paying any attention to her. We only finished one exercise, cause off our bickering.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?; the teenager asked me, cause I wouldn't let him win: "Because I'm talking to you. What did you expect anyway? You fucking brook my foot. I need someone to carry my shit the whole time, because I can't carry it myself." With my churches I can't wear my back-bag, because it's too heavy. Every time with tuther lesson, Hiwatari had to carry my books and paper's: "Fine let's talk about something else, then. Your being a fucked up bitch, why's that?"

"Look in the mirror and find out. It's really not a secret you know; I got back at him: "But now we're talking any way, why are you being a player. Everyone hates your ass." He smirked at that: "No, actually they love my ass, they just hate the rest. Why do you hate smokers?"

"Cause it's stupid. It's bad for your health, you smell like it all the time and people who smoke taste like shit; I answered. He didn't believe me: "How would you even know how they would taste?"

"Cause my best friend dated a loser like that and she told me; I snapped at him. He really knows how to get to be. And he likes to pist me off: "You sure you don't want to find out yourself?" I got up and took my stuff: "No and I'll never kiss thrash like yourself. You might want to remind that."

* * *

finally done! man this just wouldn't want to finsh.

Any way, tell me what you think about it and don't make me start to beg you people!


	9. somehow I can't put you in the past

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

**_PS: Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I had bought the new book off Harry Potter and I just needed to reed it. _**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 9: Somehow I can't put you in the past_**

November has arrived. It's freaking cold in the morning when I have to go to school. Caro goes with the car, but I don't want to be seen with her, so I go on my bike. The school lies like 15 minutes away from our house, so it's not even far. And I usually ride along with Noin and Jason. It's funny that they are so close and not dating. Not wrong with it, but it's just weird.

On school everything is still the same as always. My foot isn't broken anymore. Than god, Steph was driving me nuts. She was the one who carried my stuff the whole time. I had this weird feeling that she wanted to know everything about me. She always asked questions about me and Caro. It was really annoying and was starting to freak me out. It's like Steph was obese with Caro: "Girl, you sound like you love her. Not wrong with being lesbian, but it is wrong when you're talking about MY sister!"

After that she dropped the subject.

The cheerleader's were bigger bitches then ever. Mariah and Hillary started yelling at this freshman just because he had dropped his stuff. The kid looked like he didn't have any self-confidence already, but now he just lost all off them. I busted Caro on feeling bad with the way the cheerleader's treated some people. She really hates people who to that for no reason.

I'm still stuck with Hiwatari as my tutor for math. I really hate that class and I even stopped trying to pass it. That pist Hiwatari even more off then the fact I bring his grandfather in our discussions. He knows I only bring the old man up because he keeps telling me that I have never had a boyfriend in my life. And that's really starting to bug me.

"Shut up girl, the only reason you bring him up is because you don't have anything good to get back at me; he told me one time and after that he left. Didn't talk to him for the rest off the week. Not that I'm complaining, but Sway did notice it and she had called us back in her office: "I'm sorry miss, but this just won't work. And no, I won't even try to make it work, when it comes to this loser."

The more fights I got with Hiwatari, the more he started using my sister against me. He flirted a lot with her and, well I know that she has like the biggest crush on him, she flirted back with him. It did surprise me that they hadn't started dating by now. I mean, how long is he going to keep torturing my sister? He enjoys the fact that I hate it when he does that.

"Miss Haarler, I know you hate my class and never pay attention at all, but could you at least let the other students pay attention: Mister Cookie told me during math. I had bin talking to Kevin. We sat next to each other. Kevin is really good in math so it didn't really matter if he didn't pay attention, because he would get it anyway: "No."

I knew what would follow now, so I had put my books in my bag already. I left the class, even before Cookie was done yelling at me to go to Sways office. Whatever loser, like I even care what you think off me. I busted Hiwatari smoking in the guy's toilets. I smelled the stanch from the hall. That gave me an idea. I barricaded the door off the toilets and pulled the fire alarm off. A seconded later an alarm that sounded like a serine went off. I had ran into one off the classes and waited for everyone to come in the hall. I went along with them and no one noticed me smiling like an idiot.

Perfect.

I ran to my friends. They were worried and asked if I was okay: "Don't worry, I'm fine. By the way, it's probably just some drill. I mean do you se any fire? There's nothing wrong." My smile got bigger, when I saw Hiwatari getting busted with his cigarette. He didn't look to happy for this prank. He had to pay the fire department for all the trouble they had to go threw for getting here and stuff like that.

"Sorry Alex, but correct me if I'm wrong, but this was a prank coming from you, isn't it?; Noin asked me when we walked back into the building. I knotted and we both laughed. At least one off my friends can laugh about it. Our class had ended and we had a break now: "I'm getting my books first, so I'll see you outside."

After a few minutes everyone was outside and I could take it easy then with my foot. I wasn't allowed to carry my own books, but I really didn't want to talk to Steph right now. She just doesn't get these kinds off pranks.

"If I hadn't broken your foot a few day's ago, I would do it right now; Hiwatari's voice said from behind me. He sounded very angry and I love it when he's mad at me. Especially when it's because off a prank: "Oh common Hiwatari. You just have to pay for breaking my foot. I thought you would have expected that." I had this very amused smile on my face: "You really can't be around people can you? You just want they attention from people and that's why you pull these pranks off. Your are really pitiful, you know Haarler."

How the fuck does he knows that? I'm woman enough to admit that I pull off pranks all the time to get attention from people. But what do you expect from someone who can never make her parent's happy. Hiwatari saw in my eyes that I didn't expect him to know this: "And I thought you were different." He had put his hands against the locker behind me, so I couldn't walk away. He's doing it again: "Well, at least I get the attention then. I don't have to be a kiss up to someone else. I heard that's how it goes between you and you granddaddy."

"You know I'm really going to love the day that I get to beat you up like shit. And that day will come. You're different from other girls and that gives me the change to hurt you like hell." While he was saying that, he had lined in closer and our faces were now only a few centimeter's away from each other. I really hate this kind off situations: "Don't worry pretty girl, but I'll make you crawl at my feet."

"Call me that again and Ill make sure that it will be the other way around. And it will be more pain fuller then you could possibly image; I told him. A teacher walked in this hall. He didn't really look up when he walked past us. I wonder if he even knew it was me and Hiwatari standing so close to each other that it would look like we would kiss each other. The bleu teenager standing before me brought his head closer to mine, lining against mine and whispered: "You keep talking tough and that's it. You don't scare me, pretty girl."

That last part he said louder and then he left. I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. His hand had stroke along my face while he said that to me. I could still feel his hand on the places he had touched me. How dare he? That fucked up, stupid loser jerk asshole!!!

My day was like a day in hell, only worse. Every class I had went wrong and I ended up with an other week detention. Even Mister Paco was angry at me and that had never happened before. Caro loved that part. Noin kept asking me if something was wrong, but I ignored her. That fucked up piece off shit called me pretty girl again and he touched my face. I mean, a guy that dates you does something like that, but not him. The guy that you want to see crawling to your feet!

Caro had told mom and dad that I had detention for a week again, but I barely heard the words they were yelling at me. Noin and Kat were going out tonight. Steph was grounded and Jason and Kevin had other things to do: "Sure, I'll come." Something to shake all my troubles right off my body. Kat and Noin were wearing skirts and open tops and make-up: "Girl, if you want to go out with us, you're not going in your normal clothes. And besides no one from school will see you, cause it's a club outside town. Really cool."

The club we went to was much bigger then the club in the mall. The girls were right no one here knew us, so basically no one would see me in my really tight pant, open top and the tones off make-up that those two morons had thrown on me. The worst part was that I was walking around on high heel-boots. So UN-me. So un-cool!

There were a lot off people in this club. There were two different toilets', one on the ground floor and one on the first floor. That's actually just for the people who want to have sex. So, I won't come there. Than there was a room in the back off the club where you had strip bar and stuff like that. You had to be eighteen to go there and they checked your I.D.

"Common, let's dance; we got ride off our stuff and went to the dance floor. I forgot all my troubles while dancing on the song 'please, don't stop the music' from Rihanna. Noin had graphed some guy and started dirty dancing with him. Never expected that from her. She knows how to go wild. Kat was also dancing with a guy, but not dirty or anything. If she had done that, then these two weren't my friends.

_It's gettin late__  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
_

I know that I'm against getting drunk, because I think it's stupid, but what can I say right know. Sometimes a girl has to do something she normally never does. And I mean, I'm still dancing in clothes I never wear. Why can't I get drunk then?

_Do you know what you started__  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face  
_

I graphed some guy by his arm and started dirty dancing with him. My head wasn't thinking straight. The guy had laid his arms around me and danced along with me. He knew what he was doing. I turned around and grinded my body against his. I noticed he had to control himself. Sometimes I'm so good, because I'm so bad! If you get what I mean.

_I wanna take you away__  
lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

I lost the guy after the song, to get another drink. My mind said stop, I think. But my body wanted more. You know how it works. (Or you don't) Kat went upstairs with some guy: "Don't worry. She knows what she's doing. She's not as drunk as us." We got another drink and went back to the dance floor.

Noin pulled some guy towards her. A certain red head, who's big smile disappeared when he saw us: "You really know how to rune my night Haarler." I smile like I was proud off that. He wasn't alone. Half off the cheerleader's were here and all off them were pist drunk. Including my stupid little sister, Carolina. She was dancing with Hiwatari and having the time off her life. They saw us and come over to us.

Ivanov wanted to say something, but two tall and big men came over to Noin and me and asked if we wanted to dance on the stages. They weren't big, but you can dance with three on them: "Sure!" We followed the two men and climbed on them and went wild.

Girlfriend from Avril Lavigne started playing and I took a micro-phone. I forgot about my stages fright and got all the attention.

_'Hey Hey You You__  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
you know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend'

I noticed Caro looking pist at me, because Hiwatari didn't dance with her anymore. Like I could care. I was to drunk for that. A different song started playing and I started dancing again. You know, like all the girls dance in these days, lesbian style.

I heard Ivanov saying something like 'never thought that Haarler was such a slut. You never told us that Caro.' So she's the one who tells them about me. That's how Hiwatari knew I never had a boyfriend before. Doesn't matter, I'll show her who's boss now.

I challenged her to a little dance competition and she knows that I'm much better then her. But she did agree with it. The crowed mad a circle around us and the DJ started playing a song with a good beat. Everyone noticed that I was better then her. But they just loved the battle between us. And I loved the fact that she was going down!

I can't remember how long that we danced, but I just needed something to drink. I lost Noin and went to the bar: "Give me something to drink will you. Doesn't matter what." I sat down on one off the bar stools and laid my head down. Everything was spinning a bit. When I got my drink someone told me I had enough: "Mind your own business." I talked with a double tong. Man, I'm really drunk.

I pushed the guy away from me and ran to the toilets. I mad it just in time and everything came back out. I wasn't the only one with that problem. Hillary was doing the same, next to me: "Man, I feel like shit!" I looked at the brunette. She was standing in front off the mirror, doing her hair. She looked even more like a slut, the she does on school. She was putting more make-up on her face, when Noin came in, followed by Kat: "Look who desisted to stop fucking around."

"Really funny Alex. You done throwing up?; The teenager asked me and she kicked Hillary out the toilet's. When I looked at the door, I saw Hiwatari standing next to the door, looking right at me: "I thought you guy's said that no one from school would see us? Now everyone thinks I'm some kind off a slut."

"So? That's what everyone thinks about us and we don't care; Noin told me and she laid her hair back like it should. Kat sat down on the ground. I looked at my watch and saw it was one o'clock: "One more dance?" The other's agreed. Kat was the one who wasn't drunk, so she would drive us home. The song from Fort Minor, 'remember the name'.

_'cuz ryu is ill__  
who woulda thought hed be the one to set the west in flames  
I heard him wreck it with the crystal method Name of the game  
Came back dropped megadef, took em to church  
i like bleach man  
ryu had the stupidest verse  
this dude is the truth  
now everybodys givin him guest spots  
his stocks through the roof  
i heard hes fuckin with s-dot! _

10 luck  
20 skill  
15 concentrated power of will  
5 pleasure  
50 pain  
and 100 reason to remember the name'

The song ended too soon, but Noin and Kat told me they needed to go home. Noin had to be home at one o'clock. She's going to be in trouble. Kat wanted to get the car, but was stopped by Caro: "I hope you realize that you're to drunk to drive." She was looking at me and was mad, because the three off us were drunk: "What the fuck do you care? Mind your own business bitch." I pushed her away from the car, but she got help from her stupid friends. Jesus, what's the matter with them? What the fuck do they even care: "What the fuck do you even care?" Noin was thinking just the same as me. And Kat probably too. What the hell is up with these people? I know they are weird, but this just tops everything.

"We're going home anyway. Let us ride you home. We have to be at the same place anyway Alex; Caro told me. She had this very concerned look in her eyes. Hiwatari would bring her home and Mariah would drive Noin and Kat home. She lives a street away from them anyway: "And what gives you the idea that I would let thrash like you drive MY car?" Kat was really pist because that they didn't let us just do what we wanted.

A fight had started outside the club and people were screaming and laughing at the three men who were getting all the attention. Kat had jumped in her car quickly, followed by Noin. I wasn't fast enough and they drove away without me. Caro had stopped me by pulling my arm. I ended up in Hiwatari's car, stuck with the loser himself, my fucked up bitch twin sister and Ivanov, the king off all the jerks.

The whole ride Caro and I were bitching each other off. Ivanov and Hiwatari couldn't say anything, because we shut them up: What the fuck is your problem anyway. It's my fucking life and if I want to do stupid things, then I'll do that. I really don't care what you think about that. Or what those fucked up parent's think about that." Caro had turned around in her seat and was looking at me now: "Alex I get the fact that you want to be dead, but don't do it while I'm around."

"If you weren't around, I wouldn't kill myself, cause then I would be stuck with you again. The point would be to get ride off you; I shouted now. Ivanov and Hiwatari said something like 'never again. One I can handle, but two is too many.' Caro and I turned our face towards them: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! We didn't ask you anything!"

The two teenagers' did as they were told and Caro and I started all over again. We past Ivanov's house as first: "Good luck man." Hiwatari rolled his eyes: "I'll need that."

When we got to our place, Caro was so angry. She didn't even say thanks to Hiwatari for bringing her home. She just ran to our house and almost kicked the door down. Dame I'm good!

"You tell me to be nice to your sister, but you don't really do that yourself, do you; the bleu teen told me. I looked at him: "No, I told you not to hurt her and that I'm the only one who can hurt her, so I'm doing what I always do." When it comes to our sister fights, I'm usually the first one to calm down, because I fight all the time. She doesn't, so she doesn't really know how to handle them when it comes to me: "If you know that she can't win, why do you even bother?"

"Because she keeps sticking her nose in my life and in my business; I told him. I was standing at the door. Sharon, my maid, was waiting for me inside: "And by the way Hiwatari, if you're only going to keep playing with her head, then you will lose more then only your balls, dickhead."

* * *

WOW, finished at last.

Let me know what you think off it.

Don't make me begg you guy's/girl's!!!


	10. we have to break down this wall part 1

**_Title:_ Hello world, this is me **

**_Author:_ Xelion**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.**

**Pleas let me know what you think about the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: We have to break down this wall (part 1)**

'Were running through the town  
Our sences have been drowned  
No place we havent been before  
We learnt to live and then  
our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall'

Saturday. I love that day. Noin came over again and we were listening to all my music. Caro was aloud to throw a party in the basement off the house. It's huge and mom and dad had put a few couches, a TV, a stereo-installation, a few spotlights and a bar with a barman in it. I can use it to for stuff like that, but I really hate to invite my friends to my house, with my parent's. Mom and dad are out for the evening. Dinner and a movie.

'Ready set go  
Its time to run  
The sky is changing  
We are one  
Together we can make it  
While the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around'

"I'll get more food and drinks; I told Noin and went downstairs, to the kitchen. Everyone from the party had to stay downstairs, so they couldn't steal or break anything. You never know with teenagers. Caro had come upstairs, to get new music: "Hey Alex, do you have some new dance music from DJ's?" I didn't really feel like fighting with her at the moment, because she had brought Ivanov and Hiwatari in our house and I really didn't want to see one off them: "I'll send it downstairs."

Stacy was standing next to her and was stunned that I just said that: "Is she sick or something?" Caro told her to shut up: "She has her moments too you know." It's really weird when we're nice to each other. On my way back upstairs, I bump into Hiwatari. I just had to bump up into him, didn't I: "Haarler, why aren't you dancing downstairs?" I walked past him: "Don't feel like it."

Hiwatari didn't like it that I just walked past him: "Oh common, your sister isn't that good and everyone wants to see you dance. You don't make yourself look like an idiot when you dance, you know." Did he just give me a compliment: "Thanks for the complement, but sorry darling? I won't show my face down there. I guess you'll just have to watch my sister. But she's probably around you the whole time anyway, so good look."

"Yeah, she's a real pain in the ass. Your right about her sometimes; the teenager told me: "Can't believe I just agreed with you on something, but I rather be stuck with you the whole time." When he said that, he had this typical player's smile on his lips. I turned around and walked back to him. He didn't know what I was doing, but his smile only got bigger: "Are you ever going to give up?"

"Depends. When are you going to give me some fun?; I really wanted to hit him at that point, but they were calling him downstairs. Ivanov was pist at him, because he was wasting his time on me: "You have the whole school at your feet and you still want to be around this one?" Okay, that felt weird. When he says's it like that, he makes it sounded like Mister Loser wants to be around me. I shivered at that thought.

"What took you so long?; Noin was laying on my bed, reading one off my thousand's off magazine's. One time I thought off making one myself, but I got bored off that idea and forget about it: "Hiwatari and Caro." I sat down behind my computer and send the music to the stereo in the basement. A lot off noise came up from down there. They liked the music. I wonder if they know that I'm picking it out for them. Probably not.

"Oh by the way, before I forget, we're going swimming tomorrow. You coming too? Its downtown, nothing big, but we always have fun; Noin invited me. I smiled to her: "Fine, oh and before I forget, I'm in Paris during the vacation. Family things." (It's only a week, don't know how you call it in English) "Sucks, but don't forget me and call."

"If I have too."

"Mom, I'm leaving! I'll see you tonight; I yelled at the door and went to Jason's car. Steph and Noin were already in the car. Steph was looking at one off our windows: "What are you looking at?" She blushed when I asked her that. God, she's weird. The sun wasn't shinning today and it was going to rain. Kevin and Kat would meet us at the swimming pool: "So, are there any slides inside there?" (Indoor swimming pool)

"Five, one for little kids and the rest is for us. Two go outside and one is open the whole ride, but it's the fastest and the shortest: the girls hated it that I wasn't going to be home, so we couldn't do anything together. The guys said 'YES', but stopped when I started chasing them and hurting them ass well: "See you in the pool guys."

Noin was wearing the same bikini as on the beach party. I had picked a new one this time: red and black, also with knee short's. I'm really in love with those things. Steph was wearing a pink bikini with a few flowers on it and Kat went for a black one as well: "Look at the bright side Steph, no everyone will see you." She didn't like it that almost everyone from us was wearing black: "Ha, ha, really funny Alex."

There were four swimming pools: one for little kids that couldn't swim yet, one really deep and two normal. In one off those one there were waves ever fifteen minutes and it was surrounded with rocks and palm threes and flowers. Okay the whole place was filled with all that stuff, but still.

Tyson, Max and Kenny were here too. We ran, well actually I flew against them when I can out one off the slides. And they were just in my way, so I fell on top off them: "And that's why I don't like girls!" Max took his boyfriend's face and kissed him passionately, making the black teenager forgot his 'anger': "Hey, you two promised." Kenny didn't like it when they did that when he was with them: "No making-out moments. You're not on a date! I'm still here too, you know!"

"What, you want a kiss too?; Max asked him. Kenny shivered at that thought and they went too one off the slides: "There weird." The other's turned to me and all said at the same time 'SO ARE YOU!': "I know, but they are REALLY weird and I'm JUST weird." Kat pushed me into the water and when I came back up, she was smiling happy: "You do know that you're not just weird, your FUCKED UP weird. And you really need to get a life girl."

"I'll think about it and pulled her in as well. We stayed at the pool until it closed. They were angry that we stayed so long. We almost got kicked out: "Yeah, well we're never going to swim here again!" The man that had closed the door behind us said something like 'Do we care?' I just gave him a very angry look: "Alex, stop fighting with the janitor, for crying out loud!"

I was happy when the week was over and we would leave to Paris. The teacher's were driving me nuts and I wasn't even pulling off any pranks. It was like Ivanov, Hiwatari and I were on a break. Well that's what everyone said around school. I was just too exited to see my little cousins again. I don't care for my ant's and uncle's and especially not for my grandparent's. I mean, they still think I'm Caro.

I was stuck with in the plain. She sat next to me. Our parent's sat in front off us and we noticed that one off our uncle's was also on the plain. His son, Kevin, was so happy to see us. He's only six years old and he nearly gave his parent's a heart attack, by running towards us, losing his mom and dad. He was going to hear it latter: "Alex! You're coming to!" That's why I love my cousins. They hate Caro, because she's so grown-up. They love to hear about all the pranks I pull off on people. There parent's hate it when I do that.

"Okay girls, listen up. In case we lose each other, Caro knows were you have to be? We have given you extra money for a taxi then. So don't spill it on something stupid; dad told us, looking more to Caro then to me: "But clothes aren't stupid dad!" Mom agreed with my elder twin on that: "You have more then enough clothes already. Alex keeps the money with her, on the way to the hotel." Stunning, but I'm still the best one when it comes to money.

Caro and I were wearing the same jeans and the same shirt, but in different colours. Grandma loves it and that's why I'm stuck in these stupid clothes and the worst part is that now I look even more like Caro, thin I already did. Our hair was together in a high ponytail, but our hair still came to our shoulder's (my hair grows really fast) and I was wearing a bit off make-up: "And Alex, your not wearing that piercing off yours during the vacation and make sure that your grandmother doesn't see that you have a tattoo. You know how much she's against that stuff."

They had hid the piercing for me, so I couldn't wear it. Dame their good at hiding stuff. Moon wasn't coming with us. One off the maids took her home with her while we were gone. They got small vacation as well.

"I get the window seat; I sat down before my sister could even react: "Can't you act a little bit more to your age ?" I shook my head like a hyper little kid: "Chill sister, no one from school will see you. Can't you just act like yourself for just one week? Or will that kill you?" Caro used to be like me. She was even the first one to come up with pranks. In our first year off high school, we always worked together. But then she meat the cheerleader's on our new school and that changed everything. They poisoned her mind and now she thinks that she has to be like them. To fit in, which I think is totally bullshit.

"Yes it will. Some people expect things from me and I don't like to disappoint them you know. It makes me feel bad." I got my ipod and a book: "You should really try it sometimes. You get used to it after a few times and it's not hard at all." After that we didn't say a word to each other anymore. We both listened to music the whole time and read a book. We have the same taste for music, but I'm just more 'obsessed' with it then she is.

Just like our dad predicated we didn't find each other when we landed in Paris. The last time we saw them was when we were getting our luggage: "Well, let's just call a cap and go to the hotel." It's funny that we never panic in this kind off situations. But its' not the first time we have lost our parent's. One time we even ended up in the wrong country. We never got on the same plain. But we had fun in Spain and those people were really glad to be ride off us.

"Where to miss?; the cap-driver asked us. I'm glad that Caro knows where we have to be, because I forgot it when we landed: "Wait! I need this cap to go to a very important meeting." This old man had pushed Caro aside and she fell to the ground: "Hey old man, we were here first." I helped my sister up and we both looked very angry at him, but he just seemed un-impressed: "That doesn't work on me street thrash."

OMG!!!

Did he just call me and my sister street thrash? It was a good thing that Caro held me back, because the old man wouldn't have even mad it to his stupid meeting: "Who the fuck do you think you are, you fucked up old man?" I was getting really angry: "The Russian ambassador maybe." Oh, didn't see that coming. Wait a minute, wasn't…: "Your Kai's grandfather!" Caro had beaten me, she was right. Noin told me once that his granddaddy was that.

"You two must be then Carolina and Alex Haarler aren't you?; he asked us. He knows our names even? Dame, Hiwatari must really hate me then. GOOD: "I have heard a lot off you. You must be the one that brings my grandson in trouble all the time." A thought hit me all off a sudden: "He isn't here right?" Vacation would be screwed then: "No he isn't. I don't need that brag in my way while I'm working."

Caro's moth and mine fell wide open. Man, he's cold hearted. I actually feel sorry for Hiwatari. And I mad fun off that all the time. Dame, I'm really bad: "And I thought he was a loser. Now I see from where he gets it."

"Should that hurt me? I really don't care what you think off me lady; he said and got in the taxi. Caro and I were too stoned to protest and before we even knew it, we had lost our ride to that fucked up, no good looking old man Hiwatari: "What a fucking jerk! He's even worse then Hiwatari. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you." Caro agreed with me: Poor Kai, to live with someone so…, so…God! I can't even find a word to describe that jackass!"

After fifteen minutes we finally had a new taxi and went to the hotel. The only think we were talking about was old man Hiwatari. Mom and dad weren't really happy that we had mad it. Well they were concerned of course, for Caro. I think that if I wouldn't even come at all that they wouldn't even notice. On no wait, they would. I mean the 'savage' wouldn't be here then.

"Carolina! You came. I heard that you lost our parent's on your way here. I hope everything went okay?; Grandma was sitting on a chair, next to all the other old people. She looked like some very nice old lady like she was sitting there, white her scarf around her neck and shoulder's. I knew better: "Oh and you brought your sister along. How nice off you." That last part sounded so fake, that I almost wanted to throw up: "Always a pleasure to see you too grandma." She looked me up and down, like I was some kind off an object: "So, I heard that you're an even bigger savage then you were before. I hope that you won't ruin the vacation, dear."

I can't believe that she said 'dear'. It's so fake and so un-grandma talking to me. Whatever. She wouldn't be her, if she didn't talk to me like that. I ignored her and went to the others. I went to find my cousins. They were in the play hall off the hotel. Thank god, the last hotel I was didn't have it and I was really going mad!

"ALEX!!!"

Kevin came running to me and jumped on my back. He would sit the whole time. He always does that. Ciara, Kristy, Nicole, Tim, Tristan and Nathan were bowling. They are all one year younger then me, expect Nicole, she's only twelve, but act's like Caro. Grown-up: "Look who decided to show her face after all. I thought that you would be blowing up the airport or something." Jason had Nicole sitting on his lap and was the first one to greet me: "Nope, parents' weren't there any more, so what's the point anyway. Oh and grandma wouldn't be there too, so it would be a complete waste off time."

"Thank god, for a minute I thought you were Carolina. Can't you wear your normal clothes and I thought you had a piercing threw your eyebrow?; Ciara was a full time gothic, totally against the wish off her parent's. Her white skin mad her red lenses come out much better and her snow white hair hang lose, something she usually never does: "I had to leave it home and mom was begging me to wear this, because grandma loves it when we twins look a like. Me on the other hand, hate it, because then I look even more like that fucked up, no good looking, twit twin sister off me."

"And what about that tattoo you got. Show it; Tim was standing at the mine bar and got some cokes for us. Every year he looks totally different. Last year he was a snob and this year he's more like a skater, much better. I lifted my shirt and showed them my dragon tattoo: "Wow. Didn't that hurt when they put it here?" Nicole doesn't like needles or piercing: "I barely felt anything off it. Where are all those little shrimps anyway?"

"You mean our other cousins? Well they are still on there way over here; Tristan said and I got up, well I'm going to explore the hotel some more. Who's coming with me?" Everyone came. They had heard that there was a playground and a swimming pool: "Perfect for the shrimps." We call the kids that are younger then Nicole the 'shrimps'.

The hotel had four floors and the hallway's were painted in red, yellow and a bit white. When you walked in the hotel you would see this huge staircase and a painting from some famous painter. Almost everyone from my family has a good paying job and you could say that my family is pretty rich. There was a ballroom for special occasions, a music room, an extra restraint, the play hall for the kids, playground, swimming pool and fitness: "Well, we won't get bored that's for sure."

"I'm hungry; Kevin wined. I looked at my cousins and smiled evilly: "Let's go and find some food." Nicole and Kevin would wait at the play hall for us, while we went to steal some food from the kitchens. They don't like to do that stuff. The other's love to do this stuff: "When we hearted that you might not come, we all started coming up with plans to stay home." Good to know I'm so popular. Ciara and Kristy would get the attention from the kooks, so we could sneak in side and graph some things to eat. I know that we can just order them, but this is much more fun. I mean, we're teenagers for crying out loud!

"Okay go; I said and ran in to the kitchen. It was huge. There were more then ten cookers and fifteen dishwashers, two really big freezers and twenty fridges. I'm surprised that people don't get lost in here. They were preparing dinner for latter. We found the little sandwiches they were going to give us with the soup and took those with us. Tristan found a bottle off wine ass well: "re you nut's, there are parent's everywhere! Put it back!"

When we got back in the play hall, all the other's had arrived. Fifteen little shrimps were running around and making even more noise then…well then something that makes a lot off noise: "Okay everyone calm down! Why don't we play a little game? Who wants to play hide and seek?" I don't get why they love that game so much, but they were calmer and that was what I wanted: "Okay, everyone go and hide, Ciara will count." After getting a lot off protest from the teenager, she started counting to twenty and everyone ran away in different directions. Poor Ciara.

I hide in my room. I'll have to play with all those shrimps after dinner anyway, so now I can relax for a moment. My bags were lying on my bed and my laptop was in it. My only link to the out world. I busted 'Dark-phoenix' online: "So, haven't heard from you for a while now. What have you bin up too?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Well, if you must know, I'm in Paris right now for a whole week. If I won't find the love off my life, then I'm giving up on love."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "No, don't do that. Half the world would die then from happiness."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Oh really funny smart ass. You need to watch what you write, or I'll leave."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "No you won't."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Yeah your right. Then I would be stuck in the game 'hide and seek' again. Don't really feel like playing that. So what are you up too?"

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "What the hell are you doing?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Family and little cousins."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Oh I see. Good luck then. Well, I can't really help you right now, but if you need to complain, don't hesitate to come on-line."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "I'll keep that in mind. But I always complain, so good luck to you too. Being stuck with fifteen little shrimps and six from my own age does drive a girl mad. And I'm not even complaining about my grandmother. What a bitch!"

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Don't get me started on grandparents. She can't be worse then my grandfather. He's even worse then the devil himself."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Okay, I lose. She's not that bad. It just bugs me that she calls me a savage. Oh and that she's such a kiss up with my evil twit twin sister. Man, I look so much like her right now."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Impossible."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "I'm serious. My mom begged me to wear the same clothes as her, because the 'your twins and grandma will love it' excuse. Ciara, one off my cousins wasn't even sure if I was me. Oh and you know what the worse part is about this vacation?"

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Nope, but I'm guessing that you're going to tell me."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Dame, you're smart."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "I know."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Good for you. But as I was writing, I can't wear my piercing. I mean it's like the perfect sign off a rebellion against her parent's."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Your grandmother doesn't want it, right?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Duh, that obvious?"

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Kind off. How long are you staying in Paris?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "A whole week. I'll go mad without my friends and those two morons off 'best friends' are also on vacation and they don't have a laptop, like I do. So you're the only one who can hear all my complaining. Good luck (again). "

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "I'll do my best to keep you from going mad."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Impossible."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Why's that?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Because I have gone mad already."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "And when did that happen?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "I think when my sister turned in to a snobby fucked up twit bitch. Yep, that would be the moment that it happened."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "What do you mean?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "She used to be even worse then me and if you read my diary then you know that that is really bad. I mean we used to pull off pranks on everyone, even on our parent's. But then she meat the worse people that walk on this planet."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Who?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Cheerleader's."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "I should have known."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Well, she loves dancing (so do I by the way) she joined them and in no time they poisoned her mind and turned her in to the bitch she is now. She doesn't even stand up for herself and I can beat her in our daily bitch-fights. In our first year, I couldn't even dream off doing that."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "I feel sorry for you."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Oh talking about that. You'll never guess who Caro and I meat when we got our cap to the hotel."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "I'm dying to find out."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Hiwatari's grandfather."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Fuck off. You serious?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Yep, man that's one fucked up old man. He's ten times as worse then Hiwatari himself. I never thought that I would meet some old dude that would bitch talk me off like some little kid."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "He's that bad?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Yes again. I even feel sorry for Hiwatari."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Why?"

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Because he has to live with that old man. If you ever tell anyone, then I'll hunt you down and kill you. And I'm not joking!"

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Fine, I won't say a word."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Oh crape. I have to go. Dinner is served. Talk to you latter."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Good luck then with your family."

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ "Thanks see you."

'_Dark-phoenix' says:_ "Bye."

* * *

Done, yes. Hope you liked it.

I won't be uploading for a while because I have my exams coming up next week.

Wish me good luck!

_bye :) _


	11. she makes it look so easy

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 11: She makes it look easy. _**

"Common Alex, wake up. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs; Caro pulled my covers off me, forcing me to get out my bed, because it was to cold lying there like that. In my red short and black top I went to the closet and pulled out some close. Caro was waiting for me: "What are you looking at?" She had bin staring at me and that bugged me: "Nothing. Did you hear from your friends?"

"Should I then? Don't worry, I'm still in contact with the normal world; I told her and pulled my shirt over my head: "Yeah right, with who then?" She was really pissing me off: "Some dude that's going to keep me from going mad." Caro was going to fall down and laugh: "What happened to your friends from school? What were their names again? Stephanie or something like that."

"You got a problem with her?; I snapped at my twin, but she stunned me because she turned red all off a sudden. Man she's even weirder then me: "Just hurry up will you." After that she left. Okay, she's defiantly weirder then me. Whatever. I got my shoes and left the room. My laptop was lying next to my bed and I went online every day at eight o'clock. Two day's have past since I got here and talking to someone who was normal really kept me from going nuts.

Yesterday we went carting with the kids, while the others went for a walk. We had so much fun. Ciara bump into the walls all the time and Nicole couldn't control the wheel off the cart, making Tim and Tristan laughing at her the whole time. Nathan and I were racing against each other the whole time. Caro had went with the other's, walking. She was SO jealous that we had so much fun carting.

Well, it's her own fault.

Today we were going horse ridding with everyone. The old people would go in a caroche, pulled by a horse and the others could go ridding. I prefer ridding; I'll probably end up reaching with Nathan the whole time again. But Kevin wanted to ride too, but then he had joined me, so guess no racing today.

Shit!

"Alex, let's take this horse!; Kevin was exited and pointed at a white horse, with long white hair. I knotted to him and he ran to the man who was making the horses ready: "Good luck Alex. You're stuck with a little shrimp." The others were rubbing it in that I couldn't race with them: "Hey, Kevin isn't a little shrimp. He's a big shrimp." Kevin was happy that we didn't call him little anymore. Weird kid: "Kevin, if you want you can ride on a pony, but then you have to stay with the cart." His dad suddenly told his son.

Guess he found out that his son would be ridding with me then. Kevin didn't want to stay with his parent's: "I want to ride with the others. I'm a big kid you know!" Dame, he is looking a lot like me isn't he? Not good: "Kevin your only six, they are all double your age. You're not ridding with them and that's it!" Okay that's really unfair!

"He can ride with me; Caro said. She was standing next to the white horse that Kevin had picked out to ride on. Kevin's dad like that Caro would stay with Kevin the whole ride: "But I want to ride with Alex. She's fun and you're just an old hag!" I had to laugh at that. Even the others were laughing at that. No one has ever said that right into Caro's face, except me: "Your rather stay with your parent's the whole day?" She's good: "Fine then." Kevin wasn't happy with this, but got on the pony that his father had picked for his son. It was still very young and it was also white.

"Here you go; a teenager told me and he brought me a black horse. She was beautiful. Her saddle was with and a black blanket laid under it: "What's her name?" The guy looked at me. He wasn't bad looking, long blond hair, wearing a white sleeves shirt, sowing his very muscular arms. He was really good looking. And his eyes were bleu, perfect: "Tornado. You think you can handle her?" He had this playful smile on his lips that really mad me wanting to flirt with him.

I'm maybe have never had a boyfriend, or bin kissed. But I'm such a tees. I'm serious. A guy once told me that and that mad me feel really good: "Why do you ask? Are you going to safe me when something goes wrong?" I was doing everything in my body to make sure I wouldn't blush, because off his stupid good looking smile. He actually reminds me off Ken, from Barbie. (serious)

"Who knows what could happen in these woods?; he said and walked away from me. I looked around me and noticed everyone had already left already. Oh that's really funny, you guy's. I got on Tornado's back and picked one off the roads that went threw the woods. I don't know which one they had picked. Guess I'll be alone today.

YEAH!!!

Tornado wasn't an easy horse. She wanted to run the whole time, but she needed to warm up first: "Easy girl. Five more minutes and you can show me how fast you can go. And that better be fast." The horse was really acting scary. I hope I won't fall off this stupid horse. Without knowing I let her do her thing and before I really knew it, we were running threw the woods, faster then I had ever gone with a horse. It had rain the day before and big puddles were still lying on the pads.

Tornado ran threw them, making both off us dirty. The mod kept hanging on my face and my clothes were so ruined. The woods ended and we started running over wide wields. I saw a couple off teenagers's walking with their horses and making a lot off noise. It weren't my cousins, but I did recognize one off them. A certain redhead made my vacation suck all off a sudden: "You are the last person I want to see on my vacation Ivanov!" I had scarred him when I had yelled at him, but I didn't hear what he said back, because Tornado didn't stop. I was losing the control over her.

Not good!

The ground was going down and I needed to hold on or I would fall off her: "Oh fuck it! Calm down girl! Easy!" I tried to slow her down, but she didn't listen to me. I took a sharp turn and I nearly flew off her: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I didn't realize I was screaming, but I heard an other horse behind me: "Pull harder moron!" OMG, is that Ivanov's voice? I did what he said, but she still didn't listen to me.

Ivanov mad his horse go faster and pulled really hard at the support and this time Tornado did listen. Okay if I knew I could pull that hard at it, then she would have listened to me too. I can't believe I just got saved by that jackass. Why did he do it anyway? Like he doesn't want me dead. Tornado stopped and was braving really heavy: "Don't let your horse go that fast. You'll lose control again." I really wanted to hit him, but he did save me just. I'll just hit him harder next time: "Why did you help me out?"

"Because you're no fun when you're dead Haarler; the teen said: "Well, don't expect a thank-you right now." I was pretty angry that he off all people had to save me. Why couldn't that cute guy come from earlier? I hate him already: "Don't worry, because it wouldn't mean anything if it comes from you." He insulted me! YES, for a moment I thought he was sick or something.

I got back much latter then the other's. I was pist off, tired and hungry. I bitched talked off the super cute guy and he didn't even do anything wrong. Man, my day was so ruined by Ivanov and that bloody dame horse! It has to die! Both off them.

When we got back to the hotel I went to my room, to cool off. Grandma was so angry with me and so were my parent's and Caro: "Well I can't help it that your friend's pist me off!" She didn't get that, but I didn't explain it to her: "Just forget it!" I went to my room and forget the rest. I graphed my laptop and logged in."

'Dark-phoenix' says: hey, your back. That's early. Something wrong?

'Girl-in-need' says: I hate my vacation, that's all!

'Dark-phoenix' says: What went wrong this time?

'Girl-in-need' says: I was wondering when you were going to ask that question.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Thought so.

'Girl-in-need' says: Well, let me explain what went wrong today.

'Dark-phoenix' says: I'm dying to find out!

'Girl-in-need' says: Shut up and listen!

'Dark-phoenix' says: I'm all ears.

'Girl-in-need' says: Whatever. We went horse ridding today? No problem for me, because I can ride horse. But this horse went wild, while we were running threw the woods. It was SO cool going that fast, but it was not cool when I saw some person I really NEVER want to see on my vacation. Three guesses who.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Euh…Hiwatari's grandfather?

'Girl-in-need' says: NO! Ivanov!

'Dark-phoenix' says: He's in Paris?

'Girl-in-need' says: Yes he is and he's the fucked up jackass that just had to save me from my bloody hell horse. Dame that felt good.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Get why your vacation sucks.

'Girl-in-need' says: Yeah. What will happen next? Run into Hiwatari himself maybe. Yeah that would funny. I'll break ever boon in his body if that happens.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Why?

'Girl-in-need' says: Why? What the fuck is that for a question? Your suppose to keep me from driving mad, but your making it worse at the moment, D.P.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Sorry. Just feel sorry with him if he would run into you tomorrow. But it would still be funny. You have to admit that. But then I have some terrible news for you.

'Girl-in-need' says: What?!

'Dark-phoenix' says: I heard he's going to Paris for two days. Try not to kill him. All the woman would kill themselves then.

'Girl-in-need' says: …

'Dark-phoenix' says: You still there?

'Girl-in-need' says: I'm hanging myself at the moment, so shut up!

'Dark-phoenix' says: What would you do whiteout me?

'Girl-in-need' says: I wouldn't be killing myself right now.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Don't kill yourself. Then I can't talk to you anymore.

'Girl-in-need' says: Kiss-up

'Dark-phoenix' says: Can't help it. I got addicted to you. You're so weird.

'Girl-in-need' says: Okay that sounded nasty.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Yeah that's what I thought too, sorry.

'Girl-in-need' says: Then it's okay. Just don't do it again; you're freaking me out.

'Dark-phoenix' says: I'll try to remember that.

'Girl-in-need' says: You know what funny is?

'Dark-phoenix' says: No.

'Girl-in-need' says: I have no idea who I'm talking too.

'Dark-phoenix' says: You really don't want to know.

'Girl-in-need' says: So you're not going to give me one little clue?

'Dark-phoenix' says: Well, I like…

'Girl-in-need' says: Stop it, I'll kill myself from excitement.

'Dark-phoenix' says: I guess being left alone.

'Girl-in-need' says: You have no idea how insulting that sounds.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Sorry, didn't mean it like that. You're the only one who can bug me when ever you want too. So feel free to bug me.

'Girl-in-need' says: 'Blushes' no, sorry not really. But didn't know you were such a charmer.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Why do people say that all the time?

'Girl-in-need' says: I have no idea. But tell me more about this charmer I'm talking to.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Let's see, he's good looking.

'Girl-in-need' says: And now tell me something true. No lies.

'Dark-phoenix' says: That's going to be hard. I read a lot. If you tell anyone I have to kill you.

'Girl-in-need' says: Deal, but I read a lot too, so don't worry.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Okay then. Here's one that no one knows. I like my biggest enemy.

'Girl-in-need' says: That's bad dude. You can't like that person. That's fucked up bad. You need to change that.

'Dark-phoenix' says: Thought that you would say something like that. But I have to go.

'Girl-in-need' says: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

'Dark-phoenix' says: See you around weirdo.

'Girl-in-need' says: Bye friend from weirdo.

(next day)

My life is a living nightmare. I'm freaking becoming paranoid. Why did that dude have to tell me that Hiwatari is coming to Paris for two days? It's like every second that jerk is going to do something so I'll look like a total idiot, again. I'm still not over getting rescued by Ivanov. Caro and I were shopping today in Paris. Well, she was the one entering every god, dammed, freaking store to try on everything. Me, on the other hand, was watching her do that. The store's that I wanted to go and check out would be done last, when she had everything she needed. So egocentric (not sure if that's the correct word).

I was carrying almost ten bags, while little miss-shop-aholic was running threw the street: "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say I was your girlfriend." Caro turned red when I said that. What the hell is up with her? "What are you talking about? I'm freaking normal you know. I'm not like your freaking friends." I dropped her bags:

"Excuse me? What is wrong with being gay?"

"It's just so on-natural. Who would want to be friends with someone like that. People always laugh at you when they find out. Who would want to be like that; she answered me. I noticed that she didn't look at me when she told me that.

"Your acting stupid. There's nothing wrong with that. People shouldn't act so stupid around stuff like that. And by the way, did you forget your old friend, Kelly. She was a lesbian. She was still your best friend. So don't act like it's a bad thing."

She lifted her shoulder's and walked into an other store. I sat down on one off the bench near a fountain. Stupid friends off her. As if on cue: "I'm guessing that your thinking something like it's our fault that she's thinking like that. But just so you know, it's not our fault." I didn't even bother to see who it was standing next to me.

Two man's shadows were standing next to mine and Ivanov's and Hiwatari's hair styles are the kind you could recognize out a thousand kinds. "Then why do you two pick on Kevin?"

"Because he's just fun to pick at; Hiwatari sat down next to me and Ivanov lined on the back off the bench. "What's so fun about that? He doesn't fight back." I crossed my arms before my chest and looked on my cell-phone for any incoming messages.

"Because we just know that you'll fight back and that's what we want." "Ah, that's so sweet. Give me a garbage can before I start to throw-up." The two jerks laughed about that for some reason: "Original. How long did you need to come up with that?"

"Not as long as it will take you two to find your brain; I got back at Hiwatari's comment. Ivanov pushed himself off the bench suddenly: "I'm getting ice cream. You want some?" Hiwatari knotted, didn't even expected that he was also talking to me: "No, thank you. Don't like ice cream." The red head left.

"Wow, we're here already for more then a minute and you haven't bitched talked us off. That's got to be a record." I lined back on the bench, feeling tired: "Different county, different rules."

"Didn't know there were any rules; Hiwatari told me: "What are the rules here then?" Pff, does he have to bug me right now? I'm not even freaking out that HE'S here. Off all people: "You just ignore the other."

"That's going to be hard, considering we're in the same hotel."

"No we're not. I can smell that cologne off your grand daddy from a mile away. And he isn't in my hotel." Hiwatari started laughing at the whole cologne-joke. He's kind off cute when he does that. Can't believe I just thought that. "Yeah, your right. But he's in a different hotel. I didn't feel like seeing his ugly face the whole time."

"So? I don't feel like seeing your face the whole time, but here I am, sitting with you on a bench, in Paris! How ironical; I answered and looked at the teenager next to me.

He had his eyes closed and his head was resting on the back off the bench. If you forgot all the things he did to me in the past months and the fact that he smokes and is a complete jerk, then he's kind off cute. Second time today, I'm losing my mind. Where's D.P. when I need him?

Our sun was taking away by someone's rather big figure: "Oh God, you again." The old Hiwatari was standing in front off us and was looking kind off pist off: "Aren't you that brat from at the airport?" I lifted my eyebrow and wanted to get up, when Hiwatari got in between. Ivanov came back without any ice cream. What the hell has he bin doing? And what took him so long?

"You two were suppose to be at the hotel so that the driver could come and pick you up. What the hell are you two doing here?"

Caro was walking out the store she had disappeared in. She looked really confused at the scene. Even I wasn't getting it completely. I mean the two man off my nightmares were technically protecting me: "And what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from trash like this?" He looked at his grandson.

"Dude, you were asking me a question first, so let me answer that. I'm suffocating in the stench off your cologne. And as my comment to you calling me thrash…look at yourself. At least I look good, can't say that from you."

The three teenager's, standing in front and next to me, mouths fell right open. The old man didn't look knocked out his shoes, but I did insult him big time: "No wonder everyone likes your grandson better. Hell, I can't believe what I'm going to say right now, but even like your grandson more then the fucked up, butt ugly and shit-face off an old man standing right in front off me."

That knocked him right out his shoes.

The man's face turned red, almost purple, when he said, trying to not lose it: "I'll see you two at the hotel." With that he left. Ivanov's face was shocked: "Dude, you're my hero." "Whatever. Just don't touch the hero. Jesus, I insulted bigger people once then him." I forgot that Caro was standing behind me:

"Excuse me?" The guy's didn't get it.

"Okay, it was you, but that's same."

"Yeah right, in your dreams sugar-face; she answered me.

Sometimes she can be a little bit mean. But not as mean as me. We got her bags and walked to the next shop, not even giving about the fact that the number two jerks off our school were walking with us. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, Hiwatari and Ivanov, in Paris, with me. Hell's freezing over! God, help me.

My day just got weirder and weirder. Hiwatari was right when he told me he was staying in the same hotel. Dame him. Caro and I were in the hut tubs, when they decided to join us. Everyone was sleeping already and Caro and I had snuck out to go relax some more. We weren't in their for five minutes when they showed up. I'm so glad that these aren't hot-tubs were you go naked in. That would be embarrassing.

Those two jerks did look good in their shorts. Ivanov in black and Hiwatari in blue. I had seen their chests before but I had forgotten how good they actually look. OMG, third time today. Paris is so the wrong city for me.

"Move over; Hiwatari commanded me, while sitting down on the side, with his legs in the water. I didn't move. "Can you pleas move?" He looked straight at me when he asked me that. I felt my cheeks turning red a bit. Oh, crape! Bad timing dudes!

"This is so weird and wrong; I said and got wet when Ivanov jumped in. "Thanks a lot for that." Caro told him and pulled her hair up. "Weren't you girls here with your family?"

How does Hiwatari know that? Oh wait, Caro probably told him that: "Their sleeping. So be quite. I don't feel like getting a lecture again." "But it's funny to see you get it from grandma." I pretended to be laughing: "Your so funny, you know that."

We sat in that hut-tub for hours. When we got out my skin felt like it was burning. My shorts were hanging on my legs and it was annoying. I shouldn't have told Hiwatari the whole 'different country, different rules' thing, because he was acting weird.

I busted him on looking at me a few times, witch made me feel really un-comfortable. Witch made him smirk again and feel good about himself. Don't you just hate him!

He was also the one that gave me my towel when we got out. I didn't look at him that time, because I was sure that my face was as red a tomato.

What the hell is wrong with me?!!!

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to finish this, but I had a huge writer's blog!

Hope you liked it and pleas let me know what you think about it!


	12. to young to live a lie

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter: To young to live a lie_**

"Hey Alex, you freaking bitch! I told you to call me; Noin was waiting for me at the big gate in to the building. The vacation is over and school has stated again. NOOOO! I hadn't called Noin from Paris. I kind off forgot, with the whole weirdness happening down there. I mean, shopping, a hot-tub, Ivanov and Hiwatari…so wrong.

"Sorry, but I was so busy. I just didn't think about it; at least I didn't lie to her. Well, not completely. I walked to my locker with her and got my books for English. Miss Trinapoly was the first class I had this year. Boy, I'm going to start my year off good.

"Why do you have laxative with you?; she looked curious at me. I laid the stuff in my locker, along with a box, filled with cup cakes in them: "Just going to have some fun. Oh, no I remember. Three guesses who I was stuck with in Paris."

"That sounds bad. Who?; she was lining to the other locker's, pulling her purple hair back in a ponytail: "Hiwatari and Ivanov." She almost fall down when she heard that one: "Your shitting me."

"That's not even the worst part, girl; she stopped laughing. Her eyes said that she didn't believe me: "What could possible be worse then that?"

"Let me see…being saved by Ivanov, shopping with both off them, relaxing in a hot-tub with both off them and technically being protected by them while I was bitch talking off Hiwatari's granddaddy; I ended with a smile: "That should be everything."

Stephanie, Jason and Kevin had heard me say all those things and didn't believe me: "Shut up girl. Your just making that up." Steph was putting some more make-up on her face: "I would really wanted to have seen that."

"See what?; the usual loser squid was walking past us. The cheerleader's with in their middle Ivanov and Hiwatari and the kid that Steph warned me once for, named Brooklyn. Caro was standing next to him, holding his hand.

She blushed when I looked at her for an explanation. Hiwatari and Ivanov were back to their normal selves, with smirks all over their faces.

"You and Alex in a hot-tub" Steph answered Hiwatari. The two teenager's knew what I was talking about, but the girls around them were laughing so hard, they started to look like trolls.

"Never going to happen. But just for the record Haarler, I know I'm good looking, but now your over doing it; Hiwatari was so embarrassing me right now. Caro was laughing along with her stupid friends.

I smiled to him in the most sarcastic way I could. The bell went and the other's went to their classes: "See you latter Alex." Caro left with her, now pretty obvious boyfriend, towards the history class. Is she really that stupid?

"Hey Hiwatari since when did you give your toy up to him?; I asked the bleu head. I had followed him and Ivanov. The red head's new girl friend pulled her boyfriend with her towards the stands at the football field.

"Since I don't even like her; he answered and stopped. He lined against the stairs and was setting his cell-phone off: "So you just give her to him? You do realise that I'll hold you responsible for it."

That didn't seem to scare him. What do you expect, it's Kai fucking Hiwatari: "Weren't you listing in Paris? That's just what I want."

"Your pure evil; I told him and walked towards my English class, on the third floor. Hiwatari's arm came around my shoulder's, pulling me way to close to him: "And that's why we are perfect for each other. We're both evil."

"Let go off me; I commanded him, but he pushed me in to the wall. These weird feelings started coming in my body and I didn't like it one bit. Hiwatari was almost standing against me. I tried to push him away from me, but that didn't work.

HELP!!!

One off his hands was caressing my cheek: "Try anything and I'll report you as a rapier." His smirk came back on his lips: "No doll, you wouldn't do that." He lined closer and my mind started to do some overworking.

"Don't you just love this country?; he asked me and pulled back. Oh god, that was way to close. I don't want to lose my first kiss to him. He walked away from me, with a smirk from here to China.

HE WILL PAY TODAY.

I skipped a few off my classes and asked VDB if he would help me out with pranking the fucked up jerk: "What did he do? Your even more pist then usual."

I really didn't want to answer that question, but I can't tell Noin or anyone about me almost getting kissed by that…, that…AH! "He was standing to close to me." The old man started to laugh: "Your telling me that he almost kissed you?"

Wow, how does he know that?

"I work in a high school and see him do that every freaking day to some kid; he told me and gave me some glue. I thanked him and used my sister's social status outside the school, to get father's, graffiti, and itching powder.

"Miss Haarler, would you be so kind to step inside my office?; I totally forgot about Miss Sway: "Nope, sorry. I'm late for class already."

"It's lunch break and NOW!; she yelled that last part. Boy, can she be scary or what? I sat down in her office with my bag full with prank material. I tried to calm myself down: Miss Haarler, I heard that you haven't been in any off your classes these past four hours. Care to explain yourself?"

"No."

"A week detention for skipping classes and being rude to me. And may I remained you that your tutor is waiting for you in the librarian." What! I'm still stuck with him? Oh common, fuck off!

The woman seemed to be reading my thoughts: "If you don't go, you will be expelled. Your parents are paying a lot off money to keep you here. The year has just started and …" The rest I didn't hear, because I got tired.

I never listen to her whole lectures.

I was stuck with the woman the whole lunch. Well, look at the bright side. Hiwatari is probably now getting pist at me because I didn't show up. Yeah, the world is making sense again!

"Hey Kevin, want to help m out with pranking Hiwatari?; I asked the shorty. I told him about the plan and we waited for him at the stairs on the second floor. Noin and Jason would tell him that Sway was looking for him in the hall way.

"Yeah, see you later baby; the teenager said as sweet as candy. Ivanov was walking next to him: "They are so stupid. This game never gets old. Who are we going to take next week?"

I looked at Kevin and rolled my eyes. When they were standing under us, Kevin threw the glue on them and I did the father's, making them look like chickens. Two water balloons landed in front off them, letting the itching powder fall all over them.

"HAARLER! You fucking BITCH!; both off them yelled at me and started scratching themselves in the most embarrassing places. Sounds like music in my ears: "Look at the bright side dudes…you got my full attention."

Kevin and I were laughing so hard it started to hurt in my stomach. Noin, Jason, Kat an Steph were standing at the door and took a few pictures as memories: "Oh and Hiwatari, if I were you, witch I never want to be, I would hurry up to the toilet's."

"What did you do?"

"Never heard off laxative?; I asked him and his face turned pale. My smile got bigger when he ran towards the toilet's. Some time's I just love my life: "If you want to play like that, then so can I!"

"What do you mean with that?; Kat asked me. She had dialled her hair red. Looks pretty good with her. I told them to forget it and we walked to art. Mister Kris was waiting for us at the door off the class room.

Hell, her we come.

"Hey Alex, wait up; Noin and was calling me. Normally she would ride with Jason home, but this time she wanted to walk with me. You just know that she wants to ask me something: "What do you want Noin?"

"What? Can't I spend some time with my best friend?; she asked me, but no one would believe her: "Key fine then. I wanted to ask you about Paris and the whole Hiwatari and Ivanov thing that happened there."

"What? Thought you didn't believe me; I told her and got on the buss. We pushed some freshman's away from the back eat and sat down: "Well, I didn't. Until I saw you kissing Hiwatari in the hall."

I told her to shut up when she said that: "Keep your voice down, will you. And I did not kiss him." Her face was full with joy: "So, what happened then? You two were standing really close to each other."

"You know that I never had a boyfriend before right?; I asked my friend, who knotted: "Well, he kind off always uses that against me. If you tell anyone that he almost kissed me, I'll kill you." My face was so red right now.

This is So embarrassing. That fucked up jerk has to die!

"That's what you meant with the whole playing dirty thing with they other's; she asked me and got exited about the whole thing: "Why don't you date him? Gets some experience. It's only for a week and then he'll dump you anyway."

My mouth was wide open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing: "Are you freaking nut's?"

"No, just think about it; she started explaining: "You get some experience and you get to prank him. You date him for like four days, after that you dump him. He has never bin dumped before and has a reputation to up hold. You can ruin him with dumping him before he gets to dump you."

"It sounds really interesting, but NO. Girl you are talking about me and Hiwatari. That does NOT go together; I almost yelled at her. The idea did sound interesting an then he wouldn't be able to use that against me anymore and I get to run his reputation, but losing my first kiss to him? No way!

"Just think about it; she told me and I got off the buss. Caro just got home and Brooklyn was with her. Stupid little girl! Can't believe her.

'Drop-dead-gorgeous' says: What's up with you chiky?

'Girl-in-need' says: My vacation sucked and now Noin told me this totally wrong idea for a prank, but it sounds so good.

'Hunny-pie' says: What's the prank?

'Girl-in-need' says: Dating Hiwatari for four days, dump him, rune his reputation and humiliate him completely.

'Drop-dead-gorgeous' says: And the down side to this is…?

'Girl-in-need' says: That he'll be the first guy I'll ever kiss and I don't want that.

'Drop-dead-gorgeous' says: Your such a scared cat. Just do it! Who cares about the whole first kiss bullshit. You're a mean ass kicking machine. Do that prank, it's only four day's and he'll be dead after it.

'Hunny-pie' says: Yeah, she's right. It's not that long anyway. And it will be called one off the best pranks ever chiky.

'Drop-dead-gorgeous' says: And, you get to date the cutes guy off your school.

'Girl-in-need' says: What?

'Drop-dead-gorgeous' says: I saw his picture. He's dreamy girl. Go get him!

'Hunny-pie' says: You said it yourself that he was good looking in your on-line dairy.

'Girl-in-need' says: I so hope he'll never read that.

'Drop-dead-gorgeous' says: Common girl, do it for us. Pleas!

'Girl-in-need' says: I'll think about it.

(next day)

So did you think about my idea?; Noin asked me during gym. We were playing basketball. I love the game. We had a five minute break and Kat and Steph were talking to each other about clothes and stuff like that.

"I don't know. I really don't want to lose it to him; I tried to go against her. I thought it was a brilliant idea, but I just didn't want to kiss him: "Can't you come up with something else?"

"Are you chicken?; the purple head asked me. She is so bad.

"Haarler is a chicken. Didn't you know that? Oh right, I forgot. Your just as stupid as her; the head cheerleader told Noin laughing. Her cheer-squid started laughing too and said that their captain was so funny.

OMG, freaking kiss up's!

"Ha, ha, ha, you are so funny. I'm almost laughing myself in a coma; I told her sarcastically: "Why don't you get ride off your super big zip. Right there on your nose."

The girl stared to freak out completely. She ran over the field, covering her face with her hands. Her squid ran after her and calling her name: "OMG, what idiot's. There wasn't even a zit! Morons!"

"Alex, can you get more basketballs in the gym?; miss April asked me. She was still the same as in the beginning off the year. So one off my favourite teacher's: "No problem miss."

The guy's were in the gym, playing football. They started whistling at me: "Oh common, it's only Haarler. There's nothing interesting about her." Ivanov got the support off their gym teacher: "Get back to the game."

The bag with the basketballs was hanging to the wall, in the back off the store's room. I tried to pull the bag over the hook were it was hanging on, but I lost my balance and fell down.

"You really need to watch out; Hiwatari's voice told me. He was standing behind me. You expect him to catch me, but no. He just let's me fall! Stupid jerk: "And you're here because?"

"You were taking to long and the man hates me; the teen explained and pulled me up. He pulled the bag lose and gave it to me: "You think you can carry it?" I pretended to be laughing: "No, why don't you carry it for me?"

He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked to the back door off the store: "Dude, that was sarcastic." I thought he said something like 'don't get sarcasm.'

"Haarler, you coming?; I can't believe this. What has gotten in to him? He's acting so weird since Paris. In Paris he was nice, then he almost kisses me and now he's nice again. He's freaking making me go mad!

Stupid jerk.

"What's up with you?; the teenager asked me when I caught up with him. He had this weird look in his eyes, that looked pretty cute. Can't believe I just thought that. His hair was hanging down a bit and he wasn't wearing his shirt.

Wow.

Don't go there Alex. I mean, we're talking about Kai fucking Hiwatari. He isn't cut.

One off his friends walked by us and was looking confused at his friend: "This is so wrong man." Hiwatari just pulled his shoulder's up and laid his arms around me: "Told you I would get her."

"Let go off me; I told Hiwatari, but he just ignored me: "Chill out pretty girl." I tried to get out his arms, but he was stronger then me: "You can't take a complement from someone can you?"

I stopped struggling for a moment: "Not when it comes from you. Now let go." For once he didn't smirk: "Or what? What are you going to do? Pull an other prank on me? It's getting old Haarler. Why don't you come up with something new."

I was getting pist at him for net letting me go: "You know what. I already got something new for you." I pushed with my hands to his chest, but he just pulled me closer: "I doubt that seriously."

Oh God, his face is like an inch away from mine again.

"You were so much more fun in Paris. You didn't complain back then. I bet you even licked it we were with you the whole day; he whispered in my ear.

"You weren't such an ass in Paris, so I didn't mind; I answered him, but before I knew it I was caught by his lips in a passionate kiss. My mind stopped working. I was stoned and shocked at the same time. I let him kiss me.

One off his hands were in my back, making sure I wouldn't get free. The other was in my neck. I can't believe this is happening. What should I do? What should I do? I started panicking because I couldn't come up with anything to get free.

But then the presser was gone: "You talk to much."

And then he left.

I was stunned and stoned and still didn't know what just happened. Wait, I just got kissed by Hiwatari? I got really kissed by him?

OMG, what have I done?!

I walked back to the basketball court. Miss April wasn't happy with me taking so long, but I barely heard her. I walked over to Noin, who know something was wrong.

"I'll do your stupid prank!"

* * *

Key, hope you liked it.

pleas sent review!


	13. woke up on the wrong side off left today

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 13: w****oke up on the wrong side off left today.**_

Saturday. Noin, Steph and Kat are over at my place, getting me ready for tonight. We were going out to the club where Hiwatari and his friends always are. I heard Caro mention the place.

I should thank her.

Noin and I had told Cat and Steph about the prank. They knew we were up to something and it's more fun with them then just me and Noin alone.

And they know more about make-up, girly things and clothes then us, so we needed them. We had been working on my new, kind off Caro, attitude.

So scary!

Noin had convinced me wear a skirt tonight. How? I had no idea how she did it, but I had agreed. And I don't like it. Steph and Kat had gone shopping again and got me some new outfits for this week.

I mean, I'll need to keep him mine for four days. This is going to be a hard, painful and disgusting week, if you ask me of course.

"And remember, be nice, but not to nice. Be playful and a bit mean. But do not act like a complete bitch; Steph told me the rules again. Everyday she told me them, so I would remember them: "I know. Why don't you learn me something new."

"Like what? Your hopeless. We can't teach you anything, because you always bitch us off; Kat answered. Maybe she's right: "I'll promise I'll be nice."

"Yeah right. Not even a five year old would believe that girl; Noin laughed and threw my pillow at my head: "Whatever as long as I don't have to wear high-heels, I can live with it."

But Steph and Kat were thinking different: "Common, try them on and walk around with them. They match the skirt perfectly. And you'll look ten times hotter in them." It were black boots, whit a very small heel.

I'll break my neck tonight.

The girls were laughing at my clumsy being on those shoes. Man, I never thought that this was so hard. When other's do it, it looks simple, but when you have to do it yourself…I'd rather kill myself.

"This is never going to work; Noin laughed and went on my computer. My parents were out. Thank god! What would mom think when she would see me like this…hell, she would start crying because I'm finally looking like a girl.

Caro was out with Brooklyn. To the movies. Three guesses what their going to do there. I wonder if she even realizes what she's getting herself in to? The guy has a reputation and she still goes out with him.

"Key Alex, walk around in those clothes the whole day, so you get more comfortable in them; Kat told me, as I wanted to get ride off the boots. They were pretty, but nothing I would wear.

At least not in public.

"I'm getting something to eat. You girls want something? ; I asked them and went downstairs: "Yeah, chips and drinks and bring a good movie with you!"

"Miss?; Sharon was standing at the end off the stairs, looking totally shocked: "Tell my mom or my sister or my dad about this and I'll kill personally; I told her and went to the kitchen. She followed me and started hearing me out about what I was up to.

"Nothing really, I'm just going to date my biggest enemy and then I'm going to dumb him after four days, so that he can say bye-bye to the title off never being dumb before. And humiliate him in front off the whole school; I explained like it was nothing: "And tonight I have to make him mine."

"Your sister will seriously kill you if you date him; she warned me. I didn't get it: "She still likes him a lot and wants him too. When she hears that your dating him, she'll freak out. And what will your parent's say?"

"They'll be happy because I would be dating a dude with a lot off money and with a high social status; I told her and went back up-stairs.

"I can't do this; I told the girls for the millions time when we arrived in front off the club. My heart was actually betting really fast and I was getting hyper for no particular reason. The girls pulled me inside, ignoring the eyes that were watching us.

Well, maybe just me.

This club is famous at our school and I was standing in it, wearing a red skirt that came a hand above my knee, black, high-heel boots, an open, white top, with a black jacket over it. Boy, do I feel embarrassed or what.

"Just think about the rules, drink a little, not to much and everything will be fine; Steph remained me again off the plan, witch I started hating more and more with every second: "It's only four days and you got us to support you all the way."

I felt eyes all over me and I hated it. Guys checking my ass out and greeting licking their lips. I'm glad that Kat and Steph were with me, because they also were wearing a skirt, even shorter then mine. Only Noin refused to wear it: "Kill me the moment I would say yes!"

"Key, here's the plan for in the club. Noin, you go look around for Hiwatari. Kat, you get us drinks. We'll have some fun on the dance floor; Steph ended and pulled me with her. I saw a lot off people from school that I knew in person.

Why do they have be here tonight? All off them?

Thank God that Kevin and Jason aren't here.

Walking on the high-heels went better then before. My feet were killing me, but at least I wasn't making a fool out myself like at home. Who am I kidding…I am making a fool out myself right now with just being here!

I hate this! Why did I ever agree with Noin's plan? I must have hit my head really hard that day. That basketball bag, that was it. I hate that sport. And then that asshole kissed me. Why the hell did he do that? Probably to say that he kissed every girl in school.

That's why I was going to bring him down! Boy, he's going to pay for that kiss.

The remix from girlfriend (by Lil mama) was playing and Steph and I started dancing. I forgot about the whole plan for a moment and just let lose. I'll have to admit, dancing on these boots does go better then on my sneaker's.

Our bodies turned around and around and people started backing away from us. My hair was hanging lose, because Steph wanted it. It was hanging around my shoulder's following my every move.

Some guy came to us and we both started dancing with him. I looked at Steph, who wanted to play dirty with him. We were dancing next to him and started grinding our bodies to his.

(Noin's view)

"This was a good idea Noin; Kat told me. We were standing at the bar, getting some drinks. Steph and Alex were dancing with some senior: "This prank is so going to be the best one ever made. Let's go look for Hiwatari."

"No need to, he's over there and he and Ivanov have already noticed Alex; Kat told me and was smirking. The two males were looking over at our friends. Ivanov had a girl hanging on his arm, who as dying because she wanted some attention from her boyfriend. But Hiwatari was alone.

Perfect.

Five guy's were standing around Steph and Alex, flirting with them: "I didn't expect Alex to be such a teas." Kat agreed with me: "Shouldn't we tell Alex to go over to them or something?"

"No, let them go to her. I mean we're talking about Hiwatari. It won't take long before who would go over there himself; I told Kat and took an other sip off my drink.

Steph and Alex walked over to us after an half hour off dancing, flirting and teasing. Their cheeks were red and Steph was trying to catch her breath. Alex was smiling like an idiot: "This is so much fun."

"Girl are you on drugs or something?; Kat asked her. She was all happy and full with energy. Totally the opposite from when we got here. We gave them their drinks and Kat and I were practically dying because Hiwatari wouldn't come over.

Tyson, Max and Kenny were also here. They saw us standing at the bar and came over to talk to us: "Girl, we heard that you were wearing a skirt and I just couldn't believe that. I wonder what they had to do to make you wear it."

"Yeah, must be something bad. You know that this won't mean a thing when it comes from me, but you look good right now; Max told Alex and smiled. My best friend liked hearing that: "Even if it doesn't mean a thing when it comes from you, thanks."

"Then why don't we say it. From us it does count; oh God, I thought that they would never show up. Alex was doing all she could to put her girly-girl face on when she heard Hiwatari behind her: "And what was it that you wanted to say then?"

She had turned around to face him and had a smirk on her face. Steph, Kat and I were having a hard time not to laugh and blow the whole thing out in the open: "Common Kat, let's go dance some more."

Bitch, leaving me alone with them.

"Didn't expect that you could look any prettier then you already did, pretty girl; Hiwatari was standing really close to my friend and it was not because there wasn't enough room. A week ago, I would have never expected him to call her a pretty girl, but apparently Alex was used to it already.

Got to ask her about that tomorrow.

"Stop complementing me Hiwatari…just dance with me already; wow, she's good. Ivanov was shocked and so was the teenager, who Alex pulled with her towards the dance floor. I ran up to the DJ and asked if he could play the song 'when you put your hands on me' (from Christina Aguilera).

I watched my friend from the bar. Hiwatari had laid his hands on the girls waist and their bodies were very close to each other. I thought Alex hated that? What did Steph and Kat do to her? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Alex had turned around and was grinding her body against his. She was playing with Hiwatari, teasing him. It surprised me that he allowed her to do that. Steph told me once that he would just ravish you at the spot if you did that with him.

Their dance was getting intenser with the every second that past. Alex had the most fun playing with him and Hiwatari had his arms around the girl now. Their bodies swirled and grinded together in a furious dance. It looked hot! I was almost getting jealous off my friend.

Not because who she was dancing with, but the way they looked when they were dancing was just so…so…I don't know. I want to dance like that too with a guy.

I saw Steph and Kat watch them too and smiling their asses off.

Noin, this was a good idea.

(My view again)

The song ended and I really needed a drink. Man, that was hard. I hated to dance with him like that, but I saw the girls looking at me, I just knew I had to dance like I always do with guy's.

Key, now what? Think girly. I turned around and looked at the teenager who I had been dancing with only a few seconds ago. Don't show him that you hate this. This is completely normal, just act cool: "You going to let go off me any time soon?"

His smirk was back and he pulled me closer to him: "Not really. You got a problem with that?" I lined closer o him and whispered in his ear: "No, but you were fun to play with."

I got free from his arms and walked back to my friends, to give a full report off the dance-scene. We were laughing the whole time and after two hours Steph was pist drunk and Kat was on her way as well.

"We should go home before we're like them; Noin suggested and I agreed: "Unless you want to go play some more whit Hiwatari?" I pushed her when she said that and pulled Steph with me towards the car: "Hunny, we're going to an other party? It's way cooler there."

Outside it was much colder then when we arrived here. The wind was blowing strongly and it looked like it would start raining soon. We had called Jason to come pick us up. He had no problem with that. Gave him an excuse to get away from the family diner he was at: "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Hey Haarler; why does this sound bad? Hiwatari and his friends were standing at their cars and attending to leave as well: "What do you want Hiwatari; I asked with my girly-girl face on.

"You need a ride home?; the teenager asked me. Noin was knotting her head to me, meaning I had to go with him. Me on the other hand, had on intention off getting in the same car as he was in: "Sorry sweetie, but I'm not getting in the same as Ivanov."

"Then your in luck, he's walking home; he shot back at me. My lips were moving , but only Noin heard what I said, which was _'hate him, hate him, hate him!'_ She hit me lightly in my side with her elbow: "Play along."

"In that case; I got back in my role: "Why don't you get your ride over here?"

I really hate Noin and Hiwatari and his car and Ivanov. The red head wasn't going to walk home. Hiwatari would bring him home, but he got kicked out the car. Was obvious when he said _'no, I'm not.'_

I gave Noin one very pist off look when I got in Hiwatari's car. I can not believe I'm doing this. My stomach was exploding with all these feeling that I could only describe as troublesome and annoying.

I felt so un-comfortable in his car, with him like an inch away from me. I so hate Noin, I don't want to be here. Calm down chicky, just put you girly-girl face on and think about the rules. Don't be a bitch, play with him and be nice, but not to nice. I hate the person who came up with those rules.

I mean, be nice, but not to nice. Be more specific! It doesn't make any sense.

I'm so glad that my house was not far from the club. I only hope that Caro, mom and dad won't come home right now. That would be so humiliating. The radio off the car was on, so you didn't have to talk to each other.

I came out my thoughts when the car stopped at my place. Before I stepped out, Hiwatari stopped me, by graphing my hand: "Don't you think I should get a thank you for bringing you home?"

My face wasn't my own anymore. It was like it moved out off his own to him. Inside I was practically screaming to stop, but I just didn't. Dame Steph, Kat and Noin, this is their fault.

The pressure off last time was back, but less. His right hand came in my neck, while deepened the kiss. I didn't want to kiss him, but I didn't stop. This better be worth it, God dame it!

I'll have to admit he's a good kisser. What do you expect, he had like 100 girls before you to practise on. And you, this is just your second kiss ever! I couldn't even believe I liked to kiss him. The girls can not find that out' or I'm dead.

You expect me to enjoy this kiss, but no, I'm discussing things in my head, that isn't even important. Wait, why would I want to enjoy kissing Hiwatari? Oh man, maybe I did drink to much alcohol!

After a few seconds I pulled back and looked at him: "Thanks." I got out his car and walked to my house. Man, I was glad that that was over. I could just hear Steph telling me to shake my ass, as I was walking towards my house.

Just say it Alex, your in the moment: "See you around boyfriend."

* * *

Whiiiii, their dating. This is going to get ugly and Alex is getting herself into a hug mess, if you ask me.

I'm so mean to her, oh well, that's life I always say.

pleas review ;p

And thank you to everyone who took the time to sent me a review on the other chapter's!


	14. I just want to scream and lose myself

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 14: I just want to scream and lose myself_**

(everyone's view, during lunch)

"OMG, did you hear? Kai Hiwatari and Alex Haarler were dancing yesterday in that club down town and after that he gave her a ride home; some girl from the third year gossiped with her best friend.

Jason Henesy and Kevin Hastings heard that and looked stoned at each other: "Did you just hear the same thing I heard?" The two teenager's went to find their friends, but for one time they couldn't see them anywhere.

But everywhere they came, people were saying the same thing. During the night the word got out and now everyone wanted to know what was going on with the two enemies. With every word Kevin and Jason heard, they got more pist off.

"Kai must have done something, that's oblivious; Kevin said and thy looked threw the whole cafeteria: "I mean, Alex isn't that stupid that she would just start dating him. She hates his guts. I just hope he didn't do something to bad."

"Yeah, your probably right; Jason said under his breath: "Where are the girls when you need them, for crying out loud."

They weren't they only once that were not getting it. Even the teacher's had heard about it and some off them were discussing the situation: "I can't believe it. Alex and Kai hate each other so much. Look at all those pranks they pulled off on each other."

Mister Paco didn't like that his favorite student was suddenly dating one off his most hated students: "Maybe she was just drunk or something."

"I don't think so Paco; VDB entered the conversation. He had been fixing the door off the office the teacher's were discussing in. The other weren't following: "Look at the school gate."

"Hey Kevin, look, that's Alex; Jason told his best friend. They turned to the school gate and were shocked. Their friend Alex was walking with none other then Kai Hiwatari himself.

Hand in hand.

(back to my view)

"I swear girl, you and Hiwatari are the most popular people on school; Noin told me and laughed. I just arrived at school and the girls already pulled me with them, dying to find out what happened in the car.

"The cheerleader's are so pist at you and you should have seen the face off your sister, priceless; Kat laughed along. She was sitting on one off the sinks, putting up some more make-up on her face.

"I saw her face this morning when she found out that I was dating Hiwatari. That was even better; I told them and told them why I was late today.

_(flashback, Caro's view)_

_How the hell is that? I walked to the door, only to see the best looking guy I ever saw. OMG, what is he doing here? Girl, calm down, your dating Brooklyn. Yeah only to make him jealous. Just play it cool._

"_Hey Kai, what are you doing here?; I asked as sweet as I could, but realized that it sounded stupid. Don't worry, you can still fix this: "Is your sister home?"_

_Hiwatari comes to my place to times and every time he needs Alex. What's wrong with him? Why always her? Can't he just think off me for once? Don't let him know your jealous: "Why do you need her?"_

_I heard Alex coming out her room and pulling her hair together in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing her typical lose, casual clothes. No, she was wearing really cute shirt and I just had to get the same jacket that was around her waist. Her jeans came to her knees and under that were brown boot's that come to her knees. _

_If it had a high heel, I'm sure I would have fainted._

"_I wanted to offer my girlfriend a ride to school; Kai told me. It took me several seconds to realize what he just said. Did he just called Alex his girlfriend? I was shocked and Alex was surprised to see Kai being here for her._

_She looked like she was in a fight in her mind, but recovered fast from that. She was acting totally weird and so un-Alex. Before I even knew it she was downstairs and on her way out: "What do you have that I don't have?"_

_That was out my mouth before I even realized it. Kai turned to me and answered before Alex could: "A bad ass attitude."_

_(Me again)_

_Fuck, why did he have to offer me a ride. My plan was to avoid him as long as possible, but apparently that isn't going to work. Oh God, don't let him be around me the whole day. I'll suffocate from his attention._

_How fucked up is this? A normal girl would want his attention, but I don't want it! _

_Not good. Calm down chicky, just think like Steph and Kat. Put that girly-girl face off your on and play this stupid game. Get over it. You're his girlfriend and you'll get to break him completely. _

_But to do that, you need to make him really want you. What were the rules again? Oh yeah, be nice, but not to nice, be playful, not a bitch and something else I can't remember._

_When Caro had closed the door, Hiwatari had pulled me to him and gave me a small kiss. His arms came around my waist, what made me feel like I was some anorexia patient. His kiss wasn't like yesterday. It was short, but still sweet. _

_What! Girl stop liking his kisses! Your going to get yourself in to trouble if you keep it up like this!_

"_Where's that cute little skirt from yesterday?; the teenager asked me. He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head against his chest. I saw his chest three times now whiteout his shirt, but it still surprised me how muscular it was. _

"_On it's way to China; I told him and forced myself to lay my arms around his neck. I looked at his face better. It did look really good. His spiky hair hanged a bit in front his eyes. I noticed that they were crimson. _

_Pretty cute._

_Not again!_

"_To bad then. I'll guess I'll just have to get you an other one; he told me and gave me on other kiss. When he pulled back, I pretended to be laughing: "Ha, ha, ha, you're a comic genius. Now, where's that car off yours?" _

_He let go off me and pulled me towards the gate in front off my house. A __2007SuzukiGSX-R10001 __motor-cicely was standing on the drive in: "You think you can get on that?" _

_"You kidding me right? I just did my hair; I told him and smirked. (For the record, I love motors, so that was sarcastic) "Really funny, Haarler; he told me and gave me a hamlet: "Do you think your going to let me ride it sometime soon?" _

_I mean, common, I love these things. My inside is screaming out off joy. I really don't care that I'm getting on it with Hiwatari. Hell, I just wanted to ride on off those things. If mom or dad saw me on one off these things…well, then my time would have come._

"_Euh, nope; the teenager told me and got on motor. I started to pout, but he didn't give in: "In your dreams, no get on." I stick my tongue out at him and got behind him. I laid my arms around his waist and got all exited._

_We crossed threw the streets and went past school. When I saw the building I cursed at it so much. I didn't want to stop, but neither did Hiwatari, because we rode past the building: "Where are you going?"_

_I had to yell, so that he could hear me. He turned to me and smiled: "Your really want to go to school?" I shook my head: "But you should keep your eyes on the rode!" _

_We were going faster then allowed and he could just avoid a car: "Hiwatari, you fucking idiot. You wane get us killed or what?"_

_The teenager just laughed: "Don't worry so much Haarler. I know what I'm doing. Just relax." I pushed my body closer to his. Relax? How the fuck am I suppose to do that with him around?!_

_W__e rode threw the whole town, towards the open fields that laid out the city: "You feel like taking a ride threw the wood?" I barely heard what he said: "What do you think?"_

"_I hope that was a yes; he yelled back and went faster. There weren't much cars on the rode at this hour in the morning. After an half hour ridding in the open, we came in the woods. I relaxed more and looked at the view around me._

_We came at an opening and Hiwatari slowed down: "Common, I wane show you something." H pulled his helmet over his head and laid it on the ground. I let go off him and did the same: "You know I feel like I'm in a horror movie."_

"_There were more people in that movie and I'll promise I won't kill you. Now get your ass here; the bleu head told me. He was standing on the edge off a cliff: "It's pretty ass for you and you could ask that nicely." _

"_Fine then, can you get your pretty ass here please?; he asked his time and looked at me. He's cute when he looks like that. Do not go there!_

"_No."_

_He let his head hang down and came to me: "What are you gone do?" He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the spot he wanted me to come to: "Now, turn around and keep that snappy mouth off your shut for once."_

"_Did you just insult my snappy mouth?; I asked him un-impressed. He was getting pist off not ignoring his orders. Sorry, he needs to learn and ask please. Who does he think he is: "If you don't turn around in five seconds, I'll push you off the cliff."_

_That's a dare and I didn't move. He graphed my shoulder's and turned me around, giving me a view over the whole town. It was…wow. You could see everything from up here: "At night it looks better because then you get all the light on. But I didn't think you would come with me then."_

"_No kidding; I told him and lined against his chest with my back. He laid his arms around my shoulders and laid his head on my shoulder: "How did you find this place?"_

"_I euh, ran away one time and I just ended up here; he explained. I turned around __to face him: "You just ran away?" I got kind off curious why he ran away. Can you blame me?_

"_That is not your business; he told me and let go off me. He walked back to the motor and picked his helmet up: "It's normal you know. Kid's run away all the time." Wow, where did that come from._

"_What are you talking about?; he asked me and gave me my helmet: "Your not the only one that ran away once." He sat down on his motor and I got behind him: "What was your excuse?" _

_I laid my arms around him, waiting until he would start his motor. But he didn't graph the handlebar: "I just couldn't take it anymore. Yours?" He didn't answer me, thought so. He ignored my question and started the motor's engine._

_He rode towards the school and when we got back it was lunch already. He parked the motor around the corner, so that those freshman's would stay off it. I gave him his helmet back. We didn't say anything. _

_I should do something. I graphed his hand and walked closer to him. But that ended when we arrived at school. A small smile came on his face. Where everyone was looking at us. _

_And I mean everyone! _

_(end flashback)_

I didn't tell my friends about the serious conversation part. They don't need to know everything and I don't think Hiwatari would thank me for telling them: "So you had a nice morning with Hiwatari and his motor-cycle?"

Steph was combing her hair and looked at me threw the mirror: "What do you mean?" She had this pretty weird look in her eyes: "Well, I can tell you that when I dated him, he would have killed me if I would have ever touched his motor-cycle. It's like a saint to him. He treats it better then some people."

"Yeah Alex, maybe there's something going on between the two off you. You do look good together; Kat helped Steph out and had the same look in her eyes as her friend: "Are you freaking serious? You do realise your talking about me and Hiwatari right?"

"Yeah, your both bad asses and love attention and you Kat's right. You two look hot together; Noin told me. I walked to the door and graphed my bag: "This is too weird." I heard them laughing as I walked out the toilet's.

* * *

I know it's kind off short, next time I'll make it longuer.

pleas review.


	15. anything but ordinary

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 15: Anything but ****ordinary**_

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive"

I was laying on my bed, listing to some music. Mom and Caro were out shopping and dad was out for a case again. He's never home lately. Always work, work, work. I don't get that mom doesn't mind.

Weird people.

Not that I really matter that I'm alone now. Better then when their all home and we're in one off our casual fights.

School was so weird today. Everywhere I went people were looking at me, like I was some kind off attraction. A few times I even thought they were looking at me because I was standing naked in school.

Well, that's how I felt anyway.

The girls and I were hiding in the toilet's or the librarian during every break we had. Jason and Kevin didn't get what was going on, but we assured them that we would tell at the end off the week.

Steph and Kat kept asking me about the ride on Hiwatari's motor. And then they started rubbing in that we would be a good couple. Noin found it funny how reacted to that: "Common girl, he's good looking and you won't look stupid or anything. Because he fucked like almost every girl in school."

"And he's a good fuck; Steph assured me: "Really? Oh well that changes everything doesn't it. Look, I don not like him and never will. I still hate him and he's a fucked up jerk. I'm only doing this so I can screw him up."

They didn't believe me and kept on going on. I just started ignoring them. Man, it's like I turned in to Caro and they turned in to that cheerleader squid, telling me that I would be a good girlfriend for Hiwatari.

So fucked up!

The loser brought me after school back home. Noin forced me again and she had called me earlier to find out if anything happened: "Not much, he just dropped me off, made a bit out and that was it." She sounded disappointed.

This day is so wrong. First I go ridding with Hiwatari on his motor-cycle. I wonder if he knew that I love them. Probably, else he would never let anyone on that machine. Still, ridding on it with him was fun and we even had a serious conversation for once.

Key, he ignored my question completely, but I had expected it anyway. The look he had in his eyes when told me that he ran away once, told me enough. I wonder if people know that ran away once.

I can't believe that I told him that I ran away from home. I was expelled from school, because they excused me for stealing a few school laptops. They never believed me and we had to look for an other school. I didn't even steal those laptops, I never even touched them.

Dad and I fought, mom was crying and Caro was watching in amusement on the stairs. She just loves it when I get in to trouble. Then she would get more attention and love. At the end off our little 'conversation' dad said something like 'one more time and I'll throw you out the house!'

And I told him that he didn't have to wait until that would happen. I just left immediately. I staid at _'drop-dead-gorgeous'_ her place for a week. Then the police made me return home. The first month dad and I didn't talk to each other and mom held back with her comment's on my attitude and cloth style.

"Miss, someone is at the door for you; Sharon was standing in my doorway. I didn't hear the door bell go. It was six o'clock. Mom and Caro would soon be home: "Who is it?"

When I saw the bleu head standing in the hall, three things went threw my mind: 1) FUCK!

2) Think like Steph and Kat, 3) Yes! I don't even get why that last part went threw my head. Thank God that I hadn't changed yet. I was still wearing the so un-me clothes and I wanted to change the moment I got home, but then Noin called and I just forgot.

"What are you going here?; I asked him and went downstairs. He was wearing lose, dark blue pants and a black shirt. His jacket was in his hands and he really needed to get new sneaker's. My shoes don't even look so bad: "Hope your hungry. I'm taking you out."

"Aren't you then just in luck; I answered and pulled some shoes on. Sharon gave me my jacket and a trustful look. Somehow, she just knew something was up and that I didn't like this whole thing.

"You better be here with your motor; I told him when we were outside. He turned to me and laid his arms around my waist. On school I had avoided him like hell. When came out my classes, I always checked the hallway first, to be sure he wasn't around.

"And what if I'm not; he asked me and pulled me closer. I gave a playful smile: "Then I'm not going out with you." I laid my arms around his neck and he bent closer: "Then I'll just kidnap you."

He didn't taste like cigarettes like he did the first time he kissed me. They were right, smoker's don't taste good when they have been smoking. After a few minutes I pulled back from him: "Then I'll get to report you to the cops."

"You wouldn't do that; he told me and let go off me. He was holding my hand and pulled me to his car. Dame! Oh well: "So, where are you taking me?"

"To a place your parent's would kill you if they saw you there; he answered and started his car. Key, now I'm curious. He wouldn't tell me where he was taking me and I was getting all exited again. What's wrong with me.

After a fifteen minute drive, he parked his car on a parking lot off a closed store. I looked confused at him. I so wasn't getting it: "This is not where we're going. Trust me, it will be funny and I promise you'll like it."

We both got out and started walking down the street: "And if I don't like it, I get to kick you twice, deal?" He graphed my hand and smirk: "Once. Don't you trust me or what?" The look I gave him answered his question: "Just shut up."

We walked around the corner off the street and a MC-Donnalds came in view. I stopped and looked at the teenager: "You shitting me, right?" He smiled and pulled me to the doors: "What's the matter? Not fancy enough for you?"

"No, but I will be dead if I'm seen here; I told him and he opened the door: "But then again, they do have the best food here and what's life without the kick off getting killed?" I pulled him with me and ordered something.

"You are without a doubt the weirdest girl I have ever dated; Hiwatari told me and paid the food. I got some sauces and strops: "Same goes here and don't say what you want to say right now. I will hate you then."

We sat down next to a window and started an other discussion about the fact that I wouldn't hate him: "Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Fine, I hate you. Now shut up; I told him and threw a fried to him. He looked un-impressed and threw it back: "Your laughing already, so you don't hate me." The discussion about the fact that I would hate him ended, but we started throwing fries at each other: "Stop it!"

"No, you stop it; I told Hiwatari and pushed his drink over, all over his shirt. It was an accident. I really wasn't aiming for it. I started laughing and Hiwatari threw his jacket at my head: "Thanks a lot bitch."

"Oh shut up loser. It was an accident; I told him still laughing. I got a bunch off fries to my head and we started throwing all our food at each other, which got us kicked out the tent. I had some fries hanging in my hair and Hiwatari was laughing about that.

"Shut up, you got ketchup on your face; I told him and got the fries out my hair: "Where are we going now? I'm still hungry."

We went to a pizza-hut and ordered a pizza to take with us. I waited outside for Hiwatari, by the car. This loser, who was clearly drunk walked up to me and laid his arms around my waist. I didn't see him coming towards me and was surprised when I realized it weren't the same arms that usually laid around my waist.

"Let go off me; I commanded and tried to get lose, but he wasn't as weak as I thought. His breath smelled like alcohol and it was suffocating me almost: "What is such a cute girl like yourself doing out here all alone?"

I lifted my elbow, hoping it with hit him in his face and that he would let go. But he wasn't as stupid I thought either. He graphed my elbow and turned me to face him. I lined backwards, away from his face and lifted my knee.

Right in his jaw-line. He let go off me and I fell on the ground. The man looked at me, but before he could do anything, he got Hiwatari's fist in his face: "Stay away from my girl!" The man fall on his face. He had trouble to get back up, but he did ran away.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?; my saver told me and gave me his hand. I smirked to him. I was thankful to him, but I am not going to tell him that: "You only saved the man from getting his ass kicked."

"So I guess your not going to thank me; he asked me and the arms that I kind off got comfortable with came around me. I looked in his eyes and laid my arms around his neck: "Me? Saying thank you to someone? No, never happened and never going to happen."

The blue head only pulled me closer: "Then why don't you start right now?"

"Because you don't have to be the first in everything; I got back at him and kissed him. Wait, I'm kissing him? He's the one that usually does that. Not me! What am I doing! He saved me maybe, but that doesn't mean I should start kissing him freely and without a problem!

Oh shut up and enjoy the moment for once!

"Let's go before that pizza gets cold; he whispered in my ear. He let go off me and we got in his car again. His house was bigger then mine, but not much. It had a drive-in that was like ten meters long and next to it were flower's.

"Hey wait a minute. I just thought off something; I said suddenly and Hiwatari stopped the car immediately: "Do not do that again!" I forgot for some reason I was still in his car: "Sorry, but your granddaddy isn't home right?"

"No, he's not. I kind off thought about that, when I suggested to go to my place; he answered me and parked his car. It was dark and mom and Caro would probably be home right now. I mean, what store is open at half past seven?

His house was really open on the inside. There were two stares cases. Each on the other side off the room. They curled up to one and other and in the middle they came together in the hall off the first floor.

Paintings were covering de yellow walls and the ground was laid with black and white stones. Hiwatari's granddaddy couldn't have picked this all out. I looked at the teenager who was standing next to me, but he didn't answer.

We sat down in his living room and turned the television on: "Pizza always tastes better with a movie on." One off his servants brought a plate with some drinks on. I looked in the DVD collection next to the television.

Wow, he even has more then me. Wait a minute. I pulled a box-collection out the rack: "Hiwatari, what are you doing with these movies?" He looked with absolute disgust at the three movies in my hands, witch were the Sissy movies. (I really hate them, sorry)

"We're not watching them! Forget it; he told me and I looked at him like he was nuts. He wasn't following: "I wouldn't even watch this shit if I would get all the money off the world! Why the fuck do you even have them?"

"Some girl made me watch it one time and she forgot it here. Throw it out the window for all I care; he told me. He meant it sarcastic, but I HATE Sissy, so I did throw it out the window: "I know you meant it sarcastically, but that can not stay here if I'm here!"

"Finally a girl with some taste; he told me and I gave him some movie that looked scary: "What? I like horror movies. I watch them all the time with friends."

"Who then?"

"Laury, Sarah, and Lise, my friends from an other school; I answered. (Sarah and Lise are 'drop-dead-gorgeous' and 'hunny-pie') I sat down in the couch and took a slit from the pizza. Hiwatari sat down next to me and started the movie.

When I had enough off the pizza I crawled against Hiwatari and he laid his arm around my body. It felt nice to lay so close to him and his aftershave smelled nice. The movie wasn't that scary and a few times you could even see the camera in a mirror or a window.

"Hey where's your bathroom? I need to use it; I asked him when the movie ended: "In the hall and then the third door on the right." When I was walking back to the living room, I saw some maids look at me: "What?"

"You must be the bosses his newest girlfriend; on off them asked me. She was the oldest off the little gang standing on the stairs: "Yeah actually I am. Got a problem with that?"

She didn't look impressed: "No, if you want to waste your time on him then that's your choice. But don't let someone like him be your first." That she even dares to tell people that. Even if it's about Hiwatari.

"Don't worry, I'm going to play the game that far. And I'm not a dumb blond that fucks every guy. I'm fifteen, not a slut; I told her. That made her shut up: "Wow, he's brought a smart girl home once. That's something new. Then again we could have know you were different."

"And why's that?"

"If you were like all the other's, you would be butt naked walking around the house by now; she told me and this weird smirk on her face: "First off all, that will not happen anytime soon. Second off all I won't walk around this house butt naked, considering that old dude lives here too. And third off all, I do not need you all to see me butt naked ass well! Get the picture!"

They didn't seem to believe me: "Don't worry. That won't happen. That's why I picked her out. So she'll probably stay longer then the other's." Hiwatari was standing in the doorway and came to me: "Now if you'll excuse us."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder: "Hey! Put me down!" I hit on his back, but he ignored me. Dame, I hate it when he does that. We went upstairs: "If you don't stop hitting me right now, we're not taking a ride on the motor-cycle!"

I stopped immediately and smiled happy to him, like I didn't do anything. His room was blue and had a balcony . You could easily climb down it and go anywhere you wanted to. He laid me down on his bed and went to search for the second helmet. He had a few pictures hanging against his walls, but mostly poster's.

On the table next his bed was a photo off him as a little kid, with his mother and father holding him. He didn't want to stand on the photo, judging the face he was making. He looked at lot like his father, only he had the blue hair off his mother.

"What are you looking at?; Hiwatari asked me and I turned to him. He was holding my helmet and saw the picture behind me. Great, now what. Painful subject. A car drove up the parking lot and stopped in front off the house.

Yes, perfect!

Someone knocked on Hiwatari's door: "Sir, you grandfather is home and wishes to speak to you." Hiwatari cursed and looked at me.: "You owe me tomorrow. I'm getting that ride if you like it or not."

"Deal; he told me and hugged me. He laid the helmet down and kissed me. I laid my arms around him, while he deepened the kiss. I felt my heart beating faster when our tongues started playing some game.

We heard his grandfather come in and stopped. I felt my cheeks becoming red and let go off him: "Common, let's get you out off here, before that old dude sees you."

"Don't worry so much. It's really easy to escape from someone's room when they have a balcony at the window; I told him and got on the balcony. Flower's were growing against the house and they were held up with small, wooden ladder's.

"Your nut's. You'll hurt yourself; Hiwatari told me, but I climbed over the protecting wall off it: "Don't worry so much Hiwatari. By the way, you never did this before. Poor girls then."

"Very funny, but there's a reason that I never did that before. I don't feel like breaking my neck!; he told me, but I didn't climb back: "Don't be such a scared cat. Look on the bright side, I can be the first girl that you can do this with."

I wanted to climb down, but I remembered something: "Oh wait." I pulled the teenager towards me and captured his lips. It was a short one. His granddaddy was still waiting downstairs for him: "Thank you for saving me earlier."

"I guess better late then never, right; he told me and I climbed down. The small ladder's were stronger then the once at my place and were a good help for getting down. I ran down the drive in and turned around before I would go around the corner.

Hiwatari was still standing on his balcony: "This is suppose to be the other way around and you know it." He was smiling: "Then learn how to climb down those things, without breaking your neck."

"I'll think about it. Look out on your way home."

"Hiwatari, for the millions time, don't worry so much."

* * *

So much love. She's really starting to like him.

Please review!


	16. now your the one alone

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 16: Now your the own alone._**

Day three off dating Hiwatari and everything is going to wrong way. It's like everyone is against me. The girls keep rubbing in my face that I look good with him. I'm staring to think that Noin wanted this to happen.

That bitch.

Jason and Kevin told me every time they saw me that I had to break up with Hiwatari: "He's a jerk and he doesn't even care for you. Get ride off him before he hurts you."

Sometimes I really wanted to hit them. Hiwatari isn't that bad, if you just get to know him a bit better. I can not believe I just thought that. Great, my mind is even working against me now.

Why am I staring to think like this? I don't like him, right? The huge hate feeling I used to get when I saw him was gone and sometimes, key a lot off times it feels nice to be around him.

Not again! It's like my mind has a mouth off it's own. It won't stop and is always saying something that I would never saw! I'm really turning in to Caro. The only owns that support me are 'Hunny-pie' and 'Drop-dead-gorgeous'.

At least they think I should break up with Hiwatari. Man, I have never thought so much about that loser! Avoiding him on school is just impossible, because Noin always kicks me out the bathroom when Kai is in the hall, so that he sees me and comes to me.

Wait, did I just call him Kai? Ahh, this isn't happening is it? It can't be happening! Not to me! Why the fuck am I falling for him?!

(next day, me…pist off!)

"Girl, what crawled up your ass and died?; I ran into Jason on my way to school. I had left earlier so that I didn't have to ride with Hiwatari. He picked me up every freaking morning. Caro was so pist at me and she had even tried to hit me, but I had caught her arm and that made her even more pist off.

"The world maybe; I snapped at my friend. It's a good thing he's used to it, else he would have just walked off: "I'm sorry, but I'm really in a bad mood. Everything is just totally working against me right now and I can't handle it anymore."

"Please tell me your going to break up with Hiwatari; the guy practically begged me. I looked at him like he was just like all the other's. I screamed and walked away from him. I got used to all the eyes that looked at me everywhere.

I heard a lot off nose coming out the bathrooms and decided not to go there. The stand at the football field was still empty. I took a piece off paper and started writing on it. A new song, no idea how it would turn out, but who cares.

My sun was taken away by Ivanov, who was standing in front off me: "Do you mind?"

"I don't know what game your playing or what your up to, but don't think you'll get away with it; the red head told me. Finally, someone who realize that something's wrong with this whole thing: "What's the matter Ivanov. Can't stand it that I'm playing with your friend?"

"I thought so. I knew that it was all fake. There's no way that you would hate him one day and fall for him the other; he explained how he knew something was up: "But there's something you might want to know. Your maybe playing with him, but he isn't playing with you. And when you pist him off to much, he will kick your sorry ass. Don't forget that."

Great, just great. This is exactly what I needed to hear today. Dame you Noin. This was all your idea. She probably knew this was going o happen. That bitch. What am I going to do now? I have to break up with him tomorrow.

And I'm not even sure if I want to break up with him. What am I saying? Girl, get it together. Your talking about Kai fucking Hiwatari. Of course you want to break up with him. He's a jerk, a player and Ivanov was lying, so get yourself together and show the bitch you are!

That pep talk was just what I needed. My classes went better and I landed in Sway's office. The woman gave me an extra boost to act like myself again. I pulled off some old pranks, nothing big, but I had a good laugh.

"Alex, you're acting really strange today and it's starting to freak me out; Kat told me, during lunch. I was acting all hyper. Noin changed the subject: "Hey we're going out tonight. Who's coming with us?"

"Who's us?; I asked the emo-girl. She pretended that she didn't hear me. Why isn't this bugging me like when Hiwatari ignores me. I looked at the table where he and his friends always sit at. Caro was sitting on Brooklyn's lap, but she wasn't giving him much attention.

And he didn't like that.

"So everyone's coming; Noin said and looked at me. I hadn't been following the conversation and was looking at Hiwatari's back. Yesterday he took me riding on his motor again. It was so much fun. After school we drove around the whole aria. Mom and dad were furies that I came home so late.

He also took me to back to the spot where he first took me. He was right. The view was much prettier at night. I didn't feel safe in the woods, but with his arms around me I forgot all there was to fear.

But everyone was making me confused. Everyone told me that I had to break up with him. The girls wanted me to dump him tomorrow and my own mind was telling me to stay with him. And now Ivanov tells me that.

"Yeah, count me in; I said and became red. Noin moved her lips, but there wasn't any sound coming from them. I'm positive she said 'busted': "Where are you girls going?"

Tyson, Max and Kenny were standing behind me and Noin and had heard our little conversation: "To that new club downtown. You guys want to join us?"

"Sure, I got nothing to do anyway; Tyson answered and Max and Kenny followed his example: "We'll wee you there at nine then. Feel free to bring some more people. With more people, it's a bigger party."

When they were gone Noin asked me if I would go with her to the toilet. She gave me this look that meant she had to talk to me in private: "Sure, no problem. See you in class guy's."

"What do you need to talk about?; I asked when we were done kicking some freshman's out the toilet's. I sat down on my usual spot, next to the radiator. Noin sat next to the sink, after closing the door: "How's the plan working?"

I wasn't following her: "Oh common Alex, it's obvious. I can tell, something's going on between the two off you. Do you even want to do the prank?" Oh crape, she noticed. Should have seen it coming: "What are you talking about?"

"You know something and your not telling me. Kat and Steph aren't here now, so spill it; she practically forced me: "It's just something Ivanov said this morning and something Hiwatari said when we were at his place one time."

I was almost killing Noin: "This morning when I was sitting on the stand. I was pist and needed to be alone for a few minutes and that moron came. He knows we're up to something and then he said that I'm maybe playing with Hiwatari, but he's not playing with me."

I heard Noin swallow: "And? What about Hiwatari?"

"When we were at his place, I got in a little conversation with his maids and came to see what was taking me so long and then he said something that sounded like 'that's why she'll be staying longer then those other's'."

"What! You didn't told me this before! Why didn't you tell me this! This is important stuff. Maybe that idiot fell for you; Noin told me and I didn't like to hear it. She could see it at my face: "Your falling for him, aren't you."

I shook my head: "No, I'm not." But she didn't believe me. What am I going to do now? Noin was thinking the same: "If we tell him, he'll kill you, so I suggest that you shut up and tell him when he hurts you."

"Noin, listen to me. I do not like him or love him and tomorrow I'm going to dump him; I told her and got up: "Yeah right girl, we'll see that tomorrow. I can see right threw you." She was right, I didn't want to admit it, but I felt in my stomach she was right.

Mister Paco told us to go to the theater room the last class. We would start to work on a project this week and we got to work on it for a month: "Everyone, sit down and shut up for once."

I still don't get used to that. One time Sway was walking past the door off his class and she heard him. He was called to her office and got the lecture off a century. I was sitting outside her office, because I had been rude again in miss Trinapoly's class. He came outside with a smile on his face.

The project for music was to write a song yourself or in group and play it in front off the class. Noin gave me a smile that remained me off my beam fever. Great, just great. Writing a song won't be so hard, it's the playing part. The girls will try and force me to sing it anyway.

"I will be putting you in groups; mister Paco said and everyone said 'boo'. I just hope I'm not stuck with one off the cheerleader's. Or with Caro. That would be funny, World War three would start then.

"Listen up, the first group will be Katherine, Mariah and Stephanie." Kat started laughing at her friend. Steph had froze at the spot and was looking disgust at Mariah and Katherine. Poor girl, oh well. Better her then me I always say.

"Group two will be Jason, Noin and Hillary; Paco sure knows how to pick his groups. Kevin ended up with two cheerleader's and Kat was the only one who was lucky. Her team mates weren't that bad.

"And the last group will be the two Haarler twins; Paco said and knocked me right out my thoughts. WHAT! He didn't just say what I thought that said, right? Judging everyone's face answered my question: "Your kidding me. I'm not working with her."

Caro got a pat on her shoulder and I heard Mariah say something that sounded like: "We'll help you get threw it. She's no match against us cheerleaders." They wish they could beat me.

"Key, this defiantly sucks; Steph said when we were walking home after school. We were going to Kat's house and the guys would pick us up later: "Oh common, it's not that bad. I mean, it's only a month."

We all hit her and started to laugh. Kat lived on an apartment. Her parents were working and her little sister, Mandy, was having a sleepover at her friends house, so she wouldn't bug us. We watched a movie and Steph and Kat had the biggest fun getting me all dressed up again.

"It's like they're addicted to this kind off stuff; I told Noin, who was on the computer: "I warned you. And the bad news is that you never get used to it. I know those two for more then five years now and I still hate it when they do that."

Jason and Kevin picked us up at 8.45 pm, but we were still late, because Steph tried to make Noin wear a skirt. She was on her knees, begging the emo-girl: "No way, now stop begging me. Your making yourself look like a total loser."

Tyson, Max and Kenny were already in the club and they had invited Robert, Johnny and two new guys. I had seen them before on school, but I had no idea who they were: "The names Miguel and he's Claude."

"Mmm, Tyson you have good taste in friends; I told him and looked at Miguel. I'm such a flirter aren't I: "I know I have good taste, but you might want to watch out, because your boyfriend is also here with his friends. And I'm positive that he won't like it that your playing with some other guy."

"Really and why's that?; Steph asked Tyson: "He play's with other girls all the time. Why can't she do the same with guy's?"

What! He cheat's on his girlfriend? Even if she's his toy already? And he'll probably do it behind my back, considering I refuse to sleep with him right now.

Wait a minute, am I getting jealous now? Why is this getting to me anyway? I'm breaking up with him tomorrow and then I'm finally ride off him. Noin saw that something was up with me, but I ignored her look.

"That's the funny thing about their relationship. I heard that he hasn't done that yet. And we all know that Alex won't sleep with him just because he say's so; Max said. I noticed that I was feeling better for some reason.

Stop it Alex, get yourself together.

Noin wanted to say something to me, but the song 'crack that'(from Soulje Boy) started playing. I pulled Steph and Kat with me to the dance floor and assured Kat that even she could dance this.

A lot off people started dancing on the song and Kat joined in and went lose: "Wow, that's something we don't see every day."

"Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Youuu  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Youuu  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Youuu  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)"

At one point in the song everyone was dancing the same way and it was really cool. Kat learned the dance pretty quick and was laughing with me and Steph. Noin brought us something to drink: "Remember, if your drunk, your not getting in to Jason's car, got it."

"Yes mother; the three off us said at the same time and went back to dancing.

"Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance  
(Now You)  
I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

"Your boyfriend better stay away right now; Kat told me and Steph agreed with her: "No guy's allowed right now. Tomorrow is going to be a blast when your breaking up with that jerk."

"I know; I yelled, so that they could hear me: "Noin is a genius, coming up with the idea off dating him and then dumping him so that he can say bye-bye to that reputation off never being dumped before."

"I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That Shit Was Ugly"

"Common, let's get some more to drink. I want to have a lot off fun tonight; I told my friends and bought a new drink. Kat was getting lose all the way. She had pulled Jason with her and he was now dancing with her.

Steph and I went over to Noin and started teasing her: "Don't get to jealous Noin, he still loves you."

"Yeah, but he just loves Kat more; I finished Steph's sentence and started laughing. I drank my glass empty again and wanted to buy some more: "Alex, stop. Your getting drunk if you go on like that."

I didn't listen to her and got more. I saw Noin run to Jason and Kevin told the bar man to not give me more: "Party screwier. Learn to live kid." I walked back to the dance floor and graphed someone to dance with.

Kat was behind me and she was pist drunk. Wow, I never expected to see that happen in this life time: "How's it going girlfriend?"

"Totally rocking. We have to do this more; she told me and the guy I was dancing with was pulled away from me, by some loser. His friends were standing behind him and were making sure the guy I was dancing with first wouldn't come back: "Looks like someone's lucky tonight."

Is he for real? The guy was butt ugly. Does he seriously expect me to dance with him? His hair style sucks, his clothes are stupid and the colors don't match each other. And I'm positive that the bad air I'm smiling right now, is coming from his mouth.

I looked at him like he was trash: "Dude, girls with an ass like mine don't dance with loser's as ugly as yourself." Kat and the other people who were standing around us were laughing at the teenager who was standing In front off me.

"Bitch, maybe you should learn who your talking to; the guy warned me: "Should that impress me? Tell me when I have to run to my mommy and say that the big, mean, butt ugly guy is being mean to me."

The guy was getting pist and wanted to hit me, but some other guy out the crowed stopped him: "Cool it loser. You don't hit a lady. You treat them with respect."

The loser let it go and walked away with his friends. I thanked the teenager who 'technically' saved me and looked around in a search for Kat. But I saw Hiwatari walking away from the crowed.

Why didn't he come and help me out. Last time he did that. Why isn't he coming over right now. Man, why would I even want that? I need to clear my mind for a second. I told Noin that I was going to get some air and went outside.

The song Lady Marmalade started playing inside. I love to dance on that song, but the air did me good. I sang quietly along with the lyrics.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade"

"Hey Haarler!; I turned around to see who was calling me. My heart started beating faster when I saw it was Hiwatari. Stupid heart, get yourself back together. The teenager was walking towards me and didn't look so happy: "What do you want Hiwatari?"

"I don't feel like being your little toy anymore; he started. He was alone and didn't come closer to me: "So just so you know, I'm ending this 'what-ever' your calling it. I bet you and your friends had a good laugh, but that ends right now."

"What are you…; I stuttered. The alcohol wasn't letting me think strait: "I heard you talking. I know that this was just a prank from you and your friends, but your not getting away with it. Mark my words Haarler."

After that he walked away. It took me a few minutes to realize that he had just dumped me.

* * *

Someone's in trouble. Poor girl. Drunk and not really getting what's going on. She's really in a lot off trouble with Hiwatari right now. Ivanov will love it.

Pleas review.


	17. who do you pray for at night

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 17: Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_**

If I had thought that Hiwatari wouldn't back his words up, then I was deadly wrong. The next day on school everyone knew about the break-up. But he had told a whole different story. He would have dumped me the day before in front off everyone and said that I had started to cry.

Everyone on school was laughing at me when I arrived and after the first period I knew what was going on. I have never been so humiliated in my whole life. His little friends were looking at me the whole time and after a lot off seriously scary looks, they stopped.

Caro knew that Hiwatari was lying. She knew I would never cry for something so stupid. She knows I'm better then that and a lot stronger.

It was like they had declared war with me. Every where I went I got pranked or laughed at. My friends helped me out and supported me a lot, but it was freaking driving me nuts.

When I arrived on school the next day I was called to the principal's office, because I had so-called ravaged the school halls with my graffiti. They hadn't held back, all the windows were covered, a few doors were laying on the floor, in pieces.

I didn't get expelled, luckily. I had to pay for the damage and I had the whole mouth detention. I had to clean up everything on my own. When I got out they were laughing at me, but were also pist that I didn't get expelled.

"The school makes to much money on keeping me here. You'll have to do a lot more then that; I told them and walked to art.

It was a huge mistake to tell them that, because during the next break we had my gym clothes were hanging outside in the trees that were standing on the school ground. When I was finally done I was late for Trinapoly's class and when I walked inside the building a bucket filled with cola was thrown all over me, forcing me to walk around on school in my gym clothes.

I got back at them, don't worry. I had slipped glue in the cafeteria food. Ivanov and the cheerleaders always eat it and when they started screaming I knew it had worked. Their teeth were glued together.

My friends and I had a good laugh, but not for long. When the girls and I went to the toilets we were in for a nasty surprise. The cheerleaders' had put inching powder on the toilet seats and we were scratching ourselves in the most embarrassing places.

The whole week it went on like this. On Tuesday they had stuck gum in my hair, forcing me to cut it latter. Signs like 'kick me' always found their way on my back. I wonder how they can do it without nay off us seeing it.

Noin and I had both a lot off glue the day before and during one off Ivanov's class we had snuck in his class and glued his shoes to the floor and his pants to his chair. So when he wanted to get up, he fell down pretty nasty.

They had managed to get some pictures off me when I was young and they had hung the whole school full with them. My locker was rigged twice a day, making all my stuff fall on me when I opened the dame thing.

Kat didn't sit still either. She glued the cheerleader's to their bench while they were resting from their practice. They had to take their skirts and shorts out to get off the bench. So they were standing in their underwear in front off everyone.

Kevin and Jason stole Ivanov's, Hiwatari and Kuznetsov's clothes during gym on Thursday. Noin and I had spread them all over the school ground and telling everyone that if they told the three losers were their clothes were , we would kill them.

Steph didn't really enter the whole prank war. I saw her talking to Caro a few times and it accrued to me that Caro never entered the whole thing either. She and Brooklyn had broken up because she refused to sleep with him.

Mariah and Hillary mad fun off her because off that, so my sister was usually walking alone or she was companied by Steph. When I asked Steph something about it, then he always told me that she was just asking Caro something.

The good part off Caro and the cheerleaders having a fight was that I never had to see those sluts at my place again. Caro and I started acting more and more friendly to each other and she wasn't so fucked up anymore.

We worked a lot on the music project. We had agreed to take one off my songs. Well, she actually forced me to take it: "Then we won't have so much work, because we already have a song. And by the way if we took a new song, you would be the one to write it, cause I have no idea how to do that."

"Your write there, but if we take that song then you'll need to learn how to play drum; I told her and looked for the CD where I had burned the song on. (it's runaway, from Avril Lavigne, but in my story it's her song)

"Hey Alex are you coming with us tonight to the movies?; Kat came to me. I was standing next to my locker and when I opened it all my stuff fall out again. I picked it all up and laid it back on there place: "Sorry, I can't. I'm helping Caro out with that music project."

"Wow, you and Caro are getting along good these last days. What's going on?; she lined against the other lockers and looked at me.: "We're just getting along better. She's not acting like some spoiled kid anymore and frankly I'm glad about that."

"It's hard to picture the two off you together being nice against each other; Kat said and walked away from me: "Your might find this weird girl, but there was a time that Caro and I were best friends. It was just messed with when she met cheerleader's."

School is being such a drag lately. I know that I might have disserved it but still. I mean, Hiwatari isn't even the one that pulls off all the pranks. It's always Ivanov or the cheerleader's squad. He's not even in sight when something happens.

He probably feels to good to stick around. Stupid jerk. What's the matter with him? Is he chicken or what? He's like some freshman that's running away from the seniors, cause they are teasing him.

Girl, your sounding like you want his attention. Get yourself together. I shook my head to drive the thought off that away. I was at the stairs. I needed to be on the ground floor.

Mister Kris would be pist at me again for being late. The man is so boring. He makes art so stupid. I need a good excuse for staying out off class: "Hey Haarler!"

Typical. Now what?

I turned around to see Hillary standing behind me. She had walked up to me and I hadn't noticed? How can that happen? Was I that much in thought: "What do you want bitch? Your wasting my precious time."

"Don't worry, this will be over in a second; she told me and I felt a hard pressure against my left cheek. I lost my balance and fall backwards, right down the stairs.

Where am I? I woke up with the school nurse next to me: "What happened?" I tried to get up, but regretted my actions immediately. My head hurt like hell and my arms and legs were feeling extremely heavy.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard. It was bleeding earlier; the woman next to me explained: "I was called because a few juniors noticed you didn't get back up."

"Who saw it then?; I asked and laid back down. I was sure that I was alone, but maybe they had showed up when Hillary hit me. That bitch better be expelled or have a lot more detention then me: "And how long was I out?"

"Well I don't know all the students, but Tala, Kai and Mariah were among them. And you were out for three hours; she gave me a medicine and some water. Did she just say Ivanov and Hiwatari: "Who was the one that called you?"

I just had to know for some reason: "Tala and Kai. They weren't to happy with what Hillary had done." I took the medicine in. Someone knocked on the door. Caro and Noin walked in and kept asking me if I was fine.

I hate it when people do that and Caro knows that dame well. I told them I could stay in school, cause they told me that I should go home and rest a bit: "No guys, I'm fine. And by the way it's only three hours to go. I'll survive."

Miss sway wanted to talk to me about what happened. It was the first conversation we had where we didn't yell at each other or call each other a bitch and stuff like that. Hillary was expelled for a week and after that she would get detention for a good month.

I didn't have to go to detention that day, but if I didn't go then it would look like I was weak. Then they would win and have a good laugh. And I will never let them have that kind off pleasure.

"Didn't expect to see you here kid; VDB was mobbing the floor in the hall when I went to him: "Shouldn't you go home and rest a bit." I looked at him like he was nuts: "Oh please, it's nothing. I have been threw worse before."

"Oh really, what then?; he asked me and gave me a spoons so I could start getting ride off the graffiti: "Let me see…I broke my foot twice, my arm three times, my leg once and my tail bone. And I broke that by falling down the stairs."

VDB started laughing because he didn't believe me: "I'm serious. Laury and I went to the movies and during the break we were going to buy some more food. I can eat tons off food when I'm at the movies. And we were sitting all the way up and she stepped on my heel, not meaning to do that. And I lost my balance and fall down the stairs. I can tell you that my ass has never hurt so much as that time."

"You're a freaking idiot you know that; the janitor told me still laughing. He had tears in his eyes: "That's not even the worse thing I've ever done. In my first tree years off high school I did shit like that all the time. I wasn't so much in to pranks back then. I did them, but not ass much as now. Everyone off school knew my name cause off my big mouth and there wasn't a girl on the planet that could be a s stupid as me sometimes."

VDB wanted to know what I did. It's pretty humiliating, but telling people is always funny, cause then they laugh: "Falling down the stairs, bumping into the most hottest teacher ever, running over the whole freaking playground and then fall over your own feet, did that a lot. Running threw the movie halls, on my socks, and then get smashed into the walls, because I couldn't stop."

"Yep, I knew you were an idiot, but you proved me wrong; VDB said, whipping his tears away: "You're a super idiot." I pretended like I was proud off the title.

"Anyway you stat here. I have to empty the trashcans outside. Your getting help latter. So behave; VDB told me and I got to work. The paint came off very easy and it wasn't so much work.

My curiosity off wanting to know who would have to help me ended when I heard someone coming my way: "Oh joy, it's you."

I hadn't seen Hiwatari since the little break-up, if you can even call it that. Sure I had seen him in the halls or outside with Ivanov, but I hadn't talked to him or bitched him off: "If I knew I would be stuck with you I would have paid that stupid woman."

"Next time just do it anyway; I told him and got some more soap. I ignored him completely and turned the radio up. VDB had an old radio, where he always listened too when he was working. He probably forgot the dame thing.

Maybe it's a good thing it's here. It gives me the perfect excuse for not having to talk with that jerk off an Hiwatari. He's such a loser. Pretending like he's to good for everyone. I'm surprised Ivanov even wants to be his friend. But then again, he's the same.

Why am I getting so fucked up about this. I never got fucked up about him before. Why is it happening now almost all the time? I'm not getting it!

Ahh! I'm going mad!

"What's' the matter with you?; I forgot that Hiwatari was standing next to me and that my face expression was probably pretty funny, if you knew what I was thinking: "Look in the mirror and find out. It's really not a big secret."

The junior pretended to be laughing: "Should that hurt my feelings? Tell me when I should start to cry."

"Speaking off crying, what the fuck is that shit about me crying about the whole 'break-up' thing? Like I could even care; I told him. He had turned to me and for a second I thought that I saw something in his eyes, but it disappeared immediately.

"How did you come up with the idea anyway?; he asked me change the subject a bit. He turned back to his work and pretended to not have heard what I just tolled him. What a loser.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Noin's work. They practically forced me into doing it, because frankly I had rather killed myself then ever going out with such a fucked up person as you. I can't even believe that no one noticed. Like I could even feel anything for someone like you!"

He didn't respond. He threw his spoons on the ground and turned to me. I felt the wall against my back and my head hit it. I wanted to yell at him. My head was still pissing me off, cause it hurt. But the now angry teenager cut me off: "Don't mess with me girl."

"Or what? What are you going to do? Tell your granddaddy?; I told him. I was holding myself back so I wouldn't yell at him: "Your maybe tough here on school, but your nothing outside it. Just some loser that takes orders from someone else. Your pitiful."

"I don't even get why I would want to date someone like you Haarler. You think your so much and you just boss around who ever you want to. I don't get why your sister even looks up to you. You can't control yourself; the teenager sculled at me.

"Don't act like you even cared, like it meant anything to you. Cause everyone would know that you would be lying then. You and Ivanov probably had a good laugh when you could scrap me off your little list. Did you even think I didn't know it was all a game to you. Please, I'm not the smartest around, but I'm not that stupid!"

Why the fuck am I getting so mad about this? A few days ago I wasn't even sure if I wanted to break up with him. Did I just say that? Forget it then. Why is being such a jerk on school and outside he's not so bad to hang around.

He didn't say anything. He pushed me harder against the lockers: "If that's your opinion off me." He let go off me and walked away: "Did it seriously take you that long to figure that one out? I'd rather date Ivanov then you!"

Key that was a fucking lie. It didn't even sound very convinced when I yelled that at him. I threw my spoons against the wall, making everything wet. What is wrong with me? First I hate him so much that I can almost kill him. In Paris he was nice and I didn't mind being stuck with him and Ivanov. Then I date him and I started to like him more and now this!

Why can't he just be normal? He confuses me so much. I can't believe I even thought that he liked me. Stupid Ivanov, it's all your fault!

I heard something break outside. I went to check it out, maybe VDB needs some help. The sound had come from the stand. One off the poles that supported the whole thing was broken. VDB was coming to me: "WTF happened here?"

"That's a good question; I said, but realized that he might think that I did it: "Hey, wait a minute. It wasn't me!"

* * *

So much love!!! ;p Poor kai, i feel really sorry for him. Alex is really not the smartest girl around, is she?

please review.


	18. spider pig

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 18: Spider pig_**

"So that was all?; Noin asked me. We were sitting on the stand. I had just told her about the huge lecture I had given Hiwatari a few weeks back now. Noin knew something had happened but I had refused to tell her, until she was really starting to annoy me.

"Yep; I signed, felling relieved that I had finally told someone. I had told my sister, but she doesn't count anymore, because we had swore to each other to tell everything to the other one. I know Caro is keeping one thing back, but she assured me that when the time was right she would tell me.

"Man, you're a real bitch. Poor dude. I even feel sorry for him; I was shocked that she said that. I had expected it, but still. I had regretted what I had told him that day when I came home. It took me actually really long to realize I had been a total bitch to him.

"Girl, I can understand that this is totally new for you, but that was really harsh; Noin told me. What the fuck does she mean with 'new-for-you'? "The whole dating thing and the break-up and stuff like that."

"Hey Alex, I need to talk to you right now; Caro was standing on the grass and screamed at the top off her lounges so I could hear her. You'll probably understand why everyone was looking at us: "See you latter Noin. Keep a seat for me at music."

I walked to Caro. She looked at hyper and I haven't seen her like that for a long time: "Common, twin talk. Remember that I told you when I time was right I would tell you my little secret?"

"Yeah; I got exited, cause she would probably tell me it right now. We were walking towards the gym. It was empty and we could talk without being interfered: "Well, it's your lucky day. I talked with her about it and we decided that we just had to tell someone about it."

"What a minute, wait a minute. Are you going to tell me what I think your going to tell me?; I asked my twin. Her was covered with her huge smile. The door opened and Steph walked in: "I thought that I had seen you two looking to much at each other."

"See, I told you she would say something like that; Steph said, while walking towards us. I couldn't resist but I started to laugh a little: "What's so funny?"

"That you, my twin sister Caro, is a lesbian; I told her: "Nothing wrong with it, but weren't you the one that said something that sounded like…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I only said that, so that you wouldn't suspect anything; Caro cut me off and she graphed Steph's hand: "But you can't tell anyone. I know that you think it's stupid, but your still going to shut up, got it."

"No problem. I won't tell anyone; I reassured the couple. They were both smiling. I felt

un-comfortable around them at the moment and searched for a good excuse to get out: "I have to beat the crape out someone, so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you two in class."

They got why I wanted to leave. I felt like the fifth weal in there. I always feel like that, when I'm standing with a couple. The halls were clean and I was ride off the month detention. I was forcing myself to stay out off trouble for a while. Mom and dad are still pist for having to pay the school for all the damaged stuff.

VDB and I had a lot off fun during the detention. A few times I came home socked, cause we had a water balloon fight. Sometimes we brought them with us and then hell was unleashed.

I sat down on one window bank and looked outside. Mom was so pist off that I ruined my clothes so much, but Caro told her that I could always borrow some stuff from her. Our imbecile off a mother loved that idea, because then I would look more like a girl.

Yeah Caro and I were getting along like we used to. We went out a few times, movies, shopping and dancing in some bar. My friends got along good with her. Noin told me that she looked a lot like me.

Well, now it's obvious why Steph loved to hang out with my sister and why she was talking with Caro so much. I just hope that school won't be to hard for them when they find out. What about mom and dad. That won't be pretty.

"Do you realize that your staring at the wrong person?; I was snapped out my thoughts so brutal, that I fall off the window bank. I fall on my ass and looked angry at Noin: "Don't ever do that again."

She gave me her hand and had questions in eyes. I looked outside to the point where I had been starring and I felt my cheeks turn red: "I was just thinking about some stuff, so don't start thinking anything."

The emo-girl had a smirk on her face: "I won't even dare. Now what did Caro want?" We were walking towards music. Mister Paco would be happy to see us when the bell went: "That's none off your business. It's twin-talk."

Noin knew that when I told her that something was twin-talk that she could forget it. It was something between me and Caro and no one needed to hear about it. I mad that perfectly clear to my friends the first time Caro needed to ask me something privately.

"So, I hope that everyone ready is for the project. Not everyone will go today, because your with to much groups; mister Paco was sitting down and the rest off us was standing on the stage in the theater room.

"The group off Katherine, Mariah and Stephanie will go first; Paco said and we all sat down behind him. By the look on Steph's face it was going to be a disaster. She had complained about Mariah and Katherine never wanting to work on the project, but Paco assured them that they got different grades.

She had asked me for help with the lyrics. So did Noin, Jason and Kevin. Their lines were just plan bad, to say it nicely. Katherine and Steph played the guitar and Mariah had stood on the fact that she could sing.

There was only one word to describe her work and that was: Painful.

My ears actually hurt from her singing. Their song was called _'U and your hand'_ (it's from Pink actually) Katherine and Steph were good on their guitars. Paco was glad that they didn't suck as much a s Mariah. The girl was making herself look like a complete idiot.

"Next!; Paco yelled so that we could hear what he was saying. Mariah didn't stop singing. Hillary told her that she was really good, but you could tell that was lying her ass off: "Noin, Jason and Hillary."

They were a lot better then the first group. They didn't sing, but Jason had recorded it on a CD. He was behind the drums, Noin had her guitar and Hillary played the electrician piano. I have to admit that she knows what she was doing.

She didn't know that I was the one who had wrote the lyrics. Jason and Noin had asked me if I could help them, but because I was so busy, I gave them one off my old ones. It's called _'cruel to be kind'_ (from letter's to Cleo)

Paco was so happy with their work and gave them a big applause. Caro and I gave each other the same look, freak.

Caro and I were lucky that we could go the next time. We and Kevin's group were the last ones: "Enough time to get you ready to get over your stupid stage freight." She had tried to get me to sing, but it never worked.

I just can't sing in front off others.

"Yeah Alex, it would be a cool birthday gift for you sister and it won't cost a thing; Steph told me. Yes it will, me fearing my fears. People who been in that position know how it feels, not good.

"Hey Alex, can you do me a favor?; Kat asked me. We were on our way to Miss Trinapoly's class and I was in no hurry to be there on time. Besides my books were in my locker: "Sure, no problem. What do you need?"

"Can you baby-sit my little sister, Mandy?; she asked me: "Normally I would do it myself, but I'm getting back together with some old friends and I don't see them a lot. Please do it for me, pretty please."

I signed and made my friend happy: "Don't worry, Mandy's a really good girl. And by the way, she's only Seven. You can handle her."

Why does that sound so bad?

Kat was right about her sister. She was a really nice kid. Nothing like her big sister. Kat's mom and dad were divorced and they lived with their mother, in a apartment. It was a cute home and their family made me remember some movie I once watched, 'the perfect man'. A mother and her two doters live their alone too.

Mandy and I were walking threw the park. The sun was shinning and it was warm for a day in February. Mandy wanted to get ride off her little jacket, but I told her that she would get sick then: "No I won't! I'm a strong girl."

"I'm sure about that, but everyone gets sick when they walk outside without their jacket. And by the way, you'll be the only one here without a jacket on; I told her and that changed her mind.

She went to play in the sandbox by herself. If I ever have kids off my own, then I want a doter like Mandy. But I'm positive that I'll never have kids like that, because they are bounded to have a piece off my attitude.

Poor things.

I sat down on a bench, intending to enjoy the son, but that was out off the question: "Well Haarler, I never knew you were an even bigger idiot then I thought you were." Wow, that sounded hard to say. And what's that suppose too mean anyway.

"Ivanov, you're the last person on earth I want to see right know; I told the red head? He sat down next to me, smirking: "No, I'm not. That would be Kai."

He had a point there.

"Look, I want to enjoy the son, so spill it out and leave; I told him and didn't even bother to look at him: "You don't see when someone likes you, do you? And I don't like to get straight to the point. I love riddles."

I wasn't following him completely: "Do you even know what Kai wanted to ask you that time you had detention together?" Did even know that he wanted to ask me something: "Couldn't care less."

"Your lying and we both know it, but to answer that curiosity off yours, he was going to ask you out; I couldn't help but laugh. Mandy looked up at me, but I told her play further: "Oh common Ivanov not even a kid off Mandy's age would believe you."

"God you're a real bitch, you know that? I can't see why he would even want to date you; the red head said, making me stop laughing. He didn't just say that, did he? I probably heard it wrong: "He wanted to ask you out, but instead he got the lecture off a century. He wasn't really happy with it."

"Like I could care. I can't even believe your doing this Ivanov. Do you seriously even think I would believe you? That the player off school all off a sudden falls for his enemy and…; I stopped, because I remembered something all off a sudden: "Wait a minute…OMFG! Your kidding me. This can't be happening."

I was the one to talk in riddles now and Ivanov wasn't getting it; "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What is his chat-name?; I had graphed his shirt and pulled him closer. (not kissing-style, but angry bitch-style) "What is Hiwatari's chat-name?; I asked again, because Ivanov wasn't following me completely.

"Dark-phoenix, why?; he asked me. My world was falling into pieces. This can't be happening to me. This is just one big joke. OMFG, I was talking to him the whole time and complaining my ass off and he just knows everything, well almost everything about me.

Not to mention the part where I wrote that he was good looking!

I'm screwed for life!

I called Mandy. We were going home. I left a stunned Ivanov behind and picked Mandy up. She didn't like it that we had to leave so soon, but I told her we were going to watch a good movie, after I had deleted everything on my blog.

Mandy forgot her anger for having to leave so soon after a few minutes watching some Disney movie. I went on the computer and found the king off jerks himself on-line. I wasn't going to waist a lot off time bitching him off, but I just had to tell him I knew.

'Girl-in-need' says: You're a fucked up jerk Hiwatari! God and I thought you couldn't even sink any lower. I hate you so fucking much!"

After that I went off and started deleting everything from the moment I came to this school. And that was a lot. I had never been on that blog so much as this year and I was just in the half.

I can't believe that fucked up jerk was the one that I was telling everything to this year. If he uses all that stuff against me, then I'm so screwed. What to do now? What can I do now? I saw that the king off jerks had something to say, but I made sure that he was out my list off connections.

I called Noin immediately and told the whole thing. She was laughing at me: "Why didn't you tell us that you were talking with him? Everyone on school knows that 'that' is Hiwatari. What are you going to do now? If he knows everything, you can best pack your bags."

I couldn't sleep that night. I was so fucked up about what had happened. What if he does tell everyone about what he had read. God, I can't believe he knows I thought he was good looking!

Caro and I were the whole night up, discussing what we were going to do about this whole situation. She tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I threw my pillows threw my room and at one point I started screaming.

But that stopped when mom and dad woke up.

"Alex, calm down. Even if he tells anyone, you'll still have us and you'll survive. You're my twin sister and you have a bad ass reputation and if anyone could get above that, it would be you. Now pull yourself together!"

She's right chicky, he can't hurt you. Just stay cool and you'll take him down with you. He won't win this war. You have never lost a war like this and your not starting right now. So tomorrow, you'll march to that school, like nothing is wrong, got it!

I have never hated school so much as the next day. My pep-talk hadn't worked and Caro wasn't helping either. I tried to trick mom in believing I was sick, but she didn't fell for it. What do you expect? She's a lawyer, she's to smart for that.

"The moment I get the change, I'm going to give that piece off shit a lecture he'll never forget; I told Noin and Caro. If humans could let steam go out their ears, then my ears wouldn't stop right now.

"Chill Alex. If you pist him off right now, he might spill it anyway; Noin told me, but that made me even angrier. I looked over the whole school ground, but he and his friends were nowhere to be seen: "Great, there probably laughing their asses off."

"I don't think so sis; Caro told me and pulled me towards Jason, Kevin, Steph and Kat. Noin gave them a full report off the whole situation, while I was listening to my sister: "What do you mean you don't think so?"

"Well, he won't. It would give you the perfect reason to bring his parents in the bitch-talk. And he would never give anyone that opportunity; my twin told me: "Your brilliant. If he tells anyone about that stuff, I'll use them against him. Thanks sis."

"No Alex, you can't do that; I heard Caro yell after me, but I couldn't care. I had the perfect material to use against that son off a bitch and I'm not afraid off using it.

With more confidents I went on with my search for him. I had a few things I wanted to make him perfectly clear. Key, maybe a million, but I'll keep it short. He was standing at his locker getting some stuff: "Hey Hiwatari!"

He could tell by my face expression that something was up and he was going to get it all on him. Serves him right. It's all his fault. He should have never read that stuff and…OMG, I called him a charmer!

"You here to give me an other lecture Alex?; what a minute, did he just call me Alex? He's not suppose to do that! Why can't he act normal again: "Hell yeah, I am!"

"Well, I know what your going to say anyway, so why don't you just take it somewhere else; the teenager told me. He was looking at his locker. Stupid loser, I hate it when people don't look at me when I'm talking to them.

"To bad for you, but I need someone to yell at; I was trying to keep my voice down, so that all those freak students wouldn't come here. Maybe it's a good thing his locker is on the third floor.

"You know what, I don't need to listen to this shit."

"And you have no right to invade my whole life. What's the matter with you? What point off enemy-relationship don't you get?; That last part I did yell. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was so pist at him for ridding that stuff.

I know its' not really his fault, because it's a blog and everyone can read it, but he should have told me who I was talking to. He knew who I was, but he was probably laughing his ass off: "Maybe I got tired off it."

"That still doesn't give you the right to just inter anyone's life. I seriously can't understand what a girl could see in you; I spat at him. The bell went and the halls were getting crowded with the students.

I didn't back off. I had to cool off right now, cause I don't want the whole school to know about this. But he'll back away this time.

"Your just throwing all your anger on m, because you can feel a bit better then; he whispered so that no one would hear it. People were looking at us, but didn't stop. They didn't feel like risking detention for this one.

"I wonder why that would be. I wouldn't have to throw my anger out if it weren't for you Hiwatari. So why don't you go get a new toy to play with, because this one is this close off breaking your neck; I told him.

His eyes darkened: "If that's what you want."

We were called by our teachers. Neither off us was going to back off first, but after hearing that we would risk a detention, we both walked away at the same time.

* * *

Whiii, Alex is out for war. Poor Kai, i feel really sorry for him, but that's just how life is doll. I'm such a mean person.

Please review.


	19. who's that guy

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 19: Who's that guy?_**

Happy birthday girls!; I heard my mother yelling at my door. I opened my eyes and saw Sharon opening the curtains. She wished me a happy birthday too: "Thanks."

My music started playing and a few minutes later Caro came running in my room: "WHIII, we're sixteen now! We're no little kids anymore. We're real teenager now!" I pushed her off me, but she had been eating candy probably and she gets hyper attacks from those things.

So do I by the way.

"Common, get up. I just can't wait for school today; man, she eat way to much candy. Mom and dad gave us three kisses and our present's. For Caro a whole new dresser filled with clothes and a very expensive necklace.

I got a new program to work with my music on and a new laptop: "Girls, your sixteen now, so that means your going to start and behave more." Dad looked at me when he said that last part: "Get good grades and bring home a nice guy."

I felt Caro look at me. Guess they don't know the whole story yet about Caro. Oh well, it's our birthday, so that means that World War three can wait for a few months. Mom insisted that she could set us off at school: "Mom, we're sixteen now, not baby's anymore."

I knew that Caro and Steph go to school with each other all the time, so I backed my twin up. She thanked me when we were outside: "I just hope that those morons didn't buy me anything."

I had warned Noin that I would kill her if she would do it, but that's one more reason to do that, if you ask me. Ivanov is dead if he pulls anything off today. He and his cheerleader's better watch out today.

I haven't talked to either Hiwatari or Ivanov. It looked like things were getting back the way they used to be; The cheerleader's didn't prank me anymore, but we still bitched at each other.

For the king off the jerks and his best friend, they were acting like they used to do. Being pains in my asses again. I saw them sometimes at the smoke wall, but Ivanov was the only one who was smoking then.

Maybe that idiot finally quitted.

Oh crape, today is that stupid music project. Mister Paco had been sick for three weeks. Three weeks off more pissing me off while Caro tried to make me sing. I walked to the theater room and sat down in one off the seats.

The others weren't on school yet and if I was here, they wouldn't find me so easy. I was listing to my music and writing some stuff done in my 'writer-book'. My ideas for stories are all written in that book.

"You didn't honestly think you could hide from me now did you?; Noin said after thirty minutes off being alone. I closed my book so that she couldn't read it: "Not for long anyway. What are you doing here?"

"Your sixteen now, so that means you have to wear a crown; my best friend told me and I felt someone put the dame thing on my head. Jason and Kevin were standing behind me: "Doesn't she just look cute now?"

"Dude, I know already that I'm cute; I told the teenager and took the crown off to see how it looked. It was black with hot pink on it and a skull was painted on it. He was wearing a crown too with diamonds and jewels in it.

"Who made this?; I asked my friends. It looked seriously cool. Totally my favorite colors and I love skulls: "We all did. When you told us that we couldn't give you a present, we thought then we'll just make something. And after hearing Caro out, we knew what we needed. And by the way, every birthday girl needs a crown."

"Yeah, your right there; I said and got three kisses from her: "So, what's the huge plan now your sixteen? Who are you going to kill? What are we going to steal and stuff like that. I mean, we have to hurry, we're almost eighteen and then it's over."

"I have a list at home off who I want to kill. I bring that to school tomorrow and then you and I can fly around the world. Deal?; I asked Kevin and he laughed: "You seriously hate that much people?"

"No, we're just going to kill the whole country. That's more fun; I said on a tone like some sadistically murderer: "Wait I got a much better idea. We can become like Jigsaw. That would be seriously cool."

"Girl, now your freaking me out; the short kid said. We all started laughing and went to the gym. We meat Caro and Steph there. Caro was wearing a new ring around her finger. She blushed when I looked at her.

"See you latter guys; the guys were going to play some hokey outside and the girls were staying inside for once. It's way to cold to go outside: "Listen up girls, we're going to do some gymnastics for the next couple off weeks."

Yes, I'm good at that and I love it. The cheerleaders started discussing how much we would all suck at this. I'll show them: "Hey Alex, have you heard already about that competition the school won?"

My look answered her question: "Well, it was some stupid game that the science club won. The whole school is now going to the Niagara waterfalls for two days. That would be very cool if someone had a few good ideas."

"Lady's, pay attention. Your getting a half an hour to make a little show for everyone here; miss April interfered our conversation. I teamed up with Caro. We used to do this stuff together and we both still knew the routines.

"I wonder what the cheerleader's are going to do?; Caro asked me while we were warming up. Who cares about them. I was looking for the song that we used the last time for this little 'dance'.

"Here it is; I said and pressed play. The song was 'Catfight'. We didn't show everything we got, so that the cheerleader's would think they were better: "I can't wait to see their faces when they see the real thing."

Noin, Kat and Steph weren't ever trying anything: "Sorry miss, but we suck at gymnastics, so we're not even going to try to come up with anything, because we'll just make ourselves look like idiots."

"Like you never to that; Mariah told Kat, but Miss April told her to get back to work: "If April wasn't here, she would have got a huge bitch attack from me." Noin looked at me and we both smirked: "No, you wouldn't. You would let me do it, again."

"Can't argue with you there. What can I say, you just rock at that kind off stuff."

"Miss Haarler, at my office immediately; Miss Sway's voice went threw the whole school. Man, how embarrassing. What did I do this time. I excused myself with April and walked to Sway's office in my gym clothes.

"What did you do this time kid?; VDB asked me when I walked past his little office. He was on a break: "No idea. Probably Ivanov's or Hiwatari's work again."

I was completely wrong about that. Sway wanted to talk to me about my grades. When I walked in her office, I saw the dame thing on her desk. Great, just great. Right on my birthday she suddenly decided that we needed to talk about my grades.

"I haven't seen you and mister Hiwatari in the librarian anymore working on your math problem; Sway said in such a kiss-up tone, that I almost had to throw-up: "Well, mister Hiwatari and I aren't on good terms anymore, so forget it."

"Watch that tone young lady; Sway told me: "If you fall that class, your changes off getting threw this year, will become zero. You might want to think about that miss Haarler."

"Well, give me a new tuther then. But I refuse to work with that jerk; I shot back at Sway. After that we started our usual conversation. Which is my attitude. You got to love it. I lost count off how many times we were discussing this subject, but it was a lot.

"Oh, before you go. You probably heard about the Niagara waterfall trip?; I knotted to the woman: "I want to make this very clear to you miss Haarler. Any funny business and your expelled for good. Do you understand."

"Don't worry, I told myself that I was going to keep low, after that 'hall-paint' thing. Which is still Hiwatari's work; I added, before the woman would get he change off saying that it was me again: "But I can't promise anything. If he and his little friends stay low on that trip, then so will I."

"So, what did Sway want now?; Kat asked me when I got back with the others. I had been in the woman's office during the whole gym period. I told them about the lecture about my grades and about the change that I'm kicked off school if I do anything on the trip.

"That sucks."

"Fuck off!"

"Stupid, fucked up woman!"

I looked confused at the others: "Yeah, we were hoping you would do something, so we had a good laugh. But maybe we can let it look like Mariah and Hillary did it, or even better Hiwatari and Ivanov."

"Sorry dudes, but I'm not risking that; I told them and got some food from the cafeteria. When I got back everyone was looking at me like I was nuts: "Girl you never eat that shit. What's up?"

"I'm not going to eat it; I said on a very dangerous tone. I looked at the Hiwatari's back. Noin got what I was getting at and stud up next to me: "Revenge can be so sweet some time. And it's not because I have to behave on that school trip, that I can't be a savage on school."

A lot off kids were already getting where this was going and the geeks and nerds were already running to the door. Others were just getting more food to fire off when hell was burst open. A few cheerleaders saw Noin and me standing with our food ready to throw at them. They wanted to warn their friends, but weren't fast enough.

"Ready Noin?"

"Ready Alex."

Hiwatari and Ivanov were just turning their heads to see what was going on, but stopped that action when our sandwiches hit their faces. It was a good thing that I had overloaded them with a lot off ketchup.

Seconds latter a food war broke lose. Noin and I started throwing at each other and soon I had spaghetti all over me. Caro and Steph had ran away, trying to avoid the food. I don't even want to know what their going to do.

I got an other cargo spaghetti in my back, which made me fall down: "And the bitch is down!" I got back up and tried to find some new throw material: "Noin, give me the milk."

Hiwatari got hit right in his face. Part's off his hair wasn't blue anymore and he would probably smell like shit with the acid milk all over him: "And the crowd goes wild when the bitch hit's the king off jerks in his face!"

"Really funny Alex; he yelled at me. Well, he's almost acting normal again. Not to much at once I guess. Noin pulled me with her: "We're not getting caught for this one. Let's go." But we got separated, while we were trying to avoid an other sandwich.

How I ended up in the hall, I can't remember. But someone pulled me all off a sudden in the hall. I felt something greasy go over my back, I mean under my shirt: "Happy Birthday Alex."

The spaghetti was feeling extremely nasty on my skin and I couldn't move because else it would slid down my back: "Ah man, that feels nasty. Confetti in your ass is less annoying then this."

"Oh common Alex. Don't tell me you don't find this funny; Hiwatari said smirking behind me. Man, he really knows how to freak me out sometimes. Now's he back normal. Oh well, it was about time: "And how do you know how confetti feels when it's in your ass?"

"One word: Carnival; I said trying to get the spaghetti off my back, but that action was off no use. I couldn't reach to all off it. Hiwatari made thing only worse, by hitting me on my back and spreading the stuff more over my whole back: "You shouldn't worry about this girl. Don't you have a music project thing you have to do latter. Everyone's talking about it and that your going to sing. But I really don't think you can do that. Have a nice day Alex."

"Oh, your so going to pay for this one Hiwatari. One way or the other; I yelled after the teenager, feeling actually happy that he was acting normal again: "And Hiwatari, a word off advise, take a shower!"

"Same goes for you pretty girl."

Why am I smiling? I'm not suppose to smile when he calls me that. I saw Noin coming out the toilet's: "Noin, get the spaghetti off me!"

When the girl knew the story about how it got there, she couldn't stop laughing: "So you and Hiwatari are back like it was, bitching at each other." I was smirking to her and felt so happy about that fact: "Yes, everything is back to normal."

"I wonder how long this will last; Noin asked herself. I wasn't following her: "You know, first it looked like he really liked you, then you bitch him off completely and now it's back like you want it. Something is messed up with that. I mean, things never go your way."

"True and will you stop with the whole Hiwatari liking me thing. It's annoying; I told my friend, but I knew I was turning red: "I believe I'm not mistaken here, but didn't he just call you Alex? Maybe you should do that same thing. Can't wait for you having to say sorry to him."

"NOIN!!!!!"

When the spaghetti was finally off my back, Noin and I went to the theatre room. The others were there already and we had mist Kevin's group. But they weren't that bad. Well, he wasn't that bad. The two cheerleaders sucked.

Jason's words, not mine.

I hadn't forgotten Hiwatari's words about me not being able to sing. Just thinking back to it pisses me off. I hadn't told Noin everything about our little conversation, especially not about my little nick-name that Hiwatari called me again.

"Finally, the last group. The Haarler twins. Happy B-day by the way girls; mister Paco told us. We both thanked him for that. Caro got behind the drums and I was checking my guitar for it's tones.

"Hey Alex, if you don't sing, I'll lose a beat with Sarah and Lise. They're listening you know; Caro told me. I was confused: "If you sing, you'll get to see them and by the way don't you want to prove Kai he's wrong."

"How do you know that; I asked my twin, but she just lifted her shoulders and started playing. Oh crape, now what? Just think off something extremely funny. Something that made you feel so good that you can sing.

What made me sing that one time in that club again? Oh yeah, alcohol.

I looked at the door off the room and saw three teenager's standing there. Two rather short ones and one who was as tall as me. Your fucking me right. It was like my heart made a somersault in my stomach from joy: "Forget the world for once, will you Chicky."

"Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway Runaway……

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah"

"Very nice; mister Paco said smiling like an idiot. I looked at Caro, who was smirking: "Happy Birthday little sis." I laid my guitar down and ran up to my three best friends out the whole world.

Sarah was the first one I hugged. I know her since our freshman year and we have seriously never had a real fight before. She has long blond hair and her clothes are like mine: lose, comfortable and totally cool. She also has a twin.

Lise was from the same height as Sarah. She and Laury were both girly-girls. The only difference was that Laury was as tall as me. I had meat the two off them in my third year.

I skipped the rest off my classes off that day. I couldn't stop laughing. Lise and I were walking arm in arm around the whole school ground. Sarah was walking next to me and Laury on the other side.

I introduced them to everyone I knew and they even bitched off the Ivanov and Hiwatari, who had no idea who they were: "If you ever mess with our chicky again, then we'll personally fuck your lives so much , that you can't even say the word anymore."

To see them getting bitched off by two girls who are a heard shorter then me was pretty funny. They learned it from me: "So what's the deal? How long are you guy's staying here?"

"A week, don't tell me you forgot the carnival vacation. (in Belgium we have that, so they have it too.) And that means we have a lot to do and obviously we don't have enough time to do it in; Laury said, while we were walking to my place

"We arrived here this morning and we were suppose to see you in the car, but no, someone just had to walk to school, didn't she."

"By the way Alex, who was the cute guy you were talking to in the hall, after the food fight?; Sarah asked me, with a smirk on her face: "Remember that guy we chatted with sometimes, 'Dark-phoenix'?"

Sarah and Lise knotted: "Well, that was him and he's Hiwatari; I said with an extremely big smile: "And we hate his guts. I have so much to tell you girls. Do my parents even knew that your staying over for a week?"

"No; the three off them said at the same time.

"Oh goody, this is going to be funny. This is so the best birthday ever!"

* * *

Kai and Alex are being mean again at each other finally.

Please review, hope you liked it.


	20. I won't be held down by who I used to be

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 20: I won't be held down by who I used to be_**

"ALEX, WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!; Caro was standing next to my bed, when she woke me up. I fall out my bed, right on her feet: "What's the matter with you? It's two am for crying out loud!"

"Did you forget the Niagara trip? We're leaving in an hour with the train. Hurry up. I don't want to be late; my blond twin told me. She had changed her hair colour a few weeks ago, in the carnival break.

That was so the coolest vacation ever. The girls and I were barely home. We went shopping the first day, but got throw out the mall, cause Laury was scarring the customers. Lise was throwing food at anyone that walked past us and Sarah and I went threw the mall on her skates, knocking a lot off thing over.

In the end off that little trip Sarah and I were socked, cause we fall in the fountain in the middle off the mall. Making everyone laugh at us. At least we had some fun.

When we went to the movies, to see saw 4, Laury and I were going during the break to buy more food. The girl made sure I looked like an idiot again. I didn't slide down the whole stairs, but I was halve way when I finally stopped.

During the rest off the movie I couldn't sit on my ass anymore, cause it hurt to much.

We showed Hiwatari and Ivanov the real meaning off letting a paint bomb go off in school. Sway was furriest. They both got detention for a whole month and if they did anything on the Niagara trip, they would be expelled for good. Just like me.

The girls and I were out dancing one time and those two jerks were there too, along with everyone off school. I was on my way off getting drunk, when they told me they had to talk to me: "Look, we're all in the same shit, so let's make a deal. No pranks on each other during that stupid trip."

"Fine, but the cheerleaders are still going down; I told them. Maybe it's a smart thing to stay low now. Just for the trip. After that, the games will begin again."

Mom and dad didn't like it that Sarah, Lise and Laury staid for a whole week. But they couldn't do anything about it. We came home at night and I told mom that the girls were staying over for the week.

We had also stalked Hillary, to get her back for hitting me. She was at her place alone when we started calling her. In the beginning it wasn't so funny, cause she pretended to be though, but after we said she was looking sexy in the skirt she was wearing, she stared panicking.

She locked all the doors and closed the curtains, so that we couldn't see her. But Lise had a new idea. We told her that it was off now use, because we were already inside the house. She ran outside screaming. We waited until she was near us and then jumped out the busses.

She fainted.

Ivanov and Hiwatari just came by us and saw us laughing our asses off: "Man, stalking someone is so one off the best pranks ever!" We had tears in our eyes from laughing and my stomach was killing me.

"Your cruel Haarler; Ivanov told me, but he still found it funny. When we left, we had laid Hillary back inside: "Oh common, maybe she would get hit by a car. Man, you guys are really taking my fun away right now."

Hiwatari had picked the brunette up. If it was up to the girls and me we would have laid her just off the road, maybe: "Haarler, learn your limits for once."

"Hiwatari, learn to not take my fun away then."

The last night we went to a karaoke bar. How many songs we song, I can't remember, but it were a lot. But I can remember us singing a mix from in the movie 'Sister Act'. That was seriously funny.

Especially when I pushed Laury off the stage to get revenge for the whole movie incident. She was caught by some good looking guy and latter the night he gave her his number: "Thanks chicky. Don't hesitate to do it again."

I hate that guy!

Caro and I were just on time to get on the train. Cracker drove us and he went over the law more then once, by not only driving to fast. We ran threw the station thingy and the train was just about to leave when Caro spotted it.

The doors were already closed, but we jumped on it in the back: "I guess this is what they call making an entry." Our school filled the whole train, but our classes were in the beginning. Sway was so pist at us for being late.

"It's Caro's fault miss. She's the one that couldn't get out off bed this morning; I said and ducked to avoid her bag: "You fucking bitch, you're the one who wouldn't get up!" After ten minutes off running threw the whole train, trying to get away from Caro, Sway demanded that we both sat down.

"Your dead to night Haarler. I know where you live."

"So? I know where you live to."

"Is this how your mornings always look like?; Noin asked me, when we were done bickering about the fact she was going to kill me: "Are you kidding me? Hell no! Normally someone would have a black eye by now or at least have something broken."

"You two are scary; Jason told us and we said at the same time thanks: "If you find this scary dude, then you don't want to see us at family get to getters. When we're wearing the same clothes."

"Yeah, that's bad. Our parents can only tell us apart because off the ways we talk; Caro explained because no one got it: "Mom wants us to wear the same things, meaning Alex has to wear my kind off clothes. We have to do that because grandma would love that."

"But none off that is true, cause the fucked up woman hates my ass; I said and looked out the window. The ride would last three eight hours. Man, I better get some sleep: "Hey Noin, pass me my bag will you."

"What do you need it for?; she asked me curiously, when I opened it. It was full with food, drinks (also alcohol), water guns and water balloons: "This trip is going to be so cool."

"No, it won't!"

They guys were looking at me and Caro got what was wrong and started to laugh: "What do you mean Alex?"

"I forgot my teddy bear!"

"Girl, your sixteen, grow up; Kat told me and pretended she didn't know me. She was sitting behind me and Noin, next to Jason and Kevin. Caro and Steph were sitting before us. Noin stared listing to her music, while I tried to get some more sleep.

Waking up at two am is SO not my thing.

"Wake up Haarler; someone pushed me against my shoulder. I tried to hit the person with my hand, but I missed them: "Everyone is off the train already. You want to stay on it and go somewhere in Canada?"

Wait, did he just say 'everyone's already off the train'? I opened my eyes and looked up. Noin was gone and I didn't see Caro or Steph sitting before me anymore: "The bitches."

"You always this cranky when you get up?; the bleu teenager asked me. I got up and hung my bag over my shoulder: "No, it's only because I saw your face so early in the morning." I wanted to pick my second bag up, but Hiwatari was faster. He pushed me foreword: "Move it, Sway's pist at us already."

Why is her carrying my bag? He isn't suppose to do that. Oh shut up chicky, don't complain so much. At least you don't have to carry it.

Good point.

"Why did you wake her up Kai? Our plan was to sent her all the way to Canada; Caro said, but she got busted by Sway. I smirked at her, while she got a lecture and not me. Wow, that sounded weird.

"You think you can carry your bag alone now?; Hiwatari asked me. He was standing behind me, with my bag over his shoulder. His hair was hanging in his eyes, what was kind off cute: "Nope, now you can carry it the whole way."

"You sure you want me to do that?; he asked me smirking. I knew he was referring to that time he carried the basketball bag for me. That didn't end so well either, did it chicky.

I don't know, he kissed pretty good.

That's not what I meant!

"Hey bitch, stay away from MY Kai; Hillary had seen us talking and was coming our way. She didn't look to happy about the scene. Her face was red and I was going to get it: "Common baby, let's go back to the others."

"Hillary, stay away from me; Hiwatari said and pushed the girl off his arm. Man, she is really pathetic. How long is now after him? Four years, I believe. When will she finally realise that she'll never get him.

Why am I getting so worked up about this anyway? I mean we're talking about Hiwatari. Anything to piss him off is a good thing, even if it's Hillary. That gave me an idea. Hiwatari saw I was up to something: "But Hillary, we were just talking about you."

"Haarler, don't you dare; Hiwatari said on a dark tone, but that made me want to say it even more: "Zip it Hiwatari. I'm talking to Hillary. Now as I was saying, we were talking about he loves his new girlfriend so much. I'm sure about the fact that you'll make it far. But you know man, to shy to admit it."

Hillary's face turned from super pist to super happy. She started jumping up and down and laid her arms around Hiwatari's neck, who was trying to get away from the obsessed girl. He didn't look to happy at me: "You'll pay for this one Haarler."

"Can't wait Hiwatari; I told him and walked to my friends. We were first going to the hotel, so we could get ride off our stuff and eat something. The hotel wasn't big and it wasn't fancy. You slept with four on one room and the beds were battery beds.

"I'm sleeping on top!; Noin yelled. We were together in a room, along with Kat and some girl who's name I didn't know: "At least it's not a cheerleader. Welcome in hell girl, I'm the boss and the plan off these two days is to have a lot off fun."

"Yeah, if you want you can join us to night on our little party on the roof. Alex brought some alcohol and we have food; Kat told the girl, but she passed: "Sorry, but I'm intending to not become like you three."

"I can understand that and if your not coming, that means there's more vodka for me; I said cheering and hid the stuff under Noin and mine bed: "Oh crape, Hiwatari still has my other bag."

The guys slept on the first floor. Actually the hotel only had three floors. I wonder how their going to get everyone in a bed. Jason and Kevin were stuck with Ivanov and Hiwatari on one room. Poor Kevin. He'll survive chicky, just get your bag.

As I should have expected they were looking threw the whole thing. Thank god my clothes weren't in that bag. They lifted the vodka bottles, just when I got in there room. Sway was heading this way and if she would see them, I was seriously fucked then.

The two teenagers were stunned to see me, but I graphed the bottles out their hands and hided the bag under one off their beds: "You idiots, you want to get caught or something? Sway's on her way here."

I saw Kevin and Jason's bag, but the two guys were 't in the room. Oh just great, I'm in a room with Hiwatari and Ivanov. Sway looked in the room and asked what I was doing here: "Well, I euh…"

I stuttered? I never stutter.

"I still had her bag and she came to get it; Hiwatari said whiteout changing his face expression. Man, what a liar. He's better then me. Sway believed it and left, because there was coming to much noise out off one room.

"When and where's the party Haarler?; Ivanov asked me, smirking cause I was busted and was probably stuck with them the whole night: "What gives you the idea I'll invite you?"

"Hey Tala, do you know where Sway is? I mean we have to report this; Hiwatari said and Ivanov was playing along with his friend: "She just walked past our door, let's go get her."

"Fine you can come, but you have to bring something with you and it can't be cheerleader's; I told them. Man, I hope Hillary won't come here right now. That would be funny. Hiwatari was thinking about the same thing.

He laid his arm around my neck and he rubbed with his fist over my head: "Ah, let go!"

"That's for the whole Hillary thing; some new girl I hadn't seen before was standing in the doorway. Ivanov apparently knew her, because he left with her. Oh joy, stuck with Hiwatari in one room, with a closed door!

"You going to let me go?; I asked him and looked up. He loosened his grip around me, but he was still holding me: "You ever going to stop acting like a bitch?"

"Nope."

"We'll then there's your answer; he said. I tried to get free, but that didn't work. What did you expect chicky? I mean, you saw that body before, he's ten times stronger then you: "Oh common, Hiwatari. You said it yourself, you loved my badass attitude."

"I just knew you were going to say that; he answered. Man, this is really stupid. No one better walk in right now. That would be so humiliating: "Will you please let go? I don't want Sway to see those bottles."

"Fine then, but you still haven't told us were your little party is tonight; he said at let go. I felt that my cheeks were red from having my head turned halve upside down: "On the roof, when Sway goes to bed. And make sure that your quite."

"What took you so long?; Noin asked me when I finally got back in my room. Everyone had to go downstairs so that we could go eat something and then we would go see some stupid museum. The first three years would go today to the falls and tomorrow to the museum.

For us it's the other way around.

I told Noin about the little getting stuck with Hiwatari: "Oh, how cute. Why didn't you kiss him? As a thank you for realising you."

I looked at her like she was nuts. She was doing it again. Chill girl, she's only doing it to piss you off: "Because I don't like to kiss him. By the way, he and Ivanov are coming to night too. Can you please do le a favour and shut about your little theories."

"There coming too?; she asked. I told her about that they saw the vodka. We had to whisper at each other, so that no one would hear us.

The museum was extremely boring. I love art, but this was the kind I hated. Noin and I had walked threw the whole thing five time in not even an hour. And it was a big thing: "Let's play a game."

"What then?"

"I don't know. Let's play tag; I asked her, but started running away from her: "Common Noin, try and catch me."

"Girl are you sure that you turned sixteen and not six?; Noin asked me and pulled Kat in the game. Soon Jason and Kevin were in too and some others from our year. No one liked the museum and wanted to do something else.

"Who's the one who started this game!; Sway yelled us when we got kicked out museum. She was seriously pist off. We all pointed to the cheerleaders: "They were the ones who forced us to play along miss."

Noin and I looked at the girl who said that.; It was the girl that slept on our room. We showed her our thumbs up and watched the cheerleaders getting scowled at. They didn't even know what was going on.

"I'm really going to like this little trip; I told Noin and walked with her to our bus. We went back to the hotel, because we were normally staying in the museum the whole day, but we hadn't even been in there for two hours.

Not that the students complained. No, some off them acutely thanked us: "No problem. Anytime you need us."

Of course the nerds and geeks weren't so happy that we left earlier then planned. Some off them gave us a few angry looks, but they couldn't stand up against me and Noin.

I mean, we're the bitches off SJB-high.

* * *

Let's get that party started. If Sway findes out who was the one that started the tag game in the museum, thenthat person is so kicked off school. Alex is just so weird. I guess that's what you get when you turn sixteen. (lol, it's my birthday in a few day's and then i'll becoome sixteen too)

Please review, you'll make me very happy with it. Don't make me begg you dudes! ;p


	21. everything back but you

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 21: Everything back but me_**

"Hey Alex, where's the alcohol?; Noin asked me. We were on the roof. Sway was still walking around in the halls, but we snuck out threw our window; Noin almost fall, but that was because she had been drinking already.

So, it wasn't my fault.

"It's…it's…I have no idea were it is; I said, thinking really hard where I had put the bag. Maybe, I was drunk too. Caro and Steph were already on the roof: "It's here, you morons. Alex, the deal was to NOT drink before coming on the roof!"

"Yeah, I can remember you saying something like that; I said and Caro gave me her hand to pull me up. They had invited some more people. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Johnny, Miguel, Claude en Robert were there too.

And then ten other people, but I didn't know them, so I really couldn't care for them.

They had some how brought a small table with them and all the food and drinks were on it. Everyone had alcohol with them. Caro had made sure there would also be food and some water just in case.

"Here's a stereo; Kevin said and gave it too me. I had also brought almost all my music with me for tonight. I kept the volume down. I don't want Sway hearing this: "Hey Alex, did you bring those water guns with you?"

Kat was standing at the railing off the building and was looking down: "You know, to play with the cheerleaders?" The whole squid was just leaving the building. We filled the guns with Caro's water and started shooting on the bump slut's.

"AAAAH!"

They were looking up and Kat and I ducked just in time, so that they didn't see us. Kat and I gave the sluts an other cargo ,when they had finally decided to go: "Hell yeah bitches! That's for hitting me!"

"Man, this is fun! Let's get something to drink; Kat said and I graphed an other vodka bottle: "Let's have more fun with these things." We started soaking everyone with the guns, which no one liked except me and Kat.

"Hey, let's wait for Ivanov and Hiwatari and then take them down too; Kat suggested and we went to the door. They were on their way up and were carrying a lot off bottles: "Wait, if we take them down now, they might drop the alcohol."

"Good point, let's hide behind this little building; Kat said and we ran to hide. We heard Tyson talk to Hiwatari and Ivanov: "You want to watch out because Alex and Kat have water guns and their enjoying themselves with those toys."

"Great; the two teenagers said and dumped their bottles on the table. Kat and I waited for them to stand with their backs to us, so that they wouldn't see us coming: "Let's go girl."

We didn't expect them to have some weapons themselves. Well, it depends on what you call a weapon. The were holding each a water bottle. Kat and I saw that and canceled our actions and tried to get away from the two teenagers.

I felt two arms around my waist and water coming all over me. Hiwatari was laughing behind me and graphed my gun out my hands: "No, give it back!" Man, I sounded like some spoiled, little kid.

Maybe I should stay away from the alcohol.

"Calm down Alex; Hiwatari told me, cause I was still jumping for my toy like some five year old: "You really need to stay away from the alcohol. Your pist drunk already." I stuck my tongue out at him, saying I didn't care: "Chill out Hiwatari, it's a party."

"Yeah, but you never knows what happens with you; he told me and I gave up my actions to get my toy back. I went over to Steph and Kat: "Sorry Caro, but I need to borrow them for a moment. Let's dance."

"And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety"

Jason had convinced Noin to dance with him. It was so cute. She was totally shy and didn't like the whole dance situation: "Oh common Noin, loosen up. That's what dancing is all about."

"Hey Alex, let's play with some guy; Kat suggested to me and we walked over to Miguel: "Common sweetie, cute things like you shouldn't stand still."

"Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
you know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend"

We didn't know that Miguel was dating some girl named Mathilda. He told us when the song ended and the girl didn't look to happy with our little stunt. Kat and I looked at each other and walked away from them, to the other side off the building.

Of course our fun had to end to soon. Sway, Trinapoly and April had heard the noise and were coming our way: "Hey dudes here's the deal. If you get caught, then it was all your idea." If I don't get caught, then I'm not going to pay for the actions. Kat, Noin and I climbed down the same way we got on the roof.

The bottles were thrown all in my bag and Kat hide it under our bed. The laid the table in the back off the building and Kevin took the stereo with him. When the girls and I were in our room, we started laughing so hard, so that the girl that was sleeping on our room woke up.

"Sorry."

"That was so much fun; Noin said, trying to stop herself from giggling. We all went to bed, just in case that Sway might come in our room. We heard that she discovered that the cheerleaders were gone.

It took us hours to fall asleep and the next day it wasn't going to be pretty with all our hangovers.

(next day)

"Is everyone on the bus?; miss April asked us. Noin and I were bickering over who got to sit at the window, so we weren't paying much attention tour gym teacher: "Ladies! Sit down and be quite."

They started counting if we had everyone and then we left to see the falls. Miss sway had remembered me off our little conversation off a weeks ago, in her office. She was still furriest about the cheerleaders and about the once she had caught from the party on the roof.

Ivanov was one off them.

When we heard that, we cracked and started laughing so hard, so that everyone was looking at us. The idiot got caught. His he really that stupid? I wonder if Hiwatari got caught as well? I hope not. Wait, why wouldn't I want him to get caught?

Just ignore that, my head isn't thinking strait, because off the alcohol.

The ride to the falls lasted for an hour. The first three years off school were going to do something else, because they weren't aloud in the museum.

Haha, nice work off you Haarler!

I know that, thank you.

OMG, I'm talking to myself. I'm going mad. No wait, maybe this is what you get when you have a hangover. I had to admit I had expected it to be much worse. The alcohol percentage was probably low.

We didn't have to wait long to get on the boat, but we weren't the only school going on the dame things. Noin and I were discussing her little dance off yesterday with Jason. She hated him for convincing her and always tried to get on the Hiwatari subject, what I found out was her favorite subject.

We were standing in front off the boat, with our whole school. We could hear the falls from far and the current was stronger then you would expect, considering we were still far away from the falls.

After a few minutes the falls came in view and they seemed louder and taller then before. I couldn't hear what Noin was yelling at me anymore, so we both decided to just shut up. We looked at the magnificent view.

The boot was bouncing on the waves and I had graphed the railing, so I wouldn't fall down. I had heard it was though standing here, but this is more then I expected.

The boat was overloaded with people, if you ask me. There were other schools on bored and we were all standing against each other. I saw some guy trying to flirt with my sister. She tried to sent him away.

But he didn't listen. Steph started screaming at him, but the guy pushed her away. I let go off the railing and walked over to my sister: "Even better. You have a twin."

"Yeah, she has one, but that twin doesn't like perverts; I yelled at him and punched him in his face. He wasn't to happy with that and I fall against the railing off the boat.

I got up and had to hold on the railing, so I wouldn't fall down. We all got extremely soaked by the waterfalls. I looked at the guy. He had walked closer and I was lining dangerously over the railing.

"ALEX WATCH'S OUT!"

I felt a hard pressure against my shoulders.

I fall over the railing.

Into the water.

It felt like I fell in a tone off ice water. My skin started burning and I couldn't keep my head above water. I tried to remain above water, but it was fucking hard. The current was really strong.

Now I know what it means when your going to drowned in a moment. Only with me it's latterly. I felt rocks scratching my hands open and I hit my head against one. I felt blood gowning over my face.

My clothes felt extremely heavy and I lost one off my shoes. Chicky, calm down. That's' not important right now. Just try and graph a rock or something. When I came back up I heard a lot off noise: the falls, the water, the boat, screaming and something else I couldn't tell what it was.

Wait minute, isn't that the sound off a small motor boat? I opened my eyes and saw the thing coming my way. Well, trying to come my way. I tried swimming towards them, but it was against the current.

And that isn't easy.

One off the man threw a rope to me and I graphed it. They pulled me in closer and I felt something hard under my body. It was ten times colder out here then in the water and the wind was really pissing me off.

I was shaking like a freak. My face was probably white and I felt my lips turning purple from the cold. The man that had pulled me in threw a towel around me, but it didn't help one bit.

I closed my eyes and after that everything went dark.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. I'll try and make the next one langer. You all better be sitting on the edge off your chairs, wanting to know what's going to happen to her.

Please review.


	22. the only thing worse then one is none

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 22: The only thing worse the one is none_**

Man, why is it so cold here? I opened my eyes and saw a few people walking around my room. Wait, this isn't my room. I'm back in the hotel. If I'm inside then why the fuck is it so cold in here! Haven't these people heard off central heating!

Sway was talking with someone on the phone and Caro was sitting next to me, but her head was laying on the bed, so I think that she's sleeping. Why is everyone here? And why am I in bed? And why is my head hurting like hell?!!!

Oh wait, now I remember. I fall off the boat. Why does that sound so typical me? No, that's not correct, I was pushed in. That shit head pushed me in. What the fuck was that for? Is he mentally unstable or something?

I turned around and saw Noin was sleeping in one off the chairs. I pushed Caro a little, so that she would wake up. But she didn't get that I wanted her to be quite: "Your awake! Don't ever scare the shit out off me again like tat!"

While she said that she hugged me and woke Noin up and Sway noticed I was awake too. Noin ran over to me too and her eyes were filled with that worried feeling. Oh man, just great. Now people pity me. Can life get any better then this.

Note to sarcasm.

"Knock, knock."

Sway went to open the door and the person I was just dying to see, an other note to sarcasm, was standing there. Saying my parents had arrived. Fuck you, they called my parents? Now, I'm going to hear.

Caro saw my face: "Chill out. What are they going to do.? Lecture you? They almost lost one off their daughter." That didn't make me fell any better. How many times haven't they made very clear that they loved Caro more then me?

A million times, maybe.

If it would be me that would be died, they wouldn't care so much. Ass long as Caro was save and sound, then everything would be okay. I got colder with that thought running threw my mind. I pulled the covers closer to me and shivered.

Caro was called by Sway. Mom and dad would probably want to see her. Man, there not even coming up here. What ever gave them the idea to ever get kids? Noin had an amused look on her face and decided to leave with Caro.

It took me a few seconds to realize why she had that look on her face. What a bitch! How can she do this to me? Especially right now? Why is life such a bitch? (Because the author loves making your life a living hell!)

"You still alive ice princes?; Hiwatari asked me, lining against the doorframe. I noticed he wasn't wearing the jacket he was wearing earlier on the boat. What? It was a cool jacket, so there's nothing wrong with checking that out. Even if it's Hiwatari.

I pretended to be laughing, but sarcasm was just dripping off it so badly, it wasn't even funny anymore. I pulled my covers over my head, so that I didn't have to see him: "Go away Hiwatari."

I felt someone sitting down next to me. Must be that blue headed teenager. I didn't feel like bitching him off, because I was so exhausted and the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I tried to push him off my bed, but that failed miserably.

I popped my head out my covers and looked at the teenagers, sitting next to me. He was staring at the wall, on the other side off the room: "Come here."

What? Did he just say what I think he said? It didn't sound demanding or anything. Why I did it, I had no idea., but I lined closer to him and I felt his arms around my waist. I herd his heart beading in my ear and noticed that his body felt warmer then my covers: "Stop scaring people like that, will ya."

"So? What happened?; Caro asked me, while we were sitting in the car. Mom and dad just had to come in the limousine, didn't they. Caro and I were sitting in the back and my evil-up-to-no-good-twin-sister kept asking me what happened when she and Noin left.

I told you already! Nothing happened! Can't you just shut up for once; I held myself in, so that mom and dad wouldn't look. Caro still didn't believe me: "Oh common Alex. When I came back he walked out your room, meaning you both were there alone for more then ten minutes. Something just has to happen then!"

"AHHHH!"

You think these people would leave me alone, you know with the whole almost dying thingy, but no. They don't even shut up and keep nagging on about stuff I really don't want to talk about.

Cracker was enjoying my pain. He looked at me in one off the mirrors and smirked at me. I send him evil looks back, but we're talking about the man who called me once a genius, so it really doesn't work on him.

Mom insisted that she brought us home, because she didn't trust this school anymore: "My child almost gets killed on your field trips. Who knows what could happen on the train? Maybe both off my daughters would die."

Caro and I had rolled our eyes about that comment. She was just making sure that we would get paid for the damages that would come along with the whole situation. It wouldn't surprise me if mom would ask me to fake a few stuff.

When we finally got home, I really wanted to kiss the ground. I was so happy to be finally ride off Caro. Of course she stalked all around the house for the rest off the day! It was nerve breaking.

"Fine! I give up! But it's twin talk, so you can't tell anyone, not even Steph. Got it!; I asked her and closed my door. My sister sat laid down on my bed and was one and all ears: "Don't expect that much, the only thing that happened was…, was…"

"Alex, god dammed, just tell me all ready!; I didn't realize that I was torturing Caro with this so much. No chicky, you can't take advantage off this piece off information. Just tell her. She's your twin. You two shared your mothers womb for crying out loud!

"He just hugged me; I whispered. Caro didn't even hear it. She turned her ear to me, making that clear: "I said that he just hugged me."

"AND YOU DON'TCALL THAT BIG INFORMATION!; Caro yelled at me. Wow, since when did this whole thing become so interesting? Caro saw my confusion: "It's practically the only thing Noin, Kat, Steph and I talk about. I mean we have to gossip out you some times."

It was like my bed disappeared under my body. Did she really mean that: "Your telling me that the only thing your talking about is me and Hiwatari?"

"As a couple, yeah."

"You know your not funny; I told her and kicked her out my room. I crawled back under my covers and pulled my laptop towards me. I wasn't tired anymore, just cold. Man, I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Noin will probably ask questions too.

I worked on a new song the whole night and wrote some new ideas down for pranks. I have this book where I write those things in and it's overloaded with paper's and the resolute from when I pulled the pranks off.

Am I going to do something tomorrow? Maybe on Caro. For pissing me off today. Man this day is wrong. I woke up with a hangover, went swimming in the falls and cuddle with Hiwatari.

Yep, I was right. Life can't get any better then this. And with that I laid down and hit my head against the way in process: "Ah, shit, mother fucker god dammed!"

"Miss Haarler, I now you love to drool, but can you please do that outside!; Mister Kris was angry at me for not paying attention in his class. Jason was sitting next to me and started laughing. A week has past since my little swim in the falls and I was finally allowed to go back to school.

Hallelujah!!! I was ready to kill myself because I was so boarded. I even cleaned my room, I mean that like super creepy!

"I'm sorry sir, but I just love it so much and I really can't help it; I explained myself on the most kiss-up way I could possible fake: "Go to the principles office!"

"Chill out sir, I don't think that miss Sway will love to see me drool; I said and walked to the door. The whole class started laughing and I lifted my chin, so that everyone would know I felt extremely good about myself.

That man needs to buy some calming pills. A group off third years were in the theater room, playing some music. But they weren't singing in the right height.

"I tried so hard  
And got so far  
but in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
but in the end  
It doesn't even matter"

They noticed me and stopped playing: "No don't stop. It was good."

"No, it's not. It doesn't sound like the real song; the drummer complained. The guitarist agreed with him and checked if everything was alright with his guitar: "Trust me kid, but there's nothing wrong with the instrument. You just need to sing lower, rock is not singing like Mika. That's the only problem."

The girl knotted and they started playing again. The girl tried to sing lower, but it wasn't easy: "Now all you need to do is practice."

I left them and walked to Sway's office. Hiwatari came out her office and the woman looked seriously pist off. Brings back memories, if you ask me: "What did you do this time miss Haarler?"

I showed my biggest smile to Sway: "I was practicing my favorite hobby." The woman's head bent down and she was probably thinking that I had blown something up: "I was drooling in mister Kris' class. Try and find a lecture about that one."

"I'm not in the mood miss Haarler, so just get out my sight; the woman said, stunned about my answer. She sat down behind her desk and looked tired. Wonder what Hiwatari did: "Don't worry miss. I'm happy to do that."

"And what did you really do; Hiwatari asked me when we were I, the hallway. We were walking outside, cause neither off us wanted to go back to our classes: "I was serious. That asshole off a Kris threw me out off class because I wasn't paying attention and then I always tell him that I was drooling, so that I was doing something very important. Never gets old."

"Your are weird."

"I know, so what did you do?; I asked the blue teenager and sat down on one off the benches that were standing in the back off the school. The sun was shinning warmly on my skin. I have never loved the sun so much. After feeling that extreme coldness, I just got addicted to the warm things, like the sun: "The usual, back talked some teacher."

"That was all? At least I was original. You really need to do something about that; I told him and got my art easement. I was suppose to have it done today, but I had forgotten all about it: "Never knew you were so good at art."

"Guess I have a class I'm good at; I said and started finishing the drawing. We had to create our own little world. I had a jungle kind off thing whit a few animals hidden behind the leaves and branches: "You suck at it?"

"Yeah, way do you ask?"

"Wane make a deal? I'll make your art easements if you make my math stuff; I explained my self, not looking away from my paper. The teenager was standing in front off me: "Still suck at math."

"Duh, do we have a deal?"

"Fine; he sighed. I pulled my math task out my agenda: "Great, I need this the last period."

"You planned this all out right?; he asked me and sat down next to me. We were both working in silence and ten minutes before the bell would go we went back inside. Didn't feel like giving Caro and the girls the pleasure off seeing this one.

I bumped my stuff in my locker. I never realized that Hiwatari's locker was eight lockers next to mine. I need to learn to pay more attention to this kind off stuff. I mean I had almost six months to know this: "Nice pictures."

He was talking about the one off me and Caro on some concert. Our hair was dialed into ten different colors, giving the funniest result. We were in Belgium on a vacation and went in August to some festival there. The picture was taking when we were watching Linkin Park: "What did you expect? Pink and pony's,"

"Got a point there. You almost done?; he asked me. He closed his locker and was waiting for me. Some freshman was running down the hall, his hands overloaded with books, covering his eye sight.

He bumped into Hiwatari and he fall right against me. I felt a pressure against my lips and realized I was kissing Hiwatari. The teenager pulled back immediately and I busted him on blushing: "S-Sorry."

Man, what just happened? Oh wait, I kissed Hiwatari. It was an accident and he pulled back. Yeah, but you didn't. That's only because he was faster. This didn't mean a thing. Ah man, this is so not cool: "I euh…need to go to.."

"Yeah, I have to go look for euh…Tala; the blue headed teenager said and we both walked away from each other. If Noin or Kat or Caro or Steph ever find out about this, I'm seriously dead meat.

Not to mention what would happen if Hillary would find out.

Ahh man, I'm really digging my own grave, aren't I.

* * *

Yeah, they kissed. So much love!

Please review.


	23. love is an angel

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 23: love is an angel_**

"Why is English so boring? ; I asked Kevin, who was sitting next to me. He was resting his head on his hand and looked like he would fall asleep any second now: "Because these people are paid for tormenting us like this and because you are in this class Trinapoly is trying to torturing us even more."

The green haired kid didn't even look at me while saying that in one breath: "Wow, that was deep man, really deep." I looked at the clock and felt joy go threw my whole body. The bell would go any second now.

"Man, I don't get that woman. Why does she teach us this shit anyway. Who could care about it anyway; I asked Kevin. We were putting our stuff away and getting our lunch money: "Look who we have here. It's the little, gay shrimp Kevin."

Ray, Mariah, Kuznetsov and some new freshman were standing at the stairs. Why do I have this feeling that this is going to go bad. Mariah was hanging like always in her boyfriends arms. I can't believe their still dating. Doesn't he get bored off her?

I mean, he's a fucking player.

"What do you want Kon?; Kevin asked his former friend. Kat had told me once that they used to be friends in junior high, but because Ray started becoming a player and that wasn't what Kevin wanted to be.

"I seriously don't need anything from you gay loser; Ray smirked and his girlfriend laughed. Kuznetsov was more busy then following the whole thing: "You know your so full off shit. So why don't you take your little fuck toy and leave."

"How did you call me you little twerp; Mariah got out Ray's arms and was looking pist off to say it nicely: "Why don't you just run and hide behind Haarler. That's what you always do shit face. If you weren't so gay, you would be perfect for that fucked up bitch."

"Finally I get pulled in the fight. What took you so long bitch? Your not scarred off me right?; I asked the pink girl. It did took them really long to involve me into the bitch talk: "You wish."

"Actually your right, cause theirs nothing interesting about you and if you were afraid off me, then you would stay away from me, making me super happy. Because I just get plain sick when I see you. I mean your face looks like shit and your ass is so big that if Kon stands behind you, you can't even see him; I told the girl. She ran away crying.

"Nice one girl; Kevin told me and smiled proudly. Ray on the other hand wasn't so happy with my little stunt: "You'll pay for that one slut."

"Wow, that's the first time they call me a slut on this school. By the way Kon, should that hurt me? Tell me when I have to fall to my knees and beg you for forgiveness; I laughed in the teenagers face and gave him an un-impressed look.

He was coming over to me. If he wants a fight, he can get one. Your messing with the wrong chick here loser. But before the two off us could do anything, Kevin had hit Ray in his face and his nose said 'crack'.

My eyes were wide open and I was just numbed. Did Kevin just broke Ray Kon's nose? OMG, so cool: "Wow, you go Kevin."

"Thanks Alex; the shorty told me. Kuznetsov had stopped playing with his latest play toy and was now looking furriest at me and Kevin: "You'll pay for that one you gay-freak!"

Kevin was in a very good day, because not only did he brake Ray's nose, he also hit Kuznetsov a black eye: "Now get out off here you pathetic losers!"

"KEVIN HASTINGS! MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!; of course good things never last long. Sway was standing on the stairs and she wasn't to happy about this one. She gave me an angry look: "I didn't do anything. I tried to stop him."

I felt Kevin look at me: "What? I have detention the whole year threw. You have it like once a year. So don't look at me like that; I told the kid and walked to the cafeteria. Noin and Jason were already there and had a good laugh when I told them what Kevin had done.

"Our little boy is grown up now; Noin said, whipping the tears out her eyes. After a few minutes the whole school knew about Kevin's stunt. Ivanov and Hiwatari didn't believe it, but when they saw Ray's nose and Kuznetsov's black eye, they couldn't do anything but laugh.

Kevin joined us after a half an hour sitting in Sway's office. He had one week detention: "Hat's all you get for fighting? Man, your lucky. On my last school I got expelled for fighting. I mean for good expelled."

"Yeah, normally your expelled here for that too, but it wasn't a big fight and Kevin has never done anything wrong. If it had been you, you were expelled for good; Kat Jason explained too me.

"So it actually depends on if Sway likes you or not?"

"Yep; Noin answered: "So, don't stat a fight. School would become boring again. And no one wants that. Well, maybe the cheerleaders. But who asked them anyway."

"See, I knew it. Everyone loves me. I mean, how can't you just love me?; I asked the others like it was a serious question: "Watch out Alex, your go is so big that you'll probably fall over it."

"That one was soooo predictable, sister; I told Kat, who joined us. Steph and Caro joined us soon after that too. Caro's cheeks were red and she avoided my look like hell. I really do not want to know what they were doing.

"Did you hear? Mister Kris fell down the stair today and broke his leg. We won't be seeing him in a while; Steph told us happy. She hates the man even more then me. The girly-girls from the group started discussing the teachers from this school: "Did you see what April was wearing today? The colors so didn't match each other."

"And Sway then? She really needs to bye something knew. That skirt is so seventy's."

"Oh did you see Trinapoly? Now see has style. That jacket was so cool. Not to old looking, but neither that she looks like someone who wants to look like a teenager."

I turned to Noin and whispered in her ear: "I'm surprised that your still here? I want to kill myself every day when they start the whole fashion world." We both laughed at that one: "I'm going to the librarian. I still haven't finished that task for history. See you in math."

"Speaking off math. Did you see what Cookie was wearing. One word: UGLY!"

I wanted to scream. How can they be so stuck up in their fashion world? I go nuts when I just have to get dressed, cause I can't find something easy to wear. I need to tow some stuff away, so I don't lose so much time in the morning.

I feel so sorry with Sharon. That pill is almost the half off me. And I'm pretty tall.

I had done my history homework three days ago, but I couldn't tell them exactly that I was going to finish Hiwatari's art work. Noin is to suspiches about everything that involves Hiwatari.

"Hey Alex, you better have my art work ready; speaking off the devil. He had given me my math stuff from last time right before the last period and I got an A. I have never gotten an A in math before. I was so happy with my stupid A, that I even showed my dad it.

He was stunned.

"Almost done, so shut up; I told him and he sat down. The woman who takes care for the librarian (that sounded stupid) looked surprised at us. Hiwatari got a book and started reading. Oh yeah, he liked doing that.

"What are you reading?"

"The lord off the rings; the blue head answered. He was past the halve already. Man, I never mad it threw the first quarter off the whole thing: "How can you read that? It's so freaking long."

"That's why it's called a book Alex."

"I know that, but Tolkien explains everything to good. I only read the first book off the six. Man I was happy I had finished it."

"You actually read this book?"

"Yeah, but I'm never staring that again. I maybe like reading, but that is just to much for me."

"Weakling."

"Bookworm."

"This sounds so wrong; Hiwatari said and I had to agree with him: "Bitch."

"Fucked up asshole."

We both smiled and went back to our work/reading. He's kind off cute when he laughs. Did I really say that? That's messed up: "Hey you ever realize that we always prank each other and never take Sway out."

"What are you up too; Hiwatari asked me and I smirked. We hadn't done anything with Sway yet and I didn't like that one bit: "Just want to play with that bitch. You good at sabotaging a car?"

The next day I went to school really early. I had told about our little prank. We had bought some small bombs, that when they touch the grounds they make a lot off noise and some black paint.

"Tell me again, why am I helping you and what the hell is going on between you and Hiwatari; the emo-girl asked me for the millionth time this day. I never knew she was such a complainer.

"Your helping me because I don't want to come to school this early alone…; Noin cut me off and was smirking: "Why didn't you just Hiwatari to come with you?"

'Because he's already doing something else and there's nothing going on between us for the millionth time and can you now please shut up; I asked her and opened the door off Sway's office. I had stolen the keys off the school, when VDB wasn't looking.

I'll give them back, I promise.

"And what are we suppose to do now?; Noin started again. I went to Sway's desk and started throwing her stuff everywhere: "Get what you have to do?"

"Can I break the window?"

"Yes, you can; I told her and threw the plants that were standing in the office to the ground. Sand was everywhere. Documents off students were laying everywhere and Noin had broken the whole window, so it would look like we came in threw there.

"Hang this there; I ordered Noin. It was a piece off the cheerleaders skirts. Of course we had mad sure that we weren't going to get caught for this. We had stolen their Id cards and a piece off their skirt.

"What is Hiwatari doing by the way? Just being curious; Noin added when she saw my face when she started again over Hiwatari: "He's taking care off her car at the moment. Common, let's go and get the paint in a bucket."

When school finally started and Sway had arrived, our fun started. She totally freaked out when she saw her office. The whole school could hear her. The whole Cheerleading squid was called to her and they didn't know what to say.

When Sway walked away from them, after giving them detention for two months. We had thrown the black paint over her. She was so busy getting the stuff off her, that she didn't notice Noin and me running outside, taking cover.

Caro, Steph and Kat noticed we were doing something the whole day, but didn't ask us, cause their questions were answered before they had the time to even look at us. The little bombs Noin and I had both were terrorizing Sway all the way threw the hallway.

She was screaming and running, like the devil was her heels. Everyone was laughing. I saw Ivanov and Hiwatari standing in the crowed. When Sway looked their way, they pushed the small thing in Hillary's hands: "No miss, it wasn't me. Tala and Kai gave this to m."

"That's and other month off detention miss Hillary!; the woman was going to have problems with her voice tomorrow if she keeps screaming like that. But she did see the two idiots running away.

"Common Noin, let's get out off here; Noin had seen it too and we both knew what was going to happen now. Like hell they would let us go off without any detention. The bell went and we went to our classes, begging the whole time that those two idiots would shut up.

"Miss Haarler, can you please pay attention in my class for once!; Mister Cookie yelled at me. I had been starring out the window the whole time: "Sorry sir, I just don't care so much for math. Thought you would know that by now."

"GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!!"

Ah crape, those idiots are there. Noin had a very amused look on her face and she was whispering 'your dead' the whole time. I gave her a scary look: "Remember, if I'm going down, then so are you sister."

* * *

I know it's a short chapter and i promis teh next one will be better and longer.

Please review.


	24. I just wane live

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 24: I just wane live_**

"Common Caro, you have to tell them. Are you going to keep this quite for your whole life; I asked my twin sister. We were sitting on my bed and I was trying to convince her to tell mom and dad about her and Steph.

"It's one sentence you have to say and the sooner you do it, the sooner they'll get over it; I told her. We knew both dame well that mom and dad would freak out. Their perfect daughter wouldn't be perfect anymore, they would yell and call us all kind off stuff.

But if she does it now, then the sooner they are over the whole dame thing.

Of course she's scarred. I totally understand that. Mom and dad have always treated her like a princess and have never been really mad at her. But she shouldn't keep it a secret, it's perfectly normal.

"I will, you know that. But just not now; she said and went to her room. The longer you wait, the harder it gets, that's what they all say: "Caro, tell at least Noin and the gang already. They don't really care for it."

"Fine. Oh and Alex. You still have Hiwatari's jacket and he probably wants it back; my sister told me. I have his jacket? Since when do I have his clothes. My sister saw my not following look: "Noin didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not."

"Remember when you went swimming in the falls?"

"How can I forget?"

"Good point, but when they brought you back at the boat, he was the one that picked you up. He gave you his jacket to get warmer. I thought Noin would tell you; my sister told me like it was the most normal thing in the world.

So that's what happened to that jacket. Who cares. He was the one that picked me up. OMG, this is so wrong. Like you said before: who cares? I care. This is important. What happened to that thing anyway?

I started looking threw my whole room and finally found it under my bed. How did it get there? I always make sure I don't throw stuff there, because then I can't find them anymore. Maybe Sharon did it.

I asked my maid if she could wash it. I'll give it to him during detention. Yes, I have detention. Those two idiots said that I was working with them and Noin had nothing to do with it. She got away with it!

She loves to rub that in face. The first day off our detention, she and the others came to check out my work and gave me comments on everything I did. And I'm not over reacting here.

"You mist a spot."

"Can't you work faster, your really slow."

"Alex, look now what you've done. You spilled water on the ground."

After that one I couldn't take it anymore and a water fight broke lose. Noin was socked. I was saved from suffering the same fait, because VDB called me to help him in the stands: "See you latter losers."

Of course they got back at me, by making sure that I had to wash all the windows again. I really hate food. They had bought some hamburgers to throw against the window. It was nasty having to pull meat off those fucking windows.

Ivanov and Hiwatari joined my friends and laughed along with them. Like that wasn't good enough, I got a bucket off water over my head when I was walking home: "Revenge can be a real bitch, don't you think Alexis?"

The next day Caro and Steph told Noin and the others that they were a couple. Like expected they didn't make a big fuss about it.

"We're cool with it. You'll just have to get your own changing room during gym; Noin told them smiling: "I know I'm hot and all, but I don't need you two checking that out."

"Watch that ego off yours Noin, it's going to have her own life soon; Jason told her. Steph and Caro had still asked if they wouldn't tell anyone: "Sure girls, no problem. I mean, if Alex can shut up, then so can we."

"What's that suppose too mean?"

"That you never shut up; Kat told me and I threw my sandwiches in her face.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something; Caro walked in the living room and didn't look so much confident. I was watching TV, mom was calling with someone and dad looked up from his book: "What is it honey?"

"Well, euh…I euh…; she looked at me for help: "We want to go out tomorrow and we were wondering if Caro's girlfriend could come with us." That's subtile. Dad didn't notice it, but mom dropped the phone on the floor.

Caro looked at me, with the look 'what-the-fuck'. I lifted my shoulders and pretended that it was the best thing. I walked to her and whispered: "Better then just saying that your lesbian."

Mom's face was white and dad started to realize what I had just said: "Did you just say Caro's girlfriend? Tell me I heard that wrong." He lifted his reading glasses from his nose: "No, you heard it right."

It took mom three minutes to hold her self back and then the bomb barest: "Your kidding me right! This is not happening. No wait, this is just some joke. This must be a joke."

"It's not a joke mom; Caro talked back. She crossed her arms before her chest and looked like me. Wow, sometimes I forget that we are practically the same: "No, your not a…a…"

"A lesbian you mean; Caro finished mom's sentence: "No, this isn't happening. My daughter isn't a…a… that! Now you listen here young lady. YOU ARE NOT A FREAK! So stop this nonsense. This is just some teenager stage. You don't know what you want."

"I know what i want mom, so stop making decisions for me! I'm sixteen now and I know who I am!; Caro yelled at mom. I noticed that dad wasn't saying a thing and was looking at the whole scene.

"This is something you sister would do. Not you! YOUR NORMAL!; Key, that one hurt. I saw dad was looking at me and waited for my reaction. Looks like he knows me better then i thought.

"WELL THEN I GUESS THAT I'M NOT NORMAL! SO GET OVER IT!; Caro screamed at our mother. Wow, I have never seen my big sister like this, so fucked up mad. Dad saw the danger where this was going: "Honey, maybe we should talk about this later."

"Now, we're not and stay out off this!; mom told dad: "You listen here young lady, this stops right now. Your not seeing that friend off yours, because she's obviously messing with your head."

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk like that about our friend; I cut Caro off. How dare my mother talk like that about my friend: "You don't even know her. Maybe you should wake up from happy land and take a good luck around you, because things don't always go like you want it too."

"Girls, you two should go to your rooms and cool off for a while; dad told us and pushed us to the door off the living room. Dad started talking to mom, but she was overreacting. Caro staid downstairs: "I'll come up in a sec."

"Just ignore mom, you know how she can overreact all the time; I reassured her. She smiled to me and I went to my room. Noin was online.

'Girl-in-need' says: Hell is unleashed at my place.

'Darkness-is-such-a-beautiful-thing' says: What do you mean?

'Girl-in-need' says: Caro told our parents that she's a lesbian.

'Darkness-is-such-a-beautiful-thing' says: Ouch!

'Girl-in-need' says: I know. Dad is now trying to calm mom down.

'Darkness-is-such-a-beautiful-thing' says: That bad huh.

'Girl-in-need' says: You have no idea. I was only called a freak one time.

'Darkness-is-such-a-beautiful-thing' says: I don't get that your parent's ever considered getting kids.

'Girl-in-need' says: I'm wondering the same thing.

I heard the front door downstairs close. Who the hell is that? Wait, Caro wouldn't do that, right. Of course she wouldn't. She's not so stupid. I heard dad on the hall.

'Girl-in-need' says: Noin, I got to go. See you later.

"Dad, who was that?; I asked my father. He looked at Caro's room: "Where's your sister?" I ran to her room, but she wasn't there: "She's not so stupid to go out alone right now."

"I think that this situation is a bit different then other times. Do you know where she would go to?; my dad got his car keys: "She can be with everyone we know. But she's probably not far. I'll go check out with some off our friends."

"Be careful."

"Dad, please. Don't worry. It's me. I can kick anyone's ass with out a problem; I told him and got my jacket and cell-phone: "Hey Noin, is Caro with you? She ran away. She's not with you. No, I'll just look further. Thanks anyway."

I ran towards the centre off the village. Maybe she would be there anywhere. Kat and Steph lived here somewhere. But where exactly…no idea. I called them, but they hadn't seen my twin either: "We'll help you search."

Where can that idiot be? I can't believe that she's so stupid to run away, at night! Key, it's maybe the best period off the day and I did it too at night, but you would expect her to be smarter and…and…well, that she just wouldn't do this!

Man, I'm going to slow. I should have got my bick or skates. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I ran past the club where Noin and I love to go. People like Caro never go there. It's the ultimate place for an emo-girl and bad ass like us.

"Hey, watch out!; someone yelled at me. I felt the ground against my face and some blood fell on the ground. My lip was bleeding and my cheek was a bit scratched open: "You look out where your walking loser!"

I felt my jacket being pulled up from the ground and I came face to face with the guy that I ran into. He had one ugly scar going all the way over his left cheek and his ears were pierced: "What did you call me, bitch?"

"You deaf or something? I said 'you watch were your walking, loser'. Now let me go; I told him and tried to get him to let go off my jacket. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon: "Do you know that it is extremely rude to treat a lady like that?"

I saw Ivanov standing behind the unknown loser holding me: "So why don't you let her go right now. You seriously wouldn't hit a girl now, would you?"

"You want to take her place in?; Ivanov looked un-impressed at my attacker: "Your avoiding my question, so I'm guessing that you wouldn't do it. You probably think that a girl isn't even worth it."

I noticed that the kid was looking at Ivanov and wasn't giving me a lot off attention. So you think girls are weak huh. Well, I got news for you honey. This cat has very sharp claws. I bald my fist and hit him in his face.

"Ahh, you fucking bitch! You'll pay for that one; the now very angry teenager yelled at me. He had let go off my jacket and I had graphed that change to run over to Ivanov: "This is new."

"I told you before Haarler. If you get your ass kicked, then I don't get to torture you for almost a whole month; the red head smirked at me. He graphed the anger teenager's fist like it was nothing. Wow, maybe I shouldn't start a fight with him.

"Now, run off and let the lady's be; He turned the teenager's fist around and the guy fall to the ground: "You fucking asshole!"

"Haarler, you can never stay out off trouble can you?; Ivanov asked me and I shook my head like I was proud off it: "But thanks anyway. Oh by the way, did you happen to see my sister in there?"

I was pointing to the club, getting my hopes up. But the red head answered no: "Why would I have seen your sister anyway?"

"Because she kind off ran away and now I'm looking for the idiot; I explained the red head and looked down the street, hoping to see her, but her blond hair was nowhere to be seen: "That sounds more like something you would do. Need help."

"Got a car?"

"Nope."

"Dope; I sighed and I let my head hang low. I was turning around when the red head my day a little better: "But Kai has one."

(five minutes later)

"Remained me again, why am I helping you?; Ivanov was sitting in the back off his best friends Mercedes 320 Tri Turbo. The whole five minutes had done nothing but complaining and it was seriously driving me made: "Why did she run away anyway?"

"She told our parents that she's a lesbian; I said. I didn't get why I even told that to them. But they seemed to know anyway: "Told you Kai. You can easily see which girl is a lesbian. Guess I won that bet now."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell anyone; I asked the two teenagers. I can't believe they knew. I didn't know until they told me. What am I for a sister: "Uh, let's see shall we. I think it was because off…you. Yeah, that was it."

"Me? Why me?"

"You can be very pretty when you start sending people glares. And I didn't feel like getting my nose broken again and then you would hunt us with an other prank war. Which frankly is getting extremely annoying; wow, so I really did broke his nose that one time.

"Yeah, you people really need to learn the real meaning off dropping a paint bomb in school. That shit that you did, was so lame; I said. I was looking the whole time at Ivanov, talking back at him was really a hobby off min.

"Then what is the real meaning off it. Educate us with your all-knowingness."

"First you do a graffiti lay, second you get dirt and start spreading it around and with some glue you make sure that it hangs to the walls and ceiling. Third you kick down every door in the building and every window and I mean all off them. And as forth you start throwing all the paint around in the entire building, not just the hallway."

"Is there a book about this stuff?; Hiwatari asked me after my pretty long explanation off the meaning off a plaint bomb: "No, but if you want to do something, you have to do it right. And if you do it that way, you can't let someone else get caught off it. With that kin doff stuff you just make sure no one gets caught."

"There's a book, just admit it; Hiwatari interrupted me, so that I couldn't start talking again. Man I never talk so much, especially not to them. Must be the stress coming out. Ivanov was looking at me like I was extremely weird.

"What?"

"You seriously talk to much."

"I've been told that before."

I busted Hiwatari on smirking. Ivanov didn't see it tough. I looked out the window, in the hopes seeing my brown haired twin sister somewhere. My cell-phone ended the silence that had fall over the car.

It mad everyone jump cause there was no sound in the freaking car. Ivanov had bumped his head to the ceiling off the car: "Ah mother fucker stupid car!" Hiwatari and I started laughing: "Just shut up you two. Who's calling you anyway?"

"Steph? What is it?; I asked my calling-friend. Ivanov started cursing on the girl. I hit him on his arm, to shut him up: "You did. Where? Can you take her home?"

"Let me guess, your idiot twin sister is save and found?; Ivanov asked me, still cursing on Steph: "Yeah she is. And I'm the only one who can call her an idiot, asshole."

"That seriously don't scare me, but can you drop me off somewhere. I need to get drunk after being so nice to Haarler; the red head told me: "Sounds more like you need to get a good fuck."

"That is so true my dear; Ivanov said and stuck his head between mine and Hiwatari: "So, you interested?"

"No. I don't like redheads."

"Pff, your just saying no to pist me off. And just so you know red is the colour of sex. The blue dudes are never good; Ivanov praised himself and looked at Hiwatari, who looked at evilly: "And how do you know that exactly?"

"Well, I don't. But I love to found out; the red head answered back. OMG, this dude is so weird: "Were you born with sarcasm by any change?"

"Yes, I was Haarler. The thing couldn't live with out me. I don't blame him. No one can live without me. I'm just so cool; the teenager said and got out the car: "Man, if you don't stop, you'll suffocate cause off your ego."

When he was gone I asked Hiwatari how he kept up with him: "You get used to it after a while."

"I doubt that. It's annoying then when the girls start talking about clothes and shit like that; I said and lined back. Hiwatari knew what I was talking about: "Wait until they start talking about underwear. That's a pain in the ass."

"You actually listen too that? Man, I usually sneak out after the first sentence and go to the librarian."

"Why there?"

"Because their afraid that the books would ruin their make-up and that their perfumes won't work anymore."

"Got to remember that one. Hillary hates books. I think she's afraid off getting smart."

"What does it matter that she's afraid off them. It's not like she can understand what the books are telling her. Her brain is broken down cause off her make-up; I said and saw my dad's car parked back on the drive-in off our house.

"Good point. You think you'll make it too the door by your self?; the teenager next to me looked at me. Suddenly I just realize I was in a car with Hiwatari. Brings back memories, doesn't it: "Did I ever say sorry for the whole dating-prank thing?"

"No, but why would you do that?; Hiwatari asked me confused. I smirked at him: "I'm in a good mood, so sorry. And you ask to much questions Hiwatari."

I got out his car and walked to the back, where the kitchen door would probably be open: "Thanks for the ride Hiwatari."

* * *

She said sorry to him, how sweet. Please review. 


	25. scarred and lonley

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 25: scarred and lonely _**

"So, are we going to do something before the exams start?; Kat asked me. We were sitting outside on the stand, watching the seniors playing football. It was warm and there weren't any clouds in the sky.

Just totally perfect.

"Yow Alex, you there?; I looked at my friend. I had been listening to my ipod and wasn't really following the conversation she was having with Noin. Jason was called in the principal's office and Kevin had too work with some group on project. And no one wasn't to know where Steph and Caro were.

"No problem, but what?; I asked the two girls and laid down on the bench, relaxing and enjoying our free period: "We can go swimming, or a night out, or shopping."

"NO!"

"Thought you two would say that. But I could still try; Kat said laughing. Man, the exams are starting in a week. And three guesses, I haven't open one book. Sometimes I really wonder how I get threw my year, without changing my grades. (For the record it's march, almost Easter break. Don't know if you guys have it too, but I do.)

"Hey Alex, when are you done with your detention shit; Noin asked me, smirking. She still enjoys it and laughs it out right in to my face: "Today is the last time and if you don't cut it out, then I'll whip that smirk off you face in no time."

"Chill out sister, I just want to know if we can go swimming tomorrow. Do you know if Caro's free?; she asked me and stopped smirking: "I don't know what's she's up too. That's something Steph would know better then me."

Dad had managed to calm mom down the time we told her about Caro. When Caro got home she and mom had a civil conversation and they meat Steph too. Dad didn't really mind that his daughter was a lesbian: "My brother, your uncle, is gay too. So I guess it's just in the family."

Mom still didn't like the whole idea, but Caro mad her very clear that she knew what she wanted and that she was happy with Steph. So mom couldn't really do anything about it. Steph had told her parents that she was lesbian too and they found it the most normal thing on earth.

When Caro came home from meeting Steph's parents' you could just see all the stress washing of her. I felt happy for her, but that changed when she heard that I sat in Hiwatari's car, with him and Ivanov.

She needed to know every single detail: "You know why sis, then the girls and I can talk about it tomorrow. You really left us dry for a while."

After that she got her ass kicked with my pillow. Sharon wasn't to happy with seeing all the mess we mad. She gave us a short lecture about being so messy, but then we pulled her in the pillow war.

"So it's settle then?; I was snapped out my thoughts when Kat pushed me off the seat I was more laying in. I had forgotten that they were still there: "What's settled then?"

"Did you even listen to what we were saying?"

"Nope."

"We're going swimming tomorrow after school, tell Caro; Noin ordered me. I did the soldier greet thingy, what earned me a hit on the head: "Now, that's not very nice Noin. And then they say I have attitude problems."

"So Alex, what did we hear? Caro told us a few very interesting things yesterday; Noin got back at me for my comment: "Why don't you explain to us why the hell you were in Hiwatari's car, with him and Ivanov?"

"Well, Ivanov saved my ass from some teenager that wanted to kick my ass. Come to think off it, that was the second time he saved my ass; I told my self. Noin and Kat pulled me back to the real conversation.

"Then I asked him for Caro and a few minutes later he and Hiwatari were helping me out looking for her. And I said yes, because Hiwatari had a car and I was gong to slow to my taste; I said, so they wouldn't get their hopes up.

"Then when Steph called me, Ivanov said to drop him off at some club. Because he needed alcohol and a good fuck, because he had been to nice to me. I never realized he had such an ego; I paused to catch my breath. Sometimes I talk way to fast.

"And then Hiwatari brought me home; I ended the whole thing. Kat had this very evil smile in hr eyes, like she was up to something: "What did you talk about?"

"Ivanov's ego, your obsession with clothes and I apologized for the whole date-prank thingy; I answered. Noin's mouth fell wide open, like she was hit in the face by her mother: "You did not."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I was in a good mood. He asked me the same thing and then I said he asks to much questions and then I thanked him for the ride AND then I left; I got up, because the bell had ranged and I was relieved that the whole trail thing was over.

Boy o boy are they going to be gossiping about me during lunch or what. I wonder what they'll say when I tell them that he makes my homework for math and that we sit a lot in the librarian together.

That's going to ugly.

VDB was waiting for me at the basketball field as usual. School was finally done and my last detention stared. I had a bad felling about this one.

VDB's smile was bigger then ever, which could only mean one thing: bad things are going to happen. Ivanov was already there. The stereo of VDB was playing some crappy music.

Am I glad that I brought a CD.

"What are you up to, you creepy janitor?; I asked the man and dropped my bag next to Ivanov. Hiwatari was walking towards us from the parking lot: "I just remembered that this is our last day together."

"So are we going to throw a party?; I asked his hopefully. Yes! No work. But Ivanov had other ideas: "Hell no, because that would mean there's only one girl and I can't fuck her. I have a reputation to up-hold."

VDB wasn't stunned by his answer to my party idea. Me on the other hand, remembered our conversation from in Hiwatari's car: "Why don't you just get Hiwatari drunk and then get in his pants. Then we all know who the better fuck is: blue or red."

"Hell no!; guess that Hiwatari heard that. And he wasn't to happy with it. VDB had a good laugh and Ivanov was still looking at me like he was trying to figure what to say: "Common red head, I'll pay ya."

"That's a deal."

"You stay away from me; Hiwatari didn't like the idea one bit and didn't come near Ivanov.

"Oh common Kai, that could be fun; Ivanov said laughing. I never realized that he's so nut's. Man, he's so weird. And I thought he was just some player. Apparently I was so wrong there: "Key kids, fun times over and start scrapping the bubblegum of the stand."

"Stupid party crasher; I called VDB. It's not fare, I never eat it, but I get to clean the mess off other's up. It's easy, but its' just so nasty and I love to complain. Ivanov was thinking the same and we kept complaining on and on with out stopping.

"If you two don't shut up right now, I'll throw all this gum over your heads; Hiwatari told us and pretty annoyed. Ivanov and I were reading each other's thoughts: "I hate this work!"

"It's nasty!"

"And it stinks!"

"And it's bad for my skin; Ivanov said, getting weird looks. Even VDB was looking…well weird at him: "Dude, are you sure that your not gay?"

"Well, depends if your counting getting in Kai's pants with it; Ivanov answered VDB, getting Hiwatari's gum-bucket all over him: "Ah, you fucking asshole!" I wonder how I always get into these war's?

I felt gum behind my shirt and saw VDB entering the whole thing. Is he even an adult? I think he's just a kid, stuck inside a grow mans body. Has to be: "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Our fun was brutally ended by none other then principal Sway. She was standing on the stairs, with her hands on her hips and a very scary look: "She reminds me off Haarler right now."

I gave Ivanov an original scary-look. VDB didn't say anything. What could he say? 'We were testing if they were sticky?' That would be funny: "Get back to work and Mister VDB, I want to talk to you after this."

"Someone's in trouble; Hiwatari told VDB and got a bucket to his head, what he could barely avoid: "MISTER VDB!!!"

Sway busted him and the three of us got a huge laugh attack. He got a lecture from the woman and could just keep his laugh in. But we weren't making it easy for him. When they were done, he gave us more work: "Go mob the hall."

"What an idiot; I said when we were on our way to the janitor's 'office'. Hiwatari and I were sent off to get water, mobs and new buckets. We were still laughing about VDB's lecture from Sway: "You got that right. I think she's still taking her anger on us out on him."

"You think she's still made for that stuff?; I asked the teenager like I didn't really think so: "No, I don' really think so either. I mean we only messed with her porch, covered her with black paint, redecorated her office and did that bob thing."

"See, not so much. I don't think she's still mad for that; I said and filled the buckets with water. Hiwatari was getting the mobs. They were standing in the corner, next to the sink. VDB had cleaned his 'office' up again. They were behind some other junk.

I felt one of his hands on my side, while he was trying to keep his balance. Key, stupid feelings go away. My stomach was acting weird again. I stopped the water and lifted the buckets up, wanting to get away. But that action was stopped when I was suddenly standing an inch away from Hiwatari.

Stop it! God, why is this happening right now? No, wait, let me say that correct: 'WHY DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN?' Before I could react I felt my lips getting assaulted by the teenager standing in front off me.

The buckets fell out my hands, making everything wet in the progress. My hands went around his neck and I felt two strong arms coming around my waist, pulling me against the blue head's body: "Your not stopping me."

"Are you complaining?; I asked him. We had both pulled back to catches some air. I felt the wall against my back and Hiwatari came back.

"I wouldn't dare; I whispered against my lips and the pressure was back. My stomach was about to explode when the tongue game started. No I get why every girl falls for him. Man, he's a good kisser.

I felt one off his hands against my cheek. But someone scratched his thought and surprised me and Hiwatari, making us pull both back: "I can see your busy, but you still have work to do."

VDB was standing in the door, with a not very good look on his face. This was so embarrassing. I felt my head turn red, I mean extremely dark red. VDB graphed my arm and pulled me with him.

Hiwatari let go off my waist and when I was outside with VDB the lecture I expected to get came: "Do you realize whit who you were just making out in my office?" My face was back to normal and I was smirking: "Yeah."

"Please tell me this is because one off your pranks or something like that; VDB asked me. Wow, I never knew he could care. Guess he has a heart after all: "Last I checked, no. What's your problem anyway?"

"You dating him, duh. You know what he is. You don't really believe that he'll treat you good. Look at all the others, they didn't mean shit to him; VDB was practically yelling at me: "I'll make that out myself. I know hat I'm doing."

"No, you don't. I see what he and his friends do every freaking day. Can't you girls look past the pretty faces for once; VDB asked me, but I ignored him. Jesus, what is his problem: "Look, it's my life, so that means my decisions and if your going to start like this, then I really do not care for your opinion."

"Then don't come crying when it's over; VDB told me and stalked angry off: "Now just go home."

God, what the fuck is his problem. I'm sixteen and I know what I'm getting myself into. I dated him before and I know his reputation. But that doesn't mean I can't protect myself. I knocked a guy once in the hospital.

And I'm not afraid off doing that again if I have to.

I graphed my bag and took the bus home. Mom was out for one off her cases and Caro was over at Steph's place. Dad was sitting in the librarian and had a curios look on his face when I walked in to say I was home.

"What?"

"Something good happen today?; he asked without looking up from his book. How did he know that? Is it that easy to notice. If he can already see, then what to do when Caro comes home. She can read me like a book sometimes.

"No."

"Your maybe a hard face layer to others, but you can't fool your old man; my dad answered. Okay, this is seriously weird. Since when can he tell when I'm laying. I did it a million times before.

"I could always tell when you were laying. I just never showed you that, because every time you learned something out off it; now I was shocked to the ground. He always knew where I was?

"Whatever you say. I'm going swimming tomorrow after school by the way. Caro's coming too, just so you know; I said, not showing my shocked expression. I ran up to my room and waited for Caro to come home to tell her about tomorrow.

(next day, after school)

"Where are we going by the way?; I asked Noin. We were sitting on the bus, after a long day off hard work and sneaking around. When I wanted to sit down, I heard they started discussing me and Hiwatari again.

"Man, you people seriously need a life; I told them and eat my lunch on the stand. I was listening to my music, when someone called me: "How did you get my number?"

"I dated you already and I still hade it; Hiwatari told me and he told me to come to the librarian. When I walked in, I was pulled between two rows, overloaded with books. Two arms came around my waist and I met a pair off lips in a gentle kiss: "Hey."

"Hey back; I said and pulled him closer too me. I felt his lips in my neck, followed by small kisses: "You doing something after school?"

"Going swimming already, sorry; I said and looked totally innocent. But that didn't work. We staid during the whole lunch break there and I was eventually late for Cookie's class. Thank god that I didn't get any detention.

I would be so dead then.

Kat had picked the place out to swim. A small tropical swimming pool with four slides, three pools and hot tubs and saunas. It looked like a small jungle with all the trees and flowers everywhere you looked.

"Common, hurry up and get changed. We'll see you at the pools ; Kevin told us and he and Jason walked off. I looked at Noin: "Why is he acting so though?"

"Swimming pools have these affects on him."

"Oh."

I got a new bikini for today. My old shorts were to small and I didn't fit in them anymore. My new one was white with flowers on it. The really hot colors I mean; The top was the same. This short was longer then the previous once. It went over my knees.

"Last one in the red slide has to pay for the movies after the exams; Noin yelled and everyone started running towards it. The lifeguard saver warned us not to run. When he turned around to help a little kid, we all ran faster and pushed each other out our ways to the slide.

Kevin got even pushed in the water: "Thanks a lot guys!"

"Your welcome; we all yelled at him. We got the lifeguard dude after us, because our behavior was…well, bad I'll just say. When we were all the way up at the beginning off the slides, we noticed the man.

I got saved by the man, cause I was the last one up. I had noticed him already and before the others could I dived in the slide. Noin came after me, then Jason, Kat, Kevin, Steph and Caro. I got Noin in my back and when we all came out I was pushed under for a long time.

"hat was cool, let's go again; Kat said hyper, but the saver-dude had followed us in the slide and he landed on me, stepping on my big toe. I stated screaming like I was dying and when everyone was looking at me I said as innocent as I could: "Woops."

We got a lecture from the man, but after that we went our own ways, meaning Noin and I went to the hot tubs. There were twenty off those things and we decided too take it big, so we both got our own tub: "Key, I have to warn you. This kind off heath is really bad for my brain, so if I start saying weird things, do not panic."

"Like I'm not used to that."

"Figured you would say that; I said and lined back in my paradise bath. We started talking about things neither off us could care about: "So anything good happen on the Kai and Alex show?"

"Yes, something did happen on yesterday's episode; I said on this very mysteries voice: "They had a bubble gum war yesterday during their sensation detention with Ivanov and VDB. We discovered that Ivanov is ever weirder then we thought. Then VDB got a lecture from the evil Miss Sway and when he got caught while hitting Kai with a bucket, he got another one, making the three teenagers very happy."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just call Hiwatari Kai?"

"Shut up and listen; I told my friend and got back to my very mysterious voice, that was actually really creepy: "Then Kai and Alex were sent to get some mobs and water, so they could mob the hallway. While getting those things the heat rose and they made out in a very sensation way."

I knew that Noin wouldn't believe me. I mean I was talking like some woman on those sex-lines for God sakes. But it was still funny: "And when will that now seriously happen for once?"

"Maybe it happened already."

"Bullshit. I would know; Noin said and I was laughing really hard on the inside. You have no idea girl. I wasn't going to tell them, because off the lecture I would get from the guys, the looks from everyone else and then I was going to have to tell Noin, Kat, Steph and Caro everything that happened between us.

We both agreed to not say a word. But I'm positive about the fact that Ivanov knows. He was sending me creepy looks today and during one off my free periods I bumped into him: "Guess I'll have to share him now."

Now that was seriously creepy.

* * *

Please review. I'll only write an other chapter if I get at least five reviews for this chapter!!

I'm seriously.

You have been warned. ;p


	26. she said that she had enough

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

_**"Auteur note: First off all to everyone: TALA IS NOT GAY!!!! He's just weird. So stop thinking he's gay."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26: **__**She said that she had enough**_

"Dad, we're home; I yelled, closing the door behind me and my evil-can't-shut-up-twin-sister. She had been hearing me out all the way home. She saw me walking with Hiwatari to our totally make-out spot and now she wants to know hat happened.

"Caro, nothing happened. I was just looking for a good book for English and he knew one; I lied. Man, that one sucks. Like hell she's going to believe it: "Really and did you find one, while you were looking between the books. Maybe you find one in the back!"

"No we didn't. We go to the fourth row; I said, making my day so much worse. I never knew she was so annoying: "YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROW? WHEN WHERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS NEWS?"

"I think it would be…never; I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I knew that you were going to react like this!; I yelled at my sister. She pulled me to the kitchen and we sat down at the table: "Spill it girl. I know something is up between you too, so don't start lying."

"Well, we're just sort off dating; I answered, but that last part I said so soft Caro would never have heard that. She mad that very clear by turning her right ear towards me: "I said that we're just dating."

"WHAT!!!! AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"During our last detention we had to get the mobs for the hall way. And well we just made-out; I said and laid my head on the table, knowing this was going to take a while: "And was it just a one-time thing, or…"

"It's something more; I cut her off: "Like I said the fourth row is ours. What do you think I'm doing in the library? Reading books?"

"So that's why your always off during lunch. And I thought it was just because we were talking about clothes and that stuff. But no, my sister was just making-out with the guy I thought she really hated."

Dad walked in the kitchen graphing something to eat: "What are you girls talking about? Not some other boy's stuff."

"Actually dad we were; Caro told him. Dad looked suspicious at me, but didn't say anything: "Oh really. And witch good looking guy has crossed your path Alex."

"Who say's it's me?; I asked my father, but realized what a stupid question it was. Caro send me a warning look, but let it go: "It's only Kai Hiwatari."

"That brat that always gets you into trouble?; dad asked me unbelievably. He had started coughing because off his glass water: "Dad's what the matter with you? Are you okay?"

"Since when are you two on good terms? I thought you hate people who only used others; dad said and turned away from me and Caro: "I did, were just getting along better now. You should be happy, I'm dating someone rich and from a good family."

"That's the only good thing about that kid; dad said and walked out the kitchen. I looked at Caro. Since when does he even care what kind off guy I'm dating. We both ran after dad: "What's that suppose too mean?"

"You know that kid's reputation. He's bad news and all know that. I don't get what girls your age see in someone like him; dad asked himself and sat down in his reading chair, near the window.

"I know what they love in him; I said. It was over my lips before I knew it. I got the same looks from dad and Caro, that it was actually scary: "I don't mean it like that. We're like four days together and your already think I slept with him. We're still talking about me, you know."

"Your dating him?; dad asked me and laid his book down: "My daughter dating that scum off an Hiwatari. Your not coming home with him Alex, you understand me?"

I looked un-impressed at the man and Caro was numb. What was that crape then in the beginning off the year? About coming home with him, because he was rich and that shit? Now he's telling me I can't date him. Jesus, make up your mind for once: "Why don't you try and stop me then."

"Don't temp me young lady. Now go to your rooms; dad said on a demanding tone. He looked at angry at me, but Caro pushed me out the door before I could say anything: "What's his problem?"

"Girl, you're the youngest and dating the biggest player in school. Of course we're worried. Dad doesn't want you to get hurt, you'll always be his little girl. And for me…just watch out; my look-a-like told me and went to her room.

"Hey Caro. Now word to the others, got it?; I told her before going to my own room. Like hell I wanted to get Jason and Kevin on my back again. And then there would be the cheerleader squid trying to get in my way and Kat, Steph and Noin would have a good laugh.

Why am I getting so worked up about this? What could I care what they think about it. I know what I want and it's my life. Fuck those cheerleaders. If they dare anything…And we're doing it again.

Ah man, VDB was right. I sound like all the others. I'm even threatening people. I don't even know what this is. I mean I don't know if Kai's just playing some game. Maybe this is all over in a week. Maybe dad is right, maybe he is just scum. And maybe…

Maybe you should just relax and forget about Hiwatari, dad, the cheerleaders and everyone else. I got my laptop and sat down on my bed. Moon walked in my room and laid at the end off the bed, where he always lays.

It's a good thing the exams are already over and after tomorrow we have two weeks off vacation.

"Alex, you coming with me. I need some stuff out my locker; Noin asked me and we left the group. They were talking to Tyson and Max about their report cards. Mine was actually good, with the exception off math and English. But Trinapoly did that on purpose.

"So, what did I hear from Caro?; the emo girl asked me and opened her locker. I don't get how she gets her stuff in there. It was overloaded with junk. I think the only book her locker was history and that's only there because she hasn't opened the thing the whole year.

"What. That twerp told you; I almost yelled out. Dame that twin off mine. She'll pay for that. Noin told me to calm down: "Relax, she only told me to talk to you because you weren't telling me something extremely big, which I just needed to know. So spill it."

"If you tell anyone I get to kill you. Deal?; I asked the girl, making sure she would shut up and that the hall was empty. She knotted and I lined over to her, whispering in her ear: "I'm dating Hiwatari."

"WHAT!!!; her stuff fell on the ground and her mouth was wide open, staring at me in shock: "How long? Since when? How did it start? OMG, you and Hiwatari together, again. That's so…so…what am I saying that's great. I knew this was going to happen."

Man, that girl can say more in one breath then me. And that means a lot. She was looking around her, like she was lost trying to find the right path again: "Four weeks, last detention, and in the janitors office, being busted by VDB himself."

"That's embarrassing."

"I know. He pulled me with him and then gave me this lecture about how stupid I was being. And that I should stay away from him and some more nagging. Yesterday I told Caro and dad heard us talking and he started the same bullshit on me. Everyone is acting so weird; I said and sat down on the staircase.

"Well, your dad I can understand and VDB sees what Hiwatari has been doing every since he came t this school, so he's just trying to protect you; Noin said and told me to ignore them: "I don't need their protection. I know hat I'm doing."

"Chill out sister. I trust you and you're a big girl. But if you ever let me down for him, it's war then; she warned me and we walked back to the others: "Are we going to do something this vacation together?"

"Nope, sorry. The whole family is going on a vacation. We're going to some spa/sport/hopping paradise, if you get what I mean. I just hope that dad won't mess it all up with this whole dating thing; I said and we saw the others: "Hey Haarler, what a sec."

"I'll see you outside girl; Noin told me, after seeing Ivanov coming towards us. His latest girl-toy from yesterday wasn't with him: "My favourite person off the whole world. What can I do to make your day better?"

"A lot off things, but I doubt that you would do that. And I'm also positive about that face that Kai would kill me then; Ivanov told me and stopped in front off me. Dame, he's really tall. He's more then a head taller then me.

Now I know how Kevin feels all the time.

"You sure about that?; I asked him. He knotted and pointed his head to the door: "Get your ass moving to the stand."

"Don't mind if I do."

"And be nice."

"Always; I said after closing the door behind me. Everyone was in front off the building, talking about what they were going to do during their vacations. Meaning that no one would be around here.

Kai was sitting on the stand, with his back to me. I laid my arms around his neck, making him look to his side: "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to my favourite person in whole world; I answered and gave him a little kiss. He pulled me on his lap and I felt his arms around my waist: "You going away in the vacation?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm not here either."

"Remind me what is good about that?; I asked him and turned my head to him. His head was laying on my shoulder and our lisp were only an inch away from each other: "Because then you'll miss me less."

"Ego tripper; I called him and wanted to turn away, but he stopped me and I felt him capturing my lips. One off his hands was caressing my cheek. My skin felt like it was burning.

"Look who's talking; he told me when we pulled apart. I felt his lips in my neck, leaving small kisses. I turned back around and took his hands in mine, laying them on my stomach: "Where are you going then?"

"Russia; he said and pulled me closer too his chest. I felt his breath on my shoulder: "You?"

"Some spa/sport/hopping paradise thing. Meaning I won't see my evil twin sister and my mother for two whole weeks. Isn't life lovely?; I asked, knowing he was going to ask about that not seeing Caro and mom.

"Explain."

"Well there are over more then fifty different kind off clothing stores and dad mad a lot off money last week, so that money is going to be gone after the vacation; I explained and looked at the sky.

"So, maybe you'll find that skirt off yours there; Kai said teasing me with the whole skirt thing from in the club. I pushed my elbow in his stomach, making him gasping for air: "In your dreams."

"I know, but I'm trying to make them reality."

"You never give up, do you?"

"Nope; he answered and smiled giving me a kiss on my cheek: "Then what are you going to do."

"Probably sporting with dad; I said. I heard Kai groaning: "So when your back, you'll be like even skinnier then you already are?"

"I can't help it that I don't gain weight. Ask Caro, I eat a lot; I defended myself and got up, cause the bell rang, meaning that mom and dad would wait me and Caro up at the school gate: "Where do you think your going?"

I saw my twin with Steph walking towards the gate. I laid my arms around my boyfriends neck and tasted his warm lips. He deepened the kiss and some tong game started. I heard Caro calling me. I pulled back, but Kai pulled me back: "I don't get to see you for two weeks, so you aren't going anywhere."

"Dude, stop. If my dad sees us, he'll kill me; I said, laughing a bit when I got free out his arms. He looked at me with questions in his crimson eyes: "Youngest daughter dating player off the school. He'll never like you."

""Why were you second born?"

"It's not my fault that Caro outran me in the race to the exit; I said, lifting my hands up, trying to make my point. Kai started laughing and walked down the stand: "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you; the teenager said and I made a loud 'pff' sound. I ran after him, getting my last kiss: "And now your running after me."

"What? I'm not seeing you for two whole weeks. You have no idea how long that is when your separated from your love-buddy; I said. Kai looked at me like I was nuts: "What did Tala give you?"

"You really don't want to know; I said and ran to my angry mom and dad. And my super happy wants-to-know-everything-twin-sister.

* * *

sorry that it isn't so long, but the next one will be. Thanks for teh review and please keep on sending them ;p 


	27. bet on it

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Bet on it.**_

"Why can't you just give me the juicy details for once?; Caro whined to me. We had been in the car for two days and I was just dying because off my evil-twin-sister. The girl was suffocating me: "I give you that stuff almost all the time. Else you wouldn't even know that we were dating! So shut up for once!"

"Mom! Tell her hat she has to tell me; Caro turned to mom, who was reading a magazine. Cracker wasn't bringing us to the whole 'spa-thing' cause then he had to drive to much, so dad was driving us there.

"Carolina, leave your sister alone; he told my insane twin sister. He sent her a warning look, meaning clearly 'shut-up' I stoke my tongue out to her and listened to my music.

"Is there now really nothing on the radio?; mom signed and turned it off. On each channel they were discussing something and mom hates those shows: "Do you girls have something good to listen to? And nothing hard stuff where you listen too Alex."

"I got Natasha Bedingfield; I said and looked on my list off CD's. Caro told mom that it wasn't rock or anything: "Good then."

"That's better; she said and looked out the window. Caro and I looked at each other, both shaking our heads. Caro's cell-phone went off. She was expecting Steph to call, but it was someone else: "Yeah, it's me."

After a minute she hang back up: "Some friend off mine is buying his girlfriend a ring and he needed to know what was better: gold or silver. Personally I find gold such a cliché, so I would go for silver."

"Me too; I said. Dad was getting worked up about the fact that we weren't quite. My sister and I looked at each other and our mom send us a good look, meaning only one thing:

"Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten"

"What did I do to disserve this?; dad asked himself and Moon started barking along. The whole trip it was like that. We sang along with a lot off songs, even 'it's raining men' and 'respect' from Aretha Franklin.

And dad was super happy when we came at the end off our little car-trip. He and mom went to check us in, while Caro and I went to check things out. There were nine different kind off swimming pools for exercising and just to have some fun. One had ten kinds off slides attached to it.

There were over fifty different clothing shops and twenty restaurants. A huge park were you could do some running, golfing or just take a ride with a bicycle. There was also an athletic court, a tennis field and a fitness room for more then two hundred people.

And then off course the whole spa thing, with it' hut tubs, massages and that kind off stuff. The whole thing was situated next to the ocean: "I'm going to like it here."

"Girl, here is the number off your room and the key. The butlers are taking our luggage to the rooms: dad told us. He and mom were going to walk around the whole thing to see where everything was. Caro and I were going to take a dip in the pool.

"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg; I yelled and we got our stuff. We ran into three teenagers who were waling in our way. One looked like John Travolta and the other like the quarter back off his school. (you can easy see who that is, if you ask me). The third wasn't really tall, had blond spiky hair, his ears were pierced and he was wearing clothes that remained me off an Egyptian for some reason.

"Watch where your going, you idiot!; I yelled at them and pulled Caro up. The three looked at us in a weird way, that made me feel like I wanted to run for it: "We're sorry. We didn't see you."

OMG, what a player. He so reminds me off Ivanov and Hiwatari. Are they now seriously flirting with us? Caro had the same thought: "Dude, both dating already."

"That's what you say now. I'm Nick by the way; the John Travolta look-a-like told us. He didn't just really say 'that's what you say now' did he? What a player. I hate him already: "We're not interested. What don't you get about that?"

"Don't be so mean girl. My name is Mystel and he's called Im; the short kid said. Caro and I laughed about that name: "And for what is it short? Imbecile? Look we're not interested in loser's like you three, so leave us alone."

We walked away from them towards the pool. I could have sworn that Nick told his friends 'That one with the piercing is mine.' Jesus, what a creep. The rest off the day we laid at the pool. We went out with our parents in the evening to eat something and walk over the beach.

"I'm tired; Caro said when we came back in the hotel. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. I un-packed my bag and got my laptop. Hiwatari and I agreed that we both would come on-line at eleven o'clock: "Let's see how good you actually listen to me, shall we."

"Who are you talking too?; my half-asleep-twin asked me, but I ignored her. It was exactly eleven when I pushed enter to log-in. Well what do you know, he is online already.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Wow, not getting drunk in some bar?

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: No, I'm leaving in an hour with Tala.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: That's so sweet.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Remained me what is sweet about that again?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Your going out together. You might want to watch out for that weird red head.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Why?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Because He might try and get into your pants.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Will you ever shut up about that?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Nope. Say 'hi' to him for me.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Since when are you two so friendly with each other?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: It's a secret. Can't tell you.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: To late, Tala already told me.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: That jerk! He swore that he wouldn't tell anyone about our rendez-vous after school. That liar!

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: WHAT!

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Just kidding. Jesus, your easy.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Whatever. Had any fun today?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Duh! Jail is so much fun. Caro and I tried to kill someone, but failed and we were arrested. I have to admit these jail-dudes are pretty cool.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: How wonderful. The locked your obsession off sarcasm up with you. How does your sister survive?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: That obvious? And I have no idea.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: No kidding!

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Fine then. We went swimming, went out to dinner, walked over the beach and met these really lame players. They actually remained me off you and Ivanov.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Excuse me? We are not lame.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: That's what you say. So…what did you do today?

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Tried to kill myself five times already.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Wow, that much. That's got to be a record. No, wait. Did you try to kill yourself five times in an hour, or les? Else it doesn't count as a record.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Your are so weird.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: You think? People keep telling me that, but I really don't understand why they keep calling me that? Oh, by the way Caro says goodnight.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Tell her goodnight back.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: What am I? Your mail…girl?

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Yeah.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Good point.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Your talking to much again, you know that.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: No, I'm not! I'm typing, so I can't be talking at all. Caro just fall asleep, if I should believe the drool that I covering the floor off our room.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Sure it isn't yours?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Wait, let me check that…Hey, your right. It was mine. Woops!

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Are you always like this on vacations?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Yep.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Joy, oh joy.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: I know. But what did you expect? I'm stuck with my parents and 'evil-never-shuts-up-twin-sister' twenty four a seven. For two weeks long. And then we have those three losers from earlier. A girl would start acting weird for less.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Are you going to be alright with those guys?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Oh, that's' so sweet.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: What is?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Your worried. You want to protect me. That's sooooo cute.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Girl I saved you already one time from that drunk guy.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Oh yeah, forgot about that.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Do you have the memory of a sponge?

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Not just yet. You should be happy that I don't forget that I'm dating you.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: You better not forget that. I mean, you dating the best good looking guy you'll ever meat in your life.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: (Throws up from laughing.) You sure about that? There are some good looking guys around here. Especially the lifesaver at the pool. Maybe I'll pretend that I'm drowning and get my cute little ass saved by him.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: You wouldn't dare. And you would start yelling at him because he saved you.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Yeah, your probably right about that one. But it would still be funny.

'_Dark-phoenix' says_: Good to sleep you weirdo.

'_Girl-in-need' says_: Key, see ya!

I logged out and went to bed. Tomorrow it was going to be a busy day. Dad and I were going to sport, so mom and Caro could go shopping for new clothes and shoes. There goes all the money, again.

The whole vacation we all did the same every day: shopping, sporting and going to the spa's. Caro and I got bugged by those loser's a lot, until dad stepped up: "If I ever see you three around my daughters again, I'll personally see to it that your dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sire; they answered and ran off. I think that Mystel dude was going to cry.

Girls: 1

Boy's: 0

Dad and I didn't talk about the whole Kai thing for two weeks, but I knew that the moment we got home it would be his top mission to get ride off him. I think it's also mom's work that he didn't mention it. Cause when Kai called me, dad looked angry at mom.

"I miss the spa already; Caro whined in the car on the last vacation day. We were on our way back home and dad started the whole discussion about me dating again: "Your to young to be dating. And then you decide to come home with someone like him."

"What's the matter with you? In the beginning off the year you kept telling me to come home with someone like him and now I do so and it still isn't good enough; I almost yelled. Mom send me and dad warning looks.

"That was before we knew what kind of kid he was. He's up to no good and you know it. That kid only wants to use you; he spat at me and ignored mom's looks: "So? You never cared before. It's my life and not yours. And I'll make my own mistakes then!"

The rest off the night dad and I didn't talk to each other. He went to his work room and I to my room. I called Noin, but that idiot didn't pick up the phone: "Stupid chick. God and there's no one online. I need someone to talk to."

"Tick"

What the hell was that? I listened until it happened again and noticed it was against my window. I opened it and the walked the edge off my balcony, but didn't see anything: "What the hell?...Ah!"

A pair off strong arms came around my waist and surprised me completely: "Scream harder and everyone will know I'm here."

"What are you doing here?; I asked my blue haired boyfriend. I turned around in his arms and looked in his eyes: "I wanted to see you. You better missed me."

"Not really; I answered and pushed him against the wall. He pulled me against him and lifted my chin up, making our lips meet: "Well, maybe a little."

"That's better; he told me and captured my lips once more. I remembered that my dad was in the same hall as my room was: "No wait, my dad is here too."

"What? In your room?; Hiwatari asked me and looked curious in my room: "No, you idiot. In his work room. But he'll kill the both off us if he sees you here, in my room."

"You think?; he asked me and sat down on my bed. He pulled me next to him and laid his arms around my waist: "Relax. How big is the change that he'll come in your room right now? Now hade fun without me?"

"Duh, I mean common. Everyone makes ten times more fun when your not around; I said and gave him a small kiss. We were both laying on our sides, facing each other: "Charming. The day you lose that lovely sense off sarcasm is going to be a dark day. Can't wait till it happens."

"I love you to twinkle toes; I told him and kissed him again. His eyes wide it a bit and he didn't look to happy with his new nickname: "No way. Your not going to call me that. Never again."

"Oh common, I have to have a nickname for you. Its' more fun to talk about twinkle toes, then about Hiwatari. Cause then no one knows who we're talking about; I explained, but that didn't convince him at all: "Don't you dare call me that in public."

"That sounds like a dare; I got back at him. My cell-phone went off. Noin was calling me: "What took you so long? I called you almost an hour ago."

I sat up to take with her and Hiwatari started kissing me in my neck. I tried to stop him, but he kept annoying me: "I know Noin, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. By the way I've got a lot off things to tell you about twinkle toes."

"Who's that?; the girl asked me, but if I told her now I was so dead. Hiwatari did stop it and had gotten up: "I'll see you tomorrow on school and explain that one, but I got to go."

I hang up and ran after Hiwatari, who was back on my balcony: "No, now you don't have to come off."

"So if I use that name I can get ride off you. Ma, that's going to be useful on school; I said and turned around back to my room: "Hey, get back here."

"What? You said that I didn't have to come off right now. You really don't know what you want do you?; I asked him, but he stopped me: "Your talking to much again."

"Yeah, I figured you would say that; I told him and he climbed down the balcony: "Wow, you learned it. Not afraid that you'll break your neck?"

The teenager looked up at me and the branch he was holding broke off, making him fall on his back. I couldn't help it but laugh. Downstairs they heard the noise and came out to see what it was. Hiwatari had gotten up and was hiding in the bushes.

"Sorry, it was nothing. I dropped something; I told the maids and they went back inside: "You're a total idiot. You know that? Are you okay?"

"Shut up and go to sleep Haarler; he told me and left the ground. I should feel sorry for him, but that was just so funny. I should have taken a picture off it: "Bye twinkle toes!"

"SHUT UP HAARLER!"

* * *

That's got to hurt. Poor dude. Oh well. Please review ;p


	28. I'm not going to stop

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 28: I'm not gone stop.**_

"Hey girl, what's up?; Noin asked me when I got on school. She was waiting for me at the back gate, where the bicycles are left. Mostly freshman's came here: "Everything chilling over here. How about over there sister?"

"Key, this is weird. Let's stop it. How was the vacation?; the purple head asked me. We walked to the theater room. We started going there every time we needed to talk privately. The cheerleaders have taken over the girls bathroom on the ground. And we can't take down ten cheerleaders on our own.

"Nothing special. Dad and I didn't fight until we got in the car on our way back home. I think mom told him to forget about it during the vacation. We met these three loser players there. They were so annoying; I told her and gave her a book that I had borrowed from her: "They followed us everywhere. Until dad came in the picture. He started yelling at them and threaten to kill them if they didn't leave us alone."

"Sometimes I whished I had your dad. Mine would just say _'get rid off them yourself'_ or something like that; my best friend told me and laughed: "By the way, who the hell is twinkle toes? I couldn't sleep off it."

"O that. It's nothing. Just my little nickname for Hiwatari; I said on a tone like it was nothing. Noin started laughing and had tears in her eyes: "No way. Poor dude."

"That's nothing. When I got home I went to my room cause I was pist and I called you, but you didn't pick up and then I heard this weird thing against the window, so I went to check it out; I said in one breath: "Wow girl, slow down. Take a good breath."

"Sorry, it's just so funny. Well that idiot had climbed on my balcony and scarred me to death. Stayed for a while and when he left he climbed back down the ladder next to my window…; Noin interrupted me by saying 'that's so romantic': "Not what happened after that. The branch he was holding broke and he fall on his back."

"OMG, poor dude. His he okay?; Noin asked me concerned: "Don't worry. It's Hiwatari. He can handle something like that." My face was redder then a tomato and needed air to breath. Noin had the same problem, but she still thought it was bad for the dude.

"It's still sweet that he came to see you, even if your dad wants to kill him; Noin said after we calmed down: "That reminds me off something. We were chatting the first night and I told him about those player losers. He asked me if I was going to be okay."

"He's all concerned about you. Who would have thought that about the big, bad Kai Hiwatari; Noin said and we went to our class. Trinapoly would be angry again because we were both late: "Oh, did you hear about those three new students?"

"No, know there names?; I asked the girl and opened the door off our class. My answer was quickly answered for me. Those three lame players were sitting in the back off the classroom, on Noin and my seat.

"Ladies, how nice off you join us. Sit down and get your books; Trinapoly ordered us. I gave Noin a look that meant 'help'. I was seated next to that Nick dude and Noin next to Mystel: "Well, look who we have here. It's a small world isn't it."

"Unfortunately it is. But it does give me the opportunity to kick your ass here and make your life a living hell. Ask anyone here, I'm good at doing that; I warned but he said I was bluffing: "I wonder where that cute twin sister off your is."

"You better stay away from here; I warned him again, but Trinapoly got in between us: "If my class isn't so interesting…"

"It never is; I cut her off, making her face turn another tint off red: "Both off you, to the principal's office!"

Oh man, I'm stuck with him? God dammed. He was walking behind me and I was positive that he was checking my ass out: "Do you mind?"

"Not really; the loser said on the most non-clamant tone you could possible image. God, what a pain in my ass: "For your information, I'm dating already."

"So? That's what your saying now. We'll get back to that in a few days; Nick told me, letting his eyes go over my body., making me feel like I'm standing naked in front off him: "Maybe you should stop annoying the shit out my girlfriend and beat it."

Hiwatari was walking in the building. Probably late for school. Again. He toped my record like it was nothing: "Like I said before. She's yours for now."

"That's not how you talk about a lady; Hiwatari told him and walked over to him. They were almost standing against each other, making it very obvious how short Nick really was. Before we could really follow what was going on, Kai had punched him in his stomach with his fist: "Especially not about my lady."

The teenager fell to the ground and needed to catch his breath. The look in his eyes meant that he could really kill Hiwatari at the moment: "Get out here, now!"

Nick didn't needed to be told that twice. He got up and took the first the best right to get away from us. I laid my arms around Kai's waist and my head was trying to look over his shoulder, but that failed miserably.

"Your late; I told him and he turned around to face me. His hair was hanging lower then usual. I tried to stick them higher, but they kept falling down: "You almost done doing my hair?"

"Nope, do you have some gel and a cam?; I asked him and he pulled my hands down, making me stop massing with his hair. He pushed me lightly against the lockers and bent in to kiss me, but I stopped him: "Not asking for permission?"

"Should I then?; he asked me and kissed my cheek instead. I laid my arms around his neck and looked in his crimson eyes: "I haven't decide that yet, twinkle toes."

"Pretty girl, shut up. Stop calling me that; he told me and let go off my hands so that he could lean against the lockers with them: "Pretty girl hun? Not bad. Not exactly original. Mine's still cooler." Someone was coming up the stairs.

Hiwatari was trying to sent me a glare that meant something like 'call me that again and your dead', but that doesn't work on me. I saw that it was Ivanov coming up the stairs. An idea hit me: "Please just let me call you it one more time, twinkle toes."

I saw Ivanov stopping on the stairs and starring at me. The name was still sinking in his brain and he had a disturbing look in his eyes. Hiwatari noticed I was looking at someone standing behind him. His face expression disappeared in a blink when he saw his best friend standing on the stairs.

I crawled under his arm and ran to Clarkson's office, before that Hiwatari could catch me. He wasn't too happy with my little stunt. Clarkson was expecting me. Apparently Trinapoly went to check if I came here: "Miss Haarler, where have you been hanging out. You were told to come here! Where were you?"

"Euh…I was…; I stuttered. Wait, did I just stutter? I never stutter. What the hell is going on? Think off a good excuse. Wait VDB: "I was talking to the janitor. He needed some help with fixing one off the lockers and I was just walking past him at the right moment."

Talking about that creepy janitor. I should talk to him again. Maybe he isn't all _'your-an-iodiot-dating-hiwatari'_ anymore. He sounds like my father. I wasn't listening to Clarkson. I didn't noticed her walking over to me and shaking me by my shoulders: "Are you even listening to me!"

"Yes, I was and touch me again and I'll sue you; I told her and pushed her hands off my shoulders. She went back to her desk and sat down behind it, telling me to sit down as well. The usually talk about manner's and trying to stay out off detention started again.

"But miss, if you just don't give me detention, then there's no problem; I suggested, pretending that it was the best solution, knowing what the real answer was going to be: "What don't you just try to behave on school and listen to your teachers more."

"But that means I have to change my whole personality and I don't think my friends and my sister and my boyfriend would like that; I answered. Sway looked up when she heard _'my boyfriends'_: "I didn't know you were dating. Wait, that's it."

"What is?"

"He's a bad influence on you clearly. You need to get ride off him and fast. He probably just wants to use you. I know we're not the best friends, but this is clearly a big problem; the woman summed up.

Is she for real? Kai's not a bad influence on me. And if he would just be using me, wouldn't he have done his thing already? I mean, we're dating for a month now. And what the fuck could she even care?

Did I just really stand up for Hiwatari? Maybe he is a bad influence on me.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that. Maybe you should get a man yourself and grow up; I spat at the woman, making her turn the darkest red I've ever seen. And that's when world war three started: "HOW SARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT AGAINST ME!! YOU…YOU…

GET OUT MY OFFICE! DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!"

"FINE BY ME. AT LEAST I'M RIDE OFF YOUR BUT UGLY SHIT FACE!; I yelled at her and walked out her office, seeing that the bell had already went and everyone had heard that last part: "What are you'll looking at!"

"You and Sway yelling at each other; Jason told me and pushed me to our next class, music: "It never gets old and it keeps entertaining us. Speaking off that, there throwing a pool party next week. You coming?"

"Depends on who's throwing it and on who's coming with me so that I don't go crazy; I asked him and we sat down in the back off the class. Mister Paco was in one off his usually extremely good moods, what frankly freaked me out sometimes: "Listen up all. The school is holding a dance next month and they are looking for some students to play some music on it. And this class is going to do that."

Oh great. I'm dead. I sang once in front off my class, this means singing in front off the entire school. I'm so dead. I felt Noin, Caro, Steph and Kat looking at me, but chose to ignore them. Jason wanted to talk to me anyway: "About that party, the whole school is going except the freshman's of course. And Ray Kon is throwing it. So you can thrash it."

"Yippy, let's get going then; I said sarcastic, but the whole class heard it: "Alex, I know you love to sing, but this also means singing in front off everybody and last I heard that isn't your strongest point."

Mariah and Hillary started laughing about that: "At least I CAN sing. The two off you are even worse then a bunch off cat's."

That mad them shut up.

"You can choose your own partners and the numbers off the groups, but you will be grated for the result and that is going to be a high point; Paco told us and everyone started making the groups. The cheerleader's all got together. My 'gang' and then the rest off the class, what was like five girls. Mostly nerds. (nothing against them, but hey. That's what they are.)

"Key, so all off us together?; Kevin asked and we started discussing what we were going to take: "It's going to be a dance, so it can't be like hard core metal and stuff like that."

"What about something from Cristina Aguilera?; Steph suggested. She's good, but the guy's wanted something what was also a bit more manly: "What about Linkin Park? Or Rammstein?"

"No way, to…to…it's not going to be that stuff; Caro said and the girls agreed. Except Noin and me, who thought it would be cool.

"Does anyone know how to DJ?; I asked the group. Kevin knew how to do that stuff: "Well I got a song we could use. If we just play it and record it, so that Kevin can mix it on that stupid dance off school."

"How does it go?; Noin asked me and I pulled my ipod above: "Here, it's still the slow version. We haven't been able to remix it." (it's called endless summer and the remix version is by DJ Cammy)

"This sounds pretty good. We can try it in the weekend and then we'll see; Kat said and we started talking about the party next week. Steph, Kat and Caro were discussing what they were going to wear.

"Man, I'm so happy that I have you; Noin told me and we went to listening some music, while the guys were doing some homework already.

Lunch break was as boring as usual. Noin and I retried to the girl toilet to talk about the dance- problem: "So, you think your going to do it? You did it once already and everyone knows that you can sing. So what's the problem?"

"Ever had something happen to you and you were seriously stoned? Like you couldn't talk anymore or even breath?; I asked her, trying to explain what it felt like to have stage-fright, but someone knocked on the door off the bathroom: "Who the fuck is that?"

Ivanov was standing next to the door. What the hell is HE doing here?: "What do you want Ivanov?"

Noin came to look what he wanted too, also not getting what he was doing here, right now. She knew we talked sometimes, but even then it was only for like a minute or two. And it was usually about Hiwatari who was looking for me.

"Your little secret is out in the open; he told me. Key I know you love to talk in riddles, but be more specific. Which secret? He know what I wanted to know, judging the look in my eyes: "That new kid, Nick, told everyone that your dating Kai."

"SHIT! Your joking right now, right?; I asked him. But he shook his head. A lot off noise came from outside all off a sudden. Hillary was yelling at someone: "Why did you want to keep it a secret anyway? Your acting like your ashamed off him."

"Well I'm not. The reason I didn't feel like telling the whole world was because then I would have two extra nag's around my head who I would then have to tell everything that happens between us. What I actually find disturbing, even if nothing much happens. I would get two extra dudes telling me to break up with him for the reasons we all know. The whole cheerleader's squad would be after me again for stealing their most precious guy. And even my three best friends, I mean my '_ultimate-impossible-to-fight-with-each-other-catches-a-bullet-for-you-best-friend'_, would make it official that I'm nuts, considering they hate him."

"Girl, breath!; Noin remained me and I stopped talking to catch my breath what I really needed: "What 's that shit about catching a bullet for you?"

"Short version, dude came with a gun to school, shot a few students, me as one off them, he tried to end my miserable life and Sarah knocked him KO and he got arrested. Me ended up with that scar on my foot; I told Noin like it was nothing.

"Man, you should write a book about your life. You shook me almost everyday with something new. It would be a bestseller; my best friend told me: "But does it seriously bug the shit out off you that we keep asking about the shit that happens between you and Hiwatari?"

"You, I can live with. But Caro is driving me insane. Everyday, over and over again; I complained and the bell went. Noin and I went to math, with the 'o so lovely mister Cookie' on the third floor.

"This is going to be one fun hour; Noin said before we sat down. I noticed that Kat and Steph were sitting in front off the class, which they usually never do and Jason and Kevin were on the other side off the room: "What's up with them?"

"I don't know. We'll ask them later; the girl told me and we went to drifting off to dream world, which was ten times as interesting as math. But that didn't work this time. Cookie paired us up in groups to work on some math problems.

He putted me and Noin with Steph and Kat. They didn't seem to like that one bit: "Girls, what's up with you? Your acting so weird."

"What can we say, we just fingered out that our so called friend is dating and didn't find that necessary to mention to us. I can't believe you didn't tell us Noin, or Caro; Steph spat at us. Wait, there pist at me because I didn't tell them about me and Kai.

Just off expected that.

Noin wanted to say something, but they were also pist at her. Shit what about Caro. I hope Steph didn't do something stupid: "She didn't know about it. She heard it from Ivanov and I didn't tell Caro either."

I gave Noin a warning look, meaning to stay out off this one: "You can be pist at me, but you don't have the right to be pist at them. They didn't do anything wrong. And for your information it is still my life and I can choose who I tell to who I am dating. I'll go sit somewhere else now."

Key, this sucked. I just gave the only two people I would have left on this school with them. But then again, Noin belongs with them. They know each other for ages and I don't want to be the reason why my sister and Steph broke up.

And we're back at scare one. Having no friends. We'll except Kai and I think I can call Ivanov a friend. I mean he did tell me about this, which I'm frankly thank-full for. Great, this is so ironical. The only friends I've got right now are the two people I used to hate the most on this school.

Man, my life sucks!

It was a good thing that math was the last class we had that day. Mister Kris was sick and we would have him two hours after each other. We got notes, so our parents would know why we could go home earlier.

I saw Steph running over to Caro, hugging her. But Caro pushed her away from her. I walked past them and heard them talking: "What are you doing? I know that you didn't know about it. I'm sorry for jumping to…"

"Shut up and let me say something; Caro cut her off. Steph's face was shocked to death. Wow, Caro just told her girlfriend to shut up. That's' new: "Let me make this clear, if I have to choose between my little sister and you, then it would be my little sister in a second. If you drop her for something as stupid as this, then screw you. Because you don't even disserve to be her friend then. So from here on out, we're not dating anymore. Hell we're not even friends anymore."

Steph and I weren't the only once who were stunned. Caro just openly, freely admitted she was a lesbian and also that Steph was one. Everyone was looking at them right now. Jason and Noin had come over to see what was going on.

Noin looked at me confused. I lifted my shoulders at her not really getting what was going on. Caro walked over to me, ready to go home: "You do realize that you probably fucked your reputation just now?"

"I'll probably regret it tomorrow about coming clean, but I'll never regret choosing the side off my little sister; she told me. Man, she's scary when she's being serious. Ivanov and Hiwatari had come over to me: "Did that just really happen?"

"Oh yeah, it did; I said, actually happy. My sister was on my side, I would have someone to talk to here on school, with exception off the two idiots standing behind me: "This is going to be interesting tomorrow."

Ivanov was right about that. Everyone now knew that she was a lesbian, but also that Steph is one: "Oh well, that's for tomorrow. See you then."

I felt a kiss on my cheek and the two idiots left. Oh yeah, I forgot. That's allowed now. At least some good things came from this. I can go out and kiss my boyfriend without having to worry that anyone would tell the whole school about it.

I ran after Caro and we walked home.

* * *

Whiiii, she finally admitted it. And everyone now knows about Alex&Kai. And Tala's being so nice to her. So disturbing!

oh well, please review. ;p


	29. You can’t get an alibi

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Title: Hello world, this is me _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_****__**

**_Chapter 29: You can't get an alibi _**

Life is seriously a bitch, if you ask me. I knew that things were going to be hard for my sister, but not that it was going to be this hard. When we arrived at school everyone looked at her like she was trash.

It's a good thing she's my sister and can send scary glares like me. Because we needed to do that a lot. But if it keeps up like this, someone is going to get his ass kicked, for sure. When we got to our lockers, they had written 'POT' on it. (Belgium insult for lesbians)

We both knew who was behind it, but then again we didn't have any proof. Sway knew what was going on, but didn't do anything to stop it. What a B.I.T.C.H. I have never seen school so hard for her.

"Don't worry so much little sis, I can handle this; she told me before heading towards math. I had art right now. Mister Kris is back. Two arms came around my waist and blue hair in the corner off my eye: "How sweet, all concerned about your big sister."

"Zip it T.T. Don't you have class to go too?; I asked the teenager. He didn't get the 'T.T.' name: "Short version for twinkle toes. You said I couldn't call you that, so I'm just going to call you that."

"Fine, I'll see you latter. You going to that pool party off Kon?; he asked me and turned me around: "Depends on if I get Caro to come with me. I will not go there to sit there by myself. And we both know that if Ivanov and I have to be nice to each other, bad things happen. AND that can get ugly."

"Yeah, you got a point there, but they'll have a lot off insults on her. It's outside off school and they never hold back then. And you can be sure off it that they will be expecting her there. Especially Hillary and Mariah."

"Yeah, I know. But it's not like she can't go out anymore. And besides she's got me; I said and he took my hands in his: "You see, that's the major problem. With you around things always intend on going bad."

"I thought you were leaving for class; I told him and pretended to be insulted. I tried to get my hands back, but he didn't let them go: "Yeah, I as about to. But I have to do something before I can leave."

He bent closer to me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I know that people were looking at us, but…well, fuck them. They do it too, so why can't I? I broke the kiss: "I think that class off mine can wait a little longer. Why don't I walk you to yours?"

"It learned manners. But yes you can; I told him and he laid his arm around my waist. We walked past a group. The cheerleaders were standing in the middle, bitching someone off. The word thrash was said a lot and it mad it clear they were talking to Stephanie.

"You shouldn't interfere. They ditched you and I don't think they're going to be happy when you show up to protect them; Kai warned me, but I couldn't just walk away from this. It took that fucking cheerleader long enough to make fun off lesbians.

I saw Caro walking towards me: "What's going on? I heard that they were making fun off that thrash-girl."

"The cheerleaders are bitching Steph off. Wane pick a fight with them?"

"You baking me up?; my big sister asked me and I knotted. We pushed our way to the crowed. People immediately backed up when they saw Caro was with me. Jesus, like she's caring some kind off a plague.

"Look what came to back her little thrash friend up. If it isn't Carolina Haarler; the head cheerleader said, speaking hard enough so that everyone could hear her. Half off the school was standing around us: "And look who we have here, the whore off the school. What a small world."

"Really funny lesbian. Why don't you just beat it. I thought you and your little girlfriend had broken up yesterday; Caro didn't look knocked out her shoes. Steph on the other hand looked pretty miserable. She was about to cry if Jason, Noin, Kat and Kevin didn't back her up.

"Yeah, that's correct. But I'm seriously not here for her. Your insulting a lot off people like us. That's why I'm here; Caro shot back at her opponent, not giving Steph one look. Wow, she's good.

"What are you gone do?; the cheerleader asked her, but Caro acted before really thinking about it. She rammed her fist into the girls head, without holding back: "I think that would be getting ride off you."

The cheerleader fall to the ground and the crowd started yelling 'fight' the whole time. The blonde's friends wanted to help their friend, but she yelled at them to leave her alone: "I'll take that bitch out myself."

It wasn't a real fight. The girl clearly didn't know what she was doing and against someone with my sister's reputation, picking a fight wither is just plain stupid. I mean, she used to kick someone's ass everyone once or twice.

The bitch was laying on her back again. Caro pulled her to her by her shirt: "Kon's pool party is going to be a blast, don't you think. No teachers, no rules, no limits. See you there."

Caro let go off the girl and walked away from her. Teachers were coming up the stairs and everyone started running to their classes, leaving the cheerleaders alone on the hall way with me: "Miss Haarler! My office! NOW!"

WHAT!!

Typical. Caro fight's, I get the blame. That is so unfair. I didn't even get to enough kicking that whores ass. Sway was out herself: "Fighting with students! IT'S…IT'S…I can't even find a word for it! I should expel you immediately!"

"And your not doing that because…; I asked her on the most calm tone I could. I mean, I'm being yelled at and I'm being accused off something I didn't do. How would you react: "The school makes too much money on keeping you here and we want to buy new computers for the students."

"Thought so. But I can assure, it won't happen again. Next time it will happen out off school. I don't feel like getting detention or being yelled at by you for a fight; I told the woman, shocking her by my reaction. I usually start yelling back at her, but this time no. I was taking the higher rode.

"That, that…an other week detention. Now go to your class; she told me. Her face was redder hen a tomato. I pissed her more off by saying as polite as I could 'thank you'. That woman really doesn't know what she wants, does she?

I'm being nice towards her for once and it's still not good enough. The secretary's office was next to that off the principal's and they were all standing at the door, to listen: "Don't you people have work to do?"

Steph was waiting for me at the stairs. I didn't really expect her to be here. I mean, she does have class and all. She's making herself be a perfect target for the cheerleaders, who haunt these halls a lot during classes.

"What are you doing here?; I asked her, while passing her: "Let me tell you one thing, I DO NOT need your help. So stay out off my fights. I can stand up for myself really good."

Yeah, of course. You just showed me that. And didn't you hear my sister? We did it because she was also being insulted and she doesn't take that shit from that blonde bitch. But I couldn't tell Steph that. I can be cold sometimes, but that might break her.

"Whatever you say; I simply answered and walked to my class: "By the way, your making yourself a perfect target for the cheerleader's. But your smart and you probably knew that already."

I wasn't paying attention during English. Trinapoly heard about the fight and didn't say a word to me. Some people were also shocked that I was still on school. Fighting usually meant getting expelled from school.

Of course they don't know any thing about the fact that my parents pay the school to let me stay here.

If they hear about that one, they would look at me like a mega bitch and I'm already the bitch off school. I don't need to make my reputation even worse. I'm not really sure that 'that' is possible, but hey. You never know what could happen.

"I can't do this; Caro said and looked at Kon's house. It was Saturday and the party had started three hours ago, but for our sake we went latter and we aren't going to stay the entire time.

Shit, not good. If she doesn't' ride now, then there going to rub it in her face that she was a chicken and I'm not planning on letting that happen. And if she doesn't come with me, then I can't go see Kai.

But I'm not going to tell them that. Wow, that sounded weird coming from me.

"Girl, listen to me. You are my big sister and you can handle those loser's. They are nothing compared to you and me. I'm here to back you up if you need it. Think about what you did to that cheerleader. You seriously kicked her ass. We're going to march in there and show them NO MERCY! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir; she told me and did that soldier greeting thing. We walked up to Kon's house. The maids opened the door for us and there were teenager's every where. I kind off expected to everyone to be outside, considering that it is extremely warm for the time off the year.

Caro and I were both wearing bikini tops and surf shorts. We had both them in the Easter vacation in that spa thing. Mine was black with hot pink and some flower's. Caro had gotten it for me. She saw it in the shops and just knew I wanted this.

Hers was red and white. We both love it when there are flowers on them. One off the things we agree on. Noin and Jason were also here. Jason didn't look to happy to see us, but Noin did: "Your the only once here?"

"No, Kat and Kevin are getting something to drink…;Noin told me on her usual way that she always talked to me. But Jason cut her off, like he was her boss: "Steph staid home. She didn't feel like being laughed at the whole time."

"Noin can talk for herself, so don't cut her off; I told him coldly. He was a bit surprised that I was so mean to him. We used to laugh about everything. Hey, he turned against you, not the other way around. Don't you forget that chicky.

"Haarler, your being almost as cold as ice and I don't like that; Ivanov told me and before I knew it, he had picked me up and I was laying over his shoulder: "Ivanov put me down! You freaking jackass! Let go off me!"

People were looking at us and laughing at me. Oh great, just great. I'm here for like one minute, was mean to Jason, what I actually feel bad about. And I made myself look like a total idiot only once.

That's got to be a record.

I got thrown into one off the hot tubs and I half expected to see Kai here, but that wasn't true. I got dumped with the biggest loser's off school themselves: Ray Kon and Brooklyn. Wow, did I just hit the jackpot or what: "Ivanov, what's the meaning off this?"

"Yeah dude, what's that bitch doing with us?; Brooklyn agreed with his friend. Hell, even agreed with them, well partly. Ivanov on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself as usual: "I don't think Kai would like it that your calling his girlfriend that."

"And how would you know that?; Kon asked the red head, but got pushed under in the hot water by Hiwatari himself: "That's way. And by the way Kon, I know my friend better then you do."

"Back to the beginning dude. What the fuck are you dropping me off here; I asked, before Kon could say anything. Kai sat down on the edge off the tub. (it's build in the floor, if you get what I mean.) His legs hanging in the water.

"I thought that now everyone knows, you should meet the whole gang; Ivanov said with a huge smirk on his face. Why do I have a bad feeling with this one? I wasn't the only one who didn't trust it.

Hiwatari gave him a warning look, but Ivanov told him to chill. Hillary and Mariah were making their way over to us. Kon got out the tub and walked over to his girlfriend. I can't believe that their still dating.

Hillary walked over to Brooklyn and started flirting with him, sending me the dirtiest looks she could. Making me look unimpressed at her and pulling Hiwatari to me, so I could kiss him. That made the bitch leave.

Brooklyn followed her, but she wasn't interested in him. Ivanov shook his head and snickered: "Man, she's so pathetic. Does she ever learn?"

"I don't think I know any girl that is stupider then that one; I said and looked at Ivanov: "Where's you latest girl-toy by the way?"

"If you must know I'm still looking for someone new. Why do you ask anyway?; he asked me and was looking around to find a new victim. I saw Noin looking at me and knotting her head towards the toilet: "I'll be right back."

I got out the tub and followed my friend. Hiwatari and Ivanov were looking confused at me: "I'll be right back."

"You better. Your the perfect weapon against Hillary; Hiwatari told me and was looking around to make sure she wasn't on her way back over here: "I'll try and keep it short."

Noin was sitting on the stairs. Everyone was at the bar now, cause they were giving away free drinks, so we could talk in silence: "Finally? What took you so long? Never mind. Why did you do that on school?"

"Ivanov and Kai and because you have been friends with them since forever. I didn't want to be the one that got between you guy's; I told her. The purple head shook her head: "A part off me is saying thank you, but the other part is telling that you're an idiot."

"Don't worry, I've got my sister and Kai and even the king off all jerks, Ivanov; I assured her: "I'll be fine. Besides, It's my burden, not yours."

"There're driving me insane. The only thing they talk about is you. Well except for Steph, who's a real mess; Noin told me: "They keep saying what a bitch you were and that shit, but I think they just don't want admit they miss you. It's been extremely quite without you girl."

"Yeah, I miss you guy's too. And I think Caro isn't too happy about breaking up with Steph. But she keeps telling me that she stay's with her choice and backs me up. I thought that school was going to be tougher to me."

"Its' because they know about Steph and Caro now. That stuff is ten times juicier then you and Hiwatari dating. Well, maybe not for Hillary, but who asked her anyway; she told me. I told her about the flirting with Brooklyn.

"OMG, that girl can embers herself so much sometimes; Noin laughed. I was looking for Caro, to make sure she was alright on her own. Noin knew that: "She's fine; I saw her talking with Tyson earlier. But I should get back. I'll call you in the weekend."

"Deal; I said and walked back to the hut tub. Kai was right. Hillary was back and didn't let any grass grow over it. She was really embarrassing herself. I pulled the girl away from my boyfriend and pushed her into the swimming pool: "Now you can cool off."

"Finally, what took you so long; Kai asked me and I wanted to sit down next to him, but he and Ivanov had gotten up and were blocking my way away off the pool. Oh yeah, this is really funny: "Don't you dare. I got perfect material on getting you both back!"

On Kai I have perfect stuff to get him back, but Ivanov was a whole different story. He knew I didn't have anything on him and Kai wasn't back off either: "Whatever you say girl. But that doesn't mean we're not going to get you in the pool."

I wasn't paying attention to the others walking around us and didn't notice Caro walking up to me from behind. I felt her hands in my back and then the ice cold water all over me. When I got back up she was smiling as innocent as she could: "Woops, it slipped."

"You bitch; I told her and told her to pull me out the water, but she knew I would pull her in: "Girl, I'm not staying in here. It's to cold. I want my hot tub back."

She bought it and gave me her hand. But before I could pull her in, she got pushed by Noin who was just walking by. Everyone was looking at us and started laughing at Caro's spectacular dive in the pool.

She send Noin evil looks, but that didn't impress her: "Woops, it slipped!"

Caro crawled out the water and ran after her. People started doing the same thing. I mean: 'throwing everyone in the water that was weaker then you'. The pool hadn't been fuller then right now; People started falling on each other and Mariah pushed me under with all her weight.

"Get off me, you fucking fat ass; I yelled at her when she had stopped pushing me under. She was yelling and complaining that her hair was a mess now, because it got wet. Her make-up was running off her face and she looked just plain hideous at the moment.

I saw Noin with a camera and did her sign that she had to take a picture off this one: "Take as much as embarrassing pictures as you can. We'll hang them up tomorrow at school. That should be funny. And I'll also bring some water and bucket's with me."

"I love that cruel mind off yours sometimes; I'll pick you up at seven. That gives us enough time to get everything ready; she said and went on with taking pictures. I looked for Caro and started pushing her under, as revenge for pushing me in.

"Ah Alex, stop it! I can't breath!; she tried to say and I stopped. She was coughing water out and it looked like I maybe had over did it, but them she started pushing me under: "Got ya! You have to do a lot more if you want to bring me down."

After ten minutes off constantly being pushed under water, Caro got tiered off the game and we got out the water. Ivanov and Kai were sitting at the hot tubs, still dry. I looked at Caro and pushed both off them in the hot water.

"Ivanov, Hiwatari. What are you doing now? That's not smart; we said like we didn't get what they were doing. Ivanov didn't give us some sarcastic answer, but got out the water: "I'll see you later."

He walked over to some girl from the third year and started flirting with her. She, being shyly and biting her nails, fall for him like a rock you throw against the ground: "I seriously don't understand what they see in him. I mean, they all heard about his reputation."

"Girl, what do you see in him?; Caro asked me and pointed at Kai, who was still in the water, waiting for me to come in: "Good point. I actually have no idea."

"Get your ass here pretty girl; the teenager told me and I gave the whole 'ask-that-nicer' look. He actually listened to that, well…sometimes: "Get you sexy ass here pretty girl. Please."

"Wow, girl. What did you do to him?; Caro asked me and walked over to Max to talk with him. I sat down on the edge off the tub and laid my arms around Kai's neck. I had forgotten to put my eyebrow piercing out to swim and now it wasn't on it's place anymore.

"It's better like that: Kai told me and pulled me in the water, trapping me between the wall off the tub and him. Well, that's actually not such a bad thing: "What are you? Working together with my mother? I told you before. It's a statement off rebellion against her."

"So? And no, I'm not working together with her; he told me and we got some drinks from Caro. I stayed the whole time with Kai and how much I drunk was beyond me, but they started telling me to take it easy: "Oh shut up. I'm not a little kid anymore."

I got out the water and went on my way to find an other drink. My mind was working extremely slow and almost everything I saw, I couldn't recognize. Maybe I should stay away from the alcohol.

I bumped into someone, who I think was called IM. But I'm not sure. I saw Noin, Jason and Kat having a blast and Kevin was getting something to eat. I got jealous from seeing them like that, knowing it wasn't going to happen that I would get back with them.

I need alcohol!

My mind started giving me blackouts and I didn't know what I was doing. I heard Caro telling me to come with her, but I pushed her away from me and someone else graphed my hand and pulled me outside.

Then I saw Ivanov for some reason he was yelling at me, but I didn't hear a word he was saying. Kai was looking pist at me and then it all went black.

"Put out those god dammed lights!; I opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. How did I get here? Man my head hurts. Did someone hit it with a hammer? I tried to sit up, but that idea was stopped from the moment my stomach started making back flips.

"You should lay down. You had a rough night on Kon's pool party. I saw Caro standing at my window, with a not good looking look in her eyes: "What's' the matter with you? And how did I get here?"

"I had to call dad to pick us up, because you were drunk and not just a little bit; she told me and walked over to me. I had this strange feeling in stomach.

Oh fuck! I'm gone throw up! (I'm not going to describe it. You all know what it looks like) The feeling didn't go away. That feeling can only mean one thing: "OMG, what did I do on that party? I have that freaky feeling again and that means that I did something stupid."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Oh god, what did I do?; I asked, waiting for the worst. Maybe I had sex with some guy, maybe I'm pregnant or I was taking drugs. My mind was coming up with every single thing that could have happened. But it let out one thing: "You were making out with Nick and got busted by your, now called, ex. Again!"

* * *

Whiii, she's in trouble. Someone's going to dye.

Please review.


	30. learning to live life alone

**_Author: Xelion_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story._**

_**Pleas let me know what you think about the story.****Title:**_

**_Hello world, this is me_**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Learning to live life alone.**_

"Your shitting me right?; I asked my better half. I couldn't remember everything off last night, except for Ivanov yelling at m, that guy that pulled me with him and Kai wasn't looking to happy either.

OMG! I WAS MAKING OUT WITH NICK!

"Why didn't you stop me?; I asked the girl, but apparently she did try to do that, but I had pushed her away from me. And when the worst part started she wasn't in time to get me away from him, cause Kai had already seen it.

"I'm so screwed. I seriously fucked my life up, didn't I?; I asked again and she knotted: "Kai wasn't to happy about your little stunt. Ivanov wasn't that either. He was yelling at you last if you can't remember it."

"I saw him, but I didn't hear it. I was wondering what that was about; I laid back down in my bed and let everything sink in: "So, to make everything clear now: I fucked up everything on school and your all I got left. Or is there anything else?"

For some reason it took my sister a while to answer me: "Actually there is. I talked to Steph last night. We kind off…worked things out and…we're back together."

"I know that 'that' is good, but for some reason I'm feeling that something is not good about that; I told her. I had this weird feeling in my body and it didn't feel right: "I'm back with her, so I'm staying with her…on school."

She did not just say what I think she said: "What happened to that shit you said on school to her. You know, where everyone was listening to? You seriously have perfect timing to get back together with her."

She didn't know what to say. I can not believe this. I'm being stepped in my back by my own sister. The one that made it clear to everyone that she was on my side, now say's that she's with them.

"Get out my room; I told her and pointed at the door. I kept my eyes locked on my blanket and heard that she wanted to say something else: "GET OUT MY ROOM, NOW!!"

She listened to me and left. Hell she should have tried to say something. How dare she? Doing this to me, now. At this moment. Everything on school was screwed up, I had no one left and she turns against me.

What is this? Karma turning around the corner to bite me? Is this just happening because I'm being me? Last I checked people keep saying that you should be yourself. Well, I'm doing that, aren't I? Being myself.

Maybe I should just change my whole fucking personality. Maybe I should just become like Hillary or like my mother: being obsessed with clothes and fucking every guy I meet. Cause the way it seems to me, people like them. They have everything, everyone loves them.

And shit like this never happens to them!

This is just really great. What am I going to do now? I have no friends, not even someone to talk to for like a minute. Yeah, I got Noin. But she's also with that traitor. Everyone looks at me already like I'm worth shit.

Chiky, calm down.

HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN I ROYALY SCREWED UP WITH KAI AND MY OWN SISTER STEPPED ME IN THE BACK?! I can't believe I'm even crying over this.

Tears had come in my eyes, while I was screaming inside my own head. Why is everything so wrong? Last week everything was perfect. Me and my friends got along good, we had fun. My sister and I were back like it always had been.

And I was dating the best looking guy in school! Stupid Nick! It's all hi fault. If he had never told the whole school Kai and I were dating, then my friends wouldn't be pist at me, I wouldn't be with Kai on that pool party and I wouldn't have been kissing Nick for crying out loud.

How the fuck am I going to service school? Everything is wrong. Dad will love this. I'm not dating Kai anymore, so he has nothing to worry about anymore and same goes for VDB. If he dares to ignore me now, I'll lecture the shit out off him.

I really need someone to yell at.

My cell-phone went off. Noin was calling me. Good, maybe she has some advise for me: "Girl, you need to help me and don't you dare to turn your back to me too!"

I explained what Caro did and she agreed with me. What a bitch: "I'm just calling to see if your okay. If you need me, don't hesitate. I promise, I won't turn against you too. Your too cool for that."

"Thanks girl; I told her and logged in on my laptop. Maybe Sarah or Lise is online. I need them. Some new dude was on my web page and he send me a message: "Who the hell is he?"

"Who is?; I forgot that I was still calling with Noin: "Let me checked that out. Give me a sec, will ya."

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ You got a lot off gut's bitch.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ You must be Ivanov.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ How'd you guess?

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ If its' a jack ass, it must be you. Now what do you want. If you haven't noticed I kind off screwed my life up and I'm still trying to finger that one out.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Yeah, you can say that again. I have seriously never seen anyone screw up more then you did. I mean, you have no one left, well expect your sister. But she's got her own problems.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ That bitch and I aren't on good terms anymore. It's none off your business, but just so you know. It's little old me against the whole school, give me your best shot.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ You live to make me happy, you know that?

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ What are you talking about?

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ First everyone hates you for dating Kai, now everyone hates you for making out with Nick and it even looks like it that your sister is against you now. I find this entertaining, because this time there is no one who will help you.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ Like I had that in these last couple off days.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ You might be surprised off that one. You have no idea how many people staid low on you because you were dating Kai. And now that's over, so _'bye-bye' _protection. Life is beautiful.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ I'm glad you get to enjoy yourself so much.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Yep, your life is like some soap. I never liked them, but boy I love them right now. But just in between, what are you planning on doing now on school?

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ Woo, the big plan off tomorrow. Let me see…on no wait. I'm not going to tell you. Seeing that your going to be there making sure I get to feel ten times miserable then I already do, won't you.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ I'm glad your feeling that way, but your probably right about it. You know me.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ It's funny yesterday I was this close off calling you, off all people, a friend.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Girl, you messed with my best friend. I know that people think we're just friends, but that's where they're wrong. And messing with him, means messing with me. And we both know that your in a lot off trouble.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ Joy oh joy. I can't wait for school tomorrow. I guess you were just trying to be nice, because like you say you were forced to it. My mistake.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ I'm not the one who screwed up.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ You think I plan this shit? You actually think, knowing I'm not like you, that I would just go around and start making out with every guy I see? That I want to push all my friends away from me? Be the big, bad bitch off school?

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Apparently, you do.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ Well, I don't! The whole fucking year I tried to change a few things about myself and that failed miserably and look on how I turned out. Ask that fucking bitch whom I'm forced to call sister, on every school I sat in the past, this is the only school I didn't do some extreme pranks, or fight with guy's like you or that I tried to kill my teachers.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Whatever you say bitch. You aren't getting any pity from me.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ You're the last person I need it from.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Just to be prepared on it, are you going to even fix things?

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ I don't know, my first top priority will be getting threw tomorrow. I have no one on school. I doubt it that a jackass like you knows how that feels like, but that does not feel good!

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ You didn't answer my question.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ Yes, I did. Read that first part again.

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ Jesus, someone's pist.

'_Girl-in-need' says:_ YOU THINK!

'_Kill-the-bitch' says:_ I'll talk to you when your not being such a bitch.

"Who was it now?; Noin asked me. I had laid my phone on the table and forgot about her. She had started yelling to catch my attention. I told her about my little conversation with Ivanov: "God, he's such an ass. I'll hang around with you tomorrow."

"No, you won't. Ivanov was right. It's 'bye-bye' protection and I'm going to prove him I don't need it; I told Noin and asked if she could send me the pictures off the party: "If they want a war, they'll get one."

The next day I didn't talk to Caro. I walked past her like she was thin air. Mom and dad noticed something was up, but I assured them that everything was like it always was: "I'm walking to school."

The trip to school was never this short. It only took me like five minutes to get there. Key we only live a five minute walk away from the dame thing, but still. I didn't want to get there so fast.

I had a few things with me like glue and those pictures and fathers, just in case they start pranking me. But then again, if they would do that it would be more thought out and my basic pranks are pretty lame against that stuff.

"Hey watch where your going!; I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't even noticed that I was walking over the streets. IM was sitting in the car. I didn't know he could drive a car: "Oh it's you. Do you have this thing for always walking against me?"

"What are you…; I asked him, but I remembered that I had bumped into him on Kon's party. If that didn't happen, then I wouldn't have seen Noin and the 'gang' and then I wouldn't have needed that extra glass what got me into some serious problems: "No."

"You need a ride?; IM asked me. Wait, rewind that. Did he just offer me a ride to school? He, friend off Nick, dude who screwed my life up completely, is offering me a ride to school: "No. Why on earth would I even accept that from you."

"Look, I know Nick screwed your life up and he won't fix that. But maybe this can make your day a bit better; he explained to me. Confusedness was filling my face: "I'm not following."

"I'm trying to be ice. Is that so hard to understand? I'm not into that whole pranking people or that player shit thing Nick and Mystel are in. I'm trying to fix Nick's fault a bit; he explained. I was still confused. I heard the bell off the school go on the end off the street: "It's only because I don't want to be extremely late."

I got in his car. Why on earth did I get in? You just know that something will go wrong. He started the car and I really didn't feel good on sitting here with one off them: "My name's David by the way."

"I thought it was IM?"

"That's some stupid nickname that Nick and Mystel mad for me. You should feel honored that I'm telling you this, because no one on that school knows my real name. I think those two idiots even forgot it; David told me.

"I can believe that and if you say so, I feel honored; I said and we got out the car. Everyone was already in class and Sway was looking at the window at us: "She's waiting for us. Man, she must be enjoying this."

David looked at the woman and started waving hard at her, making her look angry at him and walk away from the window: "I heard that your conversations with her are extremely funny. I can't wait to sit on the front row to see it."

"Well then. Your lucky, but I advice you to get some popcorn and a soda. That always makes watching stuff more enjoyable; I warned him and walked in the building: "Just to be sure, but what can I expected in there to happen?"

"Well, first we're going to just look at each other, then we start yelling and then we pull our guns up and start shooting at each other. But that's not the best part…; I said and waited as cliffhanger.

David pretend to be all exited and told me to tell more: "And then we pull up the torture toys and start chasing each other and they won who wins that game, gets to torture the other. And that's almost everything."

"Jesus, I can't wait to see it."

"Jesus has nothing to do with it."

"If you say so; he got back at me and we went into Sway's office for a long and painful hour off being yelled at and getting to hear the shit I get to hear practically daily. It was nice to have David next to me.

He didn't say much, but it was comforting. I know that it's probably all fake, but he's not as bad as I thought he would be.

He was send to his class much sooner then me. Sway decided to end our little conversation when the bell went for the end off the first period. Really funny bitch. I really didn't want to go out there. I had a feeling it was going to be ugly.

"Hey Alex, wait up; someone called me. David had been waiting for me. Wow, that's pretty nice: "Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"I told you, I'm trying to make Nick's mistake up. And I thought that you would need me more right now; he told me and we walked towards art: "You aren't flirting with me right? That's the last thing I need right now."

"Girl, I'm dating a girl that lives in LA. I would marry her in a second if she wanted to; he told me. That's kind off sweet. He is seriously in love, man lucky jerk. He is really nothing like those other guys.

Still, even if he's here with me, that doesn't take those starring eyes away from me. I could just feel them on my back, like they wanted to make hole in it: "They're just looking at me. I mean, who wouldn't. I am still hot."

I looked at him with a 'you-so-weird' look in my eyes. We walked past my sister and she was trying to get me to look at her, but I refused and kept on looking at David: "She's gone now. You can look back in frond off you."

"Thank you. How did you know that?; I asked him. Only Noin and Ivanov know I'm pist at her and I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him that: "She was obvious looking at you and you were looking to long at me."

"Wane take the stairs here?; David asked me. He pointed up ahead the hallway, where Nick and Mystel were walking. But Ivanov and his whole gang was standing at their lockers. Kai was standing next to his best friend, not paying attention to the ten girls standing around him, flirting as usual.

I looked at David, who got it. It felt partly stupid that I didn't want to walk past them. I even hated it, but…key I don't know why I was acting like this. It's stupid, I know. Ivanov would probably make shitty comments on me. Or make me look like some total idiot.

And Kai…well, actually I don't know what he would do. Last time I had a lot off trouble with all those pranks and I kind off expected them to happen already. But nothing. Maybe he's not going to pull off anything. Great, he's ignoring me and he knows that I hate it when he does that.

Jerk.

Say's the girl that cheated on him.

Shut up. I was drunk and had no idea what I was doing AND I did not like it or agreed in it with a clear mind.

"Where's you piercing?; I got snapped out my thoughts and noticed we were at my class. The teacher was still on his way over here and the whole class was sitting on the ground, waiting for mister Kris.

Noin, Jason and Kat looked at me and David not getting what was going on. They weren't the only once. My whole class started whispering about me and my _'newest toy'_ like they called David.

Should have expected that to happen some where on long the day.

"I lost it on the pool party. I should get a new one; I said and tried to ignore the starring eyes. David noticed it was bugging the shit out off me: "You know, I know I'm good looking, but you're all over doing it right now."

Everyone went back to their business. I saw Noin having questions written all over her face. I did he a signal to call me and I would explain: "You should get a new one. They say that you see it as symbol off your rebellion against your parents. If you don't wear it, you'll lose the war then."

"Your right. After school I'm getting a new one and maybe as a little extra a new tattoo; I said and he left. Mister Kris had showed up and let us in.

The lunch break was a hell. It was raining outside and we were all forced to eat in the cafeteria. Where it is impossible to sit alone. When I walked in here, all the eyes were back and it was even silent in the dame thing.

Then the new mission, finding a seat to eat this dame thing. Everyone mad it very clear that they didn't want me to sit with them. There was a small table left in the corner off the cafeteria.

Good out off the sight off everyone.

"Do you mind if I join you?; I looked up and saw the teenager that had been around me the whole day. God, he's a real life savior and has seriously perfect timing: "Key, Who are they and what are they paying you?"

"A lot off money, but your not getting anything off it and I take that as a _'yes-you-can-sit here'_; he told me and sat down in front off me: "So, considering you're going to be stuck with me for a while, I might intrudes myself a bit better."

"Your right, cause I will need to know a lot about you if you would kidnap me or anything. To report you to the cops and all; I explained with a plain serious face: "Your right and it also has to be the other way around if you would kidnap me. To report you to the cops."

"Well, where to start. There's so much to talk about when it comes to me off course; I started and thought about some stuff that couldn't hurt me if he knew about it. I mean, you can't be sure at times like these. Maybe he's just 'working' for them.

"I love to listen to music, I write my own sometimes and people keep telling me I can sing, but I have stage-fright so that isn't going to happen anytime soon. I like to read, I suck at math and I'm good at art; I summed up: "Now your turn."

"Well, I love music too, I'm dating a girl named Melody, I play the piano, I have two younger brothers who are five and six. I don't really suck at any off my classes, but I do hate art; he told me and smiled convince.

"Trying not to brag are we; I said and took a bit off my home made sandwich. Maybe this won't be too bad. We started talking about all these music groups we knew and we both knew 'Weird All Yankovich'. A really funny group.

"But seriously, why did you come here to eat with me. I mean your friends are over there?; I asked him. The question had been bugging me: "Because I didn't feel like eating with them and having to listen to their latest toy's. Nick is digging his own grave at the moment anyway. Didn't feel like being around then."

"What do you mean?"

"He and Mystel are sitting with Tala and Kai. They weren't too happy to see them sitting with them. I think they only reason they aren't kicking their ass right now, is because then they would admit that they're not too happy with what he did to you and Kai."

"Meaning? Sorry, but my brain is not working on it's right speed yet; I asked and felt actually really stupid to have to ask that: "Well if they did something right now, then everyone would know that Kai isn't all happy with breaking up with you. By doing nothing he's acting like it doesn't matter to him, when it clearly does."

That mad me feel a whole lot better.

"You shouldn't wait too long with talking to him, you know; David advised me. Wow, he just really told me that. It's official, I can trust him and he's being a friend: "I know, but what am I suppose to say? I can't even remember doing that. It's kind off hard to apologize then."

"I can see your point."

* * *

Please review


	31. it’s me bitch

**_Title:_ Hello world, this is me**

**_Author:_ Xelion**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.**

**_Pleas let me know what you think about the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 31: It's me bitch_**

"So, to be clear here, you and IM are just friends, right? What mad you trust him? He' s friends with Nick, you know that loser that screwed your life up; Noin reminded me and looked at me like I was nuts.

"He told me to not wait to long with trying to apologize to Kai, hates players and actually he hates Nick and Mystel. His girlfriends name is Melody, she lives in LA and if she wanted to he would marry her. I think I can trust him; I summed up and sat down on the stand.

School was over and I had survived. I was kind off disappointed that they didn't pull off one pranks on me. If they would have done it, it would be easier to find out what Kai was thinking. Today I saw him five times and not one time did he look at me.

I thought he was a total ass when he was pulling pranks off on me, but I found out that I hate it more when he starts to ignore me completely. I mean walk past you without changing their face expression and keep on looking in front off them.

Such a pain in the ass.

They worst part off all was that he had started dating Hillary. And she loved to rub that in my face. When I was forced to walk past them, she would always graph his hand or kiss him. You think he would at least tome her a bit in, but no.

He just played along in the whole sucking each other's faces.

He wasn't the only one who was ignoring me. For some reason Ivanov started doing the same thing. I had expected him to smirk his ass off every time he would see me, but no. He just does the same as Kai. I never thought I would hate it to be ignored by those two dudes.

Everyone found it weird that David was talking to me and being friendly to me. It's nice to have him around and I'm actually extremely thankful to him. But then again he was kind off a protection and I couldn't prove Ivanov that I didn't need it.

He did kind off stand up for me a few times today. Gym had been a hell. We have to at the same time as Kai and Ivanov and this time I didn't have anyone to talk with. Caro tried to talk to me, but I ignored her completely.

Noin wasn't to friendly towards her either. April had put us together for tennis. The guy's were in the gym, playing football. The rain had stopped, but the ground was still socked and that was pretty funny. A lot off teenagers slide on the courts or on the grass and fall on their faces.

I think Jason noticed that Noin and I were still friends. I saw him looking sometimes at us, confused with the way we did to each other. We were pretending that we were playing a serious game off tennis, but both off us weren't to great at this sport.

Nor did we get the rules. But that was besides the point.

"We should get Nick back for screwing your life up, you know; Noin zapped me out my thoughts. She was right. I started going over every single prank I knew, but they were all so lame: "I want an extreme prank."

"Explain them."

"It's normal that you break something or that you mess with their grades, stalk them until they freak out completely, dead animals are also normal with them…; I summed up, but got cut off by David: "Or the Sebastian Hastings pranks?"

"Dude, you're a genius; I told him after a few seconds. That prank is the second best prank ever. Stalking still gives the best results. Noin wasn't following and David didn't know what the prank was exactly: "I will tell you later, but Noin if you hear that name on school, go look for the guy."

The pranks is based on the movie _'she's the man'_. I have never done it before and this one asked a lot off preparation. Not to mention training. I'm a girl, who's going to act like a guy and teach that shit face a lesson.

The other pranks I told Noin about were going to be done ass well by Sebastian Hastings. I'm going to love next week. David agreed to help me out, but he wanted to know hat I was going to do: "What we're going to do is create that guy and I'm going to be him. I go to school for three days as him and pull off a few pranks. Alex is going to be sick and is at home, so that no one knows it was me doing all that shit."

"Wait, your going to act like a guy and pranks Nick that way; David asked to be sure. He thought it was disturbing, but I thought it was cool: "I heard from people who did that prank, that it was sweet."

"You do realize your going to have to walk, talk, dress and do your hair like a guy?; he asked me to be sure. I know a wig store, where the owner knows my dad. They sat together on school. I hope he'll help me out. Getting guy's clothes is really not hard and David can help me with the whole guy walk and talk.

"Your nut's; he told me, but after a long whining off me, he agreed to help me out: "Yes, thank you! I'm going to be your cousin, so you have to tell people that Sebastian Hastings is coming to our school. So that it doesn't look to weird, that I'm gone when he arrives."

"I'll do it, if you promos me to talk to Kai or Tala in this week; he told me and started smirking. That's so not fair. I need to get back at Nick before I can talk to them. Wait, why would I talk to Ivanov: "Oh common, it was obvious you two were friends. No matter what the two off you say."

"I don't like you anymore, but because I really want to do this prank, your on; I agreed with him and we shook hands. We went our own ways. On school we usually discussed this things, because we never saw each other outside off school.

On Thursday I didn't go to school, because I went shopping for clothes and got my wig. It looked so funny on me. My dad's friend explained me how to stick my real hair up so that you didn't see it under the wig.

The whole learning to act like a guy was seriously harder then learning to walk on high heels and with a skirt on. I had said that it couldn't be harder then that, but I was wrong. It was way harder then that.

David had a few good laughs. He kept telling me I looked ridicules and that's exactly how I felt. The whole preparing this prank kept my mind off the break up with Hiwatari. I had good excuses to stay away from him and no one noticed that I would feel bad about it.

"Miss Haarler! My office, right now!; I was late as usual. Sway had been waiting for me at the entrance off the building. Jesus, she must be having a blast: "Where were you yesterday? Your parents said that you should be at school, but I did not see you here."

"Wow, didn't know you watched me so close. Got to remember that; I said and sat down in the chair I sat in more then my desk chair at home. And that's a lot, considering I do almost everything there like writing music, stories, chatting with people and oh yeah, doing my home work.

I got detention today for skipping school yesterday. I didn't get my first break cause she wasn't done with me yet. She also wanted to talk about my grades. They weren't bad, but math was still not good enough.

She wanted me to take a new tutor, but that was never going to happen again. We started screaming at each other again. But this time it got uglier then usual. At one point she kicked her briefcase over, so that all her papers where flying around.

But that wasn't the worst. She wanted to make a point about something and hit the window. She thought it was the wall. She was deadly wrong and the glass broke. She told me to get VDB to fix it.

Teachers from the ground floor were looking in the hall to see what that noise was. I had a hard time keeping my laugh in. That woman's face was priceless. VDB was in his little office. Wow, the last time I talked to him was…well…a long time ago.

"Sway needs you in her office. She broke a window; I told him like it was nothing. He was cleaning up some junk. I noticed a bag full with water balloons in his closet, but he shut it when I wanted to take a better look.

He pushed me out his office and walked away. I got an idea to maybe make things back right with him. He had forgotten to lock the small office and I filled all the balloons with water. It wouldn't take that creepy janitor to get back here to get something.

I waited for him at the door that let outside to the football field. On Friday's he always cleans up there. Told me that once during one off my detentions. It look him long enough to come my way. Almost a whole hour.

"What the fuck! Haarler, what is the meaning off this?!; he yelled at me; Wow, he has never yelled at me. Well, I mean for real being pist at me. I had hit him right on his back and it had mad a nice wet circle on his back.

"I'm forcing you to talk to me; I told him and threw an other balloon. But it mist his target: "Your going to get into some serious trouble if you keep it up like this Haarler!"

"Well, I'm stuck with you for detention anyway, so I fingered that I might just do my best to fix things, cause you have nothing to be pist about anymore!; I yelled that last part. Maybe I should keep it down a little. People could hear us.

"I told you to not come to me when he dumps you; he told me and got hit again by my balloons: "You see, that's were your wrong; Because technically I was the one who ended the whole thing. So I broke up with him, so that excuse doesn't work!"

"That doesn't matter. You didn't listen to me. You completely ignored me; he tried to get back at me, but honey I'm here to win and will not let you get to me: "That's because you were acting like my father, from I heard more then enough that I should get ride off him. What's you next excuse?"

"I…I…Ah crape! Just give me some balloons too. Else it's not fare; he told me and stoke his hand out to catch them: "What in our history together gives you the idea I'll ever play fare against you, you creepy janitor!"

Key, maybe this won't be so hard. I mean I already fixed things between me and VDB. That's a good start, if you ask me. I just need to keep thinking positive and then everything will work out just fine.

"You should get to class before Sway sees you here; VDB told me. We heard that woman her heels from a mile away. I ran around the building to make sure that she wouldn't see me. I heard VDB saying that he just got here too: "Those dammed kids from here!"

This just feels like my first day off school here. I mean VDB was my first friend here and he did help me a lot. I really need to keep him as a friend. He's to useful for me. I shouldn't talk like that about my friends.

I ran up the stairs. Why does Trinapoly's class have to be so high for crying out loud. Not to mention what people are going to say when they see my wet clothes. I ran to my locker and pushed my jacket and sweater in it. My t-shirt was still dry and my jeans weren't too wet.

I'll survive.

I closed my locker and got my bag, ready to start running again to class. But that was before I ran into some dickhead. I bumped my head against the lockers really hard and that did not feel good: "Watch where your going jackass!"

"You watch where your going bitch!; your kidding me right. This has to be David's work. I just know it. Kai doesn't have class here on Friday. How fucked up is this? I know almost his whole class schedule.

This is so déjà vu from my first day at school here. What the hell is he doing here? And the hall is big enough to walk past me without being in my _'bump-into-me-zone'_ for crying out loud: "What are you doing here anyway?"

I got up and picked my bag up. David's face came all off a sudden in front my eyes. Oh yeah, I promised I would talk to him this week. Guess this might be in my favour. I stoke my hand to help him up, but he ignored it: "Stay away from me bitch."

"Go fuck yourself; I told him and rubbed my head, what hurt. Dame that fall was painful. Kai wasn't going to walk off like I kind off expected and also hoped he would do: "Go play with your newest toy."

"To bad I don't have one at the moment; I snapped at him. This was so not going the right way I wanted it too go. Ah, he was so pissing me off: "Maybe I should just hunt them down weekly, like you do."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will!; God, what a pain in my ass! Really, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this is ridiculous. He's acting like a child that wants a new toy, but isn't getting it. I wanted to yell at him for acting so stupid, but he cut me off.

"Shut up Haarler; the teenager told me and pushed me against the lockers. That jackass! He blocked my way and I had no where to go. I had the feeling that I was going to get his fist every second in my face. And he wasn't going to hold back.

"Stop messing with me. I thought you got that from the last time; he said on a angry tone. His hands were next to my shoulders. That he dares to say that: "You know what, your just like everyone else. If you really think I could enjoy that, then your seriously different then what I thought you were. What in the last year gave you the impression that I was like you or Ivanov?"

"If that makes you feel better; he told me. Is he now really trying to get me so pist off that I'll hit him or start a fight?

"Why don't you just go fuck Hillary; I said on a louder tone. This was so getting to me. I pushed his arms away and stepped forward, forcing him to take a step back: "At least I can have fun with her. Couldn't say that from you. I don't get what Nick would even see in you, considering your…"

'Smack!'

He didn't get to finish his sentence. How. Dare. He? That worthless piece off shit. His cheek was turning red. I don't know how I did it, but before I knew it I had hit him in the face. I was shocked that I had done that.

I pushed Hiwatari away from me and walked away from him. I wanted to break something, hit someone or just anything do something to get this…this…feeling out my body. How dare he say that.

I tried to be nice. I reached him my hand, but he started acting like a dick. And then he…he…ah! I can't believe him. He's such a jerk. How could I ever like him? He hasn't change one bit. He and Ivanov probably just planned on me sleeping with him.

Just like all the others.

Well, fuck him! Fuck them both! I'll show them what happens when you mess with me. Nick isn't going to be the only who's going to go down. They'll get the same fate as him. That I even felt bad for kissing that loser. For having to break up with Hiwatari!

Screw them all.

I called Noin after school and told her about what happened. She thought it was really insulting of him to say that: "But girl, please think about pranking them. I know they actually disserve it, but if you do it your changes with them are over."

"But Noin…"

"No Alex, just listen too me. We both know you want to fix things between you and Kai, even between you and Tala. If you start to extreme prank them, you might screw things up for good; she told me.

"I'll think about it. But what am I then suppose to do?; I asked my friend. She has so made it to be called a real best friend. I know that I called her that before, but you can only see who your real best friend are when your in a jam.

"Just stay away from them, ignore them. And don't let Hillary get to you. She is still dating your left over. Stay calm and don't listen to her, give her your typical smart answers; Noin advised me and broke the line.

"Look who we have here? The gay and lesbian group; things for my old friends had changed a lot. Mariah and Hillary were just out to get them and the cheerleader's weren't going easy on them either.

I wanted to help them out, I really wanted too. But David remained me that it wouldn't be smart. Noin kept telling me the same: "I don't know if they'll thank you for it. Maybe they will, maybe they won't."

"Stay away from us whore; Noin stepped up for her friends. Mariah was standing next to Hillary and started laughing: "Or what? What are you going to do to us? Seriously, your nothing."

David graphed my jacket and pulled me with him. Dame, he knows me well. People were looking at us, as I was trying to get free from him: "Please let me go, I promise I'll only hit her once and I'll hold back."

"No you won't. You kick her ass straight towards the hospital; the teenager told me. Man, he's actually right. At this moment I would do that. It's not fair, I should be with them and bitch that whore's ass off.

And instead I'm here in the librarian. I hate this place.

"Let's get back to the Sebastian Hastings prank. Is everything ready for next week?; he changed the subject. I had the clothes, the wig and the walk and talk were all good enough for three days.

I was going to need VDB for breaking into the room where they keep all the school records. But he was never going to help me out, meaning I was going to have to steal his keys again. I do that a bit to much to my taste actually.

Oh well, that's life.

* * *

please review, I'm not writting on if I don't get five reviews.


	32. let's start riot

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 32: Let's start riot.**_

I have never wanted to go to school that much as I want to go right now. Everything was ready for tomorrow. I had start faking being sick and told the maids that it was for a prank. My parents won't come home until mostly seven o'clock, so they won't find out.

And I don't talk to Caro, so she has no right to come in my room.

Dad had met David. We were going out to practice some more on the whole guy acting thing. Dad didn't trust him at first, but I have to admit, David knows how to talk to a girls dad: "Here's my card so you can give it to the cops incase she isn't home at the right hour."

Dad even likes him. That's something new.

Ivanov was throwing some party at his place and everyone was invited. I was surprised that he asked David's friends to come, considering I was standing with them. But neither David nor I felt like going: "Let's have some real fun."

"Yeah, and there can't be a party without me. So we we're not going, just to piss them off; I said and we walked around the town. We got a pizza and went to the school's football field. We sat there the entire time and talked about Monday: "It's going to be so hilarious."

I had told him about what happened in the hall with Kai. He advised me to ignore him for a while and what ever I would do, never listen to Hillary or her friends: "Girl, there seriously out to get you."

"Hey you think it would be funny to, as Sebastian Hastings, flirt with her. You know get her like all over you and then on the last day dump her; I asked him. The idea had just popped up in my head. He thought it would be funny: "But take it slow, you don't want her to kiss you."

"Don't worry about that. I do not intend on letting that happen; I said. Just thinking about it mad me shiver already. I got called by Noin, asking me where I was. The party seemed to be great and Hillary and Mariah weren't even there: "Please, come."

"Sorry, girl. Our party is cooler; I told her and hung up. I had broth the boxes off my ipod with me and you could hear my music over the whole field. David learned the weird side off my personality, by listening to _'Weird Al Yankovic'_.

'don't wanna be a canadian idiot!  
don't wanna be some beer swillin hockey nut!  
and do i look like some frost bitten hosthead?  
I never learnd my alphabet from a to zed!

they all live on donuts and moose meat!  
And they leave the house without paking eat!  
and never bring there guns to the mall!

And you now what else is to funny!  
there stupid monopoly mony!  
can't take them seriousy at all!'

"You always listen to this kind off music?; the teenager asked me and was still trying to finger out if I was just plain weird or that I was just crazy: "I'm not weird. Everyone calls me that already. And it just means your different from everyone else and that's the same as unique. And we're all unique. So I want to be called unique and crazy."

"I guess that's what they call Alex Haarler's logic; David decide and got his cell-phone. Melody was calling him: "David, let's make one thing clear. I do NOT want to hear you and Melody having phone sex, got it?"

"I'll think about it."

"That wasn't a question!; I yelled after him. He sat down on the other side off the football field, so he could talk quietly with his girlfriend. Man people should see him now. On school there's a new rumor that involves me.

They think we're dating.

Hillary Duff started singing _'beat off my heart'_. I started dancing a bit on the stand, with a water bottle in my hands. David had decide that alcohol makes me do stupid things, so he didn't get that and kept it with water.

David was still talking to Melody. He can't hear me from where he's sitting. I stared singing along. First quietly, but I kept on going louder and louder.

'I'm thinking about letting it out  
I wanna give in, I wanna go out  
Been looking around, I've finally found  
The rythym of love, the feeling of sound  
It's making a change, The feeling is strange  
It's coming right back, right back in my range  
Not worried about anything else  
I'm waking up...

To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart  
It tears us apart'

"I thought you had stag fright?; David asked me. He had hung up and was walking back towards me. I waited for the song to end: "I think it's because off you."

"Me? What did I do?; he asked me not understanding: "Well, I can sing when my three best friends are around. With them it's just normal. No problem. With everyone else it's not like that. I think I can forget my stage fright when someone's around who I really trust. So you've been promoted."

"I'm honored."

"You should be; I told him and started singing on some other song. David ate the rest off the pizza up and we went back to listening to music and me to be being crazy.

_(Kai's view)_

"Man, what a night. Where the hell was Hillary by the way. I had expected to see her more then once around you; Tala asked me. It was three in the morning already. We needed to get some fresh air and went for a walk.

We left Bryan in charge off the place, but we both know he isn't capable off doing that. And he's probably already fucking some freshman: "I told her that the party was at Bryan's place. She's probably still there with Mariah."

"Good, she's to annoying to have around the whole night; the red head said. The party wasn't anything special. It surprised me that Caro was there with Stephanie and the rest off that gang. The cheerleader's were told to stay away from them.

No one was in for a fight. Especially Tala not. His parents were out off town for the weekend and they didn't know about the party. And I know from out off experience that if they do find out, Tala would be dead.

"Who the hell is on the football field from school? Man it's weekend. There nuts being there right now; Tala said. He kind believe why anyone would want to be around school when it's the weekend: "Let's check out who it is."

"Can't we just get back at the party; I asked him and turned around. He ignored me and walked to the stand. There was some music coming from these small boxes on the stand on the other side off the field.

"Hey, it's that shit face IM and he isn't alone; Tala told me. God dammed he said that to pist me off. I walked over to him and saw the shit face sitting on the stand, eating some pizza: "I thought there were more."

"Duck; he pushed me to the ground, making sure that I wouldn't get caught. Some one jumped on the stands above us and was walking around the field: "Hey, David, this is an original."

"Original off what?"

"Off me; God, she's again with him. I thought was still talking with Noin. It's obvious that there still friends. Some new song started playing. (It's actually from the Veronicas, called 'Leave me alone'.)

'Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired and low  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
You still know I'm better off on my own, oh'

"Wane get ride off the guy?; I looked at Tala, who had gotten up. We went back to the party, where the front windows off the house were broken and two guys were fighting on the street: "Typical. This is what happens when you let Bryan in charge."

_(next day, my view)_

"Bye mom, bye dad. Have fun at work; I yelled at the window. Caro had already left to school and my parents were on their way out to work. Common, hurry up. I'm going to be late for school: "Go back to your bed Alex and get some sleep."

During the night I had throw up in the bathroom. I stoke my finger in my throat and nature did it's work. Now they believe I got sick from eating something wrong. It was disgusting to have to do that and I'm going to have to do that for three whole day's.

My maid, Sharon walked in my room as soon as my parents left and helped me to get ready for school. I had asked her to help to because I was always going to be late and that doesn't make a good impression with Sway.

"Sit down and let me do your hair miss; she told me and pushed me in chair. Moon got all exited from all the commotion. I had planned to go to school on my roller blades. No one on school knows that I'm into that stuff, so it would be something Sebastian Hastings did.

I had mad my new school bag yesterday. We had found an old side bag under my bed and it looked a lot like a guy's bag.

Perfect.

"Done. I mad you something for during lunch. It's in the kitchen; Sharon told me and I got up to go check myself out. I was shocked with the result. I looked pretty dame good. My hair was in emo style and I was wearing blue jeans and black All Stars. I can not wear other shoes.

A white jacket that looked really good and a black sweater underneath it, with a cap hanging over my jacket. David had let me borrow an old watch from him and I had a tooth hanging around my neck. The dude that sold it too me said it was from a shark.

"Guy's wear that a lot, so we'll take it; David had told me. I got my roller blades, while Sharon brought me my lunch and a sandwich to eat on my way to school: "I hope that wig doesn't fall off on my way to school. Wish me good luck."

"Stay away from Miss Carolina. She might recognize you and be home before her; Sharon remained me and I went on my way to school. A lot off people were looking at me: "Shit, they probably recognize me and think I'm an idiot."

But I wasn't getting attention from the guys. It was worse. I got to many attention from girls. OMG! David, where the fuck are you? I don't want to do this anymore. I had totally forgotten about the possibility that girls might like me for as a guy.

I was just to late. I didn't get to see David before class started. Oh fuck. Chicky calm down, you can do this. Everyone thinks you're a guy already and Sway is expecting a Sebastian Hastings. David had arraigned everything.

I dropped my skates in my locker. Everyone was in his or her class anyway. Who would see me here. My shoes were almost falling apart. I ran to the principal's office. I mad sure that everything was still in it's right place, before entering her stupid office.

"I'm so sorry miss. I got completely lost in this town; I said, trying my best to sound like a guy. What worked pretty good. Sway was doing some paper work and shook my hand when I had explained why I was late: "Don't worry, that happens to everyone on there first day off school in a new town."

Yeah, right. Why didn't she say that to me too on my first day. Oh wait the woman knows my reputation. Man, she hated me from the very beginning. What a bitch. Chiky, stay focused: "Thank you for understanding miss."

I had fingered that if I was going to be new on this school, I might as well be friends with, so that she won't suspect me for all the pranks and well…the shit that's going to happen around here.

"Your first class is on the fourth floor, languages. I heard that you were very good at it; Sway was so being a kiss-up. It mad me want to throw up again. My teacher was none other then Trinapoly herself. I thought I would be ride off her for three days, but no.

It took me ten minutes to get focused again and enter her class. The first thing I noticed was David in the back. He had a black eye and a very ugly cut on his left cheek. What the fuck had happen to him.

"You must be the new student; Trinapoly asked me on the same tone as Sway. I felt so watched, even worse the day after Kon's pool party. They so don't bye it: "Why don't you introduce yourself and then sit down next to IM in the back."

Oh shit, we didn't rehearsed that. Girl poker-face up and be the man for crying out loud. If anyone can do this, it's you: "Well, my name is Sebastian Hastings and I just moved here from LA. My hobbies are playing basketball and playing hockey. IM over there is my cousin and anyone who messes with him, messes with me. Just to be clear."

"Should that scare us new kid?; off all people Ivanov had to be in this class. I didn't show any signs off being surprised. Trinapoly told him to be nicer: "Don't worry miss. I can take care off some freaking gigolo myself."

The other students in the class started saying 'O' and 'Burn'. Ivanov wasn't really insulted and just smirked. I looked around the class and saw that Nick, Mystel and Brooklyn were also in this class.

Did I hit the jack-pot again or what.

After class I walked over to Nick and started a conversation with him. I can't believe how incredibly stupid her is: "Hey I need to drop my stuff in my locker. You walking with me? I don't know where every freaking class is."

"Sure, whatever; the _John-Travolta-look-a-like_ said and we walked over the sport fields. The halls were to crowdie to get threw right now and it came better out with me anyway. The first part off _operation pay-back-can-be-a-bitch_ was about to start.

Freak the loser out.

Before we walked around the corner, I pushed the jackass against the wall and pulled a knife out off one off my pockets. Nick got pissed and didn't know what was going on: "Shut up shit face. If I ever see you talking to Haarler again, this knife will find a way inside off your back. And that won't be pretty. Don't forget that."

I pushed him harder against the wall and left him behind. I saw David waiting for me at the _'big entrance'_ and walked towards him. But Noin had other thoughts about that: "Sebastian Hastings? Is it really you?"

"Yes love, it is; I told the emo girl and wished she would go away, but she knew what my plan was and she was going to use that against me. She walked to me and hugged me. Give me a break bitch.

People were looking at us. This group off freshman's girls gave Noin dirty looks. David was laughing his as off at the door and VDB was smirking like some kind off idiot. Key girl, you want to play like this, well I can too!

I can not believe it, but I laid my hands on her ass. Noin looked at me, completely surprised, but she didn't let me win: "Baby, I've missed you a lot. Especially at night. Everything is going to be so great now your back. We really should catch up again."

"Yeah, we could talk. Or so some other things; I told her and kissed her on the cheek: "See you latter baby."

When she turned around to walk back at her friends, I couldn't resist and hit her on her ass: "A souvenir, so you won't forget me."

"I got to handle it to you Hastings, Your good; David told me. We had math now from some old dude. I thought his name was Matter's or something like that. I asked David what had happened to him.

"Yesterday when I was on my way home I got picked up by Kai and his little gang. They dumped me in the woods, without a cell-phone or my wallet. And before they left, they gave me a little souvenir."

"Those jackass. I'll get back to them for doing that; I said, but David remained me off sticking to the plan. I shouldn't forget to call Nick during lunch and to night. We had recorded some scenes off Saw 3. When I would call him, I was going to let him listen to it.

"Hey Hastings; I looked up and saw Ivanov and Kai sitting in front off us. I stopped talking to David and send both off the losers scary looks: "Do you have anywhere to sit during lunch? I'd advise you not to sit around him, even if his your cousin."

David didn't say anything. I was about to lecture Kai's as off, but David kicked me under the table. Oh great, he wants me to play along: "Sure, why not. I'll give you a change. Maybe your not so bad as your little gigolo friend."

"Trust me ..; Kai said, but I cut him off: "Yeah, right. The first thing I heard from some friends who sit here already, is to never trust you or your pathetic friends. I've heard all about your little reputation."

"Oh really, from who then? Your cousin?; the teenager asked me and gave David a pist look: "Not really. I heard more about you from the prank queen herself. Don't you just love it that she's like my little sister. I'll see you at lunch."

I got up and stalked out off class. Yeah, I thought I was going to just stay away from that jerk. Ivanov I can handle at the moment, but Kai is so on the ignore him list.

I wish I would just life to that list for once.

Everywhere I went I got girls to check me out. Something I found disturbing, but what was I going to do about it? I saw Hillary talking to Mariah. Hey bitch, your going down. Kai and Ivanov had walked over to them, but I held Hillary's eyes.

She even blushed. Man, I'm good! I really should not be proud off that. I mean, I'm flirting with a girl. And not just any girl, the bitch I hate the most at the moment. That's why we're doing this. To embarrass her in front off everyone. She and Kai walked towards the school gate.

Three guesses what they are going to do.

Asshole. Ah, whatever. Let him have fun with his stupid whore.

I waited for David at the school record's class. We waited for everyone to be outside and David went to stand on at the cafeteria. He would send me a message incase someone was coming my way.

I had stolen VDB's key's during the detention from last week. He knew I had them, but pretended that he didn't notice it. Great, this job would be so much easier if I knew where to look first. There was a computer in the back off the room.

I logged in and started researching for the students report cards. David had hacked the school computer and changed the password into _'the-bitch-rules'_. He thought no one would get the meaning off the password.

I changed all his grades to below the fifty percent. I logged out the whole system and changed the password back. Man, that was easier then I thought. I got my bag and ran to the door.

I knew I shouldn't have said that before I was out off here for sure. Sway was standing on the hall with her hands on her hips. Behind her were Ivanov and Kuznetsov. Typical. Those jackasses told he woman I was here.

Quick, start to think off an excuse.

"My office mister Hastings, NOW!; she yelled at me. Oh well, there goes the plan off staying on good terms with her. Ivanov and Kuznetsov were sent back to the cafeteria. My brain was working overtime.

"Well, explain yourself; Sway asked me, holding back a lot: "I was paid to change Nick's grades. I did it because I need the money to pay my little sister's hospital stay. She has cancer. But I didn't know the school's password, so I didn't get to do anything. And then I heard you coming and I thought I had enough time to get out."

Wow, where did that come from? It was like my mouth was talking without me controlling it. Freaky. As proof I showed Sway some money. Being rich comes in handy sometimes: "Well, what can I say. I understand that you want to save your little sister, but I'll still have to give you detention."

All eyes where on me when I walked in the cafeteria. Apparently everyone knew about it already. I walked casual threw the whole thing and smirked my ass off. I stopped at Ivanov's table. He thought I got expelled or something.

Guess again.

Kai was sitting next to him and Hillary was sitting with Mariah on the other side off the table. I smiled to her and that made her blush extremely: "Listen up Ivanov, thanks for telling Sway. You made my plan so much more better. I seriously owe you."

I had never seen anyone's face expression change that fast. Before I left their table I winked at Hillary, making everything so much more worse. But hell, what could I care. It was only for three days and she was part off the plan.

* * *

pretty please review! Hillary is so going down. Whiiii, its' war and no one knows what's happening and who Sebastian Hastings really is. And Noin is so enjoying herself.


	33. it isn’t the first time

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 33: It **__**isn't the first time.**_

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow; I said goodbye to David and walked over to Noin. She was walking by herself. Finally. She's usually surrounded by Jason or Kat and I can't talk to her then: "Hey, my sexy ass sweetheart."

"Sebastian love, I've mist you; Noin played along. We were flirting with each other until we were around the corner. Out off sight off everyone. We backed away from each other and looked pist at each other: "What the fuck were you thinking on flirting with me?"

"And you for touching my ass?; Noin yelled at me: "If you want to play dirty, you can get it dirty. My limits are not even in eyesight. You could have blown my cover away."

"So? The moment I saw you I knew it was you. I don't get how people don't see it is you? I mean common, the piercing, the ear scare, sometimes you even rated yourself out by talking the way Alex Haarler does."

"Hey, you try and play Sebastian Hastings, pulling off those pranks and flirt with you and every girl in school. That's not easy; I said and stopped on my drive in: "Whatever. Just to be clear, no more touching my ass or giving me the feeling your going to kiss me."

"Deal."

"And what's that shit with Hillary? Man you should have seen Hiwatari's face when you winked at her. She was so blushing her ass off; Noin remained me: "Make sure she wants me and then dump her on the third day in front off everyone. Should work."

"Man, your crazy. But keep it up; she told me and we went our own ways. Caro was at Steph's place so I could just go home without worrying. Sharon wanted to know everything about what happened on school. Cracker (our driver) too.

"The best part was when Ivanov really made my prank ten times better. What an idiot; I laughed. I went to my room and called Nick up. I had forgotten to call him during lunch: "Yeah, who is this?"

I started playing the scene off the movie I had recorded for this: "I'm fucking going to kill you! You fucking bitch! Game over. Your next!"

After that I hung up. He wasn't scarred at the moment probably, but after hearing that a few times he will be. At night I snuck out the house and went to his. With Hillary she freaked out when she found out that we were watching her.

Maybe it will be the same with him. David told me where he lived and where his room was. It was on the ground floor. Thank God. Else I came for nothing. I looked in his room and saw he had some freshman laying next to him.

That will do perfectly.

I hide behind some bushes and called him again. He sounded cranky. I let the tape play again: "You think your funny, you sick freak."

"Actually I think I am; I said with a really heavy voice; "You should play with that freshman next to you as long as you can. Because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to that anymore."

I saw him looking threw the window: "I would almost say you look cute. But I would be laying my ass off then."

He backed away from the window and closed the curtains. I smirked to myself and before I hung up I told him that closing them won't stop me from having fun with him: "Your sick! You freak, stay away from me!"

I couldn't stop smirking on my way home. Hillary was walking on the street with Kai and Ivanov was catching up too them. It's a good thing I wasn't wearing my Sebastian clothes, else I might get my ass kicked by them.

"Hey Haarler! Aren't you suppose to be in bed already; Hillary yelled at me. She was wasted completely. It even surprised me that she could stand on her feet. She let go off Kai and tried to walk over to me.

But Ivanov stopped her. He thought she was to drunk to walk by herself: "Oh common Ivanov, maybe she'll get hit by a car and make my day so much better. And by the way, thanks for telling Sway about Sebastian. You made our prank ten times better."

"What prank? Nothing happened today to us; he asked me, clearly irritated by the fact I knew stuff that he didn't know: "Who say you were the victim. You got old and lame."

"What were you doing at Nick's place by the way?; Kai asked me this time. How can I say this best to describe what I was doing there? They'll probably think I'm some slut, but hey, I'm enjoying myself to much at the moment: "I was playing with my toy."

I turned around and to walk further back to my place. I heard someone walking up to me from behind. I turned around and saw Kai. What the fuck is he doing here? What does it matter? Just ignore him.

Happy thoughts: messing with Nick's head.

I turned back around, but Kai had graphed my elbow and stopped me in my way going back home: "Let go off me!"

"No, cause you'll just walk off; he told me. Yeah, good point. I tried to get lose, but he wasn't planning on letting me go. I got trapped between him and some fence, that went around someone's house.

He kept me from getting away and pushed hard against my shoulders. A bit to hard. The fence said crack, making the both off us loosing our balance and falling along with it. He fall on top off me and that not feel good.

Oh God, not good.

I tried to push him off me, but he graphed my hands like it was nothing and pushed them against my head. How do I keep getting into these situations? I mean, laying under Kai, in a stranger's garden and being pinned to the ground is not what I call romantic.

Yeah, you do.

Shut up!

"Lay still for a minute and listen to me; he asked me. Well, more demanded it from me. Oh yeah, sure why not. I mean in a movie this is how the girl usually ends up dead or gets raped: "Then get off me!"

"No, I won't , cause you'll just walk off. I told you that before; he said and his grip on my wrist loosened a bit. They were probably turning red right now: "And what on earth gives you the idea I'll listen now?"

"Because I can keep you the whole night here if I feel like it; he got back at me. He's good. Shut up and let me think. I can always scream 'rape', but then my parents would find out that I was out and not really sick.

I tried to kick him, but he kept blocking me. It was pissing him off. Good, it should. What does he think he's doing? Pinning me down like this for crying out loud: "Can you just stop acting like a pain in the ass for five seconds!"

"Get off me and might think about it; I lied. He wasn't sure what ether to believe me or not. But he did and let go off my hands. Wrong choice jerk! My hand almost made it to his face, but he had expected that and stopped me.

And we're back at the beginning.

"That was so predictable; he told me and I got pinned down again. He smirked that I tried to get him off of me and failed miserably at doing so: "Don't say it like you know me! You know shit about me you jackass!"

"Oh shut up, annoying bitch! I know more then you think."

"You wish. You know shit about me. Cause you don't know me, you heartless asshole!"

"God, stop being so annoying for once!; he said and his face wasn't so far from mine anymore: "Stop insulting me for a change and I could consider that. And why on earth would I want to stop doing that when it comes to you!"

"Cause it would make life less complicated then it already is; Kai told me. A group off teenager's were walking in the directing off the party. Dudes, it's five in the morning: "Hey look, Hiwatari is having some fun."

He rolled his eyes and got angry at them for reminding both off us what this looked like: "Yeah and that goes better if you idiots aren't around."

"Also when it's an other girl; I snapped at him, when they were gone. He had to lean on his left knee, because he started getting cramp in his right one. I pushed him over with my right leg and thought finally to be free.

But he pulled me with him, forcing me to lay on top off him. With only some stupid inch between us. Temptation is such a bitch: "This doesn't change anything."

"I can live with that; he said and that one inch disappeared. He let go off my hands and pulled me closer to him. I felt his heart beating against my chest. Mine was about to exploded. Man, he's like some drug.

Once you taste it, you can't get enough from it.

"Sebastian, did you hear?; some girl from the third year pulled me with her. Her friends came all around me. Oh shit, that again. How do Ivanov and Kai take this shit? They told me that the rumor was that Nick got his ass beating and that they dropped him here on school: "So that everyone saw him."

"Yeah I heard about it, but can you excuse me lady's. My cousin's waiting for me; I told them and got ride off them. That excuse never gets old. Of course I had heard about it, I was there you dumb blonds (Nothing against blonds, just an expression! Please, don't hate me!)

And he was going to get a nasty surprise during lunch.

I had like two hours off sleep during the previous night. I got almost busted by my dad. He had heard some noise coming from my balcony, when I was climbing up it and I was just in time back in my bed.

I hadn't told Noin about the little make-out section from yesterday. And I wasn't intending on doing that. We almost got busted by the owners off the house. We ran down the street and were just in time around the corner, before the owner was on the street.

The second I had my breathing under control, I got pinned again to some wall. If Hillary hadn't been looking for Kai, then I might still be there.

Speaking off Hillary.

I saw the teen whore walking towards her locker. Perfect timing bitch. I waited behind her locker door until she was done. She pretended to be suprissed to see me here: "You have to look out, my boyfriend can come here any minute."

"That Hiwatari-dude? I heard he was a loser. You deserve better girl; I lied my ass off and winked at her again. I walked back outside, but Hiwatari saw me walking away from her: "What do you think your doing?"

"Chill dude. I'm just playing with my toy; I told him. He gave me this weird look. Shit I said just the same thing last night to him. Oh well, like he would notice.

It took fucking long until it was lunch break. David and I were the first once outside, waiting for Nick and his friends. We went nuts, because he wouldn't show up. Finally, after like ten minutes off being tortured, he showed up and got his lunch.

"AAAAHHHHHH…!"

He pulled a dead pigeon out off his lunch bag and everyone around him started backing up from him. I had aided a little note around the dead thing, with the words _'your next'_ written on it.

Kai was sitting on the table next to him and they were talking: "Yeah man, some freaking dude kept calling me the whole time saying I was going to be next. He sounded really sick dude."

"Maybe that's just what happens when you get between me and my girl; the jackass told him. I went to the hall and called him again. He picked up immediately and started yelling at me: "Should that scare me?"

I heard someone say to give him the phone: "You enjoying yourself a bit?"

"Actually I am Hiwatari. Wane play along? I love to play with my toys.; I asked him. I sat down on the stairs in the hall and relaxed. VDB walked past me and gave me a look that meant something like _'what-are-you-up-to?'_

"Maybe I will; after that the jackass hung up on me. Pff, whatever you say; I stoke my cell-phone away and got up. The stand was empty, so I wouldn't be disturbed there: "You enjoying yourself a bit Hastings?"

"Man, what the fuck is your problem? Scarring the shit out off me like that?; I asked the freaking teenager. Why, off all people, does he have to be here? This is so awkward. I mad out with him yesterday.

How could I have done that? He had ditched David in the woods. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He needs to pay for that one still. And so does Ivanov. Like that red head said: _'you mess with my friends, you mess with me'_.

He walked up to me. Don't let him get to close, or he'll see it's you: "Really funny to mess with Nick's head.

"Can't help it. I love to mess with people's heads; I answered and pulled my cell-phone back out. Nick was calling me back. I got the recorder and let him listen to a new scene that I had recorded yesterday.

That made him shut up.

"Whatever you say, but maybe I should make this clear to you. Talk to my girlfriend again and your dead; he threatened me. Thank God that's all. I thought he had seen threw me: "Whatever you say."

I knew it wasn't smart to pick a real fight with Kai. He had proven me more then once that I wasn't capable off taking him down in it. Same goes for Ivanov: "You better listen to it. I really won't hold back on you because your Alex's friend."

"Still: whatever you say."

The whole day I stayed low on Hillary, but after school I got her. She was walking to her car. Noin felt like bugging in and acted like some jealous type off girl: "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Sorry love, but I've seen something I like a whole lot more then you; I told her and smirked to her. She ran off, pretending to be crying. But she wasn't such a great liar as me: "See you tomorrow cutie."

David and I went to school the next day really early. We were going to show Kai and Ivanov what the real meaning off a paint bomb explosion was. We had both a few dirt bags, a lot off paint, glue and feathers.

Noin had agreed to help us out. I would need her help with getting my hair done anyway. I had to say, the school had never looked so colorful as today. Noin and I sat down on the stand to do my hair: "Sit still girl."

"Man, I wonder how you get on time to school every time; David asked us and we lifted our shoulders. Man, finally the last day off playing Sebastian Hastings. I'm glad that tomorrow I can be just plan, old me.

"Hey, what are Tala and Kai doing here this early?; Noin and I looked up and saw them walking towards the school building. Noin hurried up to get my hair done, so that we could get out off here.

"I want too see their reaction off the hall; I ran to one off the windows and saw them stunned. Nice work chiky. Their expression was nothing with the expression off Sway and VDB. He wasn't to happy with it all, because it meant that he had to clean it all up.

And this all by himself.

"Man, it's like Haarler is haunting the place; I heard some kid telling his friend. Mariah and Hillary heard that and start making fun off me: "Like she could even be capable off doing something like this."

"Don't. You'll blow your cover; David told me: "And I thought you wanted to dump her extremely hard. You'll need her to be attached to you first."

"Don't worry, by lunch she'll be in love with Sebastian Hastings; I said and we went to class. A lot off students mist classes, because their classroom was terrorized: "At least something good came from all off this, don't you think Sebastian?"

"You can say that again. Keep Kai busy. I'm going after Hillary; I told David and disappeared in the school halls. She had dressed up for today. She was wearing more make-up then usual and her skirt was shorter then that from yesterday: "Someone's looking extremely good."

"You think? I did it especially for you; she said and gave me some flirtatious look. For me hun? Good that you say that doll. Makes my job so much easier: "That's sweet. But what happened to that Hiwatari-dude?"

"I'm dumping him after the break. Gives me a good excuse to get away from him; she told me. That made me feel extremely happy for some reason: "Good, so then I'm allowed to ask you out for after school?"

"Yes, you are; she told me.

"Good, then I'll see you then. At the gate; I told her and walked away. The day lasted extremely long. I called Nick every during every freaking break we had, just to do something funny.

How Kai knew I didn't know, but he had dumped Hillary before she could do that to him. Ha, ha, ha, to bad for you bitch. David told me during the last break. We would wait for Hillary together: "I want to see her going down."

The girl had changed her outfit and she was wearing high-heels now. Her make-up was thicker then I had ever seen in my life and she kind off remained me off a clown: "There she is. Showtime."

Mariah was walking next to her. Why do girls always travel in groups? Oh wait, I am one. I should know the answer off the question. Key, note to myself: never do this prank again. You start turning into a guy after a while.

"Hey hottie; the whore teenager greeted me. I had a hard time to not just burst out in laughing. I saw Noin and the gang were walking towards the gate, but Noin stopped them. I heard that she said that she wanted to see this: "This should be good."

"Yeah girl, I kind off thought about going out with you and realized your just not date worthy; I told her. Her little plastic smile melted away like snow would de in Africa. She looked at Mariah and both off them didn't get what was going on.

"I mean, who would want to date a girl like you? Face it, you look like a clown; I told her and everyone went like 'BURN!'. Her mouth dropped wide open and she didn't know what to do: "And when did you finger that out?"

"When I was asleep. Because with my eyes closed I can see you for what you truly are…which is UGLY!; now everyone was laughing and she ran away. Mariah ran after her. The pink head tried to send me an evil glare, but I looked unimpressed at her.

I saw Ivanov and Kai laughing their asses off. Their enjoying themselves pretty good, aren't' they. If I remember correctly, they still need to pay for ditching David: "Liked the little show."

"Hell yeah, maybe your not so bad as we thought you were; Ivanov told me and whipped the tears out off his eyes: "What can I say. I love to mess with people's heads. But before I take my leaf…"

They got my fist in their stomach and had to gasp for air. They didn't know what was happening and I gave the crowd something new to laugh about: "That's for ditching my cousin in the woods!"

* * *

Hoped you liked it. please review. Hillary went down!


	34. get out my face

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 34: Get out my face.**_

You know what ironic is? Pretending to be sick and then ending up sick for real. I had throw up a bit to much and that did my body no good. I had went to see the doctor and he had advised me to stay home for the rest off the week: "Try and sleep to get your strength back and don't go out to much."

David and Noin found it hilarious that I was sick now for real. I had called them and they told me how school was: "Everyone was asking me where you were. I told them that you didn't like this school and are looking for a new one."

"So Sebastian Hastings is out off town?; I said and got my sketch book. I hate to be forced to stay in the house. My balcony comes in handy in this like these. I could see the fourth floor from the school building from my window: "Yes, you can be your old self again."

"Thank God, I'm never playing a him again. One day it's funny, the second okay, but the third was really a hell. Except for getting to dump Hillary in front off everyone; I said and started writing some stuff down that came up in my head.

That's how I write songs.

"Yeah, that was funny. She didn't come to school today and I heard Mariah tell her friends that she was really sick. Maybe you should visit her?; David suggested to pist me off: "Really funny, jackass. Shouldn't you call Melody again?"

"Fine, if you want to get ride off me that easy, I'll hang up. I'll see you on Monday; he said goodbye and I laid my phone on the balcony, next to me. It was nice to sit here, without all the noise from the students and cars.

"Wait! What the hell is up with that Hastings dude?; I nearly jumped over the balcony. My heart was beating extremely hard and I had dropped my book and pen: "What the fuck is wrong with you! You don NOT scare the shit out off me, when I'm sitting here!"

"Yeah, you do. It gives the funniest results; I turned around and was stunned to see Ivanov standing in the window frame. Wait, let me get this clear: Tala Ivanov is standing in my room. That is so messed up.

"Now tell me, what is up with that Hastings dude? You said you were happy to never have to play him again, but that would mean…; he said and started thinking what was really going on: "That would mean that you were him. But that's impossible."

"Not really; I said and got up. The clothes I had wear where still laying on my bed and the wig was laying somewhere on my desk: "Your telling me that Sebastian Hastings was you. So you were on school these last three days, dressed as a guy?"

I knotted and it took him an other three minutes to get the whole picture: "OMFG, you got to be kidding me, right? So that was you breaking in for the school records and the stalking and the dead animal? The paint bomb and you flirting with Hillary?"

"And Noin, by the way thanks again for getting Sway that time; I said and threw the wig and clothes in my closet so that Caro wouldn't find them. The red head got his cell-phone: "I got to tell Kai this one. Hey dude, yeah, just shut up. You'll never guess who that Sebastian Hastings dude really was. Hey wait a minute, you hit me!"

"You deserved it. What are you going to do about it? Hit a girl?; I asked him, but he got called by Kai: "Oh yeah, I'm at Haarler's place, but back to that Sebastian Hastings dude. What I am doing here? Knocking her pregnant, you happy now?"

"Oh no Tala, get off me!; I yelled threw my room hard enough so Kai would hear it. Should pist him off a bit: "Dude, I'm kidding. Relax man. Yeah Sebastian, you'll never guess who that was…Haarler herself."

"Sebastian Hastings is apparently a prank. No dude, she dressed up as a guy. Why? I don't know actually. Hey Haarler, why did you do that?; the red head asked me again. To get back at Nick, duh. But he doesn't need to know that.

"I told you before, to play with my toy; I answered. Well, basically that was what I did. Ivanov sat down on my desk and explained the whole thing to Kai: "Hey Haarler, you haven't told me what that was about with Sway that one time."

"I was just done with messing with Nick's grades, when I got busted. I told that woman I did it because Nick paid me two hundred bucks and we didn't have a lot off money at home and my little sister had cancer and I needed it the money to pay for that. But because I didn't know the password I couldn't do shit."

"Wow, how did you come up with all that?; he asked me. Frankly, I still didn't know that: "Back to the real question here. What the hell are you doing here? You know besides knocking me pregnant."

He hang up on Kai and stuck his cell-phone back in his pocket: "I got bored and I thought why don't I visit my good, old friend Haarler. But actually I shouldn't have done that, because I saw you yesterday."

"Dude, I'm sick and not in the mood for it. Get to the point; I told him and closed the window. It looked like it would start raining any second. Man, I hope that dad won't come home any time soon. Or mom and Caro."

I let my laptop to play some music. I hate talking to people without some music on the back ground. For the moments no one say's a word: "I got tired off ignoring you and Kai won't tell me what happened Tuesday night. So you have to tell me."

"And why would I tell you that again?"

"Because I'm the love doctor and without me Kai always does something stupid; he explained the question. Him, a love doctor? In his dreams: "And then he won't tell me what happened on the fourth floor."

"That was your work, wasn't it?; I asked him. He knotted proud: "So basically every time you advise him to do something he ends up insulting me more then he already does. Here's a piece off advise for you then: keep your nose out off other people's relationships."

"What did he do?; he got the point I was pist and that I wasn't' to happy for what Hiwatari had said that time. Hell, why the fuck did I kiss him? I ignored his question: "I just gave you a piece off advise. Remember that for a change."

"So you hate him now?; Ivanov asked to make sure he was getting it all. My door got pushed open and Moon came walking in the room. He started to sniffle Ivanov's leg and the teenager wanted to pet him: "I must warn you. If you pet him, he'll bite your hand off. And yes I hate him."

That jerk. How could I have forgotten that time on the fourth floor? He tricked me into making-out with him that time: "Just a question, but why are you even here asking about that? Since when are we on good terms?"

"Why am I here asking about that? Easy, You two only argue the whole time and if its' up to the two off you, it will never work and because, I can not believe I'm going to say this, but you were not so bad to hang around with. That's why; he explained and got off my desk: "But apparently your not in the mood for it and I do not like your dog. So I'll talk to you latter."

"So, to be clear here, but Tala Ivanov was in your room, talking to you like a normal person?; Noin asked me for the millions time. A week had past and the two off were going swimming. She had been acting weird about the whole swim-thing, but hey, that's Noin.

"Yes, he was. It was really weird. I nearly jumped over my balcony when he said something; I told her and we walked in the swimming pool building. I saw Jason, Kevin, Kat, Steph and Caro sitting on the ground.

"Noin what are you up too?; I asked the emo girl, but she graphed my arm so I was forced to follow her. I wasn't the only one who didn't get what was going on. They got up and walked over to us, also not getting Noin's plan.

"I'm getting so sick off this whole ignoring each other shit and apparently none off you guy's want to take the first step. So I'm taking it for you. I'm forcing you to talk; she explained her whole genius plan.

"And what makes you think we'll actually talk?; I asked her, not really in the mood for this. I'm still pist at Kai for being such an ass. I know I should say sorry for making out with Nick, but he should too for saying that.

What a jackass!

"If you don't, I'll ditch all off you; Noin said and crossed her arms over each other. We were all think the same: who the hell is she going to talk to then: "To Tala."

"WHAT!"

"We have been friends since I sat in freshman year. We usually call after school; Noin said like it was nothing. Key, this is shocking. She's good. I didn't even notice shit about that one: "Look, everyone has his or hers secrets and it's up to them to finger out if they want to talk about it. So your fighting over a stupid reason, cause we all have something we keep silent."

Key, she had a point. Now what? Just say 'sorry, I didn't tell you about Kai and me'. That's all you got to say girl. So, screw your stupid pride and say it. I signed: "I'm sorry for not telling you guy's."

"No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean, we all have secrets and you had your reason's; Kevin said. The others agreed with him and Kat changed the whole subject to Sebastian Hastings: "You told them?"

"Duh, we needed to have a secret we could use against you in case off an actual war!; Noin told me and threw her bag over her shoulder's: "Last one at the lockers has to treat everyone one ice cream after this!"

Noin pushed me and Caro in the small seats that we're placed there to wait. She followed the others and technically forced the two off us to talk to each other. That's not funny Noin! I'm serious. I wasn't the only one who found it well…hard to sit here like this.

I wanted to make things right with her, but she stepped me in the back when I needed her the most. But chiky, just think about it, who needs her the most: you or Steph. You can protect yourself pretty dame good against them.

Steph needs her. And by the way, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have met David and you wouldn't have done the Sebastian Hastings prank. And admit it, it was fucking funny and without David you have no one you can trust around here to sing.

"I'm sorry; I got zapped out my thoughts and brought back to reality. I looked at my elder sister and noticed she kept her eyes on her knees: "I'm sorry, but do you think you can…you can…"

I laid my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She didn't say anything and did the same: "In the end, no one can come between twin sisters, right?"

"Right; she said and we got up. We walked arm in arm to the changing room thingy's and ditched our stuff in a locker. We found the others in one off the slides and started presuming them.

There was a karaoke thing going on in the cafeteria. But they had opened the windows between the pool and the cafeteria, so we could hear the music too.

Caro and I ran between the different pools, trying to catch up with the others. But my attention was caught by someone else: "Haarler? What are you doing here?"

David and some girl were relaxing in the water. That must be Melody. I told Caro to give me a second: "Noin tricked us all and bottom line is we're all friends again. What are you doing here?"

"Hunny, this is that girl I told you about. The one who dressed up like a guy to get some revenge on the dude that screwed her life up; so it is Melody. I pretended to be some start where everyone talks about: "You must be Melody."

"Yes, I am. But how do you know my name?; the girl asked me. Her long blond hair was tied together and she was good looking for a girl. Then again she didn't look like Hillary: "Your the only thing David talks about."

David was so feeling embarrassed and Melody laughed a bit: "Well, I heard a lot about you too. The most famous Alex Haarler."

"Yes!; I said, like I was trilled to hear that: "He talks about me to his friends. I still have a change. No, I'm just kidding. Hey, you two going to that karaoke thing?"

"I'll have to if your going; David said, both off us thinking about that trust-thing I told him about: "Yeah, that's true. Doesn't it just suck to be friends with me at times like these?"

I caught back up with the others and we went down all the slides like a million times. The life-guard-dude a lot off work with us around and he did not like it. He kept yelling at us and running after us, while he kept telling us that we weren't allowed to run.

"Alex, your still wearing your piercing; Kat said when we ran past the hall that lead to the lockers. I ran quickly to them and laid my piercing in my bag. I got blocked between the lockers and someone else.

I saw blue spiky hair out off the corner off my eyes. I felt party relived, it was only Kai. But also mad for the whole fourth-floor thing. I closed the locker and let my anger on him win: "I told you Hiwatari, that it didn't change anything."

"I know, but I want things to change; he whispered in my ear. I turned around and gave him the _'whatever'_ look. He knew something was bugging my ass off. I wasn't tending on falling for his little trap thing again.

He stepped closer and wanted to lay his hands around my waist. I let him close the distant a bit. He lined in and before his lips touched mine, I got him: "To bad for you. Cause you aren't getting anything from this girl."

He lined back and looked at me. My lovely poker face was covering my real face and I didn't let him get his little fun: "What am I? Some toy you get to play with when you fell like it. You said it yourself, you don't get to play with me. So go back to your Hillary."

I pushed him a way from me. One off the security-dudes was waiting a bit further. I gave me some _'are-you-okay'_ look. With the sweetest look I could pull over my face, I told him there were no problems.

It was easy to hid from the others that I had seen Kai. Sometimes lying is really easy. I didn't want to take our fun away, especially not when it came too him. We didn't stay long in the pool. We all wanted to go to the karaoke.

"We'll just force you to sing Alex. That has been working good today; Noin rubbed in my face. It wouldn't be a problem, cause David was sitting there and I didn't even feel nervous: "I'll show you."

I walked to the guy who was in charge for the music and stuff. I asked him for a microphone and to play the song 'Whine it up', from Kat Deluna: "Sure girl. After this one it's your turn. Show them what you got."

"Could you just play the background music?; I asked him and he said 'sure'. Noin looked impressed at me, but didn't think I was going to go threw with it.

"Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Chorus  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!"

The song kind off remembered me off Kai. Sure, I wanted him back and all. Don't get me wrong. I still love him, but how can I not know that it's just some game to him. It's not like he hasn't been sitting still.

He dated Hillary for crying out loud!

I got replaced by that bitch!

I don't want to be with him if its' just because off sex. Hell, I'm not like that. And he knows that too. And he made it pretty clear that one time that was what he wanted. God, he's just some freaking pervert.

"Wow girl. You showed them last night the real you; David told me. We had staid until one o'clock. It wasn't a huge party and it was a good thing we left so early. (I wonder what I call late.) I mean, it is still school and Sway hates me even more now, because I was sick for three days.

I heard a lot off girls talking about Sebastian Hastings. Wow, I was popular with them, wasn't I? That is nothing to be proud off chiky. Don't forget that.

I had told Noin and the whole gang I was still going to hang around David during the breaks more. Else he doesn't have anyone, but they were going to be stuck with me during the classes.

"God help us!"

I did not find that funny. Mister Paco had us all prepare our music that we had to play on the school party thing. I had totally forgot about that. The others had practice and everyone had his or her task.

"We can do this; I had told Caro, but I still had to do everything. And I mean everything. I didn't want to use any off mine already written stuff, meaning I had to come up with a new song and new music.

Noin and the gang had gone for the song I had suggested that time during class. Kevin and Jason had worked on the whole remix thing, so that girls didn't have to do shit. Girls will rule the world one day.

"Who's then still left?; Paco asked and Caro and I got up. We had gone to the theatre room, cause the class room was to small. Dame, what now? David isn't here. Shit, shit, shit! What now?

We both played guitar on the song. (All American Rejects, with dirty little secret) Caro would do second vocals, but she was going to do everything if I didn't finger out what to do now.

I had told Caro about it and she found it pretty funny. We didn't know each other that long, but I already trusted him like I trusted Sarah, Lise and Laury. Messed up: "Hey Alex, just so you know David is behind the curtains. He can't come out, else Paco will get pissed off."

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret"

I don't know why I did it. I knew she was lying, but I just kept believing he was standing there. I guess that was just good enough to do the trick. I did look at the curtains and they were moving.

Must be the wind.

* * *

Or someone else. Whii, their all friends again. Please Review!!

TBC


	35. he's a pirate

______________________

Title: Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 35: He's a pirate_**

"So your life is almost back perfect?; Steph asked me during lunch. A good month had past since we went swimming together. Things on school we're back like they always were. Well, except for Hillary, who still gets laughed at cause off me.

Serves her right.

The day I got back to school, Sway didn't go easy on me. On the smallest thing she called me in her office. Everyone said that she was out to get me and that made me pist. Our usual fights started again, but we had learned that throwing with things while we're at it is way more funnier.

VDB was always waiting at her office to clean the mess up when we were done. Students who were free would try and take a peek inside the woman's office, to see the latest battlefield. It surprised me that she didn't give detention anymore.

I guess she just likes it more to yell at me, then to give me detention. Cause basically she can't do anything then.

People were still talking about Sebastian Hastings, but less then a few weeks ago. It had come out that Nick had been stalked by some psycho-freak, where only a hand full off people knew who that psycho-freak was.

School had been rather quite these last copal off days. Pranks weren't done anymore and the cheerleader's learned that I was back with my sister and Steph. They didn't like it, cause if they insulted them then I would come in the picture.

Same went for Mariah. Hillary stayed out off the picture more. I loved to call her a clown. She would then start crying and run off to the girls toilet. Tala and Kai had kicked her out their little gang, cause she was so annoying.

The red head told me that during a free period. Also that I had to stop calling him Ivanov. He says it and I quote: 'It's and insult, cause it reminds me off home.' That dude seriously has problems, if you ask me.

We were back on good terms with each other. Something I loved to rub in people's faces. I hadn't been talking to Kai since that time in the pool. I avoided him like hell. Every time I would walk into a hall and he was there, I would take an other route to my class.

He was back to his usual self and was practically never alone. I guess Tala has stopped advising him. This week he had some freshman hanging around him. He and Tala did it less then usual, their little game off messing with those girls heads.

It did happen that they were single for a whole week, what was a real something when it came to them. Some even started saying that they might be guy. Tala would joke around then with it, but Kai hates it when they do that.

Well, when it came to him.

"Yeah everything is almost back to it's usual way, I told Steph and looked around the school grass field. A lot off students went during lunch out. Eating home, or in town or just going out with their girlfriend/boyfriend for an hour.

I used to do that too on my previous school. Sarah and I would mostly go skating in the skate park down the street. We met her still current boyfriend there. Lise and Laury would usual go eat a pizza and plan something to get Sarah and me to do something stupid again.

The last time we went out on school, before I got kicked off for my behavior, they had planned on holding a horror-night. It looked cool to do, watching horror movies the whole night long. But we had forgotten that those two are so unpredictable. During the first movie one off them went to the bathroom and started calling us like I called Nick. During the second movie they started yelling, saying that someone was in the garden. And during the fourth movie Lise had put on a burglars mask and came in the living room with a knife.

I didn't sleep for two whole weeks. And moon had to be sleeping next to my bed. Yeah, good old times. We should do that again and get those two back for doing that to us.

A limousine stopped in front off the school and a small girl came out off it. She ran away from the car and up the school property. An older man, I guess the butler, started running after her. The girl looked around and was looking for someone.

Her blue and white hair was tied together, but still reached to her ass. She didn't look older then five and would probably come to my hip. He skin was light brown colored, like she came from Spain, judging the skirt and the white top she was wearing.

"Who's that?; I asked the others. I doubt it that they would know it, but hey, I could always try. The girl ran over to the table where Tala and Kai always sat. She pushed the cheerleaders away and climbed up on a chair.

Mariah wanted to bitch the kid off, but when she say the little girl, she closed her mouth and looked the other way. Hillary was sitting next to her, but looked like she had been threw something extremely tragically.

Well for her that was true, for everyone else it was just plain funny.

Apparently Tala knew her, cause she jumped on his lap and hugged him. Ah, how sweet, the big bad badass Ivanov gets hugged by a little shrimp. Everyone else off school with the exception off me and Caro, found it perfectly normal: "Did we miss something?"

"You don't know who that is?; Kevin asked me like I was nuts. Key, I get that 'that' was a stupid question, but still. Who the hell is she? She didn't look anything like Tala, so she couldn't be family.

"That's Maya Hiwatari. Kai's little sister; Kat explained, getting that we still didn't get it. Your shitting me, I never knew he had a sister: "She lives in Russia with their ant and uncle. Voltaire isn't such a big fan off girls and sent her to live with them when she was born."

"Now she visits every time when they have vacation in Russia. It surprises me that you hadn't heard off her. I mean, you did date her brother; Jason ended the story. Now that they mentioned it, she does look like him. She was smiling the whole time and it was the same way as Kai always does.

Well, that is when he actually smiles and doesn't just smirk.

The girl started looking around again. Probably looking for her big brother. She got off of Tala's lap and climbed on the table to get a better view. She looked our way and I saw she had the same crimson eyes that Kai had.

The only deferens was that hers looked nice and had that typical _'little-girls-look'_ in them. You know, the one no one can resist, so she can always get what she wants. Kai's were always full with danger in them.

Isn't that what you liked the most about him. That dangers look.

Shut up!

Kai had been inside the school building. When he came out, he ditched his latest girlfriend and the small girl jumped off the table and ran over to him. I never thought he had any brothers or sisters. When I was at his place I only saw a picture off with his parents, but she didn't look so old and he was only eight or something on that picture.

"He also has an older brother, but he's like twenty something else and doesn't live with him and his grandfather anymore. I heard he was an real ass and that Kai and he fight almost all the time when they see each other; Kevin told me. Wow, so he's like just the middles off three kids.

Key, this is new. He doesn't only have a little sister, but also a big brother.

"Hey Alex, just so you know. Don't talk bad about Maya. People seriously end up in the hospital for it. No matter who it is, so watch your mouth for a while; Kat warned me. I would almost call it sweet that he protects his little sister like that.

But it's Kai we're talking about, so I'm not going to say it.

The teenager had picked Maya up and said something to Tala. Then he took his leave and was listening to what the girl had to tell him.

"Wow, he actually listened to her. He ignored me half off the time; I said. Man, that sounded like I'm jealous. The others had heard it the same way I did and laughed. My sister hit me on my head: "Busted, you moron."

"Whatever, I'll see you guys latter. I got to ask David something. He was eating with those guys who had helped kicking Nick's ass. Two off the six guys sat in his classes most off the time: "Hey guys, you don't mind me borrowing him for a moment; Do you?"

"Depends on what you need him for?; one off the asked me. He scarred me sometimes. I know he was friends with David and that he wouldn't do anything stupid, but still. They told me that he was really nuts. He would do anything for money.

"One time they paid him hundred bucks if he would ran over a concert camping in a dress you could just look threw and with nothing underneath it; David told me once. OMG, that's so humiliating: "He did it like it was nothing."

He had two eyebrow piercing's, wears eyeliner and that gothic make-up stuff. Big, black combo boots, those armbands with spikes on them and his clothes were also like that. David can say what ever he wanted too, but I do not like that guy. I think his name is Steven.

"Yeah, what's up?; the teenager asked me when we were at the stand. The cheerleaders were practicing their routine and the football team was warming up. Their quarterback had been busted with drugs a week ago, so they had to find a new one.

"What did you think off my song?; I asked him, meaning to that one I played in mister Paco's class. The curtains had been moving so someone had to be standing there: "I'm not following. What song?"

"That one I played during Paco's class; I tried to refresh his mind, but he kept saying he wasn't there: "You can ask Steven and Marten. I was with them. We ditched school and went crossing around town with Martens new car. It's a sweet ride."

The bell went and we had to go our own way. Who was standing there then? Man, this is going to bug me whole freaking day. Trinapoly was in an extremely good mood and that kind off creped me out.

She was acting nice to me for crying out loud.

"Miss, did something happen?; some girl named Stacy asked the woman; She was her favorite and everyone knew that. We had all told her to ask why Trinapoly was in such a good mood: "Oh, is it that easy to notice?"

"YES!"

"Well, I suppose I could just tell everyone. You'll noticed it anyway. My husband and I found out that I 'm pregnant. We're getting twins; she said all getting happy and hyper. I really had a shitty comment on that one, but it wasn't the time for saying that.

"Miss, can I go to the principal. Your creeping me out and we both know you don't like to be nice to me; I asked her and she said I had a point. That made things worse, cause we never agree on something: "I'm out off here!"

Man, the best way to get out off class. Like hell I'm going to go to Sway. I want to know who was listening to my song. The girls had told me it was cool and the guys wanted me to send it to them: "See, told you they would love it."

Caro just loves to rub that in my face. I hate it when she's right and I'm wrong. Oh well, get over it. I still got some homework to do for math. I should ask David if he wants to make it for me.

Chicky, we both know that 'that' isn't going to happen. You and Kai switched homework. David is like a genius on school, he just doesn't show it to everyone. I should have changed my grades for math that one time too in the record class.

The library was probably empty right now. Almost everyone had class, with the exception off some third year's class. Their teacher is sick and they were hanging around the sport fields. I got my homework out my locker and ditched my English there.

Looks like I'm not the only one ditching class. I walked around the corner and was Kai lining against the lockers and the girl he started dating last Friday was standing in front off him. So typical. Like I said before, he's never alone.

The girl was a transfer student from India. I always woman were there still less then man. It surprised me to see her here. Oh well, guess I was wrong. He had only been here for two weeks, but Kai got to her already.

They hadn't noticed that I was in the hall. Who cares anyway. He can do whatever he wants to. I'm not the boss off him and if he wants to fuck around every girl he can, that's he god dammed right.

You are still getting all worked up about this, you know.

I said it once, I said it twice. Don't make me repeat myself again: 'SHUT UP!'

It was like could hear my inner conversation, cause he looked up. The India girl too, but she didn't find me that interesting and looked back at Kai, trying to get his attention back. She knew how to get that back. I never saw one off his girlfriends just kiss him out off nowhere.

But then again, they usually looked shy and completely innocent. Key, with the exception off me, Steph and Hillary. This one looked like she was used to it. Maybe she's like Hillary. That would be bad.

I looked at them and gave Kai some look saying _'whatever, I don't care'_. I walked past him and pulled my eyes off of him and concentrated on getting out off here: "So typical."

I thought I said that in my mind, but that was out my mouth before I knew it. I need to watch out with what I say sometimes. Something hard went against the lockers and Kai had pushed himself off it. Two locker doors were broken and the Indian girl was looking shocked at Kai: "What is your problem?"

"Look in the mirror and find out; I answered. The Indian girl wasn't following and thought Kai was talking to her. I guess she doesn't know the whole situation between us. I turned around and saw he was standing in the middle off the hall now.

"Beet it!; he ordained the girl that wasn't following and gave her a scary look. She hadn't seen him like this apparently, cause she didn't know what to do. She turned around and looked hurt. That's what you get when dating Kai Hiwatari girl.

Get over it.

You should really listen to your own advise.

Zip it!

"No seriously, what is your problem!; he had to try his best to keep his voice down. We need to pick better _'yell-sections-places'_ out. Somewhere outside and where we can yell without working on anyone's nerve. Where would that be? Antarctica.

"You have been acting like a bitch since that one night. I thought we were cool; he told me and walked over to me, making sure w didn't have to talk to loud getting everyone's attention: "I told you : it didn't change anything."

"So what, it was just like some one night stand; he shot back immediately. I had dropped my back on the ground and let it lay behind me: "Yeah, probably. What else would you call it. What girl wouldn't give in into that kind off temptation."

"You were the last one I would expected; he said an stopped. He had forced me to look up, he was still a head taller then me and standing maybe a meter away still made me have to look up at him: "Well, guess again. It's not because I'm not into the whole _'screw-the-first-guy-you-see'_ thing, that I don't get tempted in that kind off situations. I guess it's just to bad that you didn't get your little fun."

I shouldn't have said that. Again. That pist him off more and he had graphed me by my shirt and pulled me dangerously close: "Did I want time, while we dated, try and get in your pants? I didn't think so, so stop accusing me off doing that."

"You said it yourself and let go off me; I snapped at him, trying at the same time to make him let go off me. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Chicky, you saw what he did to those lockers: "That was cause I was pist at you and I said it before I knew it. I get that you want to wait, I really do. That time I needed something to hurt you like the way you hurt me."

I was stunned and I knew my eyes had widened at lot. He, he…didn't just say all off that, right? No way, he's Kai Hiwatari. He would never say something like that. He had let go off my shirt and I didn't know hat to say.

I heard someone run up the stairs and Sway appeared at the other side off the hall. She looked exhausting for some reason. Had she been looking for me. She didn't give Kai one look, apparently she had been looking for me: "Miss Haarler, my office. NOW!"

Man, that woman has perfect timing. I'm ever glad to see her right now.

* * *

I know its' kind off short, please forgive me!! Hope you liked it.

reviews are welcome ;p

TBC


	36. think twice before you say something

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Think twice before saying something.**_

"Alex! Let Moon out; mom yelled from downstairs. What a wake up call! Sharon walked in my room and turned the music on and opened the curtains. The sun was shinning brightly today and I could hear Moon walking downstairs, making pathetic little sounds, so I would take him for a walk.

"Five minutes Moon, give me five minutes; I yelled to him and got up. I tried to find something a bit descent to wear, well something that didn't smell, look dirty or was to old to wear in public.

"Almost everything is in the washing machine at the moment, miss; Sharon told me, forcing me to wear a skirt. It was red and came a bit above the knee. Oh well, at least I won't look like some slut.

I found a white jacket and a yellow shirt. Don't we just look all summery today. Moon was waiting downstairs for me with his favorite toy in his mouth: "I'm getting a sandwich and your collar."

Dad was reading the newspaper in the library, while mom was getting worked up because she had to meet a new client for lunch and she didn't have anything decent to wear: "Why would you want to look hot, when your already married to dad,"

It was one off the questions my mother would never answer, because she found it insulting I didn't know the answer on it myself. Hell, she didn't know the answer her self. Dad told me once during breakfast.

Caro went out with some off her old friends from our previous school. I had busted Steph with a jealous look written on her face when my twin sister told her she couldn't go out during the weekend.

A lot off people were in the park. Can't blame them, it's beautiful today and its nice and warm. The fountains in the park were overloaded with flowers. Kat told me that when it became summer they decorated them with fake flowers: "Old tradition, but it does look good."

We walked around them and Moon kept pulling me towards them. What does he want? You crazy dog, you can't drink out off the fountain. After five minutes I let him go and he ran to the flowers. He pulled one out and brought it too me.

"Wow, that's a clever dog you have there miss; some old man, who was walking with his wife told me. I tied the flower in my hair and smiled sweetly. What the hell is up with me today. I got Moons little toy and made him run after it.

I pulled my ipod out and enjoyed the warm sun. Moon was rolling on the grass and getting dirty again. Mom will love that when she sees him again. He started going after the birds and kids were pointing at him.

Moon, you crazy dog.

My worriless mind got overshadowed by the dark thoughts that had been on my mind since last Monday. It had been awkward to see him around school the day after it, but he seemed to be handling it just fine.

And that pist me off. I mean the gay says: 'That was cause I was pist at you and I said it before I knew it. I get that you want to wait, I really do. That time I needed something to hurt you like the way you hurt me.' And then he just acts like it never happened.

Well, not exactly. He had dumped the Indian girl after school that day. I saw them standing at Kai's motor-cycle. She had thought they would take a ride on it, but he had brutally told her to stay off it.

Ha. Ha. Ha, to bad bitch. I got to ride with him on it. In your face. Well, not really because I didn't get to rub it in your face. But whatever. I couldn't help myself from looking at the scene with a smirk on my face.

But that disappeared when Kai looked up and busted me on watching them. From embarrassment I stated turning red and I felt so stupid.

"Sniff, sniff…"

What the hell was that? Probably just something in the song. I went back on keeping an eye on moon, but that irritating sound came back. I got up and went searching in the bushes that we're behind the bench I sat on.

"Hey, wait a minute…aren't you Maya Hiwatari?; the little girl from on school was sitting on the ground. Her light blue pants had a grass spot on it and her hair was messy. Why me? Off all people, it just HAD to be Kai's sister.

"What's wrong?; I sat down next to her. She looked at me and had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could trust me. Where is that jackass off an Hiwatari. Well, Kai then. He needs to learn how to take care for her: "I can't find my brother."

"Well, you shouldn't sit here then. You'll never find him then. Common, I'll help you look; I said and gave her my hand. She took it and we got up. We walked around the park, with Moon walking behind us. He growled at everyone he didn't trust.

Maybe I should just call him. I mean, I still have his number. But he might ask questions about it. Hell, who cares. He can't hurt me and I don't want to walk around with her the whole time: "Do I know you from somewhere?"

It surprised me that the eyes off the two was so different. The gentle against the dangerous, sounds interesting. Then again, he's twelve years older then her. Could explain a lot. I decide to call him anyway. He sounded surprised to hear me: "Your sister can't find you."

"Finally, someone who found her. Where are you?; he asked me and sounded relieved. I said we would see him at the fountains. We were their before him. I asked Maya what happened to her hair: "Some boys were making fun off it!"

"Well, then they didn't know who your big brother is, else they wouldn't dare to. Turn around. I'll make you a new ponytail; I told her and we sat down on the edge off the fountains.

"You have a really pretty flower in your hair; she said and pointed at it. It accrued to me that she had that really hot Russian accent, but Kai sounded like any other American. Moon took his leaf and came back with a new one: "Look, he likes you. He never gives other people something, unless he likes them."

"He's big; she said and patted him. I gave him a warning glare. He has this happed off biting people he doesn't know. I guess it's just because he wants to protect his owner. Don't you just love my dog.

"Maya!; we both turned around and saw Kai running up to us. Maya got up and ran to him and he picked her up. She laid her arms around his neck and wasn't indenting on letting go. I wanted to get up, but I remembered that I was still wearing that red skirt.

Dame my clothes!

Moon walked over to him and started sniffling at his leg. He's kind off cute when he's with his little sister. Maya say an ice cream truck and wanted to get one: "Put me down! I want one. Can I get one!"

Man, she can lose her interest in something fast.

He sat her back down and she ran to the ice cream man. I got up and felt so stupid because I was wearing a skirt in front off him. He found it weird that I was wearing one. Man, I 'm so embarrassed.

"Euh…thanks for calling; the blue head teenager said, trying to start a conversation. This was so stupid. I had been avoiding him like hell and then his sister comes along and I meet him at the park, on a sonny day, wearing a skirt and all sunny colors.

"Sure, no problem. I didn't knew you had a sister; we walked to Maya and Kai paid for her ice cream. The girl started whining that she wanted to go home: "I thought you wanted to be outside, cause it was so warm."

"Not anymore. Let's watch a movie. Can he come too?; she pointed at Moon, who walked over to her and got petted. He loves little kids, cause they always give him a lot off attention: "He can't come with us. He has to go home with her."

"But she can come too. So it's settled then. Common boy; the girl ran off without us giving time to answer and Moon ran after her. That is so not funny. I really do not feel like going over to his place.

He felt the same way. I mean, this is so…so…you know what I mean, Jesus for crying out loud. I hate the weekends from now on. We both didn't really have a choice, since Maya ran off with my dog.

We caught up with those two at the park gate. Maya kept going on that she knew me from somewhere: "Wait! I know it, you were also on the gym-gala last year."

Wow, when I was five I could barley remember what I had done the day before. I had been there, cause it was right before I quitted and before we moved to here: "See, told you I knew that name from somewhere."

"Don't I just feel famous right now; I said with my typical smart-ass voice. She wanted Kai to pick her up and it suprized me how fast he picked her up: "You look different from then. You had pink hair back then."

"No I didn't; I said. When did I ever had pink hair? Kai looked at me amused. This girl is just mixing me up with someone else: "Yeah you did. I remember because I asked you about it and you said it was your favourite colour."

"Your probably mixing me up with someone else, because I have always have had brown hair; I told her and Maya dropped it. She started calling Moon the whole time and then when he would look, she would look away.

The girl had a short interest in things and the moment we got at there place, what still impressed me, she wanted to play outside with Moon.

"God, typical. Can't you sit still for five minutes?; Kai asked her, clearly getting frustrated by the girl's behavior: "You know what, why don't you two go outside and we'll get something to drink."

I pushed the older Hiwatari into the kitchen. I could still remember pretty well where everything was. Maya ran outside and Moon went with her. Kai sat down on one off the chairs: "Man, the first week okay, but after that it gets…gets…"

"Hard? Tell me about it. At least you only have one hanging around your neck. I have like twenty cousins who want to do each their own thing. Try and keep that up; I told him. He got something to drink and I sat down on the table.

His kitchen was huge. Our cook would kill to get a kitchen like this one. Dad try's to buy every now and then something new for the kitchen to make sure he can do his job good. It was colored with a lot off tints off light brown, beige and yellow. There were a few windows giving a good view over their garden. At the end off it was a small forest.

Man, his house is so cool.

"You want to watch a movie? Maya probably forgot about us and I doubt that you want to play along with them; he did have a point. And what harm came from watching a movie. Asking that question is just asking for trouble. "Here or upstairs? My grandfather is home."

If he hadn't added that last part I would have hit him. There isn't really a choice, is there? I knotted and ditched my water on the table. Why do I even agree to it? You know it's a trap. Your going to get yourself into trouble.

I heard people talking in the room at the end off the hall. Must be his grandfather with some client. Maybe we should keep it down then. He's Kai's grandfather, who knows what he would do if started yelling at Kai.

And then there's his little sister again.

His room hadn't changed one bit, well except for the new stereo standing next to his desk. And some new posters hang up. Still, he couldn't tip at mine collection. I mean, you can't even see the walls anymore.

His TV was standing next to one the window with the balcony: "You loved horror movies so much right? Seen this one already?"

"Vacancy? Yeah, the ending sucked; I said and went to check out what movies he got more. We ended up watching some movie we both had seen before, but I thought it was good. (called _'dawn off the dead'_) I remembered that when I watched him with the girls I on horror night that was our favorite movie.

Although I was scarred a few times.

Yes, I love horror movies, but I'm easily scarred while watching them.

"AHH!; I yelled at the same part where I nearly peed in my pants like the last time. You see one off the mean characters was walking around and the music turns all scary and stuff and it's dark. And then the lights turn on and the bad-dude scares the shit out off everyone.

My scare attack ended up in a laugh, cause I had hit Kai on his nose with my elbow. Poor dude. Always getting hurt by me. Hell yeah! I rolled over on his bed and had a huge laugh attack. I couldn't stop when seeing his face.

"That's not funny Haarler!; he told me and made sure his nose wasn't bleeding. I started having oxygen problems and my head kept on turning red: "Yeah, it is. You should have seen your face!"

That was hard to say, with the constant laughing off me in between. He hit me with his pillow, making me throw some book off school to him. He caught it, but lined to much back and fall off the bed, making me start all over again with my laughing problem: "Are you okay?"

I was still laughing, but I know from experience that 'that' hurts a lot when you fall wrong. I pulled him up and he was rubbing his head: "Why is it that your around and I end up hurting my self like some idiot?"

"Cause you are an idiot; I told him. The movie got forgotten and a war started with the usual saying 'no, I'm not' and 'yes, you are'. So I don't think you can't call it an actual war, but we were fighting over the whole thing.

Man, why on earth am I wearing a skirt right now. You have to think the whole time about what move your going to make, so that you don't humiliate yourself completely: "How come your wearing a skirt? I mean, we're talking about you, no offense."

"Because everything else was in the laundry and I wasn't excepting on meeting you in the park and coming over here was the last thing that was on my to do list. No offense; I said and sat down on my knees.

He lied down on his stomach in front off me and we stared at the TV scream again. I laid down the same way he id and started annoying him by starring at him. What apparently worked on his nervous very quickly: "Can you stop dong that?"

"Stop doing what? I'm not doing anything; I said on my sweetest tone. Oh man, I'm getting better and better in it. Points for me. Kai tried to ignore me, by turning his head towards the TV, but his cell-phone went off.

I graphed it out his hands before he could pick up: "Say that I won and I'll give it back. Else I'll just keep it."

"Nah, it's just Tala anyway. Keep it; he told me and crossed his arms over each other. He sat back down on his bed and I got the genius idea off using all his money up by sending stupid messages to the red head asshole.

"What are you doing?; he asked me and looked over my shoulder seeing me sending Tala the whole time the word 'dick'. He tried to pull it out my hands, a bit pist off because I was sending all his money up: "Give it back Alex!"

Why do I always trap my self by him. Cause you love it girl, admit it. When it's Kai, you just plain love it. He tried to pull his cell-phone out my hands, but I just backed up every time, making me forget the walls that surrounded his room.

It was one off those moments where you didn't know what to say and everything you would say then would sound stupid. I really do love getting trapped by him, don't I? Other thoughts. We're still made at him for saying that on the…

"You said you knew more about me then I thought; I asked him. That came out my mouth before I really knew it. That had been bugging me for a few days. I wanted to know what he meant with it.

But to ask it right now?!

Just shut up!

"What did you mean with that?; I tried to ignore that stupid little voice in my head, that was telling me that I should just kiss him and forget about the rest: "

Well, you love to annoy the shit out off people, do things your own way without getting help from others, you love to embarrass people until they are finally broken and will go very far to get what you want. You only call people by their first name if you like them. Else you give them some stupid nickname or call them by their last name."

He had a point there. No one had ever noticed that or they had just never told me that: "You wear your piercing to pist your parents off, no matter what other people say about it. You hate to be called weird, cause it means the same as being unique. You love the term crazy more and it would fit you a lot better too."

"David told you that last one; I said and felt Kai talking his cell-phone back out off my hands. His hands felt warm, something I was always stunned about. He's Kai Hiwatari, know as the most coldhearted person on school, but yet he had warm hands.

He didn't pick up on Tala and tossed it on his desk like it was nothing. Just some toy he could throw around with, cause it wouldn't break anyway. I noticed his hand taking mine back in his and he pulled me with him to his bed.

I felt this lump getting stuck in my throat. Sure I trusted him, but still a girl and a guy in the bedroom alone when both off them the know that the head would rise up after that freaking first step is finally made.

He must have felt me being…well…uncomfortable with the whole situation, cause he turned around and gave that one rarely seen _'nice-Hiwatari's-smile'_. He sat down and pulled me down next to him.

"Would you hate me if I kissed you?; he whispered in my ear, what made the hairs there stand up. He didn't wait for a respond and started kissing me in neck, trying to find his way up: "I'd be lying if I said yes."

"Good; he said and captured my lips in a totally different way he usually did. The last time it had been with rough and playful. This time he bent in, but hesitated for a second before capturing my lips. It was so shy and innocent.

I pulled him down with me and I laid my arms around his neck, trying to make even the smallest distance between us disappear.

"At least I have a good excuse on getting away here Saturday; Kai said between the air breaks. His hair was hanging down and it tickled my face when ever it touched it. This crimson eyes came much better out when they were held in the shadow off something: "And what is that?"

"Taking you out the whole day and don't dare to say you already have something to do; he warned me and rolled off of me. I turned on my side and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. That was still beading to fast then it usually did.

"Well then I got terrific news for you. Your lucky. I'm free; I told him and his arms came around my body, making it clear again that I was skinny again: "No, girl, your lucky. If you had plans already, you had to cancel them or I would just kidnap you for the day."

"Oh really, I should have said I was busy. If you had kidnapped me then, we could take your motor-cycle, which you still owe me a ride on, and acted like we're on the run for the cops, our family and the, the important off all…"

I waited for Kai to try and finger out what the most important one was, but he had no idea. He even said _'school'_. That can never be important for crying out loud: "No, you idiot. Sway, it would be like a little vacation. Only we wouldn't be able to stay long at places and we would have the freaking cops after our asses."

"So? That sounds interesting. We're do I sign up?; Kai asked me and pulled my head to look at his for a little kiss. But then that one little kiss became two little kisses and before I knew it the _'tong-battle-games'_ began again.

I realized the my parents didn't know where I was and it didn't accrue to me to get heading back, until I felt one off Kai's hands under my shirt, going over my waist. Maybe it's going to far.

God, how do you stop a temptation at this point?

"I told you that I understand that you wanted to wait, so you can say stop; Kai whispered in my neck. That made me feel relieved, but I still had to say the God dammed word. And that was not easy. I had to pull myself together for a second and concentrated only on that.

"Stop."

I was afraid that he might not have heard it, but he stopped immediately when I said it. I felt him giving my stomach a little kiss, what I couldn't help but giggle with it because it tickled. I busted him on smirking and he came back to my lips: "Did I just find a weak spot?"

"Maybe; I answered and he rolled on his back and pulled me with him. His face came back in front off me and I felt his hands resting on my back where my shirt wasn't back on it's place yet: "I'll take that as a yes."

"There's no arguing in that; I said and the latest _'catch-your-breath-period'_ ended.

* * *

Whiii, they made-out. If you dudes have any original ideas for that Saterday date, please tell me. I want something funny, but still sweet or something like that. But it has to be original. Please help me out!! Do not make me beg, it does not look pretty!

I'm serious. TBC

Please review.


	37. I would do anything

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 37: I would do anything.**_

"No way! Your shitting us!; Kat told me when I had done my story off what happened at Kai's place. All the girls, except Noin were at my place and the basement looked like a freaking pigs stall. (Belgium saying)

Mom and dad had a day free and had decided to go out together, because they hadn't seen each other a lot these last couple off days. Dad had gone with Caro and me to a jewellery shop to look for something to buy for mom then.

He thought we would know more about that, so he asked us to help him. He was dame right. Jewellery is one off the only things mom, Caro and I can talk about for hours. Not that has ever happened, but it just means I'm into that too. We went for a ring with a red diamond. (not going to describe it completely, just think off a pretty ring)

The good thing off having our parents out the house was that Caro and I could invite as many people over as we wanted too. And being teenagers, we took fully advantage off that. The guys couldn't come because they already had plans and we just didn't invite Noin over.

My plan was to not tell her about Kai and me, but everyone else would know about it. She would go insane off not knowing what was going on and we would have a good laugh: "So you and Kai Hiwatari are dating again. For real. Not just some _'one-day-kiss-section'_ right?"

"I don't think so, because we're going out Saturday. The whole day; I explained. That should mean that your dating official again. Right? Who cares, I know it and he knows it and that's all that matters. To me at the moment: "Where are you going? We have to make a few plans for you then."

"I don't know where. I forgot to ask; it hadn't accrued to me before, but I really had no idea where he was taking me. I should ask him that tomorrow on school: "That's just great. Your mission girl is to find that out, so we can choose what your going to wear and all that stuff."

"Steph, you really have a problem; Caro told her girlfriend, who just stuck her tongue out at her. We planned on telling the guys tomorrow before school and that they had to act all _'something's-going-on-but-Noin-can't-know'_.

"She won't be happy with us pranking her like that; Caro remembered us at that, but that made us all want to do it more. Noin had called us all to do something together, but all came up with the excuse off having to much homework: "But we don't have any homework today!"

"Euh…Noin…I can't hear…The line is…; after that I hung up and started laughing for the extreme lame excuse. Well, at least she is suspecting something is up and that's what I want. I pulled my sweater out and threw it on one off the couches.

"Hey, what's that?; Caro was suddenly pointing at something in neck. Oh crape, there was a reason I was wearing the dame thing. I tried to hide it, but they started mulling my hands away and saw the large red mark.

"You have a hickey?; Steph almost yelled and I felt my red turning the darkest red I could image. I pulled my shirt back over it and tried to ignore the others, whole found it extremely funny that I had a hickey.

"Oh shut up you three!"

"Hey Alex, I'm leaving already. I'm seeing Steph at her place. I'll see you on school; Caro yelled at the stairs. It had surprised me that I had gotten out off my bed at seven o'clock. I would see Kai at the river court one street away form school. But I was almost positive that I wouldn't get out my bed and forget about the whole thing.

But here I was, getting dressed and going to see my boyfriend at the river court. I never even knew there was a river court, but apparently the basketball team off our school go there a lot and he knows a few off them.

Man, he knows a lot off people.

So do you Chicky.

Yeah, but they live all over the world. He knows people that live close buy.

Mom and dad were still sleeping. They had free today, because mom's latest client and her husband weren't going to divorce and dad had no clients at the moment. I hadn't told them about Kai and me. Mom wouldn't mind to much, but dad was a whole other story.

"Wow, look who got out her bed at this time a day; the bleu headed teenager said and looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. I hit with my schoolbag and was still trying to wake up: "A good morning to you too. This is so the last time you make me get up this early, got it."

"Man, your cranky in the morning; he said, laid my bag down and pulled me in his arms. I looked up at him and kissed him before he could. It was just a small _'good-morning'_ kiss: "Only when I'm forced to get up this early in the morning. I don't even get up at this hour to go to school."

"I wonder what your going to do Saturday, when I'm picking you up at seven; Kai said and it took me a while to get what me said and what that meant: "WHAT! Your joking right. You can't be serious. You know you'll become my death one day?"

I added when he knotted whit a big grin on his face. I laid my head against his chest and let out a really hard sign: "Where are we going by the way. The girls need to know, so they can start plotting against me and pick my clothes out."

"You know, when your fifty they are still going to that. I'm positive about that; Kai said and he was probably right too. It didn't seem like it that Steph would ever change when it came clothes, dates and well…my love-life: "I don't want to think about that. Now where are we going?"

"You'll see then, but you can tell your friends to pick something good looking out. But I strongly recommend to not wear a skirt that day and you'll need your bikini for latter on the day?"

"So I know we are going to go swimming somewhere and when do I ever wear a skirt?; I asked him, but knew he wanted to rub in that I was wearing one the time we were at his place, while we were making out on his bed: "I know, but it's Stephanie we're talking about. I dated her last year, I know how she is."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. Ha, you dated a lesbian girl. How does that feel? Knowing you couldn't pleas her; I asked him and he sat down on the bench, pulling me closer: "I could please her, she was just not into guys, so technically it doesn't count."

"Fine, if that makes you sleep at night; I said and he told me to shut up and he captured my lips. I busted myself on loving the feeling Kai gave me when his hands touched my skin. I had ditched my jacket with my schoolbag and my top didn't go over my bellybutton. I had gotten a piercing there and I wanted to show off with it a bit.

Mom didn't mind it this time. It wasn't in the face and it looked good on a girl when she would wear a top or a bikini. Dad wasn't to happy with it, but didn't say anything about it. He's maybe good at seeing when I'm lying, but I can tell it too when it comes to him.

I was playing with Kai's hear and he got irritated by it. He pulled my hands away and was holding them in his hands. Dame, the feeling is gone. He knew I loved it when he did that and was just waiting for me to let go.

"You almost done torturing me?; I asked him and he grinned. But he wasn't letting go off my hands: "No, it's way to much fun to see you like this."

"Thought so; I shot back and pulled my hands lose when he was letting his grip looser. This time I was the one to smile and laid my arms around his neck. He smiled back and the feeling off earlier came back.

After an hour off just plain making out, pissing each other off and then making out again, we both looked on our watched and saw we were going to be late: "Sway will love this one; "I hadn't been in her office for to long."

I was right. Hell, I'm almost always right when it comes to Sway. She was waiting at the door off my class. Mister Cookie had told her I wasn't here and she knew I would just go to class immediately, saying I was at her office: "Mister Hiwatari, go to your class. I'll talk to you latter."

"Good luck pretty girl; he said and gave me a quick good-bye kiss. Sway was in a bad mood and it didn't last long when she started yelling again. She really has problems: "Man, what is your problem today?"

"I'm just getting a transfer student next year and she's coming over today to check the school out; she answered me. Sometimes it happened that she would give me interesting information: "What's the problem then? It's one new student."

"She comes from a wealthy family and if she comes here, her friends might do the same and that looks better for the school. But then again you sit on this school to and that never goes good for long. NOW GO TO CLASS!; she yelled and I left. I wonder who she is. Got to tell the others this one. Mister Cookie gave me a _'hahaha-busted'_ look, which really didn't impress me: "Hey Noin, there's going to be a new student here. Sway was pist about it, because she's rich and if it's up to me I can make sure she won't come here"

"And are you going to do that?; Noin asked me, looking a bit more awake hearing this new thing. Cookie got pist at me again for disturbing his class and making sure that Noin couldn't pay attention: "Miss Haarler, must I remember you on the fact that this isn't your best class and it could help if you would pay attention."

"That's what you say. I say that would only sent me faster to _sleepy-sleepy_ land; I said, adding that last part on a tone like I was talking to a four year old. What pist the man even more off: "Tomorrow test. Whole chapter six!"

"ALEX!!"

"Woops."

"So, you going to tell me what is making you smile like some idiot?; Noin asked me during our free period. Trinapoly was sick and we had her two hours today. The others went studying for math already, but Noin and I find that a waist off time. A big waist off time.

"Nothing is going on; I assure you; I said on some tone that meant _'something-is-going-on'_. Noin started nagging about it and I couldn't help but smirk every time she would do that, making her more curries: "AH! Just tell me already. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"But sweaty, nothing is going on; man, did I just call her 'sweaty'? Weird, got to stop doing that. Noin kept asking about it and the whole lunch conversation went about the secret I was hiding: "Hey Alex, is she talking about that thing you told us yesterday at your place."

"What! They know and they were at your place too? Why didn't you invite me?; Noin asked getting that we were plotting against her: "Cause we didn't feel like having you around the whole time."

She got up with an over dramatically face and walked over to Tala and Kai's table. The girls were all gone there, Brooklyn was called to the principal's office, Kon was probably with Mariah considering I don't see her anywhere and I had seen Kuznetsov walking towards the library and because I know he just can't read, 'm positive about the fact that he's doing other things there.

Wow, I know a lot off where people are.

Tala didn't mind her sitting next to him and Kai apparently knew about it too. She tried to ignore us, but we kept looking at her with big smiles on our faces and started acting like we were discussing secrets with each other again.

"That went well; I said and the others laughed. I had told Jason and Kevin in person that I was dating Kai again. I felt like I should just tell them, considering with what happened last time. I didn't want them to feel left out or forgotten. But I had made it very clear that I was not going to listen to them if they would tell me to break-up with him: "Okay, we we'll drop it then. Just watch out."

It didn't last long or Noin was back with us. She had told Tala and Kai that we were keeping something away from her, but they knew about it too: "That is SO not fair! Alex, god dammed, get back here and give me the details!"

I had gotten up and was walking away from her, but she had run over to me. We bump into the cheerleaders and I saw Hillary standing in the back off the group: "Look who we have here: the whore squad. Shouldn't you be off fucking some poor dude?"

"And look who decided to show her face to us again. What's the matter Haarler? We haven't talk much lately, you afraid off us?; the leader asked me. It surprised me that I still didn't know her name. I mean, we had a million bitch fights, but I still didn't know what her real name was.

"Not really, cause what is so scary about you? The fact that you fuck everyone or the fact you and your little gang look like clowns with all your make-up; I shot back at her and gave Hillary a smirking look. The other cheerleaders were saying I needed to learn some respect for them: "At least we don't look like shit, Haarler. Look at yourself and at your friends. I don't get what Kai ever saw in you?"

"A badass reputation maybe; Caro backed me up. The first time Kai picked me up at my place he had told her that. I'll never forget her face. She tries to get him and I shake my ass one time and I had him. And then she turns gay. I say it's because I got him to be mine.

Wow, I'm being possessive.

Why not chicky? He's yours know.

"Oh look, who came into the picture? The gay gang; the co-captain said and the others laughed. Caro smiled along like it was funny and then out off no where hit her in the face: "Ha, ha, ha, you're a comic genius. Stop before I die from laughing."

"Would that really work on getting ride off you?; the captain asked my twin. She stepped over to her and made it clear she was taller and felt way better cause off that: "Because you would do the whole school a big favourite. I mean who on earth would want you people around. Your losers and everyone hates you."

"I wouldn't say that; man, people keep backing me up. Tala was walking over to us and stopped between Noin and me and laid his arms around our shoulders. Noin wasn't completely following what Tala meant, but my other friends did: "I mean Alex over here is after all my favourite friend and so is Noin. And I don't think Kai would like to hear that his girlfriend is dead, so I would say she's being loved very much."

Noin's moth fell wide open when hearing the Kai part. Dame, now I can't torture her anymore. Dame you Tala. The cheerleaders didn't believe that I was dating him again: "What on earth would he see in such a loser like Haarler. He must have lost it."

"Does that mean you'll leave me alone then?; I was wondering where the blue headed teenager was. He pushed Tala's arm away, making Tala smirk like an idiot: "Considering now that I have lost it."

The whore-squad didn't have a comment on that one and just turned around angry for losing this battle, giving us a good laugh. Man, what losers. The were so digging their own grave. I turned to around to see Kai, but my eyes were distracted by something else.

They were bringing some stuff for the school dance this Saturday. Hey wait a minute. This Saturday? But I'm going out with Kai then: "Hey, we can't go out this Saturday. The dance is then and I'm suppose to be here. Paco's expecting me."

"So? Since when do you stick to the rules? Besides Half off your friends aren't even coming; Kai said. How does he know that? But apparently he was right; Noin and Jason were going out with their families for dinner.

"Caro and I are going, but I doubt it that you want to be stuck with us the whole night. Well, we don't want to be stuck with you the whole night to be clear; Steph told me and grinned to Caro, who turned red.

"I'm visiting my brother in California; Kat told me. I never knew she had an older brother: "He moved out three years ago and is married now for six months. I thought I had told you about him once. Oh well, guess not. His name is Bart."

"So technically no one's going? Well screw Paco then; I said and got over the fact I couldn't be able to rub it into peoples faces I would be there with the biggest hunk off school. Man, I love to brag about this don't I?

Yes, you do and why not? Like you said, your dating the biggest hunk off school. You should be proud off it.

"God dammed, irritating noise!; it was Saturday morning and my alarm clock was killing me. I had placed it on my desk, so that I was forced to get out my bed and turn it out. I had told my parents I was going out with a good friend, but mom already knew what was going on and she would probably tell dad it.

I can't believe Kai, making me get up this early for crying out loud. Tat jackass better be here at seven or else he's dead. Steph had picked my clothes out and we had both a new bikini again. I really have a huge collection off those things.

This time it was black with a dragon placed on me left sleeve off my short. The top was also black and the head off the dragon was on the placed on the right side. I pulled the blue shorts Steph had picked out for me on and my black All Stars were laying al usual under my bed.

The lesbian girl had borrowed me her red-white-stripped top, that didn't go over your shoulders and we had both a new black jacket that would fit it. The sun was shinning already and it looked like it was going to be to warm, wearing the thing. I hang it around my waist, covering my belt, with the skull on it. I was so proud on that thing, because I had literary fought for it in a shop.

Sharon had gotten up with me and was doing my hair, what I doubt would stay long like that. Caro had borrowed me one off her ear rings and had insisted that I would wear a little bit off make-up. But Sharon wasn't in the mood off bringing that on and I didn't know whit about that stuff, so we left that behind.

Sharon was waiting downstairs for Kai so that he wouldn't wake everyone up with the doorbell. She let him wait in the living room and I almost tripped over Moon who wanted to find out who the intruder was and ran downstairs.

"So, you actually did get up this early?; the teenager asked me, when I laid my arms around his neck and caught his attention. He got up and I felt he was checking me out, what really bugged me: "You almost done and getting your ass here?"

"It's pretty ass for you; he got back at me, but did still listen. I heard Sharon go back to her room and Moon went back to my room: "No, it's not, cause that is my ass already. Now shut up and kiss me."

"I can live with that; he said and bent over to kiss me. It was just a small kiss, cause apparently we had a long rode ahead off us. We were going with his motor-cycle and my helmet was hanging on the handlebar: "That was about time I would get this ride."

"Thought you would say that; he said and I climbed behind him and laid my arms around his waist. He started the motor and before I knew it we were driving at full speed over the rods: "You wane get us both killed?"

"Oh common Alex, weren't you the one that once told me 'what is life without the trilling kick off getting killed?'; he yelled back at me and he did have a point there. It's true what they say about when your having fun time flies bye.

Kai stopped on the parking off an amusement park. No way. No way! I pulled my helmet off and Kai did the same, with a huge grin on his face: "Wane have some fun?"

"Yeah, but it's going to take hours to get in there; I looked at the lien that was already waiting for buying a ticket. We got off his motor-cycle and he asked one off the security dudes to open the gate to the parking off the staff: "My grandfather helped building this place, so me and Tala get in here for free every time."

"Man, I love your granddaddy; I said, still stunned about the fact I was going to an amusement park for free and I was going to be there the whole day with my boyfriend. Screw that dance off tonight. This is going to be way more cooler.

"That's disturbing."

"I can live with that. Now let's go!"

* * *

That is so nasty, but hey. Who cares. I mean if it wasn't for teh old creepy ugly dude, we had have never had Kai in teh first place. So tree cheers for Voltaire!!

Well, the story is almost over.

Please review.


	38. untill the day I die

_Title:_ Hello world, this is me

_Author:_ Xelion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own beyblade and I'll never will. But if I did, I would never let any off you guy's/girls get Kai Hiwatari. He would be so mine. grins evilly Well on with the story.

Pleas let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 38: Until the day I di**__**e, I'll never stop loving you.**_

From the moment we were in the park, what only took us one minute, I pulled Kai with me to the nearest rollercoaster I could find and went on it. I know from experience that if I'm not in the dame thing in less then five minutes. Else I chicken out and Kai can't know that. How embarrassing would that bee?

It didn't took long before we got on it, because most off the visitors were still waiting outside on a ticket. Ha, losers! The rollercoaster had three looping after each other and made a lot off sharp turns, which I really hate, cause I saw on television one time that the cart didn't take that turn and just kept going on, until it crashed.

And that's why I'm actually afraid off these things.

But like I always say: what's life without the thrilling kick off dying?

"Okay, tat was seriously…messed up. Three more times and I'll throw up for sure; I said, holding on to Kai so that I wouldn't fall down. He had the same problem: "Yeah, maybe we should wait on taking this one again…"

"Or not!; we said at the same time, trying to make our way back at the entrance off the ride. After the second time I had to run to the garbage can already, but that didn't stop us from going a third time: "Okay, now we are going to take an easy, calm ride."

"Let's go on that tower thing, where you go up and then they drop you all the way down; I suggested, but he wasn't really going to change my mind: "No way, to many bad memories in that thing. It' hurts when you're a guy and you go in that thing!"

"So? Not my problem; I said and graphed his hand. We were in luck with this one, it just opened and no one was in line. Hell yeah. We got on it and had to wait five minutes until the dame thing was full. Man, those five minutes lasted a life time: "Just think off it this way Kai, if your in a lot off pain I might be very nice."

"I'll keep you to that one; he yelled back. We went faster up then I expected and when we were finally all the way up, I got this huge lump in my thought. Wow, this is very, very, very high. It gave a huge view over the amusement park, but still knowing we were going to fall all the way down, scared the shit out off me.

"Hey Kai…; I yelled. The man who was controlling the thing all the way down, started counting down to warn us when we were going to fall: "Yeah?"

"Don't ever let me do this again; I screamed and the I felt like I felt my body and my soul was just falling down. I got pushed against my chair-thingy and my legs were being pulled towards the sky.

"No problem; Kai told me when we were going back up. I felt sick and it wouldn't surprise me if I would start throwing up on the way back down. I felt Kai graphing my hand and I tried to look at him: "Hey Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"Remained me to never take you to an amusement park again. It's going to kill me one day; he said and we went back down. I started screaming my gut's out, but it didn't help the fact I was scared. Hell who wouldn't be.

My heart was beating harder then ever and I noticed I was still holding Kai's hand. I saw the guy next to me loosing his shoes on our way down and it looked like they were just hanging there. Man, we're going fast!

"Okay kids, last time; the controller guy said and the people off my road all kicked there shoes out quickly. While going back up for the third time, we meat the mans shoes. It was pretty hilarious. They landed with the others.

"Oh God, I don't think I'm going to make it down again; I looked at Kai and he was looking a bit white. Wow, never saw I would him scared. I graphed his hand tighter and waited for our last way down. We heard the people down us laughing and pointing to someone.

"What's going on?; I yelled hoping someone would answer me. The man next to me looked at me and said that someone had throw up. I couldn't help but laugh at that one. I thought I would do that. But I kept everything inside.

I'm proud off myself.

"So everyone still alive?; the controller guy asked us and got us lose. I jumped out my seat and had to steady myself to stay on my feet. I tried to walk over to Kai, who was still sitting down: "Hey, you still alive?"

"No; he answered and I nearly fall on him. I couldn't stop laughing and Kai wasn't looking so well: "Don't worry, I know the perfect thing that can solve that. A friend off mien thought me this. I was so sick after going into the G-Force and she told me to eat something. It did miracles."

"I'm not eating Alex. It will just come back out; the teenager told me, but I ran over to a pizza stand. I bought a small one. (I really did this once and it helps, trust me) I had to force Kai in eating: "Key, fine. One bite."

Man, I really can make him listen to me. He took one bite and it worked immediately and he took the pizza over. He didn't want to admit that I was right, but being a girl just totally rocks: "Yes, you were right. Man, this really works good. Where to next?"

I saw his smile fade away all off a sudden and he was looking at something behind me. Or rather someone; I turned around a saw some dude that looked freaking a lot like Kai. His hair was only less wild and spiky. He apparently knew Kai and was starring back.

Why do I have bad feeling about this one? The dude, well actually the man had a pretty woman standing next to him and knew something was up. Hey wait, they do look a lot like each other. Maybe he's that ass off an brother.

I heard the woman telling him to come with her, but he didn't listen to her. She looked at me with some look saying _'help'_: "Well, I wasn't expecting seeing you here Kai. Voltaire said you had some school dance to go to. Shouldn't you be there with your girlfriend?"

"And what's that suppose to mean?; I shot back at him, but the man ignored me and walked over to Kai. Man, what is with those people? Stop ignoring me for once: "This is how it always go. I've never gotten in between them."

"I take it their brothers?; I asked to be sure. The woman knotted and her blonde hair got pulled behind her shoulders, showing her face better. She was a pretty woman, I had to admit that: "Ichiro and Kai could never stand each other."

"I heard he was an ass on school. I guess know I'll find out if that's true; I said, but the woman told me that he was totally different when Kai wasn't around: "They are a bad influence on each other."

"So? I'm a bad influence on a lot off people. The names Alex by the way; I said and she told me hers was Katherine: "Well, I don't want to hang around her the whole day, so I'm getting my man and leaving. See you around."

"That won't ever work; Katherine yelled after me, but hey, she just doesn't know me then. I didn't look at Ichiro and just pulled Kai by his arm with me. I didn't let go and Kai was getting pist off by it: "Zip it, he isn't going to ruin our day."

Kai gave his brother a last look, but did drop it. Ichiro was standing stunned and his eyes and mouth were wide open. I felt Kai's two arms come around my waist and I let go off his arm: "Yeah your right; Where to next?"

We ran threw the whole park the whole freaking day. We barley eat and just went from the one attraction to the other. We went on some water attraction and got socked. I had my bikini top under my shirt, so I just pulled my shirt out and Kai got ride off his too: "Trying to show off aren't you?"

"You liking what your seeing?; he asked me and pulled me closer. He pushed his wet shirt against my back and I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to make him stop, but that failed miserably: "Maybe, but if you don't stop right now I could change my mind."

He threw his shirt over my head and pulled me to the ghost house. I stopped immediately when I saw where he was heading too and tried to go the other way. But he threw me over his shoulder and forced me on going in there: "No Kai, seriously stop. I hate spiders."

"All the more reason to get you in there. Look at it this way, you have me to protect you; the teenager said I saw him smirking; Oh that jackass. No, I really don't want to go in there. But there was nothing I could do and before I knew it Kai placed me back on my feet and I was pushed inside the house.

"Oh God, I hate you; I said and pulled him close to me. Man I really hate these things. You never know what happens and when you watch to many horror movies like me, these things get just plain worse: "Oh look, a spider."

"WHAT! WHERE!; I yelled and almost hit Kai with my arm. I heard him laughing and I started hitting him like an insane teenager: "Don't you ever do that again! I told you I do NOT like spiders, so stop pulling that shit off on me!"

"Chill, I was just joking. Common give me your hand. I told you, you have me to protect you; he said and I didn't let go off his arm: "Oh yeah that's comforting. You do realize we're still talking about you and the fact you tried to scare the shit out off me just a minute ago!"

"You really hate spiders don't you?"

"YOU Think!"

"Hey, you trust me right?; he asked me and stopped. Yeah sure, but not right now. Hell, I'm traumatized for life after waking up one time and seeing a huge spider on my chest. That will never stop haunting me: "Yes."

"Then relax; he said and kissed me. That did not help. He might like dark, creepy, filled with spiders places. But I do not like those places. Even if those God dammed things are fake, I hate them.

I had never been so happy to see the light again. When I saw the exit I let go off Kai's arm and ran to it. But that wasn't a smart movie, cause some dude was waiting for people to walk past him and jumped out off his hiding place.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

My heart was about to jump out my chest and I heard Kai trying his best not to laugh. I didn't planned on staying in there and just waited for him outside: "You found that funny didn't you? I thought you were going to protect me?"

"Well, euh…you see…you just ran off and I wasn't fast enough to…do…that; he said, still trying not to laugh. I turned around and went to find an other wild rid so he could feel sick again: "Oh man, I really hate you."

"No you don't. You love me, you just can't feel that at the moment; he said and followed me and laid his arms around my waist. I made his smile disappear when I wanted to go in an other rollercoaster: "Your joking me right?"

"Nope."

I got him to go on three more rollercoaster's when he said we were going to the aqua part off the park. It was cool, but I liked the rollercoaster's more. It was overloaded with kids and their parents who were running after them: "Common, the outside pools are more fun. You think you can get dressed by your self?"

"And what if I can't?; I asked him with a huge grin on my face.

"Get dressed or I'm doing it for you?"

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, now get moving."

"Pervert; I called him and got pushed into one off the cabinets. I only had to change my jeans into my swimming shorts and we ditched our bag in a locker: "This brings back memories. Care to change hat happened last time?"

"I'm always up for that; I said and he trapped me between the lockers and himself. I started kissing him in his neck and pulled him closer with my hands. His hands were on my back and I heard him breathing harder. I grinned in his neck: "Something wrong hunny?"

"Not really sweetie; he answered me and he pulled my face to his. I opened my mouth and the game off tongues started. Kai suddenly picked me up and started walking over to the outside pools. I laid my head against his chest, listing to his heartbeat was calming.

"Wane take a dip?; the teenager asked me and before I could answer, I got thrown in and he jumped in after me. We went on the slides and got a lot off new black spots and bruises: "Man, these things are dangerous."

"Only for two crazy teenagers who go in a kids slide; I said and got pushed under water. Some kid found it funny to pull my bikini top open. Man, I'm so happy that I felt it in time and could graph the dame strings and prevent the whole pull off seeing my breast.

That kid needs to die!

"Come here; Kai was standing/swimming behind me and he started buttoning the strings back together. My skin started tingle every time his hands touched my skin. I made sure my top was back on it's place before turning around: "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"I have no idea what your talking about; Kai said and I pushed him under, but he pulled me with him. Wow, under water making-out isn't easy. When we got back above water, Kai pulled me closer to him: "I love you."

"I love you too."

_(ten years later, Noin's view)_

Ten years have past since the year I met Alex and Caro Haarler. School had really changed with them around. We had all graduated together and Alex and Caro had gone their own way. I heard that Steph and Caro started designing clothes and what I saw from it, it looked great. They got married five years ago and had adopted a girl, named Jessica.

"Noin!; the two woman ran over to me, but stopped when seeing my huge stomach. They hadn't changed much. Of course they had grown a lot and Caro had changed her hair color to blond and she had gotten extensions. Steph had two piercing's in her ears and I saw a small star tattoo on her ankle.

"Someone's been busy!; Caro said and I started shaking my big belly, showing off that I was pregnant off my first child. But the kid could start coming out now. The doctors had told me I was going to give birth somewhere in this month. My husband, Jason, walked over to us with a tall, green haired man that couldn't be anyone else then Kevin. But the fact that he was actually taller then me now, surprised me: "Wow, Kevin. You changed a lot."

He had moved away four years ago to California and got married to a certain woman named Sharon. I had meat her once, but she couldn't make it tonight. She's a doctor and was called for an emergency: "You gain some weight, I see."

"That's not funny, you shorty; I got back at him. I saw Tala Ivanov talking to his old friend Bryan Kuznetsov and his latest girlfriend. Does he ever grow up. Tala had gotten married, but also divorced. They did have a son, Sean, who was running around here somewhere. He looked a lot like his father, but wasn't ass rude and his hair was blond, like his mother.

The cheerleaders had bought new uniforms for tonight and did an old cheer routine. To bring back memories. I had to admit , they changed a lot. They head cheerleader, who I always fought with was a huge clothing designer and she was making big bucks with that. Hillary worked for her and so did Mariah.

It shocked me when I heard that she had gotten married with Ray Kon.

Man, where is Alex? She's late. I hadn't' heard from her in a while. She had finally published her music, well we kind off forced her into doing that and they had been busy on recording them. But they sold good. She and her old friends weren't planning on touring or anything, because they all have their own lives.

A woman wearing a black dress that came to the knee walked in the school's gym, holding the hand off a small boy, who looked kind off scared on coming in: "Look who finally decide on showing her face here."

The little boy ran over to Tala and he got picked up by the now grown man. He had taken over his adoption's father's work and was also making a lot off money. Tala's son appeared and the other kid started running off with him.

Wow, Alex changed a lot. Her piercing was gone and the typical savage look that was always on her face had been replaced by a young mother. She walked over to us and couldn't help but show off the fact she was wearing a dress and make-up and high heel boots. When she turned around you could still see dragon tattoo on her shoulder and the scar on her ear was also still very clear.

Caro had gotten ride off it by going threw plastic surgery.

"Well…"

"Your late; we all told her and were wondering where her husband was. We all knew she was now called misses Hiwatari, but like I mentioned before we hadn't heard a lot off those two and I was actually wondering if they where still together: "Where's Kai,"

"He's getting the babies; she answered like it was nothing; What! She has an other kid? Wait, didn't she say 'babies' as in meaning more then one kid. We looked at the door and saw a blue haired man walking in, carrying two babies: "We got twins."

"Good luck then; Kat told my best friend. She had been talking to an old teacher and saw the grown up Hiwatari walking over to us: "I mean, twins and you two are the parents. That's bound to go bad."

"Yeah, we know. But hey Lucas is nothing like us, so who knows. Maybe we'll be lucky; Alex answered Kat and took over one off the babies. We all started looking at the two babies. They were so cute. Oh, kid get out my stomach!

"This one is Kayla and that's Layla; Kai told us. Their first born, Lucas, ran over to his little sisters and he was followed by Sean. The two knew each other good and Lucas was telling him that had to be nice to his baby sisters, else he would kick his ass.

"Lucas!; Alex warned her son and he said sorry for saying that. Everyone found it pretty funny that off all people Alex Haarler say's that to her son. She kept a close eye on him and she was a teacher on his school. Kai had taken over his grandfather's company when he passed away and with the money Alex is making, she doesn't even have to work.

"When we were younger she always wanted to teach kids in junior high; Caro told me once. I saw Sway walking around. She was retiring in two years. I would seriously bet money on the fact that she was looking for Alex: "Hey your favorite person is over there."

Alex got an evil smirk on her face and I knew she was up to something; Maybe she hasn't changed at all. She pulled me with her and we walked over to the punch bowl: "I really couldn't resist."

She pulled a small bottle out her purse, with the words _'super glue'_ written on it. VDB was standing next to her, but she hadn't seen him: "I guess something's never change. Have full little kids."

"Will do; Alex said and caught the attention off Sway: "Miss Sway, it's been a long time. Care for some punch?"

The woman wasn't sure about it all, but when Lucas came to ask his mommy for a drink, she decided that Alex would probably have grown up. And that's where she guessed wrong: "Well, I have to go over to my twin, making sure their okay. With Kai you never know."

"That was such a lame excuse; I told the girl, who couldn't stop laughing. We went back over to the others, who were curries off what Alex had one. Lucas apparently knew what his mother was doing and laughed along with her. It didn't take Sway long to finger out what was wrong with her punch.

"HAARLER!"

* * *

The End

Well, what do you think about it? Please review.


End file.
